Crónicas Zodiacales: Géminis: Revolución
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: La Historia de dos Gemelos que sacudirían hasta los cimientos el universo de Saint Seiya... ¡Saga y Kanon!
1. Default Chapter

¡Hola amigos!  
  
Pués aquí nuevamente, intentando narrar una historia llevando como estrellas a esos personajes de Saint Seiya que tanto nos gustan... ¡Los Santos Dorados!  
  
En esta ocasión, haremos un recorrido por las vidas de Kanon y Saga, los representantes dorados del signo de los Gemelos, espero que los disfruten.  
  
Por supuesto, dejo en claro que esto que escribo es por puro amor fanatiquero por estos personajes que quiero y que creara el señor Masami Kurumada, y enriquecieran Toei, Shingo Araki y demás personas. A excepción de aquellos personajes que posiblemente pueda crear yo, o que son parte ya de la cultura universal, como dioses, son propiedad de ellos enteramente.  
  
Es en el signo de géminis, que la multiplicidad se hace importante como características, quiero dedicar este fic, pués, a tres personas en específico, espero que les agrade este regalo que les quiero dar:  
  
Princesa Athenea: Hermanita ¡gracias! Eres una persona hermosa y una linda amiga, espero que te guste.  
  
Mei Asakura: Amiga, me has ayudado e inspirado mucho para la realización de este fic, ¡Gracias por encontrarnos! Espero que te guste igualmente.  
  
El Patriarca: Señor del Santuario, las amistades son eternas, este texto se lo ofrezco también como regalo por el sencillo hecho de ser mi amigo. Disfrútalo porfavor.  
  
Respetuosamente  
  
--Pollux Dióscuros  
  
(Música de fondo recomendada: Corona Temple's Destruction)  
  
Cobijado por un océano estelar y en la soledad de la cumbre del pico más alto del Santuario, esta noche un cosmo poderoso afina sus vibraciones con los mensajes de las estrellas. Es algo extraordinario, que se convierte en tarea cotidiana para el hombre, origen de la energía que ilumina esta noche la punta del monte, como si de una poderosa columna de fuego brillara enmedio de un mar oscuro se tratara, como una incadescente e incontenible vela se erigiera gigante en medio del paisaje.  
  
El fulgor de ese cosmo es dorado como el del sol, lo que lo hace contrastar fuertemente con el brillo plateado de la luna llena que ilumina el rostro en profunda meditación. Despojado de ropa, despojado de máscara, esta noche, el hombre respira pausadamente. Esta noche, todo lleva un mensaje consigo: las estrellas, su movimiento, la canción del viento, salvaje en este lugar de la cumbre.  
  
Bajando su cabeza, pareciera entrar en un momento crítico de su meditación, al tiempo que su cuerpo brilla por el sudor que esta práctica le ocasiona. Sobre Star Hill, la constelación de los Gemelos se posa por un instante al tiempo que el hombre levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
  
La luna ilumina brevemente dos lunares que marcan la frente del anciano, muestra de una orgullosa herencia que le hace más extraordinario en medio de seres increíbles. La estrella Cástor brilla por un momento más que ninguna otra cosa en el cielo y el hombre parece relajarse.  
  
Juntando sus manos, Shión de Aries, Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea en Grecia, vuelve a su meditación. No se da tiempo para descansar, es como si estuviese en medio de una pelea terrible contra seres invisibles que le estuvieran atacando. Pero la fé de este hombre es grande.  
  
"Artemisa"  
  
Dice en un susurro, que en medio del vasto silencio pareciera el choque de una ola contra un risco.  
  
"Diosa partera, ilumina y abre el camino del nacimiento de estas dos almas que llegan a cumplir con su destino, y Atenea, Señora Sapiente, vela y ruega por todos nosotros."  
  
El mar a lo lejos, ilumina su superficie con un trueno que recorre las nubes del horizonte, y en su mente, el anciano lo registra.  
  
"Una tormenta se aproxima" piensa preocupado. "¿O acaso es Zeus que anuncia algo?"  
  
La armonía de la meditación del Patriarca parece romperse por un momento, al tiempo que las cortinas de la rústica cueva que ofrece cobijo a los penitentes en la cima de Star Hill se rasgan. La estrella de Pólux brilla fuertemente en el cielo, y a Shión, le parece, por un instante, poder escuchar el llanto lejano de un recién nacido.  
  
Shión sonríe. El rito del nacimiento ha concluido. Dos almas viejas, dos nuevos guerreros han llegado a este mundo.  
  
"Atenea... gracias" piensa aliviado el anciano, al tiempo que relaja su postura recargando sus manos detrás de él, mientras que vuelve su vista al cielo, abriendo sus ojos después de horas de meditación. "El brillo de la constelación de Géminis es glorioso esta noche" medita al ver a las dos estrellas gemelas brillar alternativamente. "Y los hilos del destino comienzan a entretejerse más y más..." frunciendo su ceño, Shión medita en el camino que los dos hermanos nacidos hoy en Grecia tienen que recorrer. "Los caminos divinos son incomprensibles en ocasiones para quienes estamos sujetos a ellos, pero como el Sol existe para iluminarnos, la noche viene para proteger el sueño y revitalizarnos, el ciclo de vida y muerte, uno tras otros, son hermanos, crueles y alegres, felices y tristes, a la vez, generosos y ladrones, pero necesarios para asegurar el funcionamiento del cosmos, para asegurarnos la existencia y el paso de lo nuevo, que es en una sola cosa, novedoso y rutinario... ¡La Revolución de esta Era, ha comenzado!  
  
CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES:  
  
GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN  
  
Capítulo I: El Nudo Gordiano  
  
(Tema de Opening: Child of Dawn, Lucifer)  
  
Los ojos de un niño se muestran atentos a los movimientos de una escena extrañamente común. Descansa, mientras parece observar, frente de sí, un sueño donde él mismo estuviese practicando.  
  
Si, la figura del otro niño ante él es exactamente igual a sí mismo en lo físico. Cada uno de los detalles son idénticos, hasta la voz. Saga sonríe recordando que alguna vez conociera lo que en el mundo ajeno al Santuario usan cotidianamente: las televisiones.  
  
Aquí no hay lugar para dichos instrumentos, ni uso, pero menos tiempo. A sus jóvenes edades, los dos niños de nueve años ya luchan por un objetivo claro: convertirse en miembros de la élite sagrada de Atenea y portar la Armadura Dorada del Signo de Géminis.  
  
Frente a la maltrecha cabaña, suficiente para ellos dos, mujeres entran y salen, El Patriarca del Santuario procura atentamente el bienestar de estos dos niños, mientras que en el Santuario, la vida va recobrándose poco a poco. No es que el Santuario hubiese estado muerto, es como si de nueva cuenta, volviese a estar activo. Templos en reparación, salas especiales de convivencia.  
  
Como si se hubiese despertado de un letargo, el Santuario se prepara para volver a ser lo que está destinado a ser: hogar de los Guerreros defensores de Atenea y la Humanidad. Pero apenas una nueva generación se va incorporando. Si, por supuesto, ya hay algunos maestros, no tan viejos como el venerado Patriarca, sobreviviente de la Guerra Sagrada anterior, pero la vitalidad de la juventud apenas se va incorporando.  
  
De manera activa, Saga conoce que él y su hermano son los estudiantes más jóvenes en el Santuario.  
  
"Su nacimiento lo deben a los dioses" les dijera el Patriarca alguna vez a ambos. "Su destino, trazado por las estrellas. Kanon y Saga, su misión en este mundo es determinante, pués de ustedes depende el matiz de esta Guerra, que ojalá fuese la última entre dioses."  
  
Shión remarcó estas palabras con un dejo de tristeza, una tristeza que asomaba a la voz de el Patriarca cada vez que hablaba del destino y de la guerra de los dioses. A Saga, la inflexión de su tono de voz no podía dejar de llamarle la atención, aunque el representante de Atena cubriera su rostro con una máscara.  
  
El sonido de la destrucción de un tronco seco de madera llevó de vuelta a Saga a la realidad. Kanon sonrióse satisfecho, respirando agitadamente tras el esfuerzo, y restos de energía cósmica parecían aún brillar alrededor de sus manos. Viendo hacia los restos del tronco, Kanon sonrió más ampliamente y se volvió a su hermano diciendo:  
  
"¿Has visto eso, Saga?" el tono azul del cabello de Kanon pareció verdoso al ser tocado por el sol. "¡He roto ese tronco con mi energía! ¡Apuesto a que tú nunca has hecho algo así"  
  
Saga sonrió a su hermano de vuelta. Que claro era su empeño por obtener y destacar. A pesar de que Kanon fuera mayor que él por minutos de nacimiento, Saga no podía dejar de sentir a su hermano como si fuese un niño menor que él. Reconocía que Kanon se empeñaba de manera mucho más ferviente en superarse día con día, mientras que él, no hacía sino lo suficiente.  
  
"¡Felicidades, Hermano!" respondió finalmente Saga sonriente a Kanon, quien lo miraba extrañado al notar el silencio de su hermano.  
  
"¡Já!" respondió Kanon con tono burlón. "¡Qué difícil tú respuesta, hermano! Sé que no te gusta reconocerme."  
  
Saga, con gesto serio se volvió. Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de laurel, tomó una rama caída y se la llevó a la boca. Allí el aire era gentil, fresco. Mientras que a Kanon le gustaba practicar y practicar, durante horas bajo la luz del sol, a Saga la meditación y el estudio cobijado en la sombra del laurel le parecían mejores.  
  
"No es verdad, Kanon" respondió Saga finalmente entre dientes. "Reconozco tú esfuerzo por lograr tus hazañas, de eso puedes estar seguro."  
  
Kanon, con sus manos sobre la cintura, mandó a traer otro tronco, dando la espalda de su hermano.  
  
"Si tú lo dices." Respondió Kanon finalmente, mientras comenzaba nuevamente su práctica.  
  
Saga cerró sus ojos mientras saboreaba la rama que mordía poco a poco.  
  
"Hermano, hermano..." pensó para sus adentros. "Yo ya he roto árboles desde hace un año al menos... y curiosamente a mí no me causó tanta sorpresa ni tanta alegría..." y volviéndose hacia Kanon nuevamente, el cual golpeaba sin cesar el tronco concluyó. "¡Qué envidia poder sentir eso que tú puedes!"  
  
Una hormiga cargando una hoja de laurel, se movía trabajosamente a los pies de Saga, el cual, no pudo evitar observar.  
  
"¡Qué demostración de fuerza la de esta obrera!" pensó asombrado. "¡Hasta una hormiga es capaz de realizar proezas de fuerza asombrosas, Kanon! ¿Y tú te jactas tanto?" Volviéndose hacia su hermano, Saga pudo comparar al insecto con este. "¡Luchas tanto por llegar a ser un Santo Dorado, Kanon! ¿Para qué? ¿Pensamos tú y yo igualmente?"  
  
Viendo hacia el cielo, Saga lo observó sin nubes. El verano era seco este año, a pesar de habitar cerca de la costa.  
  
"Atenea, diosa mía" meditó Saga con devoción. "Yo acepto el camino que nos has impuesto a mi hermano y a mí, así como acepto que solamente uno de los dos logrará su empeño ¡así está escrito! Mi objetivo es servirte y ser un soldado fuerte en tú causa pero..." y viendo nuevamente hacia la hormiga moverse pesadamente entre las piedrecillas de arena y cal, y volviéndose a su hermano, esforzándose y gritando agregó "¿Acaso yo no puedo llegar a servirte como tú mano derecha?"  
  
Saga se sonrojó, sabía que lo que había dicho era atrevido, hasta insolente... pero ¿el maestro Arles acaso nunca soñó con eso alguna vez? ¿Era pecado atreverse a hacerlo?  
  
"Acepto tús órdenes señora, pero yo... ¡quiero más! No quiero ser solamente un gran soldado, quiero... quiero..."  
  
Saga acalló sus pensamientos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Gobernar? ¿Dirigir? ¿Era capaz?  
  
"¡Claro que soy capaz!" pareció responderse a sí mismo en un diálogo consigo mismo. "Soy capaz de hacerlo, porque sé qué puedo hacer, sé que puedo destrozar árboles uno por uno de manera rápida, pero... ¿porqué perder tiempo en ello? Cuando planeándolo de una mejor manera podía derribar todo un bosque. Su poder era importante, pero siempre en conjunto con sus conocimientos, con sus pensamientos. "Usar por usar mi poder no me reduciría a ser sino una simple obrera, sin más destino que el trabajar sin obtener resultados, Señora..." y arrojando la ramita de laurel concluyó en su mente. "Y yo ¡no quiero eso!"  
  
Saga se levantó con decisión, llamando la atención de Kanon por lo súbito de su movimiento.  
  
"¿Aburrido de observarme? ¡Vaya! Ya has estado holgazaneando mucho tiempo, Saga..."  
  
Kanon observó como Saga parecía inmutable a las palabras de su hermano. Al hermano mayor parecía molestarle el aire de confianza que Saga emanaba, una arrogancia nata que le hacía intolerante a su hermano menor.  
  
"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Kanon cuando vió que parecía seguir su camino hacia la cabaña, parándolo con su brazo de manera brusca.  
  
"¿Por qué haces preguntas de las cuáles ya conoces la respuesta, Hermano?" preguntó Saga impaciente.  
  
"¿Otra vez a los libros?" preguntó Kanon con sorna. "Pero ¿qué no entiendes que lo que estamos haciendo es entrenarnos para ser soldados, hermano? ¿Qué en los libros no aprenderás a ser fuerte?"  
  
Kanon comenzó a reir fuertemente.  
  
"¿Creés que la armadura de Géminis se posará en tí al notar el poder de tu cosmos o el poder de tú mente?" Y viendo de manera penetrante a Saga, Kanon lo encaró con gesto torvo y desafiante, al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermano y apretaba el brazo de este con poder sorprendente para un infante. "Las guerras se ganan peleando, Saga... ¡se ganan con poder!"  
  
Saga entreabrió sus ojos, aún sin mostrar emoción ante el acoso de su hermano mayor.  
  
"Las guerras las pelean los soldados, hermano..." dijo al tiempo que hacía brillar su cosmos de manera imponente. Y moviendo el brazo sujeto por Kanon violentamente, lanzó a su hermano al suelo fuertemente, al tiempo que un brillo dorado acompañaba la maniobra. "Soldados que luchan bajo las órdenes de generales que han estudiado el arte de la guerra, y que han cultivado su poder y su mente." Concluía mientras continuaba su camino hacia dentro de la cabaña.  
  
Al perderse en el interior de la cabaña, Kanon le gritó:  
  
"¡Tonto! ¡Sigue holgazaneando, por mí mejor!"  
  
El niño escupió un poco de sangre de su boca maltratada por el impacto contra el suelo. Y volviendo su rostro de la cabaña al tronco, su gesto fué uno de sorpresa, el tronco con el que estuviera practicando, yacía despedazado en miles de astillas frente de sí.  
  
***  
  
En un lugar mucho más allá del alcance de los humanos, solamente accesible a los dioses, hay una tormenta.  
  
El sitio es Areópago. Residencia de un terrible dios guerrero. Desde hacía un poco tiempo, bajo estándares divinos, el sitio estuvo abandonado. Este día, Areópago brilla con intensidad, pués recibe de vuelta de la muerte a su morador, a Ares, dios de la Guerra.  
  
Sentado en una imponente silla, el dios de la Guerra bebe en copa de oro vino magnífico y divino. Con un poder que raya en la omnisciencia, en el ojo de su mente observa como los dos hermanos rivalizan y se reconcilian.  
  
"Los dos son claramente, guerreros" dice usando el cosmos terrible de su mente en pensamiento que se materializa en truenos alrededor de la montaña, que se encuentra ensombrecida por nubes y humo de fuego, el humo del fuego dejado atrás por todas la guerras llevadas a cabo, que contamina e intoxica el aire, que impregna el aire de un olor a muerte y violencia incomparables, a sangre y a azufre, de carne quemada, que sería insoportable para cualquier ser de poder menor.  
  
Pero esta peste es una dulce fragancia para Ares y para su sombrío acompañante este día.  
  
"Uno de ellos... viene marcado con el signo de Atenea, ha sido agraciado con el don de la estrategia."  
  
Ares vierte el resto del contenido de su copa a su boca, mientras que algo del vino le escurre alrededor de sus labios bajando por su cuello.  
  
"¿Estrategia?" pregunta el acompañante de Ares envuelto en sombras. "Eso es algo que siempre despreciamos, sobrino, por considerarlo demasiado "femenino""  
  
Ares observa al dios de los Muertos de reojo. Hades, el responsable de su escape del Río Estigia y de aquel extraño sitio al que los dioses llegan al morir.  
  
"Mis experiencias con esa jovenzuela son vastas, Hades" responde Ares sonriente. "Y puedo decirte que Atenea es todo, menos "femenina" guerreando."  
  
A punto de beber nuevamente de su copa, llena por prodigio nuevamente sola, Ares recibe un golpe cósmico que arrebata al dios guerrero de su vaso impidiendo que beba de este. Fúrico, Ares se vuelve hacia el responsable, Hades, pero conteniendo su ira pregunta.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Pareciera que ignoraras que también he hecho mi parte por destruirla en el pasado, aunque Zeus no lo hubiera planeado así, me incorporé al ciclo de Guerras Sagradas tras conocer su absurdo plan de arrebatarnos nuestro sitio en el universo... ¿has olvidado eso tan pronto, sobrino? ¿El sueño de la muerte te llevó hasta el Leto* que tú alma ha olvidado lo acontecido hace eones?"  
  
"¡De ninguna forma, Hades!" replica Ares conteniendo su furia, pero sabiendo que no está dentro de su interés tener un conflicto en estos momentos con Hades.  
  
"¡Magnífico!" exclama Hades ante la respuesta del imponente dios guerrero. "De esa manera tampoco olvidarás que, no solamente los guerreros de Atenea lograron tocarme en la última Guerra Sagrada, sino que tú, moriste en ella... ¡y que yo te traje de vuelta!"  
  
Humillado ante el recordatorio de los eventos pasados, Ares, recoge su copa de vino y vuelve a tomarla. Pero el vino sabe ahora amargo ante las palabras del terrible dios rey del Inframundo.  
  
"Es justo en esta generación que un evento cósmico puede traernos las victoria final, Ares, un eclipse tan grande que mi poder será infinito... ¡la conjura de Zeus y Atenea puede finalizar en estos tiempos! Pero para no desperdiciar esta oportunidad debemos hacer uso de aquello que esa pequeñeja ha abusado en contra de nosotros ya todos estos años! Tenemos que planear cada movimiento, cada logro se conseguirá si anticipamos sus movimientos."  
  
Ares, poniéndose de pie, camina hacia Hades. Sus imponentes tres metros de altura le hacen sobresalir ante la finura del cuerpo del Rey del Inframundo. Acercándole otra copa de oro, Ares ofrece al hermano de Zeus y Poseidón beber junto con él.  
  
"Así será en esta ocasión, Lord Hades." Responde finalmente Ares chocando su copa con la de Hades. "Haré uso de la estrategia de la cual, Atenea se jacta ser diosa, y usaré sus propias artimañas para vencerla de manera definitva... ¡desde el interior de su propio Santuario!"  
  
Los ojos de Hades suavizan su mirada al tiempo que sonríe satisfecho, mientras observa al imponente Ares cerrar su puño con determinación, haciendo que sus venas se hinchen.  
  
"¡Así será!" jura Ares.  
  
***  
  
Kanon cae al suelo sin control.  
  
Levantando su vista hacia su rival, su mirada refleja un profundo rencor y coraje. El rival en cuestión no es otro sino su propio hermano, Saga de Géminis.  
  
"¿Por qué me miras en esa forma, hermano?" pregunta Saga al notar la calidad de la mirada de Kanon. "¿Me odias tanto acaso?"  
  
Kanon, tras estos últimos años, no ha hecho sino incrementar su odio hacia Saga. Acercándose a la edad de doce años, el hermano mayor, reconoce que el tiempo se aproxima para las pruebas finales. La codiciada armadura de Géminis parecía tan cercana y lejana a la vez... ¡si su hermano no existiera! ¡si no fuera tan malditamente poderoso!  
  
La cara de Saga se ensombrece por un dejo de tristeza.  
  
"Dime hermano... ¿no te parece triste el hecho de que nuestra condición nos una y nos separe a la vez?" pregunta Saga volviendo su rostro, como si no fuese capaz de soportar la mirada de reproche de Kanon. "Juntos nacimos a este mundo, pero solo uno llegará a obtener aquello que más deseamos con toda nuestra alma."  
  
Nostálgicamente, Saga vuelve su mirada al cielo.  
  
"¡Bah!" exclama Kanon desde el suelo. "¿Porqué cuestionar lo incuestionable?" Responde finalmente Kanon sin moverse un ápice. "¡Preguntar una y otra vez el capricho de los dioses no cambiará nada en lo absoluto!"  
  
"¿Capricho de los dioses?" pregunta Saga perturbado ante la respuesta de Kanon, con algo de horror en sus palabras.  
  
"Si, el capricho de los dioses" remarca Kanon ante la pregunta de Saga, el cual ríe al ver la expresión de asombro de su hermano menor. "¡Qué bobo te ves ahora! ¡Tú que te jactas de tú inteligencia! ¿En todos tus años de estudios no has logrado ver que nuestro destino, tuyo y mío, es el de ser separados?"  
  
"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Saga espantado ante las palabras de Kanon. "¡Nuestro destino era venir juntos! ¡Somos hermanos!"  
  
"No, no, Saga, tú y yo somos algo más... somos rivales." Replica Kanon con desprecio. "Nacimos para demostrar quien de los dos es más fuerte, más apto para cumplir una misión: portar la armadura de Géminis".  
  
"No Kanon, en eso radica tú error, ¡tú vida gira en el objetivo de superarme para obtener la Armadura, la mía gira alrededor de ser el mejor sirviente que Atena tenga sobre la Tierra!" Grita Saga con decisión.  
  
"¿De verdad?" pregunta Kanon burlón. "¿Así que no te comparas conmigo para ello? Soy tú rival, no puedes dejar de hacerlo por más que quieras."  
  
Saga sonríe.  
  
"¿Creés que somos tan parecidos tú y yo como para saber que y cómo pienso, hermano?" Responde el hermano menor. "¡No seas tan arrogante! ¡No vale cuánto te esfuerces tú o yo! ¡Nada vale cuánto nos comparemos! Lo cierto es que nuestros destinos están trazados desde el día en que nacimos, lo que tiene que ser, será."  
  
Kanon tras escuchar esta aseveración estalla en carcajadas.  
  
"¡Qué sabias palabras las tuyas! ¿En eso fructifica todo el tiempo invertido en horas de estudio?" y tras terminar su frase irónica continuó riendo. Un ofendido Saga lo miraba de vuelta, preguntándose en dónde estaba lo gracioso. "¿Sabes cuál es tú problema, Saga?" finalmente preguntó Kanon dejando súbitamente su actitud burlona y viendo seriamente a su hermano.  
  
Saga, ante el cuestionamiento no respondió. Kanon comprendió que su hermano menor estaba totalmente desconcertado ante sus palabras.  
  
"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó finalmente Kanon burlón. "¡Vaya! ¡Esto es un día que pasará a la historia!"  
  
Fastidiado, el cosmo de Saga ardió al tiempo que respondía.  
  
"¡Basta!" dijo fúrico. "Deja de lado ya tus burlas y la sorna, es algo que no disfruto."  
  
Kanon, sonrió sin el más mínimo dejo de temor.  
  
"Está bien, ya veo, no te gustan los juegos de gato y ratón que juego de vez en cuando... ¡lástima! Eres tan entretenido en ocasiones."  
  
Saga mostró sus dientes en una especie de retorcida sonrisa, que reflejaba ambas, su amargura y disgusto ante la actitud irrenunciable de Kanon.  
  
"Bien" dijo Kanon finalmente en tono serio. "Te diré lo que siento que es tu más grande problema..."  
  
Saga lo observó atento.  
  
"Y no, no me estoy refiriendo a mí." Agregó Kanon rápidamente. "Me estoy refiriendo a tú absoluta fé, a tú devoción sin límites... a tú conformismo."  
  
El hermano menor escuchó atento las palabras de éste y una especie de corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Conformismo? ¿Conformismo?  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó finalmente con poco control de sí mismo, su mente no podía terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"Sí, hermano... eres un conformista." Confirmó Kanon sus propias palabras.  
  
Saga bajó su cabeza apenado ante estas palabras. Kanon disfrutó el momento. ¿Dónde estaba la arrogancia del príncipe? ¿Dónde la confianza del aspirante a sabio? Pero ahora Kanon fué el que abrió los ojos sorprendido, al notar que el cuerpo de Saga comenzaba a sacudirse, sacudirse debido a la risa que contenía.  
  
"¿Qué?" se preguntó Kanon asombrado.  
  
¡Saga estaba riendo! ¿Por qué? Se preguntó ahora el hermano mayor confundido.  
  
"¡Hermano! Creo que estás confundido... estás tomando mi fé y entrega a la causa por conformismo... pero estás mal, te lo puedo asegurar."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon un poco molesto.  
  
"Te aseguro que aspiro mucho más a ser un sencillo soldado como lo que tú quieres ser, yo quiero estar sentado en la silla del Patriarca..." Kanon abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esta revelación de Saga, ¿era posible? ¿era posible entonces que fueran tan parecidos? ¿Era su hermano mucho más peligroso para él y sus planes de lo que jamás hubiese concedido? "Yo quiero ser el instrumento de Atena para una nueva era, una era en que las Guerras Sagradas finalicen... ¡unas Guerras que lastiman al mundo, pero ante todo, duelen, le duelen a nuestra Santa Diosa que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por quitarnos de en medio de esos injustos dioses que buscan destruirnos!" la voz de Saga estaba impregnada de fe y de misticismo, su fervor religioso casi rayando en el fanatismo.  
  
"¿De verdad piensas así, hermano?" preguntó Kanon sorprendido. "¿Y en qué te basas para asegurar que las Guerras Sagradas son algo que le duelen a la diosa?"  
  
Saga volvió su rostro al suelo. La dulce mirada de sus ojos mostró tristeza al repasar en su mente las palabras de su maestro, su admirado Arles, Señor del Santuario y legítimo representante de Atenea, la de los Ojos Grises.  
  
"Lo sé porque a diferencia tuya, Kanon, sí escucho" finalmente dijo Saga.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Kanon dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
"¿Acaso nunca has notado el dolor que impregna a nuestro Maestro Arles en cada ocasión que habla de las Guerras Sagradas? ¿No te das cuenta de la carga insoportable que resulta para él y Atenea, por consiguiente, el tener que luchar contra seres poderosísimos? ¿El de mandarnos a la muerte? ¿El de saber que nosotros, como humanos, estamos siempre en peligro de un error? Y sin embargo, yo quiero para mí ese puesto... ¡esa responsabilidad! ¡Sé que soy capaz de lograr terminar con estas Guerras Sagradas de una vez por todas!"  
  
"¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?" preguntó el hermano mayor al menor ya más recuperado de su sorpresa.  
  
"¡Con el arma que Atenea nos regala y enseña! ¡Con amor, fé y estrategia!" dijo Saga finalmente triunfante. "Solamente así podré terminar estas guerras... con inteligencia." Dijo finalmente Saga a Kanon.  
  
Un silencio cayó entre los dos. Pesado. Kanon sonrió maliciosamente y respondió finalmente.  
  
"No hermano, la guerra solamente es ganada por el más fuerte. Estas guerras solamente podrían ser terminadas por aquello que es absoluto, que es inexorable e irresistible..."  
  
Saga lo miró expectante. ¿A qué se refería Kanon?  
  
"Por poder" finalizó Kanon su frase. "Solamente con gran poder llevarás a cabo todo lo que deseas. No hay nada más importante. Nada más tajante."  
  
El hermano menor observó asombrado a Kanon. ¡Allí radicaba la búsqueda de su hermano mayor! ¡Por eso se esforzaba tanto!  
  
"Es por eso que yo soy el más digno de portar la Armadura de Géminis, hermano..." dijo Kanon finalmente. "¡Y quizá allí mismo esté la respuesta a nuestra búsqueda! ¡Piénsalo, Saga! No estamos buscando lo mismo... para ser Patriarca no requieres de la Armadura Dorada de Géminis... requieres declarar tus intenciones de ser el siguiente Patriarca."  
  
"¡No!" exclamó Saga rápidamente a esto. "Lo que dices es incorrecto... ¡la búsqueda por la armadura no es una búsqueda de lucha de poder! ¡Ni mis pretenciones Patriarcales tienen nada que ver con ello! No es el poder lo que nos pide ni la armadura, ni Atenea para poderle servir, nos pide entrega, fe, amor... ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo comprenderlo, Kanon?" preguntó Saga amargamente. "Portar la Armadura Dorada es todo un privilegio, un privilegio que solamente deben de tener aquellos dignos de llevarla, ¡porque es el símbolo y reflejo claro de que Atenea nos ha aceptado para servirle!"  
  
Acercándose a Kanon, Saga lo tomó por sus hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa, ¡su hermano! ¡Estaba tan errado en sus intenciones! ¡Tenía que salvarle ahora que aún tenía tiempo de ello!  
  
"¿No te das cuenta de lo que es ser un Santo de Atenea implica? ¿No te das cuenta que en el momento de portar la Armadura, implícitamente aceptas la carga que conllevan nuestra Diosa y su representante? ¡Qué gracia! ¡Qué felicidad!" agregó Saga a sus palabras exaltadas. "¡Poder ser dignos de un ser que nos ama a los hombres tanto como para exponer su vida y su inmortalidad por nosotros!" Bajando la cabeza, Saga se preocupó por el desvío de las intenciones de su hermano y con tono angustiado preguntó. "¿Lo puedes entender, hermano? ¿Te das cuenta en lo errado que estás? ¡Rectifica tu camino! ¡Aún es tiempo! Te quiero, hermano, y quiero tú bienestar..." Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Saga, abriendo un surco en las marcas evidentes del sudor y el polvo del entrenamiento. "No he competido, hasta ahora contigo por la Armadura, pués confío en que será la voluntad de los dioses los que determinen el resultado, pero... si no cambias tus ideas mal encaminadas..."  
  
Kanon preguntó alterado a gritos.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago, tonto?"  
  
Sin verle, volviendo su rostro, el joven Saga respondió en una amenaza dulce.  
  
"Tendré que competir... ¡y pondré todo mi empeño por derrotarte!"  
  
Kanon, enojado, se sacudió las manos de su hermano y observándolo respondió.  
  
"Siendo las cosas así... creo que no tengo más que decir. Hermano, tú fe es tu peor defecto, vuelvo a decirte, el mundo está muy lejos de ser ese paraíso perfecto o ese infierno hórrido de Patriarcas y soldados..."  
  
"¿Porqué dices, eso, Kanon? ¿De dónde sacas esas teorías? ¿Porqué dices cosas que no te constan?" La voz de Saga estaba llena de desesperación, de una sed, por saber aquello que quizá no pudiera alcanzar a comprender.  
  
Kanon suspiró con desprecio viendo a su hermano tan asustado.  
  
"Para tú tranquilidad, te diré, que son solamente suposiciones mías... una corazonada. Lo que tú ves como un privilegio, yo lo veo como una oportunidad. Tú eres idealista, yo soy práctico... pero hablando como tú, te diré algo, serán los dioses los que finalmente serán testigos del resultado."  
  
Y comenzando a caminar hacia la cabaña, Kanon concluye su frase hablando en voz alta a su hermano.  
  
"Dices que nunca has competido conmigo... ¡nunca peor insulto he recibido de nadie! Espero que tus esfuerzos fructifiquen, mi hermano, de lo contrario, habrás perdido a un hermano y ganado a un terrible, terrible enemigo." Y volviéndose, con cosmos agresivo y explosivo que iluminó la joven noche, Kanon dijo además "¡Más te vale que te esfuerces o si no, yo mismo te mataré para que no me estorbes más en mi camino con tú humillante mediocridad!"  
  
Kanon dejó de explotar su cosmos y prosiguió su camino. Saga elevó su vista al cielo y vió las estrellas. A un año de conseguir la armadura de Géminis los caminos de ambos finalmente se habían separado. Saga se sintió solo. Muy solo.  
  
"Mi diosa..." dijo finalmente conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. "Hágase tú voluntad" concluyó bajando su vista presa de un inmenso dolor en su alma.  
  
***  
  
Saga frunció el ceño. Un rayo de sol interrumpió su sueño. La brisa matinal, fría tocó sus brazos. El jóven gemelo abrió los ojos, cubriéndoselos con la mano de inmediato, ya que el sol de Apolo lo deslumbró en su despertar.  
  
Rápidamente se incorporó tras espabilarse. ¡Hoy comenzaba el año ritual por obtener la Armadura Sagrada de Géminis! Doce contendientes que vencer en doce meses, en un elaborado torneo que haría que a su vez, su otro contendiente hubiese derrotado a doce aspirantes a la Armadura. Maestros todos.  
  
Pero Saga no se sintió preocupado. Se sonrió.  
  
"Quizá mi hermano, durante la noche haya reflexionado sobre lo que le dije" pensó con esperanza. "Quizá hoy le vea resuelto de vuelta en el camino de la justicia."  
  
El hermano menor se volvió a la cama de Kanon para hablarle, cuando con sorpresa descubrió que al que buscaba no estaba.  
  
"¿Se levantó ya?" se preguntó Saga sorprendido. "¿Acaso estará entrenando ya?" Cuestionó nuevamente hacia si mismo. "Pero... ¡hoy iniciaba el año ritual! ¡El entrenamiento era más importante que nunca!" Exclamó.  
  
De un solo esfuerzo, se puso de pie y corrió afuera de la cabaña. Buscó a su hermano, esperando que quizá estuviese esperándolo afuera, pero no fué así. Cerrando sus ojos, Saga se concentró buscando la signatura específica del cosmos de su hermano, tras tantos años de entrenamiento, era capaz de reconocerla en un instante. Finalmente, en un punto no muy lejano, Saga lo encontró, con el ojo de su mente reconoció también un dolor físico en su hermano.  
  
"¡Allí!" dijo Saga abriendo sus ojos que brillaron dorados. "¡En el risco de Cabo Sunión!"  
  
Encaminando sus pasos hacia el peligroso risco, Saga encontró a Kanon entrenando en un marco de mar rugiente, en un asombroso despliegue de semejanza con el estado de ánimo de su hermano mayor.  
  
Kanon golpeaba el risco que contenía una prisión, vieja y abandonada hacía mucho tiempo. El risco, totalmente indestructrible, como las rejas de la prisión, por cualquier humano debido a un mandato divino.  
  
Se contaba que era en esta prisión donde Atenea encerraba a sus enemigos desde el tiempo del mito. Había contenido el poder de titanes, de gigantes, de soldados divinos enemigos de Atenea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí Kanon? se preguntó Saga. ¡Es un lugar que está fuera de nuestro alcance!  
  
"¡Kanon!" gritó Saga, su voz, opacada por el batiente rugir de las olas que chocaban contra los riscos y por los gritos de su propio hermano, el cual, golpeaba vez tras vez, como poseído por una fuerza incomprensible el risco. "¡Kanon!"  
  
El más joven de los gemelos corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano. Kanon interrumpió su tarea al verse interrumpido por su hermano menor.  
  
"¡Kanon!" dijo Saga finalmente en voz alta. "¿Qué haces?" Preguntó su hermano menor con inocencia aparente. "¿Porqué has venido a Cabo Sunión si sabes que es un sitio prohibido para nosotros?"  
  
Kanon sonrió irónico. Su hermano siempre tan correcto.  
  
"Siento mucho haberte hecho pecar, hermano." Y volviéndose hacia Saga, Kanon lo miró fijamente, mostrando signos de la agitación que le dejara su entrenamiento solitario. Saga estudió el aspecto de su hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el aspecto de sus manos que chorreaban sangre.  
  
"¡Kanon!" dijo acercándose a un paso "¿Pero qué has hecho?" preguntó asombrado.  
  
Kanon lo rechazó con su gesto.  
  
"Evítame tú piedad, hermano" dijo Kanon amargamente. "Estas heridas no son nada. te dije que me esforzaría al máximo."  
  
Saga observó a Kanon atónito.  
  
"Pero. ¿porqué el Cabo Sunión, Kanon? ¿Porqué?"  
  
Kanon lo miró con el desprecio que esa actitud inocente, que tan poca fe en su hermano le inspirara, y mostrándolo en su respuesta, que más parecía un escupitajo que otra cosa.  
  
"Por que es lo prohibido. por que es lo imposible." Dijo escuetamente. "¡Haré lo que nadie! ¡Algún día romperé Cabo Sunión!"  
  
Atónito Saga observó a su hermano. Pero, contrario a lo que Kanon estaba esperando, Saga volvió su rostro apenado. Su cosmos, lentamente comenzó a incrementarse, al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban haciendo saltar las venas de sus brazos.  
  
"¡Basta!" gritó Saga fúrico a su hermano, la tormenta de cosmos que conllevó este grito levantó una lluvia de arena y partió algunas rocas del risco. "¡Deja ya de blasfemar por hacerme enojar, idiota!" gritó el menor de los gemelos con desesperación. "¡Si creés que me lastimas de esa manera estás muy equivocado! ¡El único que se perjudica de esa forma eres tú!"  
  
Kanon descubrió sus ojos, que había tapado con su mano para evitar que cualquier proyectil entrara a estos.  
  
"Santo Saga." dijo finalmente Kanon. "En verdad eso es lo que eres."  
  
Saga, harto ya de la actitud de su hermano, lo señaló, aún ardiendo en cosmos con actitud amenazadora.  
  
"¡Has cometido un gran error, Kanon! ¡Me has hecho decidirme finalmente por obtener la armadura!"  
  
Kanon enfureció y su cosmos ardió también amenazante. La explosión rompió rocas y levantó olas más grandes. El incremento súbito sorprendió al joven Saga, que nunca había sentido el cosmos de su hermano tan imponente, tan vivo.  
  
"¡Te he dicho que dejes de subestimarme, hermano!" amenazó de vuelta Kanon. "¡Es un error que también tú te empeñas en prolongar.!"  
  
Saga responde con decisión a las palabras de su hermano.  
  
"Finalmente en algo además del rostro teníamos que parecernos ¿no lo creés?" dice Saga burlón. "¡Es un error querer iniciar tú entrenamiento solo al comienzo del año ritual, hermano! Sabes que debemos entrenar juntos. ¡No te preocupes! No estaremos mucho tiempo más juntos, al final nos separaremos, dejando atrás al otro de manera irrevocable."  
  
Kanon, recuperado de la sorpresa de notar a un Saga irónico y amenazante responde.  
  
"Y ese que quedará atrás. ¡serás tú!" la voz de Kanon refleja rencor y decisión. "Nada más de cursilerías de hermandad y devoción. ¡obtendré la armadura porque yo controlo mi destino! ¡Nadie más lo hace!"  
  
"Y como siempre, hermano. estás muy equivocado." Responde Saga sonriente. "El resultado final será decidido por Atenea y Nike, nadie más, aún los dioses se rinden al influjo de las Parcas."  
  
El rugiente mar enmarca las palabras de Saga a Kanon, al tiempo que sonríe confiado en que será el favor de los dioses el que obtenga, contra un extraviado Kanon. Ambos contendientes se observan. Para Saga, esto es el inicio del entrenamiento, mientras que para Kanon este es el final de la lucha.  
  
"Te quitaré de mi camino" piensa Kanon observando con odio a Saga, en una especie de presentimiento de su posibilidad por perder la armadura. "¡Debo adelantarme! ¡Sin Saga en mi camino, la Armadura está ganada!"  
  
Saga y Kanon. Kanon y Saga. Estudiándose. Enfrentándose. Odiándose y queriéndose. Uno, será el ganador, el otro, el perdedor irremediable. Uno el héroe, el otro, el olvidado.  
  
"Esto. ¡termina hoy y aquí, Saga!" exclama Kanon señalando a Saga con decisión terminante. "¡El inicio del Año Final es tú límite! ¡No quiero volverte a ver jamás!"  
  
Saga una vez más se sonríe.  
  
"Tus delirios de grandeza ofuscan tú razón, Kanon." responde el hermano mayor. "No está en tí determinar el primer encuentro del Año Ritual. ¡eso es competencia de nuestro maestro Arles!"  
  
"El conoce el riesgo de los entrenamientos. ¿lo creés tan estúpido? Nuestros entrenamientos son reales, cualquiera de los dos puede resultar muerto en ellos, que mueras hoy o mañana es de poca diferencia. ¡porque finalmente seré yo el que llegue al final del camino por la armadura de Géminis.!" Responde Kanon a las palabras cautelosas de Saga.  
  
"¡Quiere matarme!" exclama Saga con una amarga mezcla de dolor y sorpresa en su mente. "¡Mi hermano me odia!"  
  
"Es matar o morir, Saga." dice Kanon encendiendo más su cosmos. "¡Más te vale que cumplas tú promesa de combatir con todo tú empeño, yo no tendré ninguna piedad para contigo!"  
  
Saga se alista, haciendo arder su cosmos y afinando su mirada. Kanon comienza a moverse cada vez más y más rápido. Kanon, tensando sus músculos da un paso cauteloso al frente, como si de un felino acechando a su víctima se tratara, a punto de saltar, Saga se alerta poniendo toda su cosmo alerta, pero entonces. ¡una poderosa cosmoenergía inunda el lugar impidiendo que Kanon o Saga se muevan!  
  
"¿Qq.uéee?" pregunta Kanon atrapado en la tormenta cósmica que no lo deja moverse y consumar su ataque terrible.  
  
Detrás de Saga, una imponente figura, vestida con atuendo ritual, casco alto rojo y una máscara azul, emanando autoridad y el poder puro de un Santo, el Patriarca del Santuario permanece de pie.  
  
Con ojos asombrados, Saga abre los ojos y se pone de rodillas de inmediato.  
  
"¡Señor!" dice mientras respetuoso baja la vista ante el principal de los Santos de Atenea.  
  
Kanon, enojado, nota que sin sus intenciones de atacar, puede moverse con entera libertad. Liberado del extraño influjo de la energía de Shión, vuelve su mirada enojado, enmedio de una rabieta.  
  
"¡Estuve tan cerca!" exclama enojado en su mente. "Pero ya tendré otra oportunidad." piensa viendo hacia el Patriarca con frustración evidente.  
  
"Kanon, Saga." dice finalmente la voz de Shión, que no es cubierta por el ruido del mar enbravecido. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¡Saben que no deberían de acercarse a Cabo Sunión!"  
  
Saga, sin volver su vista, responde prestamente.  
  
"Le ofrecemos una disculpa, Su Santidad." y con tono de sincero arrepentimiento continúa. "Ha sido mi culpa, Su Señoría, en mi entusiasmo por entrenarnos, he llegado hasta aquí corriendo, no reparé en el sitio en el que estábamos, por favor, discúlpenos usted."  
  
Shión, conocedor del corazón de Saga y de Kanon se vuelve hacia el mayor de los gemelos interrogante. Por pura respuesta, obtiene un suspiro enojado de Kanon que vuelve su mirada desafiante y ladino.  
  
"Saga, puedo entender tú entusiasmo, por favor, levántate, he venido para algo muy importante para los dos."  
  
Saga vuelve su mirada sorprendida hacia Shión. Kanon, curioso se vuelve hacia el Patriarca al tiempo que su hermano menor se pone en pie obediente.  
  
"¿En qué podemos servirle, Su Santidad?" pregunta solícito Saga a su querido maestro.  
  
"Ya lo has dicho tú, por supuesto, Saga." responde con paciencia Shión, con una tranquilidad contagiante que emana del más puro poder santísimo que este hombre desprende. "El Año Ritual comienza el día de hoy, y justamente este día, ustedes dos, tienen que separar sus caminos."  
  
Saga y Kanon abren los ojos sorprendidos al tiempo que se miran uno al otro cuestionantes.  
  
"¿Elegirá el mismo a uno de nosotros?" piensa sorprendido Kanon con un dejo de temor y arrepentimiento. su actitud irreverente puede perjudicarle el día de hoy.  
  
"¿Separar nuestros caminos, señor?" pregunta Saga a las palabras del imponente anciano. "¿Qué quiere decir eso, Su Señoría?"  
  
Shión, tranquilamente deja que el sonido de una gran ola chocando contra los riscos pase antes de responder. A lo lejos, dos sirvientes, escoltando a un desconocido se aproximan.  
  
"Significa que no podrán continuar con su entrenamiento común, hijos míos." Levantando los brazos, Shión prosigue. "He de decir que admito que son ustedes dos los que más posibilidades tienen de ganar la Armadura de Géminis, tengo el presentimiento de que son ustedes los que deben combatir al final por obtenerla, es por ello, que pienso que no es su destino terminar una batalla que no es momento de realizar."  
  
Kanon abre los ojos y recuerda las palabras de Saga acerca de las Parcas y el destino que los dioses trazan.  
  
"Pero entonces. ¿ahora cómo entrenaremos?" pregunta Kanon al Sumo Sacerdote de la Órden de Atenea. "¿Quién podrá hacerlo junto con nosotros?"  
  
Shión volviéndose hacia Kanon responde.  
  
"Kanon, he notado el empeño que pones en tú entrenamiento, he notado igualmente que no aprecias la compañía de nadie para el logro de tus objetivos. así mismo, he notado que no has tomado mucho los libros que se te ha pedido estudies para la comprensión del cosmos y su energía a niveles atómicos." Y viendo hacia los puños dañados de Kanon y la sangre pintada en las paredes del Cabo Sunión, Shión concluye. "El hecho de que hayas ignorado los escritos acerca de este sitio y su indestructibilidad son prueba suficiente de lo descuidado que tienes el terreno intelectual de tú entrenamiento."  
  
Cerrando sus puños con enojo, Kanon vuelve su rostro incapaz de soportar el regaño.  
  
"Tú poder físico seguirá creciendo bajo el entrenamiento que te pondré. eres muy poderoso, pero este año será para tí el de cultivamiento espiritual, tú cosmos es agresivo, carente de la sustancia adecuada que la Armadura de Géminis merece. o busca." Agrega Shión terminante.  
  
Kanon, humillado se vuelve al Sacerdote Shión y grita.  
  
"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué soy indigno de portar la armadura de Géminis y mi hermano Saga no?"  
  
Kanon mira fijamente los ojos de la máscara del Patriarca, enojado, rencoroso. Impenetrables, inexpresivos, este no obtiene respuesta clara en la actitud corporal del Patriarca. Pero la respuesta que esperaba llega dolorosa en una pequeña frase de dos palabras.  
  
"Así es."  
  
Abriendo los ojos ante la respuesta poco diplomática de Shión, Kanon enfurece, pero contiene su poder. Solamente acierta a mirar de vuelta a Saga con profundo resentimiento y odio.  
  
A la escena se unen los sirvientes escoltando a un joven de mirada noble, piel broncínea y cabello castaño claro. De aproximadamente uno o dos años menor a Kanon y Saga, los hermanos observan cuestionantes al recién llegado.  
  
"Este es el nuevo compañero de Saga en su entrenamiento, es otro contendiente por una Armadura Dorada" y volviéndose al joven sonriente, Shión habla. "Aioros, saluda a tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, Saga."  
  
El joven Aioros sonriendo, se acerca a Saga obedeciendo más un natural instinto de amabilidad y buena voluntad que la órden Patriarcal, que no le da sino el motivo de obedecer a este impulso nato.  
  
"Hola" dice en perfecto griego sonriendo a Saga y ofreciendo su mano generosa, en un despliegue de sinceridad pocas veces experimentado por Saga.  
  
Saga, observándolo, sonríe de vuelta.  
  
Es la simpatía que genera la hermandad de espíritus. El reconocimiento misterioso de tener frente de sí a alguien parecido a sí mismo. La mirada límpida de Aioros, su actitud misma, sugieren su fe y su devoción a la adorada Atenea.  
  
"Hola, Aioros." Responde sonriente Saga el cual, estrecha calurosamente la mano del joven.  
  
"El busca la Armadura de Sagitario, Saga. Está a un año de iniciar su Año Ritual. este tiempo le servirá de entrenamiento contigo. Confío en que los dos se lleven bien, tanto como si fueran hermanos."  
  
Ante estas palabras, Kanon aprieta su mandíbula humillado. Es como si de repente hubiese dejado de existir. ¡cómo si no estuviese allí! ¿Hermanos? ¡Saga tenía ya un hermano! ¡Y era él! Apretando también sus puños, Kanon abandona la escena sin volverse a Aioros ni a Saga, ni siquiera al Patriarca. Herido en su orgullo, el gemelo mayor abandona la playa.  
  
Irónicamente, ni Aioros ni Saga notan la salida de Kanon de la escena. Solamente Shión se vuelve discretamente al ver pasar detrás de el al herido Kanon.  
  
"¡Espero sinceramente que logres tú objetivo, Aioros!" dice Saga entusiasmado al recién llegado. "¡Cuenta con mi ayuda siempre! ¡Seremos muy buenos amigos, ya lo verás!"  
  
Tras decir estas palabras, el gemelo menor se carcajea alegre. Y agradece a Atenea el final de sus conflictos con su hermano y la llegada de un hermano para no sentirse solo.  
  
"¡Gracias, Saga!" responde Aioros contagiado del entusiasmo de Saga. "¡Así será! ¡Los dos seremos Santos Dorados y serviremos a Atenea hasta la muerte!"  
  
Saga asintiendo a las palabras del joven Sagitariano agrega.  
  
"Y más allá de ella también, Aioros, más allá también."  
  
Continúa.  
  
*  
  
Río Leto, que se encuentra en el Hades en el cual, supuestamente, las almas beben para olvidar las cargas del pasado antes de volver al ciclo de la reencarnación.  
  
(Tema Ending: Cursed Goddess) 


	2. Capítulo II

(Tema de Fondo: Resting of Warrior)  
  
El sol iluminó algunas de las ramas verdes de los olivos cercanos a ellos.  
  
Creció toda su vida mirándolos como se iban alzando del suelo casi al mismo tiempo que él. Ahora estaban en camino de ser fuertes troncos, firmes y sólidos, solícitos en prestar auxilio al cansado viajero que buscase refugio de la tormenta o del inclemente sol. Así como el estaba en camino de convertirse en el mejor guerrero de toda la existencia... o al menos, eso aspiraba a convertirse.  
  
"¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no reflexionaba!" pensó Saga asombrado. El diálogo en su mente era constante, imparable, sin embargo, desde hacía ya un buen rato, que su tiempo lo ocupaba su entrenamiento y su amistad... su hermandad con un valiente guerrero al cual el gemelo había llegado a apreciar tanto como si compartiese su propia sangre. "¿Y Kanon?" se preguntó para sus adentros un tanto apenado, desde su separación en Cabo Sunión no había sabido nada de el, más que por los rumores que su amigo Aiolos le comunicaba, de que crecía en sabiduría y poder. "Verdaderamente..." pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo por su hermano. "...Sea lo que estés haciendo, hermano, deseo que te encuentres satisfecho y tomando la ruta que te pueda llevar a ser feliz, como un verdadero y devoto creyente de la diosa Atenea."  
  
Efebo Apolo en su recorrido diario avanzó, imperceptible para Saga, el cual, se vio sorprendido al ser tocado por uno de los rayos de la corona celeste. Se cubrió los ojos. Y volvió a sonreírse.  
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido aquí sentado contemplando a Las Horas recorrer su paseo?" Intentó tragar saliva pero encontró que su garganta estaba seca. "Tengo sed" pensó Saga ahora.  
  
Una sombra cubrió el sol de Apolo y Saga volvió su vista hacia aquello que se interpusiera entre el astro rey y el. Una noble mirada en el rostro de un atlético joven le encontró a su vez. Con una sonrisa, y voz armónica, Aiolos habló.  
  
"¿Tomándote un descanso, Saga?" preguntó amistosamente.  
  
"Intentándolo más bien" respondió el gemelo procurando en vano ser sarcástico con su amigo.  
  
Aiolos carcajeó de manera franca al tiempo que, descubriendo su brazo derecho, el cual había mantenido oculto detrás de su espalda, mostró que llevaba en su mano dos vasos de cerámica.  
  
"¿Y yo te estoy estorbando amigo?" Y ahora, descubriendo su brazo izquierdo mostró un generoso cántaro de barro rojo lleno de agua. "Y yo que quería compartir un vaso de agua y apaciguar este calor a la sombra de estos laureles..."  
  
Saga cerrando sus ojos se sonrió y bajó la vista moviéndose a un lado, haciendo un espacio junto de él para que su amigo se sentase.  
  
"Y yo que creía que estabas luchando para obtener la armadura de Sagitario... ¿has cambiado de opinión y ahora buscarás la del Aguador?" preguntó en su intento por broma irónica.  
  
"Oye..." agregó aún riendo el compañero de Saga mientras se sentaba. "¡Con este calor estoy seguro de que me agradecerás mucho más un cántaro con agua que una flecha apuntándote!"  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos esperando que el otro riera del mal chiste. Sus bocas comenzaron a retorcerse en un esfuerzo por contener la risa... ¿reír por algo tan tonto? ¡Les vendría muy mal! Las cejas de Aiolos se arquearon con angustia y su mirada le dijo a Saga:  
  
"¡No puedo más!"  
  
Ambos rieron con grandes carcajadas al tiempo que le decía Saga.  
  
"¡Ya siéntate y sirve el agua! Eres cruel, ya vi tus intenciones... prefieres ahogarme con agua haciéndome reír en vez de darme el regalo misericorde de una flecha rápida..."  
  
Aiolos sirvió el agua y le dio el primer vaso a su amigo. A su compañero de entrenamiento. A su hermano: Saga.  
  
Y a lo lejos, oculto tras la sombra de otros árboles, un par de ojos observaban atentos. Tembloroso, iracundo, pero lo suficientemente cauto como para no revelar su cosmos de manera agresiva, Kanon tragó saliva con sabor amargo. Cerrando su puño, el hermano mayor de Saga observó como los dos muchachos conversaban de manera grata y alegre, como jamás fuera el capaz de hacer con su arrogante hermano menor. Lo odiaba. Pero odiaba más a ese advenedizo.  
  
(Tema de entrada: Fallen Angel vs. Saint) [b] CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO II:  
  
LA ESPADA DE DAMÓCLES[/b]  
  
(Tema de Fondo: Bell of Angelus Prayer)  
  
El Santuario de Grecia en este último año había cobrado más vida que antes. Claro, aún no estaba totalmente lleno, pero la diferencia era notable para Saga. Ahora, mientras que el orgulloso geminiano caminaba por la amplia y pulcra calzada que mostraba los imponentes edificios de este sitio legendario, pudo sentir que su corazón palpitaba.  
  
"¡El maestro Arles me ha llamado para hablar conmigo!" la emoción de la pelea no era tan pura y tan gratificante para Saga como el recibir lecciones y deleitarse en las sabias palabras del ser que más admiraba en este mundo: el Patriarca del Santuario, Shión de Aries. "¿Qué me irá a decir? ¡La fecha es muy especial!"  
  
Saga apresuró su paso de manera inconsciente en una manifestación de su ansiedad por llegar al Palacio Papal en las faldas de la colina del Zodiaco. La Calzada culminaba con el coliseo ceremonial donde se llevaban a cabo los grandes encuentros finales en las pruebas de armaduras. Junto a el, glorioso y ubicado en un sitio privilegiado, el icono de Atenea miraba hacia los dos palacios Papales, al Templo de Atenea, y por supuesto, a la Colina del Zodiaco, donde se encontraban, una por una, las Casas del Zodiaco, los templos y hogares de los más orgullosos y principales Santos de la Orden de Atenea: ¡Los Santos Dorados!  
  
La sombra que el icono de Atenea proyectaba cubrió a Saga, el cual, mirando hacia arriba, admiró. La diosa sapiente, parecía ignorarle y darle la espalda, ocupada en su eterna vigilancia del complejo arquitectónico principal del Sagrado recinto.  
  
"¡Atena!" exclamó con fervor Saga, con una mezcla de respeto y alegría. Caminando rápidamente, rodeó el pilar y se puso del otro lado de este. Alzando la vista, pudo observar a la diosa, la cual, ajena a todo, seguía con su mirada viendo hacia el corazón y cabeza del Santuario. "¡Atena!" dijo ahora Saga en voz baja lleno de emoción. "Señora mía..." dijo al tiempo que se postraba en oración devota. "Soy tu humilde servidor, mi vida la tienes, así como mi fuerza y mi alma, permíteme estar al alcance de tu gloria y ábreme el camino hacia la senda de los Campos Elíseos, mi señora." Concluyendo su oración, volvió de nueva cuenta, su vista hacia la estatua. Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
Los rayos de sol se interrumpieron un momento. Pero no a causa de una nube ocasional movida por el travieso Eolos. Sobre el suelo, de manera ominosa, una amplia sombra cubrió el área donde Saga estaba de pie. ¡Era un ave! ¿Acaso Atenea había mandado a su lechuza para animarle?  
  
Tallándose los ojos incrédulo, Saga vio hacia arriba una vez más para determinar el prodigio. Sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron aún más.  
  
"¡Esa no es una lechuza!" dijo con sorpresa. "¡Ese es más bien un... un buitre!"  
  
(tema de fondo: Pope Ares)  
  
La negra y gigantesca ave sobrevoló el área por unos segundos más, planeando alrededor del icono y de la estatua, proyectando su maléfica sombra tres ocasiones más.  
  
"Pero... ¿qué hace ese pájaro aquí? ¡No debería!"  
  
Una fría ira se apoderó de Saga entonces, y deseó terminar con la ofensiva aparición. Viendo hacia abajo, vio una piedra de mármol, perdida sin duda, de las obras de restauración que aún se llevaban a cabo. Sin perder tiempo, se agachó a recogerla con la intención de lanzarla al siniestro buitre. Tomando el proyectil, Saga volvió su vista arriba para enfocar pero para su sorpresa... ¡el ave no estaba ya!  
  
"¿Qué?" se preguntó en su mente. "¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer algo tan grande?" dijo al tiempo que seguía buscándole por todos lados. "¿Qué significado podía tener esto?"  
  
Intentando no darle más importancia en su mente a un evento que apenas podía comprender, Saga soltó la piedra dejándola caer a su lado. Si el no podía entender esto, entonces ¡otro quizá si lo haría! Preguntaría al Patriarca si acaso esto podía tener algún significado.  
  
Saga, prosiguió su camino.  
  
*** (Tema de fondo: Child of Dawn, Lucifer)  
  
Un libro de tapas de cuero fue arrojado contra la pared deshojándose en el acto.  
  
Con fastidio, Kanon observó a su última víctima ser destruida. ¡Libros! ¡Estaba harto de ellos! Tendría problemas con Hesígone, la Amazona guardiana de la biblioteca del Santuario. Ya le había reprendido en varias ocasiones por destrozar los valiosos y antiguos tomos que ella tan celosamente guardaba.  
  
"¡No tienen nada nuevo que ofrecerme!" pensó Kanon molesto, mientras que en su mente, repasaba con rencor la escena de camaradería entre su hermano y el estúpido arrimado. Se llevó su mano a la frente desesperado al tiempo que cerraba los ojos invitándose a dejar de pensar en ello. "¡Maldito Saga! Siempre tan seguro de saberlo todo..."  
  
Renuentemente volvió su mirada a la última víctima de su cólera. La pasta de cuero, aún completa, pero sin contenido exhibía el título de la obra: "Cosmogonía". Su contenido alababa las obras y la misericordia de Atenea, narraba el nacimiento del cosmos y la manera en que dioses y titanes alguna vez se enfrentaran. De lo heroico de la diosa sabia. De su dolor al realizar actos de justicia, como la muerte de Encélade. De su compromiso adquirido posteriormente en defensa de La Tierra y sus habitantes, los humanos.  
  
"¡Bah!" pensó con rebeldía. "¡Parece que estoy escuchando a mi necio hermano hablar mientras lo leo! ¡No lo puedo soportar!" Enojado pensó en el Patriarca. Ese viejo tonto y necio, que era tan obtuso como para no comprender que al ponerlo a leer no hacía sino desperdiciar su tiempo en entrenamiento. "Pero es tan viejo como es ingenuo..." pensó Kanon con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El hermano mayor de Saga había logrado desarrollar una técnica con la que podía esconder su cosmos mientras entrenaba. Mientras que Arles y todos creían que Kanon cultivaba su espíritu, Kanon se entrenaba en el arte del combate. Su cosmos había crecido en estos últimos meses, alimentados por una furia y un rencor. "¡Saga!" pensó con rabia. "Espero que tú estés entrenando bien... te venceré finalmente, hermano, pero al menos quiero hacerlo con una pelea digna. Será un placer para mí demostrar que estabas errado, que no lo sabes todo..."  
  
Kanon al dibujar en su mente la escena, de manera retorcida carcajeó al pensar en la cara de desilusión de su hermano y de ese tonto de Aiolos, al igual que en la sorpresa del Patriarca Arles que tendría que tragarse sus palabras.  
  
En la soledad de su retiro, Kanon siguió carcajeando.  
  
"Los haré pagar... ¡nunca se los perdonaré! Les demostraré su error, si tan solo pudiese comenzar a hacer sufrir a mi hermano demostrándole que ni ese anciano, ni que la diosa Atena son tan magníficos como el ruega que sea..." Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ciertamente no con ese libro que no hacía más que repetir a pie juntillas todo lo recitado por su hermano en sus arrebatos místicos. "Todo imperio tiene un secreto oscuro..." meditó Kanon recargando su rostro sobre sus brazos, los cuales, tenía apoyados a su vez sobre sus rodillas. "Secretos que no quieren que se revelen... pero ¿dónde podrán estar?"  
  
Kanon volvió su mirada a la ventana y observó el aletear de una gigantesca ave negra cerca de su cabaña proviniendo en dirección del Santuario.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó extrañado. El ave volaba con el Santuario de fondo, con la imponente Colina Estrella detrás de el. La sorpresa del ave desapareció, tanto, que Kanon no la observó más, su vista se fijó en Star Hill. "¡Eso es! ¡El Oráculo de Star Hill!"  
  
El ave siguió ignorada su vuelo, pasando por encima de la cabaña de Kanon y prosiguiendo su camino hasta desaparecer con rumbo desconocido.  
  
*** (Temas de Fondo: Athena's Theme, Athena Revived, Athena's Death, Athena's Love, Athena Revived, Abel's Theme)  
  
Saga hizo una reverencia ante el imponente trono desocupado del Patriarca Arles. Sintió una ligera decepción al no encontrar a su admirado maestro esperándole.  
  
Pero... ¡claro! Su maestro era un hombre muy ocupado. Seguramente algo le había distraído accidentalmente. No había sido su intención hacerle esperar, era tan gentil, que lo consideraba incapaz de hacer algo así. Un sonido proveniente de detrás del Trono alertó a Saga... ¡Arles estaba aquí!  
  
Bajando su vista rápidamente, esperó al Patriarca al tiempo que, lentamente, el hombre ingresó a la sala caminando lentamente.  
  
"Saga, hijo mío..." dijo el anciano tras la máscara. "Bienvenido, por favor, ponte de pie."  
  
El joven gemelo, honrado obedeció la petición de su querido Maestro.  
  
"Mi Señor, estoy aquí de acuerdo a vuestras órdenes, ¿en que os puedo ser útil?"  
  
La seriedad y el respeto del joven hacia el no pasaron desapercibidos para Shión, y su alma se conmovió. En verdad este niño, este joven, era un ser especial. No podía engañarse, su destino era claro, ser el Santo Dorado de Géminis, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco confundido, pues en el oráculo de su hermano mayor, Kanon, el destino de ocupar el puesto de Santo Dorado era claro también.  
  
"Los designios de los dioses son en ocasiones, incomprensibles, hijo mío."  
  
Dijo finalmente el mayor de los 88 Santos de Atenea. Saga no comprendió la aseveración pero la registró en su mente ansiosamente, cada sílaba, cada palabra, cada oración, eran para Saga como un sorbo para un sediento peregrino. Aunque su mirada reflejó algo de su confusión por esta frase.  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó Saga al notar que el Anciano no se sentaba, sino que dirigía sus pasos hacia el.  
  
"Ven, ayúdame..." dijo al tiempo que Arles le ofrecía su mano para recargarse.  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó algo alarmado Saga ante la aparente debilidad de el representante de Atenea sobre la Tierra. "¿Está usted bien?"  
  
Arles, con su impecable túnica blanca tomó la mano que el gallardo joven le ofreciera al tiempo que decía.  
  
"No, no estoy bien en verdad. "  
  
Saga abrió los ojos alarmado. ¿Qué podía tener este hombre santo?  
  
"Pero lo estaré, lo estaré." Dijo dando una palmada a Saga en la espalda tranquilizadoramente. "Ya no tengo el vigor que la juventud proporciona, hijo mío, y un resfriado puede resultar devastador en estos viejos huesos míos."  
  
El joven gemelo observó a Arles preocupado. ¿Un resfriado? ¿Capaz de causar estragos a este hombre tan vital? ¿Tan entero? ¡No lo podía creer!  
  
"¿Un resfriado, Maestro?" preguntó incrédulo. Shión reconoció esta incredulidad en la voz y el rostro del joven.  
  
"En verdad..." replicó el anciano tras la máscara azul. "... es que ignoro que mal me aqueja en estos momentos. Fue repentino, me encontraba bien y de pronto una debilidad invadió mi cosmos, no puedo explicármelo."  
  
"¿Por eso se retrasó?" preguntó Saga apenado y viendo hacia la máscara del Patriarca, la cual, brillante como un espejo, le devolvió su imagen en reflexión. "¿Acaso yo lo estoy molestando? ¡Maestro! Si necesita descansar, yo puedo volver en otra ocasión..."  
  
Arles negó con la cabeza y ahora recargó sus dos manos en los hombros de Saga que lo miraba aún con gesto angustiado, un gesto reflejado en su máscara.  
  
"No, no hijo mío, tranquilízate" dijo el Patriarca. "Todo lo contrario, tu presencia aquí me está sirviendo para no ceder ante esta desagradable inconveniencia."  
  
Saga lo miró y sintió la fuerza en las manos del anciano casi volver. Sintió su tranquilizadora aura llena de santísima paz. Reconoció la tranquilidad que una vida justa confiere a un ser, y, alegre por poderle ser útil, Saga sonrió más tranquilo.  
  
"Si, maestro" dijo finalmente Saga con una sonrisa que logró esbozar ya sin mucho esfuerzo, producto de su fe en aquel hombre y sus palabras.  
  
Resoplando, Shión caminó junto con Saga hacia el balcón del Palacio Papal. Y aunque las preocupaciones de Saga respecto al estado de salud de este hombre que amaba tanto, su mente volvió a sumergirse en un estado caótico. Preguntas, gusto... ¡tantas emociones que Saga experimentaba este día! El desórden anímico de su alumno fue evidente para el Patriarca, el cual le dijo:  
  
"Pregunta, hijo mío" habló finalmente el anciano, sentándose en una imponente silla que le permitía observar el movimiento del amodorrado Santuario.  
  
Abriendo sus ojos asombrado, Saga se volvió hacia el anciano. De manera consciente había estado buscando en algún lugar del horizonte, ayudado por esta inmejorable vista, el paradero de esa ave ominosa que le hiciera sentir, misteriosamente, fúrico.  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó Saga, un poco avergonzado al notar que su atención se había desviado de su querido Arles. Esperaba con esta pregunta excusarse.  
  
Shión endureció su rostro bajo la máscara. ¿Engañarle? Saga jamás había intentado una cosa tal, seguramente había algo en su alma que le turbaba enormemente para presentarle un conflicto ante el, que siempre había sido transparente frente a sus ojos. Shión consideró cualquier estrategia para descubrir a su alumno, optó por aquella, que decidió, le sorprendería más.  
  
"¿Buscas engañarme, hijo?" preguntó Shión sin reproche, más bien como con algo de sorpresa y otro algo de dolor. Esto tuvo un efecto mucho más grande que un simple reclamo.  
  
"¡No, Maestro! Le ruego que me disculpe." Y volviéndose hacia el anciano, siendo ahora él el que daba la espalda a la imponente estatua de Atena, Saga habló. "Tengo algo que preguntarle, Maestro, algo que hace que me sienta... desconcertado."  
  
Shión asintió aceptando la disculpa y el rápido cambio de la conversación. No quería enfrascarse en un tema que para el, no venía al caso, ya que Saga justamente iba a revelar el motivo de su turbación.  
  
"¿Desconcertado? ¿Qué puede ser, hijo mío? Si algo me has demostrado en todo este tiempo es tu capacidad de permanecer sereno ante situaciones difíciles. Pregunta con confianza, y espero que la sabiduría de Atena pueda iluminarme en darte las respuestas que necesitas."  
  
Saga sonrió. ¡Claro que así sería!  
  
"Maestro, hace unos instantes, mientras venía en camino, me detuve a orar frente al icono de Atena." Saga tragó saliva. Mientras planteaba su pregunta, una respuesta incómoda se vino a su mente, la comenzó a negar en su mente, y no estaba seguro de querer escucharla de otro, pero había comenzado ya, y Arles lo conocía lo suficiente como para detectar si quería engañarle. "Mientras le pedía su ayuda, la sombra de un ave se proyectó sobre mí, esperanzado en que fuera un signo de la ayuda de nuestra Señora, volví mi vista para buscar a su lechuza, pero en su lugar encontré algo que me... turbó completamente."  
  
Shión se comenzó a preocupar. ¿Un signo? ¿Un signo había turbado al brillante Saga?  
  
"¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, hijo?" dijo Shión, siguiendo la dinámica de la conversación tal y como el joven gemelo lo estuviera planteando.  
  
Saga, en su interior, llegó a la conclusión que lo que lo había hecho enfurecer era la decepción de no encontrar que aquello que esperaba no fuera cierto. Que su fe no fuera recompensada por la visión añorada.  
  
"Encontré un ave repulsiva, Maestro. Encontré a un... buitre." Apenado, porque ya sabía la respuesta a su turbación, prosiguió. "No al ave de la diosa. Y eso me llenó de una ira tal que decidí acabar con ella, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, esta no estaba. Maestro... ¿qué puede significar esto?"  
  
(Tema de Fondo: Another Holy War)  
  
La sangre de Shión se heló. Un buitre. El buitre era el símbolo de Ares, dios de la Guerra. ¿Cómo era posible que un dios hubiera logrado escapar del Olvido del Más Allá? Shión no pudo por menos pensar en su asociación con otro temible dios. El símbolo de que la Guerra Sagrada se aproximaba. La presencia del buitre revoloteando alrededor del icono de Atena era malo, mucho más malo, cuando era también, un signo que se presentaba ante Saga. Shión permaneció callado un rato, mesurando su respuesta.  
  
"¿Maestro?" preguntó Saga al borde de la angustia. ¿Porqué podía tardar tanto Shión en responder si esto no significaba algo malo? Esperando a la respuesta, los segundos se tornaron angustiosos minutos, hasta que el Patriarca respondió.  
  
"Hijo mío, en verdad lo que viste, fue un símbolo malo, no te puedo engañar."  
  
La respuesta cayó como un cubo de agua helada sobre Saga. Entonces... ¡era cierto! No solo su malestar era malo, sino justificado.  
  
"¿Porqué?" preguntó Saga imperiosamente.  
  
"El buitre es el símbolo del dios de la guerra, Saga, de Ares." El joven gemelo abrió sus ojos asombrado. "Y el que haya aparecido aquí no implica sino que el comienzo de la nueva Guerra Sagrada está muy próximo."  
  
Las noticias eran malas. Lo notaba por el tono. Por lo que implicaba. Saga escuchó esto, y se repetía lo primero, que era malo, pero, curiosamente, no le pareció tan terrible como pudiera, o debiera ser. ¡La Nueva Guerra Sagrada! En su interior, Saga se sonrió. ¡La hora de la verdad se aproximaba! ¡La hora de poder demostrar que su existencia era justificada! ¡Qué sería el escalpelo que extirparía el cáncer que devoraba al mundo y que dañaba a su diosa y a sus hijos!  
  
"¡Maestro! Si eso es verdad..." dijo al fin Saga. "Entonces, debemos apresurarnos... los enemigos de nuestra Señora comienzan a moverse ya, y nos amagan. ¡No permitiré que nos tomen desprevenidos!"  
  
El brillo y el anhelo en su voz, hicieron que Saga dejara atrás su turbamiento dando paso a una extraña alegría. Shión escuchaba serio a esto.  
  
"Hijo mío, es notoria tu juventud al sentirte tan entusiasmado por un presagio tan fatal." Dijo Shión tranquilamente, pero que no dejaba de ser, un tibio llamado de atención. "Sin embargo, estoy seguro que nuestra Diosa lo comprende, comprende tus ansias de servicio y de entrega."  
  
Saga se sintió tranquilizado ante estas palabras, considerando sobre todo, que a pesar de que Shión le incitaba a sentirse apenado por la situación, no podía, ni quería hacerlo.  
  
"¡Maestro, yo terminaré de una vez para todas con el terrible ciclo de Guerras Sagradas que han plagado a nuestro mundo y que tanto dolor le causan a Nuestra Señora!"  
  
Y al decir esto, imprimió una convicción tal en sus palabras, que Shión logró creerle. ¿Sería posible que este joven trajera consigo la promesa de la liberación de las Guerras? La dedicación, el poder de este joven, aunado a los signos que marcaran su nacimiento, eran imposibles de ser considerados. El velo del templo de Star Hill rasgado al nacer, como partiendo Eras.  
  
"Saga" dijo Shión finalmente. "Hoy es el último día antes de las semifinales para obtener el Manto Sagrado de Géminis, no tienes más que vencer a dos últimos rivales para ello. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó el Patriarca, preocupado.  
  
"¡Listo, Maestro! ¡Me siento listo! ¡Muero por demostrar mi valía! ¡Quiero llegar a ser un instrumento para el fin de estas injusticias! ¡Seré inclemente para con quienes amenacen la seguridad del Reino de Atena y de su grey!" Los ojos de Saga se tornaron fríos e implacables, y Shión no pudo evitar temblar en sus adentros.  
  
¿Qué era esta calidad que descubría hoy en Saga? ¿Qué eran estos matices que no había sospechado antes? ¿Podía haber estado tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de que, el poder de este joven, podía ser como un arma que podía acabar con las amenazas como con su portador?  
  
"Pero hijo, si algo nos enseña Atena es la compasión por nuestros enemigos. Todos tenemos la oportunidad de una segunda ocasión." Dijo Shión, listo para enfrascarse en una conversación de confrontación, pués era necesario sondear el alma de este joven, que hoy, le parecía otro.  
  
"Si, Maestro, eso lo entiendo. Sin embargo, creo que los enemigos de nuestra Señora han tenido más que una oportunidad para arrepentirse, ella ha tenido compasión para con ellos, esto no ha hecho sino fructificar en un incesante e interminable ciclo de muerte y guerra que daña, no solo a nuestra Diosa, sino a sus creyentes. ¿No es tiempo de terminar con esto?" preguntó Saga a su Maestro.  
  
"Eso, hijo mío, no nos corresponde a nosotros, sino a los dioses decidirlo." Respondió Shión firmemente. "Nosotros somos sirvientes de Atena, que debemos cumplir con el objetivo de pelear su guerra por salvar al mundo, situación que le apena, pero que al final, no ha podido evitar."  
  
¡Qué huecos le sonaron a Saga estos argumentos! ¿Instrumentos simples de pelea? ¿Su papel a ser un simple soldado? ¿Carne de cañón para una guerra indefinida? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Porqué prolongar una situación injusta si Atena era la diosa de la justicia? ¡No! ¡No podía tolerar este papel! ¡Debía de haber otra manera!  
  
***  
  
(Tema de Fondo: Arrow of Sun)  
  
Sin grandes esfuerzos logró alcanzar la cima. Kanon había llegado ya, hasta la cúspide de uno de los sitios prohibidos del Santuario, el Oráculo de Star Hill. Poniéndose de pie, observó hacia abajo la gran distancia recorrida con una sonrisa de desprecio.  
  
"¿Acaso es tan terrible para los demás subir aquí?" se cuestionó incrédulo. "En verdad, me parece, que la fe es lo que, lejos de lanzar a la gente por lo imposible, es lo que marca los límites..." Dijo de manera cínica. "Todos dicen que es imposible para quien no sea Patriarca llegar hasta aquí, y quienes lo han intentado han quedado en el intento... ¡Patrañas! ¡Supersticiones para los tontos!" Y sonriendo dijo en voz alta. "¿Lo has visto, Saga? ¡Estoy en Star Hill contra cualquier pronóstico! ¡Vivo y sin estar exhausto! El primer signo de que tu fe es solamente una doctrina de control."  
  
Sonriendo una vez más, escupió con desprecio. El repulsivo proyectil se perdió. Kanon se volvió entonces a la entrada del poco elaborado templo oracular, y sin ningún dejo de rito, traspasó la línea, dispuesto a ver lo que se ocultaba detrás de el aura misteriosa de este sitio.  
  
La sala que encontró, era extrañamente pequeña. En una pequeña etapa, lo único que encontró fué una rústica cama de piedra y una vela. Nada más. Kanon abrió los ojos insatisfecho. ¿Qué engaño era este? ¿Esto era el magnífico Star Hill? ¡No lo podía creer!  
  
Dando grandes pasos recorrió el sitio una y otra vez. ¡Nada! ¡Nada de secretos! ¡Nada de basura oculta detrás de la puerta!  
  
"¿Cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto?" se preguntó para sus adentros. Imaginando ahora la cara de Shión y de su odiado hermano, en son de burla, lo llenó de furia. Pero tenía que ser inteligente. ¡No podía permitirse revelar su presencia aquí! No desesperaría, observaría, fijaría su atención, con seguridad, tendría que haber algo... lo malo, es que en realidad no sabía que era lo que verdaderamente buscaba. Recorrió con su vista la habitación, las paredes, talladas en la piedra, eran lo suficientemente regulares y bien construidas. Kanon entrecerró sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar más allá de lo que podía resultar obvio. Se recordó a sí mismo que venía buscando algo... y que ese algo era un secreto. Un secreto no podía descubrirse tan rápidamente. Y entonces... algo llamó su atención al fondo de la cámara. ¿Podía ser que...?  
  
Llegó hasta el fondo y examinó la pared. Parecía no ser tan firme aquí como en el resto de la cámara. Abriendo sus brazos y poniendo sus manos sobre la fría pared, Kanon exploró el muro, y entonces... ¡encontró algo! Kanon sonrió.  
  
*** (Tema de Fondo: Aria of the Tree, Ares' Shadow)  
  
"Maestro" dijo Saga al Anciano Patriarca, quién se había sentado ahora en el Trono Papal dentro del Palacio. "Cuénteme de la Guerra Sagrada."  
  
Shión asintió. El había abierto esta Caja. En Saga había una necesidad por la Guerra mucho más allá de lo que el propio joven pudiese reconocer.  
  
"¿Qué quieres saber, Hijo?" preguntó Shión finalmente.  
  
"¿Cómo fue combatir en ella? ¿Cómo obtuvo su victoria Atena ante sus enemigos?" preguntó Saga.  
  
El Patriarca observó a Saga y le dijo.  
  
"No comprendo tu pregunta, Saga. Estos son hechos que conoces por tus estudios."  
  
"Conozco lo que los libros dicen, Maestro, pero no conozco su versión... usted estuvo allí." Replicó Saga con simpleza.  
  
Shión, suspirando, comienza su respuesta con algo de renuencia.  
  
"La Guerra Sagrada anterior fue la más terrible de todas, Saga. Fué aquella en la que más Santos de Atena hubieron en existencia. fueron aumentando a lo largo del tiempo, y ni así fué suficiente."  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Saga asombrado abriendo sus ojos. "¿Se refiere a que el ciclo de Guerras Sagradas lejos de irse acercando a su final se ha ido acentuando?"  
  
La percepción de Saga y la manera en medir los acontecimientos no le gustaban a Shión, pero la verdad, era generalmente molesta.  
  
"Así es, Saga." Dijo Shión con un poco de vergüenza al admitirlo. "Hace ya muchos milenios, los dioses que se habían revelado como enemigos de nuestra Señora habían sido Poseidón y Ares, por el dominio de la Tierra y sus habitantes. Nuestro señor Zeus impuso las reglas de aquellos que fueran los que combatieran y quienes debieran de permanecer ajenos a la lucha. Uno de esos dioses, que debieran de haber permanecido ajenos, aprovechó un descuido en el discurso del Padre de los Dioses y decidió combatir con su sobrina, sin embargo, no abiertamente, pués en si, no tenía la justificación para hacerlo, mucho menos, considerando, que de los tres dioses máximos, el tenía el poder más reducido. ¿Cómo podía el hacerse más poderoso y esperar su momento de ataque óptimo? Azuzando las guerras en el mundo, y para ello, contó con la especial ayuda de Ares, dios de la guerra."  
  
Saga escuchó con atención las palabras de su maestro. En ningún libro de historia que jamás hubiese leído, había encontrado la noción de que las guerras eran más cortas en la antigüedad. ¿Porqué no aclaraban esto los libros del Santuario? ¿Porqué ocultar este detalle?  
  
"Los ataques de los enemigos de Atena no siempre fueron frontales, hubieron choques de estos dioses y sus respectivos defensores vez tras vez, pero en ocasiones, también, involucraban complicados juegos de espera prolongada que se extendieron por varias generaciones. Sin embargo, el resultado fué uno: las guerras, directas o indirectas, tenían por resultado a muertos, y poco a poco, las guerras comenzaron a ser más elaboradas y más refinadas en su arte, cada vez comenzaban a ser más mortíferas. Con el poder de la guerra en el mundo, Ares se fortaleció, pero con la muerte de cada soldado e inocente en el mundo, provocada por la guerra, de manera directa o indirecta, el verdaderamente beneficiado, terminó siendo Hades, señor del Inframundo. Finalmente, hace casi 500 años, el señor subterráneo decidió que estaba listo para reunirse al ciclo de las Guerras Sagradas, tras haber sufrido una grave herida en su cuerpo celeste de parte de un mero Santo de Bronce de Atena: el Santo de Pegaso.. Zeus nunca le prohibió a el de manera expresa hacerlo, sin embargo, necesitaba una justificación. Hades ya había intentado desde milenios antes unirse a la guerra, por lo que el Señor del Inframundo manipuló a los hermanos de su abuelo, a los Titanes, a los cuales liberó del Tártaro, en un afán por debilitar las fuerzas de Atena. El movimiento de el hermano menor de Zeus fué certero, pues este último movimiento lo enriqueció en poder grandemente, ya que, el precio pagado por las tácticas de guerra, fue la muerte de todo un pueblo, y todo un continente..." Agachando la cabeza, Shión recordó con dolor el día la isla- continente de Lemuria, se hundió, llevándose en el hueco de su partida, a un orgulloso y leal pueblo que siempre luchó en el nombre de Atena, y que como pago, solo obtuvo, la extinción, a manos de un enfurecido Poseidón que interviniera en su momento de la injusta y despiadada guerra. Sobrevivieron algunos Lemurianos, sus antepasados directos, los cuales salieron de la Isla de la Reina Muerte a un Santuario dado para ellos por parte de Atena y se decía que existían colonias esparcidas a lo largo del mundo, que, en su deber por reconstruir el Santuario, no había podido buscar con la dedicación que hubiese querido... incluso hubo ese grupo de Lemurianos renegados que..., pero tenía que proseguir con su relato de las Guerras Sagradas. "En la Guerra contra los Titanes, el continente de Lemuria se hundió para siempre. Esto, enriqueció en sobremanera al señor Hades, Saga. Cada vez más seguro de sí mismo, e implacables, Ares atacó junto con sus terribles guerreros, los Berserkers, al Santuario. Pero Ares no logró sobrevivir a este ataque. Veíamos un posible fin a la guerra, pues Hades, no atacó en esa generación, quizá aún fortaleciéndose de su última intervención. Creía el Santuario que ganaría pronto la guerra de manera definitiva, pero en la siguiente Guerra, Hades decidió no esconderse más. Lleno de poder por los muertos en el mundo, el Señor del Inframundo atacó en un momento en que el Santuario se había reforzado esperando este ataque final. El mayor número de Santos jamás reunido luchó contra Hades y sus fuerzas. La lucha nos llevó lejos. muy lejos, y perdimos a muchos amigos." bajando la cabeza con tristeza, Shión reprimió las lágrimas, al recordar a tantos amigos idos para siempre, en una Guerra de final incierto. Una batalla terrible que los llevó hasta territorios, hasta entonces, desconocidos para los Santos de Atena.  
  
En la mente de Shión y de Saga, las escenas se dibujaron nítidas. Dohko, Santo Dorado de Libra repartió entonces las armas entre ellos, tocándole la espada.  
  
"Logramos exterminar a la primera oleada de nuestros enemigos, entonces, pero la lucha fue tan terrible, que algunos de nosotros llegamos hasta los límites del propio mundo, e infringimos territorio consagrado a Hades en la Tierra. El hermano menor de Zeus no necesitaba más para intervenir. Clamando haber sido objeto de una invasión, Hades se lanzó contra nosotros en una lucha implacable. Los Santos de Atena no somos más que humanos, hijo mío, la lucha sin tregua contra fuerzas tan terribles, hacen mella en nosotros, muy a nuestro pesar, y de 79 Santos que éramos entonces, sobrevivimos únicamente un amigo y yo. Apenas Hades fue vencido, pero se fue con la promesa de regresar."  
  
Saga lo miró impactado. Preguntándose por qué no habían detenido a Hades en ese momento, o a cualquier otro dios para esto.  
  
"¿No murió ningún dios, Maestro?" preguntó finalmente.  
  
Shión negó gravemente con su cabeza.  
  
"No en ese entonces, el único que pudiera haberlo hecho, murió antes de poder concretar la operación. el único que llevaba una de las tres armas que jamás hayan existido que pueden matar a un dios." replicó Shión.  
  
"¿Armas que pueden matar a los dioses?" preguntó Saga en su mente. "¿Qué podía ser esto?"  
  
***  
  
(Tema de Fondo: Black Saint's Challenge)  
  
Iluminado por la frágil llama de una vela, Kanon terminaba de leer los detalles en la última Guerra Sagrada, llegando al conocimiento de la última Guerra Sagrada al mismo tiempo que su hermano Saga.  
  
"¿Armas para matar a los dioses?" se preguntó en su mente. "¿Qué son estas armas? ¿Cuál es su origen?" se preguntó Kanon lleno de curiosidad. Hojeando rápidamente el libro, buscó respuestas a sus preguntas.  
  
Pudo encontrar la representación gráfica de una Hoz de Pedernal, que, habiendo sido cubierta por Hefesto en tiempos antiguos de Oro y Oricalco, para conmemorar la victoria de Crono sobre Urano, era guardada celosamente por Atena y Zeus, pues era el arma más poderosa del Universo... ¡un arma capaz de matar a un dios! En una treta elaborada, Eris, la diosa de la discordia y hermana de Ares, logró robar poco a poco, partes de la poderosa arma, y con ella elaboró una daga y una punta de lanza.  
  
Atena, tomando otra de las tres partes que restaban de la Hoz de Crono, elaboró para si misma, una flecha poderosa que asignó al cuidado de uno de sus poderosos guerreros: el Santo Dorado de Sagitario, la cual, reposaba guardada en dicho templo dentro del Santuario. Kanon sorprendido pensó:  
  
"¡Así que la Armadura de Sagitario es una capaz de matar a un dios!" al pensar en Sagitario no pudo por menos dejar de pensar en ese entrometido chiquillo, Aiolos. "Así que ese mequetrefe ni siquiera sabe por lo que está luchando."  
  
Haciendo sus pensamientos a un lado, Kanon prosiguió con su búsqueda de información.  
  
La punta de lanza de Eris, fue llamada durante algún tiempo, la Lanza del Destino, se cuenta que este artículo se perdió de manos de los propios dioses y que fue utilizada como objeto místico por algunos humanos durante algún tiempo, sin embargo, la valía de esta lanza fue demostrada, cuando fue utilizada para rematar a una de las encarnaciones de la Gran Voluntad en la Tierra. Tras haber sido guardada por sociedades místicas, se contaba que la Lanza finalmente había caído en manos de un humano a comienzos del siglo XX de los Cristianos, pero que tras su caída, dicha Lanza había sido destruida por órdenes de Atena misma.  
  
La tercera arma: la daga de Eris fue la que se concretó en ser utilizada como arma de traición, fue soltada por esta misma diosa, por el mundo en tiempos antiguos, siendo utilizada como arma final para matar incluso a poderosos Césares. Atena, preocupada por el destino de esta arma en manos equivocadas, había logrado rescatarla y ponerla bajo resguardo al intervenir en la caída del Imperio Romano. El aura de poder que esta arma emanaba, había sido causa de gloria y ruina de dicha nación. La daga, había sido utilizada para terminar justamente con Ares en la guerra Sagrada anterior. Teniendo la manufactura de Eris en ella, Atena decidió ocultarla para siempre del mundo, pero sin destruirla, pués sabía que, habiendo tan pocos restos de este prodigio en el mundo aún, su necesidad podía llegar a ser, en un momento imperiosa. Por lo tanto, esta arma se ha declarado como desaparecida en la última Guerra Sagrada, sin embargo.  
  
Kanon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió:  
  
"¡Está aquí! ¡El arma para matar a los dioses está aquí! ¡En Star Hill!"  
  
***  
  
(Tema de Fondo: Cursed Goddess)  
  
"Entonces. ¿se perdió?" preguntó Saga a Shión desilusionado. "¿Quiere decir que es únicamente la Flecha de Sagitario el último reducto para matar a un dios?" preguntó el gemelo algo sorprendido.  
  
"Por eso es que, no hemos podido nosotros acabar con los dioses, Saga. el guardián de Sagitario pereció en la última Guerra antes de que fuera capaz de utilizarla. En un desesperado intento, el Guardián de Libra y yo, de Aries, logramos con nuestros cosmos proteger a Atenea lo suficiente de la ira de Hades, el cual, terminaba con la vida de nuestros compañeros Dorados, uno a uno, cayeron fulminados. Atena logró encerrar el alma de Hades y sus esbirros, pero apenas con energías logramos salir del Infierno. Exhausta más allá del límite, Atena nos encomendó el cuidado del mundo y nos pidió esperar a su próxima encarnación."  
  
El alma de Saga se encontró en desasosiego una vez más.  
  
Por una parte el relato le dejaba claro que, no era por falta de voluntad de Atena ni de sus guardianes, el terminar con estas guerras y sin embargo. El Maestro Arles había hablado de tres armas en algún momento, sin embargo, solo explicó el destino de dos de ellas. Una sombra de duda lo invadió de momento. ya una vez le habían ocultado información ¿podía ser posible que lo estuvieran haciendo una vez más?  
  
Y entonces, recordó las palabras que alguna vez su hermano Kanon le dijera. confiar siempre sin cuestionar era un error. Hoy, parte de su historia preconcebida y aceptada, había sido totalmente reescrita ¿acaso podía haber algo más que no supiera? ¿Cómo saberlo? Únicamente.  
  
Volviéndose hacia Shión, quien sentado lo observaba silencioso, Saga reprimió su pensamiento. Y tuvo miedo. Un gran miedo. Miedo de descubrir más secretos. Miedo de que algo le dijera que Kanon podía tener razón.  
  
"Maestro, ha anochecido." Dijo Saga bostezando. "Si me lo permite, me retiraré a descansar, no estoy acostumbrado a desvelarme."  
  
Shión asintió gravemente tras las palabras de Saga.  
  
"De acuerdo, hijo mío, puedes retirarte ya."  
  
Saga se acercó a su Maestro y le besó la mano.  
  
"Nos veremos pronto, Gran Maestro." Dijo Saga con resolución, afirmando con esta aseveración su pase a la final por la Armadura de Géminis.  
  
"Estoy seguro de ello, Saga" agregó Arles. "Una cosa nada más." dijo el más Grande de los 88 Santos de Atena. "Recuerda que todo contacto con cualquier rival por la Armadura antes del enfrentamiento está prohibido."  
  
Saga, sorprendido replicó.  
  
"¡Maestro! Esto lo conozco, le puedo asegurar que no es mi intención."  
  
Shión le interrumpió de manera sesgada.  
  
"No lo digo por ti, Saga, lo digo por tu rival. Estoy seguro que intentará pasar por alto esto, pues presiento que será alguien que querrá verte, y al cual querrás ver, después de todo este tiempo."  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que Saga callara con tristeza. No podía hacer referencia su maestro a otro sino a su hermano Kanon.  
  
"Lo comprendo, Maestro." dijo Saga, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose.  
  
El joven gemelo salió de su encuentro con Shión, percibiéndose a sí mismo diferente, pero no logrando encontrar la causa de alegría, ya que en realidad, sentía un sabor amargo que no le permitía sentirse todo lo alegre que en otras ocasiones, tras haber recibido sus lecciones, sintiera.  
  
*** (Tema de Fondo:Legendary God Warriors)  
  
Kanon desesperado terminó de buscar entre los grandes tomos algún sitio secreto donde pudiera estar oculta la Daga de Eris. Desesperado, notó que ni siquiera la luz de las velas era ya suficiente. Y no conocía el lugar lo suficiente como para proseguir su búsqueda en la oscuridad.  
  
"¡Maldición!" dijo en voz alta. "¡No logro encontrar nada y debo irme!"  
  
Sin perder más tiempo, tomó el libro que leyera y se disponía a devolverlo en su sitio, cuando, una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro.  
  
"Creo que después de todo, no me iré con las manos tan vacías como me lo pienso." y abriendo el libro, llegando a la página donde hablaban de la daga escondida en el Santuario, y su particular secreto, el mayor gemelo la arrancó sin borrar su sonrisa. "Aquí llevo tu ruina, Saga."  
  
Doblando cuidadosamente el pergamino, Kanon lo guardó en su cinturón, mientras devolvía el libro.  
  
"Nadie se dará cuenta de que aquí estuvo alguien ajeno al templo."  
  
Apresuradamente, Kanon apagó la débil llama de la vela y salió por la misma entrada secreta que descubriera. Sin más tiempo que perder, comenzó su descenso, satisfecho por su hallazgo.  
  
"¡Ya veremos lo que pasa ahora, Saga! ¡Tú convicción será destruida cuando te muestre los secretos de los que has sido víctima! ¡Cuando veas que no hay una honestidad total ni siquiera en Atena!"  
  
Ahogó una carcajada para no revelar su posición, mientras, que a gran velocidad, había logrado descender rápidamente. Envuelto por el conjunto de árboles que rodeaban la falda de Star Hill, Kanon, bajó desapercibido para todos, o al menos, eso pensaba.  
  
Viendo de un lado al otro, comenzó su camino rumbo a su cabaña, cuando se detuvo de pronto, sabiendo que era observado. Alerta se volvió.  
  
"¿Quién está allí?" preguntó amenazador. "¡Hable!"  
  
Un silencio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Kanon cerró sus ojos, intentando localizar la presencia de aquel desconocido que le estaba observando. ¡no podía ser su imaginación! ¡no eran ni siquiera sus nervios! ¡Estos no existían más!  
  
Viendo amenazadoramente a su rededor, Kanon logró observar un movimiento, mínimo, detrás de un arbusto, y utilizando su técnica desarrollada, de ataque sin delatar cosmos, lanzó un golpe a la sombra, que, trabajosamente, evadió el golpe.  
  
"¡Imposible!" pensó Kanon asombrado. "¡Ese golpe era muy rápido! ¡Solamente alguien entrenado en el camino del Cosmos y cercano al nivel dorado podría haberlo evitado!"  
  
Alzando la voz, el mayor de los gemelos gritó:  
  
"¡Es mejor que salga, lo he descubierto!"  
  
Guardó silencio esperando una respuesta, la cual, tras algunos segundos, llegó.  
  
"Lo mismo podría decir yo, Kanon."  
  
El interpelado abrió los ojos asombrado. ¡Esa voz! ¡El conocía esa voz! Era la de.  
  
"¡Aiolos!" dijo con desprecio. "¿En el nombre de las Parcas, qué estás haciendo aquí?"  
  
Saliendo de las sombras, la odiada presencia de Aiolos se manifestó finalmente con un fulgor ambarino.  
  
"¡Vaya, Kanon! Creo que el día de hoy no haces sino robarme las preguntas."  
  
A unos pasos de el, Aiolos miró de frente a Kanon inquisidoramente. Era obvio que lo había visto bajar de Star Hill, no tenía caso el negarlo.  
  
"¡Lo mataré!" pensó Kanon desesperado, pero se tranquilizó. Si bien, el podía ocultar su cosmoenergía, ya Aiolos había demostrado poder evadir algunos de sus golpes, y al quemar el propio sagitariano su cosmos, podía revelar su presencia, no, no podía arriesgarse. Aunque quizá pudiera engañarle.  
  
"Ya veo" dijo Kanon sonriéndose. "Seguramente te he sorprendido mientras descansabas ¿cierto?" preguntó Kanon, renunciando a una actitud hostil frente a Aiolos.  
  
Esta reacción del gemelo de su mejor amigo puso en alerta al joven griego. ¡No era natural en Kanon esta reacción!  
  
"¿Qué hacías en Star Hill, Kanon?" preguntó llanamente Aiolos.  
  
Kanon abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa, y carcajeó a todo pulmón acto seguido. Aiolos lo miraba severo, no comprendiendo el motivo de la risa.  
  
"¿Crees que vengo de Star Hill?" decía entre carcajadas. "Pero amigo, siempre he considerado que eres un entrometido, esta pregunta no hace sino confirmarlo."  
  
Aiolos ignoró el insulto. Prosiguió con su mirada firme en Kanon, interrogante.  
  
"Bien, bien, parece que no pierdes el control con nada. Está bien, déjame responderte con otra pregunta. ¿es posible subir a Star Hill sin ser Patriarca?"  
  
Esa pregunta, hizo que la cara de Aiolos se tornara confusa.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" preguntó finalmente.  
  
Kanon, sonriendo para sus adentros pensó.  
  
"No es más que otro idiota crédulo., al cual, podré engañar, con las mismas mentiras que se ha tragado siempre." y señalando a la cima de Star Hill, Kanon prosiguió. "Que me fué imposible subir a Star Hill, Aiolos."  
  
El joven sagitario se mostró confundido.  
  
"¡Venías bajando, eso lo sé!" dijo finalmente Aiolos firmemente.  
  
"Así es" dijo Kanon prestamente. "Había subido una cantidad de trecho considerable, pero, una especie de protección divina parece hacer que el camino sea más largo una vez escalando la Cumbre Estelar. estoy muy cansado. " Dijo mostrando sus manos, empolvadas.  
  
Aiolos, entonces, sonrió.  
  
"¿Ves lo que obtienes por tu comportamiento rebelde, Kanon?" dijo Aiolos ahogando una carcajada. "Tu hermano siempre me ha hablado de ese comportamiento tuyo. " y ahora soltó a reír.  
  
Kanon se puso en alerta cuando el sagitariano pronunció esas palabras referente a su hermano. Y una fría ira le inundó. Con que gusto hubiera tomado el cuello de ese repulsivo arribista y se lo hubiese tronado, sin quemar cosmos, como deseaba matarlo como a un perro.  
  
"¿En verdad eso ha dicho Saga de mí?" preguntó Kanon molesto y con mirada torva. Carcajeó amargamente, tanto, que provocó el silencio de Aiolos. "¡Qué cosas tiene el destino, Aiolos! Pareciera que siempre que voy a un sitio prohibido, son mis manos las que delatan mi acto."  
  
Con seguridad se aproximó a Aiolos y le puso las manos cercanas a su rostro en gesto amenazante.  
  
"Pero ¿sabes? Siempre que pasa esto, hay una lección que aprendo."  
  
Aiolos mirando seriamente a Kanon, el cual, estaba a unos centímetros de él preguntó:  
  
"¿Cuál es?"  
  
Kanon percibió la duda, el temor, aunque sea momentáneamente en Aiolos y lo disfrutó.  
  
"Que después de ello, me vuelvo más fuerte, y la convicción de que aquello que deseo fervientemente, se realizará, no sé como, pero se hará."  
  
"No si los dioses no lo permiten" respondió Aiolos retadoramente, dejando atrás el temor.  
  
"Ah. el consuelo de ustedes, como siempre, mentar a los dioses. Y como siempre, ante ese argumento cedo, aunque debo de decir, que en esta ocasión, lo hago por una razón distinta a la que lo hice la última vez con Saga, Aiolos."  
  
Dando la media vuelta, Kanon caminó alejándose de su odiado compañero. Y ya habiéndose alejado bastante, Aiolos preguntó con un grito.  
  
"¿Porqué?"  
  
Esperando esa respuesta, como si de un felino esperando a su presa se tratase, Kanon se sonrió antes de dar la media vuelta y decir.  
  
"Porque antes, solo presentía, Aiolos, pero ahora, ahora ¡YA SÉ!"  
  
Y carcajeando de una manera que hizo que Aiolos sintiera un escalofrío, se alejó del joven dejándolo con terrible sentimiento de intranquilidad..  
  
CONTINÚA.  
  
(Ending: Evil Goddess Eris) 


	3. Capítulo III

La tímida luz del sol de Efebo acarició el rostro del icono de Atenea en el Santuario.  
  
A finales de la primavera, el ciclo solar había entrado en el dominio de Géminis, y con éste, habían llegado los días finales para obtener la armadura dorada del signo amparado por Cástor y Pólux.  
  
Un aire frío, contrastante con el sol brillante que se mostraba sobre un cielo azul intenso, recorrió las construcciones del Santuario, apenas en activo por los guardias que habían montado su vigilia en los dominios de la Diosa sapiente. Era como un frío que recorriera el alma cuando algo nos asusta, cuando algo nos pone nerviosos. Una gota de rocío marino brilló en la comisura del ojo de la estatua de Athena, como si de una lágrima en suspenso se tratara.  
  
Como marionetas cósmicas de los Dioses, de las Parcas, los hombres envueltos en las últimas luchas, tras haber sido eliminados 11,996 candidatos por las armaduras, se alistaban a enfrentar sus destinos al final de un arduo camino. Sangre, sudor, lágrimas, sueños, pesadillas de tantas almas con un objetivo en mente, estaban a punto de presenciar, como conteniendo la respiración, las contiendas entre nativos de los gemelos. Determinación. Voluntad.  
  
"¿Son todas ellas suficientes?" se preguntó desde el lejano Areópago, Ares, Dios de la guerra.  
  
Como una grotesca gárgola, que no encajaba en la arquitectura del Santuario, a través de los ojos de su temible criatura, el salvaje Ares, observa el mover lento de las ruecas del destino, con la paciencia infinita que da la rutina de ser un inmortal, un eterno.  
  
"Ahh, hermanita, no puedes engañarte... eres tan cruel como todos nosotros, aquellos a los que desprecias por nuestro empeño en parar la insoportable monotonía... ¿no disfrutas como nosotros, grandísima hipócrita?" el sarcasmo del comentario casi podía palparse, un trueno relampagueó en las partes posteriores de la montaña del juicio. "La sentencia de las Parcas es innegable, lo único que nos mueve es la esperanza de luchar contra el tiempo..." Carcajeando sonoramente, Cosmoenergía se desprendió del ser espiritual de la guerra. "Nuestro padre nos puso a nosotros el ejemplo al luchar contra Cronos, pero su venganza es cruel e insondable... como nosotros llegamos a ser Dioses algún día, también ahora otros están al borde de alcanzarlo, y nos entretiene la guerra por detenerlo."  
  
Aleteando siniestramente, el buitre de Ares planea sobre el Santuario dirigiéndose a la cabaña de Saga.  
  
Allí, ante una ventana sin vidrios, sin tapas, en medio de un sueño justo, Saga reposa confiado en que su Diosa le favorecerá en la búsqueda de sus propias metas, visualizándose como la única esperanza de esta generación, el gemelo menor apenas cambia de posición, como advirtiendo el estar siendo vigilado.  
  
"Allí estás, Saga... te voy observando desde tu nacimiento, ¿qué destino aguardan las Moiras para ti en estos días? Tu destino es ser Santo Dorado de Géminis y me eres un misterio total aún, estas no serán con mucho las últimas pruebas que enfrentes en tu vida, pues como las estrellas determinan la cantidad de dolor que cada humano sufrirá en cada encarnación, los Dioses tenemos el privilegio de poder mover las balanzas frágiles de sus vidas hacia un lado o hacia el otro... pobre, pobre, Saga..."  
  
Siguiendo con su ominoso vuelo, el buitre de Ares se posa en un lejano árbol cercano a la cabaña de estudio de Kanon, el mayor de ambos gemelos.  
  
"Imposible verte a través de métodos normales, Kanon..." piensa Ares con una sonrisa, remarcando lo hermético de la choza del gemelo. Usando sus percepciones avanzadas, el salvaje Dios de la guerra logra discernir a través de las paredes pasándolas como si no existieran, encontrando al hermano mayor de Saga durmiendo sobre la mesa, con una vela totalmente consumida, y con un trozo de papel aún siendo sostenida de manera obsesiva entre sus manos. "El hermano invisible, el hermano eclipsado ante el fulgor del otro. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el eclipse pase, estrella de géminis, te empeñas tanto en mostrar lo que no es cierto, que no te das cuenta que es la misma fe que condenas en tu hermano es la misma que te mueve... tu destino es ser Santo Dorado de la Diosa bajo el signo de los Gemelos ¿cómo puede ser? Se lo pregunta el anciano... la respuesta, debería de saberlo ante tantos años de existencia... la tiene sólo aquello que ni él ha podido vencer: el tiempo."  
  
Alzando el vuelo, el buitre de Ares se dirigió una vez más a un punto indeterminado, alejado del Santuario, alejado del Olimpo, en territorios que los malditos de Athena, merodean, lejos de su luz misericorde, es apenas irónico comprender, que de esas regiones olvidadas, la verdadera amenaza de esta Guerra Sagrada será desatada...  
  
CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO III:  
  
VICTORIA PÍRRICA  
  
Sentado a la mesa, desayunando tras una noche de reposo, el radiante Saga ora concentrado por la victoria.  
  
El frugal desayuno que se muestra delante de el, traído por las doncellas del Santuario, se muestra apetitoso.  
  
"Es de sorprender que en estos momentos todos los finalistas por la armadura estamos haciendo lo mismo... comiendo, algunos con nervios, otros con ansias, otros forzadamente, señora Athena, sabes lo que pienso y siento, la magnitud del compromiso que tengo yo contigo, permíteme llegar a mi meta, Diosa mía..."  
  
Sirviéndose un poco de jugo, Saga se dispone a beber el contenido del vaso, cuando sorprendido se da cuenta de que...  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta en voz alta extrañado al encontrar que el vaso que ha tomado... "¡Está vacío! Pero ¿cómo? Me he servido recién..."  
  
Una carcajada sonora y traviesa se escucha a las espaldas de Saga, llenando la cabaña totalmente con su sonido bienvenido para el atónito gemelo. Volviéndose, Saga observa al joven Aiolos bebiendo del vaso tras interrumpir sus carcajadas.  
  
"¡Asombroso!" piensa Saga sorprendido. "¡No lo vi hacer absolutamente nada! ¿Tan absorto estaba yo en mi meditación?"  
  
Firmemente dejando el vaso en la mesa, Aiolos toma el jarro de jugo y vierte de este en el vaso que está frente al azorado Saga.  
  
"¿Listo para estas pruebas, amigo?" pregunta sin presunción a pesar de saber que a un año de estar en la situación de su amigo, ha demostrado capacidades doradas. "¡Espero que así sea! ¡He venido a animarte!"  
  
Saga se sonríe con confianza, y con un poco de presunción responde.  
  
"He estado listo para estos días desde que comencé este camino, amigo mío..." dice al tiempo que bebe el vaso de jugo que su amigo, casi hermano, le sirviera hacía unos instantes. "Eres asombroso, Aiolos" dice finalmente Saga poniéndose de pie al terminar de beber su jugo. "Me parece que seremos ambos compañeros de Orden."  
  
Aiolos, modestamente, da una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.  
  
"Gracias, muchas gracias amigo, francamente espero que lo que digas se convierta en realidad."  
  
Sonriendo, el menor de los gemelos responde al gesto amistoso y dice:  
  
"Nada me daría más gusto, poder compartir este grandísimo honor junto con... mi hermano." Concluye Saga la frase con gesto preocupado y agachando su mirada.  
  
La sonrisa de Aiolos se borra de pronto al comprender el sentido de las palabras de Saga en ese momento, el dolor que, en parte, le significa a Saga el tener que competir contra su propio hermano carnal por el honor de ser un Santo de la Diosa. Un gesto de preocupación estremece a Aiolos al recordar su encuentro con el hermano gemelo de su amigo.  
  
"En verdad..." piensa el joven Sagitariano. "... Lo mejor sería que Saga resultase el ganador, hay algo inquietante en Kanon, algo que me hace temerle... es asombroso que sean tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez..."  
  
Al notar que Aiolos no responde a sus preocupaciones, Saga sonríe diciendo.  
  
"Te agradezco tu respeto, tu silencio es mucho muy apreciable para mí..."  
  
"Ni lo menciones, amigo..." responde Aiolos recuperando su sonrisa. "¡Y ahora vamos allá afuera, creo que es hora de que entrenes un poco antes de tu encuentro...!" dice al tiempo que levanta sus manos haciendo gestos amenazantes, retomando su vaso. "Ya sabes... ¡soy un buen compañero de juego!"  
  
Caminando hacia la puerta, Saga se dispone a salir, mientras que sonríe diciendo:  
  
"No seas tan presuntuoso por un momento de distracción mía, Aiolos... eres bueno, pero no eres mejor que yo." Dice al tiempo que sonríe guiñándole un ojo. "Te espero allá afuera."  
  
Dejando el vaso en la mesa, Aiolos sonríe de vuelta con malicia sana y dice:  
  
"¿Qué no soy mejor que tú? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!" disponiéndose a dar un paso, Aiolos da un traspié al sentirse impedido en su paso... "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
Pesadamente, Aiolos cae al suelo, tirando consigo, los trastes del desayuno de Saga...  
  
"¡Por la serpientes de la Medusa! ¿Qué es esto?" viendo hacia sus botas, se da cuenta que algunas de las correas que le sostenían, fueron desamarradas y luego hechas nudo. "¿Quién...?"  
  
Una risa desde afuera revela al responsable de la venganza, pícaramente, Saga asoma su cara sonriente desde el quicio de la puerta al tiempo que dice:  
  
"¿Qué te retrasa?" dice al tiempo que sigue riendo. "¡Vamos no tengo todo el día para entrenar contigo!"  
  
Aiolos carcajea mientras intenta desenredar los nudos.  
  
"¡Caramba Saga! Una cosa es que me hagas una travesura pero... ¡hacer los nudos con fuerza dorada!"  
  
La risa de Saga se escucha más escandalosa desde fuera, mientras que el menor de los gemelos imagina el rostro conflictuado de Aiolos al intentar desanudar esas correas de piel.  
  
Abrió los ojos y encontró la oscuridad delante de él. Ni un rastro de luz que le dijera que había amanecido. Sin embargo supo que había llegado el nuevo día. En sus manos sintió aún la hoja de papel robada de Star Hill, la cual, sostuvo con fuerza mientras dormía.  
  
Sacó su lengua para remojarse sus labios secos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed. Su cuello le dolía, al igual que su espalda. Se sonrió de cualquier forma, si, el esfuerzo por subir a la Colina de la Estrella parecía haberle exigido mucho más de lo que se hubiera dado cuenta en su momento, sin embargo...  
  
Levantándose con resolución, Kanon saboreó su momento sintiendo el la hoja.  
  
Una hoja sería suficiente para poder hacer que los cauces de dos vidas se juntaran, dos vidas que se separaron por causas no naturales. Odiaba a su hermano, pero lo necesitaba, no podía dejar de reconocer que ambos podrían lograr cosas inimaginables. Le mostraría por fin a Saga la verdad.  
  
Kanon se carcajeó sintiendo venir su momento de triunfo. Robar este trozo de papel de Star Hill había sido como robar... ¡como robarle el fuego a Zeus de sus narices! Kanon pensó si acaso el titán Prometeo se sintiera así cuando hubiera consumado su acto.  
  
"Los Dioses, los Dioses son fáciles de burlar..."  
  
Kanon se sonrió mucho más al recordar el final de la leyenda... Prometeo se atrajo hacia sí la ira de los Dioses, pero el castigo que era para el había recaído en su hermano.  
  
"Aquí traigo el final de tu sonrisa, Saga, el final de tu vida feliz y absurda, inmersa en sueños..."  
  
Se acercó a la puerta y la luz del sol lo bañó totalmente, Kanon se cubrió los ojos por el resplandor que le recibiera, el canto de las aves era fuerte y el cielo limpio.  
  
"Es hora de iniciar el último tramo de nuestros caminos..."  
  
Aiolos gritó lanzándose en contra de Saga como una flecha veloz, rápido, muy rápido en verdad, un fulgor dorado le acompañaba, y el menor de los gemelos se dio cuenta en ese instante, que este muchacho, era una fuerza que reconocer, seguramente, muy cercano a su propio poder.  
  
Las pupilas de Saga adquirieron a su vez un destello dorado, pudo ver como Aiolos se movía rápidamente como entre milésimas de segundo recorriendo grandes distancias... ¡el ken de un Santo de Oro!  
  
En medio de su concentración, Saga podía dejar incluso de escuchar cualquier ruido ajeno al de su enemigo y su movimiento... pudo escuchar la explosión sónica que acompañó el movimiento rápido de su contrincante al acercarse a él. Un nutrido grupo de aves voló lejos del sitio, asustada por el shock que acompañó al movimiento, un movimiento que llegó unos segundos después de que Saga se moviera y detuviera el golpe de Aiolos con un efectivo movimiento de manos.  
  
Aiolos abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
¡Saga era asombroso! El mismo muchacho nativo de Sagitario reconocía su potencial, y sabía que este hombre que tenía delante de sí era poderoso. Había refinado mucho su técnica en los últimos días de una manera asombrosa, pues, si bien Saga podía ser tan poderoso como él, el aspirante a Santo Dorado de Géminis luchaba con una elegancia regia.  
  
Una segunda explosión sónica se escuchó entonces, producto del movimiento propio de Saga.  
  
Ambas, para todos, habrían sonado prácticamente una tras la otra. Pero para estos jóvenes, adoradores de la Diosa griega de las guerras justas, habían estado separadas entre sí por un buena porción de tiempo.  
  
Aiolos sintió su cuerpo despegarse de la tierra, era Saga quien no le había soltado aún, y lanzándolo al aire con fuerza asombrosa, y usando mucho de su poder. El salvajismo en el ataque de su amigo le sorprendió mucho, y el muchacho se volvió para ver a su amigo en sorpresa, el alegre joven abrió sus ojos asombrado... ¡la cara de su amigo parecía diferente! ¡Distinta!  
  
Las facciones y la mirada de Saga se habían transformado en una impenetrable máscara que no revelaba sus emociones, frío parecía proseguir el combate como si eso fuese lo único importante.  
  
"¡Saga!" gritó Aiolos al ser lanzado al aire a la velocidad de la luz. "¿Qué haces?"  
  
Sin siquiera ver hacia el punto a donde lo lanzara, Saga alzó su brazo y lanzo una miríada de golpes a la velocidad de la luz que recorrió el aire, rompiendo ramas a su paso. Aiolos, por segunda ocasión, abrió sus ojos asombrado, ¡Saga lo atacaba! ¡Era inevitable! ¡En el aire no podría maniobrar con la inercia alcanzada por el lanzamiento de Saga!  
  
"¡Saga!" gritó Aiolos asustado prolongando la última sílaba en un grito que imprimía la sorpresa y temor que la situación le generaba, pensando que su vida había llegado a su fin.  
  
Y de pronto... lo inimaginable, los golpes de Saga se desviaron antes de tocarle. Aiolos prosiguió su caída, tapándose los ojos, llegando al suelo con fuerza pero siendo atrapado por Saga. Aiolos abrió los ojos al sentir la interrupción en su momento y encontró a Saga quien lo observaba.  
  
"¿Qué pasó, Aiolos?" preguntó el joven recuperando el movimiento en sus facciones, y como recobrando el brillo en sus ojos. "¿Sentiste miedo? ¡No me creíste capaz de hacer eso en serio, o sí?"  
  
Aiolos al observar al hermano menor de Kanon sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda erizando sus vellos... ¡la cara parecía la misma de Kanon, pero la mirada de Saga era mucho más aterradora! ¿Acaso había pasado por alto este detalle? ¿Cuando la mirada de su casi hermano se había vuelto así... tan cruel? ¿Tan terrible? Era como si Saga viera a través del alma y se burlara en ese momento de los miedos de su víctima, como un cazador jugando con su presa.  
  
Poniéndolo en el suelo, Aiolos se sostuvo en sus piernas y se sacudió el polvo, intentando recuperar la compostura y el aire casual y familiar.  
  
"¡Claro que no!" dijo con gran esfuerzo. "Es que... ¡ese truco no lo sabía!"  
  
Saga se rió ante la respuesta de Aiolos, el cual, miró molesto de vuelta a Saga, que parecía burlarse de él. La risa del gemelo retumbó por el bosque, más temible, más fuerte que las explosiones sónicas de hacía unos instantes, y molestó mucho a Aiolos, más de lo que el mismo admitiera... ¡se burlaba de él!  
  
Saga interrumpió sus carcajadas al ver que Aiolos le miraba, extrañado, acaso con un poco de dolor dibujado en su rostro. Y, limitándose a una sencilla sonrisa, Saga concluyó diciendo.  
  
"¡La verdad es que yo mismo lo acabo de descubrir hoy mismo! ¡Gracias amigo!"  
  
Y su sonrisa fue cálida. Pura. De verdadera alegría. Aiolos lo miró mientras, Saga, sonreía cerrando sus ojos, y en su mente hizo paz con el hecho de que quizá, solo quizá, hubiera imaginado más de lo que era cierto, que quizá, en verdad, Saga jamás se hubiera estado burlando de el, sino que simplemente, estaba riéndose de alegría por descubrir una técnica nueva. Y sonrió de vuelta dejando atrás la tensión y llevándose la mano a la cabeza, moviéndola sobre su cabello.  
  
"¡Caramba, Saga!" exclamó Aiolos. "¡Debo de admitir que por un momento sí me desconcertaste!" Dijo entremezclando el alivio y un ligero eco de reproche. "¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso, hermano!"  
  
El menor de los gemelos asintió y miró hacia su amigo.  
  
"No lo volveré a hacer, Aiolos... al menos, no creo que sea correcto, a partir de este tiempo, entrenaré solo." Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
Aiolos también sintió un poco de tristeza, pero también con alegría, implicando que su amigo, su hermano, estaba a punto de alcanzar la meta que se había fijado. Aiolos tenía una fe total en Saga. Le admiraba. Le quería.  
  
"Pero eso sólo nos acerca, Saga." Respondió Aiolos con una sonrisa optimista. "Porque ¡tú serás el Santo de Géminis y yo...!" dijo señalándose a sí mismo, y tomando una rama caída que tomó como si de un arco se tratase apuntando al cielo con una flecha imaginaria. "... ¡Yo seré el Santo Dorado de Sagitario!"  
  
Viendo a un punto indeterminado en el cielo, Aiolos apunto su flecha imaginaria, tensando el arco imaginario y disparando el proyectil de su mente exclamó:  
  
"¡Pau!"  
  
Aiolos observó hacia el cielo, mientras que Saga bajó su mirada.  
  
"¡Tiro perfecto!" dijo Aiolos felicitándose a sí mismo. "Saga siempre me ha parecido raro que Athena permita el uso de un arma al Santo de Sagitario... ¿a ti no?"  
  
Aiolos calló esperando la respuesta de su amigo, la cual no llegó. Volviéndose hacia el lugar donde esperaba ver a Saga, no lo encontró allí. El gemelo caminaba pesadamente hacia una piedra bajo un árbol, con aspecto sombrío.  
  
"¡Saga!" gritó Aiolos dirigiéndose hacia donde Saga caminaba. "¿Qué pasa, amigo?" Preguntó el joven Sagitariano.  
  
Una brisa marina alcanzó a los Santos refrescándolos. El azul cabello de Saga cubrió sus ojos, pero el gesto de preocupación era evidente, además de que Aiolos le conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que algo le molestaba. Pero guardó silencio. También sabía que Saga hablaría cuando estuviera listo... Saga era su amigo, y él estaría allí para él, para responder, o para escuchar callado, cuando fuera necesario.  
  
"Aiolos" dijo Saga al fin después de un rato de silencio. "Te quiero pedir un favor muy especial, amigo, un gran favor..."  
  
"Dime Saga... ¡lo que sea!" dijo solícito el joven griego.  
  
Meditando un poco antes de responder, el joven gemelo prosiguió el diálogo que había iniciado.  
  
"Yo no puedo ver a mi hermano, me está prohibido por ser un posible rival... pero por favor, obsérvale, quiero que tú le veas luchar... que me digas la calidad de su espíritu en la lucha."  
  
Aiolos observó a Saga extrañado.  
  
"¿Con qué propósito?" preguntó Aiolos tomando asiento junto a su amigo. La sombra de los árboles cubrió a ambos jóvenes. La mirada de Saga se encontraba fija en el piso. Aiolos dirigió su mirada al sitio donde su amigo estuviera observando. Eran hormigas.  
  
"Athena bendice al guerrero honorable... " dijo Saga a Aiolos. "... Al guerrero entregado a su causa, al que busca su objetivo con propósitos nobles, con el propósito noble de servirle, hasta ahora, puedo decirte que no hay candidato a Santo que tenga la fe que yo tengo..." Aiolos sacó el pecho un poco ofendido, su honor había sido herido sin querer por su amigo, ya que su lealtad había sido puesta en tela de duda, pero pensó, que Saga era un ser muy excitable, y que se encontraba tenso por la situación, nada que no hubiera visto antes ocurrir. Saga tenía unos nervios en ocasiones muy frágiles. "Si él no tiene la fe necesaria, no será capaz de ganarme... ¡nadie será capaz de ganarme mientras tenga la fe que tengo!"  
  
La voz de Saga pareció ser más profunda en este momento, y la calidad fría de su mirada volvió, por instantes, breves, pero por instantes. Viendo de vuelta a Aiolos, Saga sonrió y preguntó:  
  
"¿Lo harías por mí?"  
  
Aiolos lo miró de vuelta una vez más extrañado. Y asintió al tiempo que decía.  
  
"Claro... ¡claro, Saga! ¡Cuenta con eso!"  
  
Saga se levantó entonces casi de un brinco diciendo.  
  
"¡Muy bien! Entonces me retiro a orar y a bañarme... ¡es importante llegar limpio a mi combate! Te veré luego." Y retirándose, Saga dejó a Aiolos solo y lleno de preguntas que no quería hacerse el usualmente, alegre joven.  
  
El Carro Solar había terminado casi su recorrido diario por el cielo. El Coliseo Sagrado de El Santuario era un hervidero de soldados y curiosos. La mayoría, entrenados, maestros, se habían dado paso para ver de cerca el nacimiento de un posible nuevo guerrero sagrado. Estaba prohibida la entrada a las finales de estos entrenamientos.  
  
Sentado en su palco mayor, la imponente figura del Patriarca se distinguía claramente. Detrás de él, un imponente ayudante con máscara similar le acompañaba. Se decía que el Sumo Sacerdote de Athena estaba afectado por una misteriosa debilidad que parecía coincidir con el acercamiento del final de la primavera.  
  
"Arles..." dijo Shion bajo su máscara al ayudante que se encontraba con el, su voz, denotando tranquilidad, inspirando confianza, pero llena de una autoridad incuestionable, como líder moral y absoluto del Santuario de Atenas.  
  
"Su Señoría..." respondió solícito el imponente ayudante. "Dígame."  
  
"Ordena la salida de los contendientes, esta podría ser una batalla de los 1000 días, por todo lo que sabemos..." Hubo ahora en el Patriarca un dejo de fastidio.  
  
"Si, su Excelencia" respondió Arles, el cual, hizo un par de inclinaciones a dos guardias que se encontraban en la arena resguardando dos puertas encontradas. Ambas se abrieron. Y la muchedumbre gritó.  
  
La figura de un alto caballero, de cabello rubio impuso su presencia con sus 180 centímetros de altura y su musculoso cuerpo.  
  
Del otro lado, la imponente figura de un alto hombre impresionó a los asistentes, de cabello azulado y 188 centímetros de altura, con un cuerpo no tan voluminoso como el de su contendiente.  
  
Ambos rivales se observaron. Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron delante del palco papal. Y le observaron ambos. El primero, habló al máximo de los Caballeros.  
  
"Mi señor Patriarca..." dijo al tiempo que se arrodillaba. "Estoy delante de ti este día para ofrecer a Athena el valor de mi esfuerzo y de mi vida, es mi meta servirle como uno de sus Santos Dorados..."  
  
Shion asintió desde su sitio complacido por las palabras del Geminiano.  
  
"Athena aprecia el justo esfuerzo que hayas puesto en tu entrenamiento, noble Tecrit, y son los Dioses, de acuerdo a tu pericia y astucia, lo que determinarán el resultado de este encuentro..." dijo el anciano, volviendo su mirada hacia el rival de éste.  
  
No encontró la mirada con esperanza y humilde de Tecrit en éste. De mirada ruda y casi cínica, Kanon habló.  
  
"Estoy aquí, Arles, para tomar lo que es mío... ¡mi lugar en la historia!" dijo con determinación.  
  
Un sonido de admiración se extendió entre los asistentes a la lucha. ¿Quién era este joven que se atrevía a hablarle así al representante de la Diosa en La Tierra?  
  
Un joven espectador exclamó en voz alta:  
  
"¡Qué insolencia decir eso! Son los Dioses los que dan y los que quitan... ¡Obediencia es lo que nos pide nuestra Diosa!" dijo con un acento fuerte en griego. Su compañero le empujó conminándolo a callar.  
  
Delante de él, dos filas, un bronceado niño, apenas mayor que él alrededor de un año le dijo con mirada decidida.  
  
"¡Quisiera tener yo esa determinación para hacer las cosas!" Su cabello azulado se agitó acariciado por el tiempo, levantándolo como si se tratase de una corona.  
  
"¡Eso no es determinación, imbécil!" gritó a su vez el primero. "¡Es orgullo! Y lo primero que un Santo debe de ser es ser humilde ante la voluntad de los Dioses que nos guían!"  
  
Con gesto irónico el segundo respondió.  
  
"¿Y de qué vale ser un Santo Dorado y ser el mejor si se tiene que tener la actitud de un perdedor? Si la Diosa pide eso, entonces es una tonta al creer que los hombres actuarán así..."  
  
Levantándose de su asiento, indignado el primero cerró sus puños y dijo:  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso, insolente? ¡Estando delante de mí respetarás a Athena y a los Dioses!"  
  
El segundo se echó hacia atrás con miedo. Provocando turbación entre los asistentes que les rodeaban, comenzaron a escucharse protestas entre ellos.  
  
"¡Hey, qué pasa allí!" gritaban algunas voces.  
  
"¡No nos dejan escuchar! ¡Sáquenlos!" gritaban otros.  
  
El compañero del defensor de la Diosa lo sentó al tiempo que le decía:  
  
"¡Shura! ¡Guarda silencio o nos harán sacar!"  
  
"¡Cobarde!" gritaba el pequeño indignado, al tiempo que el otro se escurría entre la multitud intentando alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible. "¡Ya lo encontraré!"  
  
"Olvídalo..." dijo una tercera voz, que venía de arriba de ellos, haciendo que Shura y su compañero se volvieran hacia arriba. Un hermoso niño de su edad, con los ojos cerrados y sonriente permaneció callado disfrutando el impacto que su vista ocasionaba a quienes lo miraban. Se sabía bello. Hermoso. "Ése es Máscara Mortal... un perdedor del que todos abusan, su especialidad es escurrirse, podrían pasar todos los combates para las doce armaduras y no le habrías encontrado... lo mejor es que nos dejes ver lo que sigue, niño..." dijo finalmente abriendo sus ojos y haciendo brillar su Cosmo de manera amenazante.  
  
Desde el palco, Shion le hizo un gesto a Arles para que movilizara guardias que investigaran el origen de la conmoción.  
  
"Arles... ¡Detén eso, enseguida!"  
  
"¡Si, Su Santidad!" Arles salió por detrás del palco, evitando la pequeña figura de un tercer miembro en el palco. Tímido, se escondía de la multitud, evitando miradas, las miradas que le fustigaban, que le escudriñaban.  
  
Volviéndose, percibiendo la marisma de sentimientos en su joven pupilo, el Sumo Sacerdote habló.  
  
"¿Qué haces allí, Mu? ¡Sal para que puedas ver esto! Te será de mucha utilidad, algún día, estarás ahí... combatiendo por obtener tu mismo la armadura de Aries."  
  
Shion extendió su mano dando confianza. Su pequeño entrenado era un Lemuriano como él, pero de carácter dócil... tanto, que en ocasiones, el propio ayudante del Patriarca dudaba de que tuviera el temple para llegar a ser, algún día, un Santo de Athena. Pero Shion sabía que no era la actitud del joven lo que demostraba su valía como Santo, sino el increíble espíritu que había descubierto en él.  
  
Volviéndose entonces Shion a los dos combatientes, dijo, viendo hacia la multitud y levantando los brazos.  
  
"¡Que los Dioses bendigan este encuentro y que Athena guíe la mano del vencedor de este torneo!" y viendo hacia abajo ahora, hacia Tecrit y a Kanon, Shion concluyó: "Que gane el mejor."  
  
Kanon cerró los ojos y soltó una, sólo una carcajada burlona hacia adentro, callado. Un gesto molesto para su contrincante pero que demostraba la confianza plena en sus capacidades que el mayor de los gemelos sentía.  
  
"Esto no tardará mucho..." dijo sin haberse movido mientras que Tecrit ya se había movido unos pasos y asumía una posición de combate.  
  
Las voces de los asistentes animaban el encuentro... ¡El primer Santo de Athena de esta generación sería ordenado próximamente, y quizá aquí se encontraba éste! La bendición de Niké y los Dioses recaería en aquel digno para protegerla. El mundo tendría en él, al primero de sus máximos defensores.  
  
"¡Oye!" gritó el rubio Tecrit hacia Kanon. "¿Qué te parece si te mueves para comenzar esta pelea? ¿O te piensas quedar parado allí todo el día?"  
  
La multitud seguía el encuentro con atención, apoyando pero intentando no perder detalle de lo que entre sí se dijeran los contrincantes.  
  
"Hagamos esto más fácil, amigo..." dijo Kanon sin volverse a ver a Tecrit. "Ríndete mejor de una vez y evítame la pena de humillarte delante de todo el Santuario."  
  
Tecrit recibió las palabras con un hondo suspiro producto de la indignación de escuchar tales palabras.  
  
"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó finalmente en voz alta. "¿Quién te crees, estúpido, para hablarme de este modo?"  
  
Volviéndose lentamente, Kanon hizo brillar una fracción de su Cosmo levantando una tolvanera que bañó al rubio y fornido joven Geminiano, el cual solo acertó a cubrirse los ojos, demasiado tarde, puesto que partículas de polvo habían entrado a éstos.  
  
"Yo soy el ganador de este encuentro. Ríndete y todo será mejor para ti."  
  
Shion, como el resto de la audiencia, observaron esto con detalles, era cierto que Kanon usaba su Cosmos de manera muy agresiva.  
  
"Es temible" pensó Aiolos observando la pelea. "Su movimiento ha sido rápido, no a la velocidad de la luz, pero apenas comienza, a juzgar por Tecrit, me parece que Kanon está diciendo la verdad... ¡no fue capaz de evadir el polvo que levantó el Cosmo del hermano de Saga!"  
  
"¿Porqué no pelean, hermano?" preguntó una voz más infantil que la de Aiolos a su lado.  
  
Distrayéndose del encuentro, el joven Sagitario observó a un pequeño parecido a él. Con gesto serio le dijo:  
  
"El encuentro de dos Santos Dorados es algo terrible, Aioria" en la voz del hermano mayor se reflejaba la sabiduría de su juventud, producto de su entrega absoluta a la causa de su Diosa. "Podría ser la pelea de los 1000 días... las fuerzas de ellos son casi iguales, por eso, los rivales tienen que estudiarse, para romper el equilibrio de un choque tan impactante, hermano."  
  
Aioria veía a su hermano con atención al escuchar las palabras, y por el gesto serio de éste, pudo comprender que lo que decía en estos momentos su maestro, era una lección. Aioria, en su joven mente se estremeció, y se imaginó a sí mismo como un Santo Dorado... como el Santo Dorado de Leo de Athena, enfrentando a otro Santo Dorado. La situación hipotética la resolvió fácilmente con un golpe más rápido que su contrincante. Y se sonrió. El no perdería ante otro Santo Dorado. No señor. No sería vencido.  
  
"¡Aioria!" exclamó la voz de Aiolos sacando al niño de su ensoñación. "¡No pierdas detalle! Esto te servirá en tu propio entrenamiento."  
  
Aioria asintió.  
  
"¡Toma!" gritó Tecrit lanzándose contra Kanon colérico. Sus golpes, torpes, debido a la distracción de la tierra y al enojo que le estaba causando la actitud de su rival, hicieron para éste muy fácil que los pudiera evitar.  
  
Moviéndose rápidamente, Kanon evadió cada uno de los golpes y patadas lanzadas por Tecrit, llevándolo hasta el otro lado coliseo, paseándolo, exhibiéndolo.  
  
"¿Cuándo pelearás, cobarde?" gritó Tecrit al borde de la desesperación. Kanon concluyó su movimiento, dejando que Tecrit golpeara con su puño la reja de una de las puertas del Coliseo. El golpe fue fuerte y el rubio contrincante del hermano gemelo de Saga gritó con dolor.  
  
La gente se asombró ante esta reacción. Ciertamente, el rival de Kanon no estaba demostrando un gran nivel de combate... ¿era esto un Santo Dorado? Un cierto eco de desilusión recorrió el ambiente. El humillado gemelo permaneció callado. Agachado tras sobar su mano después del golpe, se arrodilló. Kanon finalmente habló en alta voz.  
  
"¿Ya dejaste de sobar tus heridas, Tecrit?" dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su rival, con tono burlón. "No eres digno de ser un Santo Dorado, eres torpe y lento, no hay manera en que puedas tener una oportunidad contra mi hermano Saga en el encuentro final por la armadura, idiota."  
  
Shion abrió los ojos asombrado ante la mención del nombre de Saga por parte de Kanon. ¡Qué preocupante le parecía esa obsesión con su hermano al Patriarca! Pero no podía dejar de reconocer que lo que el hermano mayor de Saga había dicho era cierto, el nivel de combate era muy bajo, casi vergonzoso. ¿Podría ser que no hubiera un Santo de Oro de Géminis finalmente?  
  
Kanon se sonrió, cuando de pronto, abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
Ozono. Fue el olor que se pudo percibir en todo el ambiente al comenzar a agregarse iones al aire.  
  
"¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!" dijo Tecrit poniéndose de pie. "¡Yo no estoy acabado! ¡He luchado muchos años para poder llegar aquí! No dejaré que un infeliz presumido como tú me quiera impresionar y trate de echar por la borda todo el tiempo que he dejado detrás de mí para esto! ¡Desearás no haberte burlado de mí!"  
  
Y el cuerpo de Tecrit pareció hincharse. Sus músculos, aumentaron de tamaño, y un fulgor amarillo rodeó a su cuerpo.  
  
"¡El poder de Tecrit ha aumentado de manera considerable! ¡Exponencial!" pensó asombrado Kanon, sin dar un paso atrás y sin abandonar la actitud de confianza que había demostrado desde el comienzo. "¿Será posible que pueda alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido? ¡No, no lo creo, un perdedor como él, no podría hacerlo! Ni yo lo he logrado... "pensó con vergüenza.... En lo físico, parecía estar sobre la pista, pero también notó que tenía que existir una cierta preparación mental, llamada por algunos espiritual, para poder alcanzar un estado de meditación tal, para levantar el máximo de los sentidos humanos.  
  
La gente se levantó para poder apreciar la batalla sin perderse un detalle. Al fin había guardado silencio. Solo suspiros de admiración comenzaban a escucharse, y de intriga ante, la manifestación de poder tan grande que podía sentirse en el aire.  
  
"Finalmente..." dijo Tecrit con voz cavernosa "... debo de admitir que te había subestimado, nunca pensé que tuviera que llegar hasta esta etapa, ¡me estás obligando a revelar mi verdadero poder antes de llegar a enfrentar a mi último rival! Ciertamente, el hecho de que no esté aquí en parte me tranquiliza, pues es verdad que eso está prohibido, pero quería guardar la gloria de mi Cosmos final para la obtención de la armadura..."  
  
Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de Kanon, las palabras de su contrincante habían sido ciertas, el lo había estado subestimando desde el mismo comienzo de esta pelea, su poder, su Cosmos a lo largo de todo este tiempo le hacían pensar que podía enfrentar a este rival sin ningún problema, pero notaba que también tendría que manifestar su poder ante este rival que había alcanzado una masa poderosa.  
  
"¡Te enfrentarás a mi técnica más poderosa, Kanon!" dijo finalmente el brillante joven "¡Mi estrella guardiana es géminis, y como tal, estoy obligado a atacarte con la técnica que he desarrollado en mis años de entrenamiento!"  
  
El silencio en el Coliseo era sepulcral. Podía escucharse prácticamente el Cosmos del desesperado Tecrit quemar las partículas de polvo alrededor suyo.  
  
"¡E...el poder que de ellos emana, hermano!" exclamó el joven Aioria al tenso Aiolos. "Es ¡inaudito! Nunca pensé que nadie pudiera tener tanto poder..."  
  
Aiolos escuchando a su hermano respondió.  
  
"Tal es el poder que uno debe de poseer para tener el honor de proteger a Athena, Aioria, ¡el poder de los Dioses!"  
  
Kanon suprimió un temblor evidente. Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, pensó en que tendría que hacer arder su Cosmos más potentemente que su enemigo, pues sabía que aquel que lograra hacerlo, sería el que obtendría la victoria de este encuentro.  
  
"Tecrit..." dijo bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. "... Tienes razón en decir que te he subestimado, pero he logrado darme cuenta que esto no ha sido más que un error, mereces que también ponga un poco más de esfuerzo en mi pelea y terminar con esto de una buena vez."  
  
Cerrando los ojos, Kanon, experimentó por un momento el hueco que la falta de fe puede estampar en nuestras almas, y por un pequeño momento, lamentó no tener la fe ciega puesta en Atenea. Viendo hacia arriba, por breves lapsos, observó la efigie de la Diosa, detrás del Patriarca, coronando el rito. Y entonces su Cosmo comenzó a arder.  
  
Todos pudieron sentirlo, fue como sentir el encuentro de dos corrientes de aire que movió a todos de sus asientos inquietos.  
  
El joven Mu se volvió hacia el Patriarca que asintió gravemente, el cual, sintiendo la mirada de su alumno, respondió:  
  
"Así ha sido el destino de los Santos desde los tiempos del mito, mi joven aprendiz, he aquí que estamos ante el encuentro de dos parejas de gemelos, pues ciertamente el hermano gemelo de Kanon y de Tecrit son los otros finalistas, es asistir a la Guerra de los Gemelos de la antigüedad, Idas y Linceo contra Cástor y Polideuces, tal es el destino de estos, encontrase con su destino tarde o temprano."  
  
"¡Prepárate, Kanon! ¡Ha llegado el final!" Tecrit grita lleno de energía y listo para descargar el Cosmo acumulado.  
  
"¡Listo estoy, lanza tu mejor golpe!" Responde el gemelo mayor de Saga asumiendo una posición de defensa que junta sus brazos frente de el.  
  
Como si se escuchasen a cientos de caballos correr detrás de Tecrit, el joven rubio grita:  
  
"¡Enfrenta mi ira! ¡ESTAMPIDA DE CABALLOS!  
  
Como si cientos de caballos se hubiesen soltado de detrás de él, el atemorizante sonido de caballos salvajes acompañados de una estela de humo y polvo recorrió la arena del coliseo, obligando a algunos asistentes a cubrirse la vista atónita.  
  
Kanon observaba atento el movimiento de la técnica, y entonces, pudo sonreír, ¡la había visto! ¡Toda! ¡Completa! Como si fuese a él de manera lenta, Kanon supo en ese momento, que el encuentro lo tenía ganado, brillando con intensidad, el mayor de los gemelos gritó:  
  
"¡TRIANGULO DE LA MUERTE!"  
  
Emanando del cuerpo de Kanon, ondas doradas con forma triangular recorrieron el estadio.  
  
En ese momento, sorprendido, Shion se levantó de su asiento.  
  
"¡Imposible! ¿Es que acaso Kanon ha obtenido control sobre las dimensiones?"  
  
"¿Qué?" gritó Tecrit al ser atrapado por la irresistible fuerza que se desprendía del Cosmos de su contrincante, y un vacío comenzó a succionarle, desapareciendo su técnica y todo lo que a su paso se encontraba. "¿Qué es esto?"  
  
Como si las voraces fauces de un dragón que saliera del mar se tratara, el triángulo dorado alcanzó un tamaño tan imponente que terminó por rodearle, asustado, y viendo a su alrededor, Tecrit pudo percibir por momentos la bizarra naturaleza del sitio al que se encontraba siendo lanzado... el hueco del Cosmos en su infinita soledad, la terrible sensación del olvido eterno.  
  
"¡Pie... daaaaaaaaad!" fue lo último que alcanzó a escucharse antes de que el triángulo se cerrara implacable tras devorarlo.  
  
Y el encuentro había llegado a su fin.  
  
El Coliseo en silencio ante esta demostración terrible de poder hizo estremecer a los asistentes. ¿Qué clase de hombre era éste?  
  
Kanon, tras esperar a que el golpe psicológico surtiera su efecto en todos los asistentes se volvió hacia el Patriarca diciendo:  
  
"¡Soy el ganador, Patriarca! ¡Declárame el vencedor!"  
  
De detrás del Patriarca, el siempre solícito Arles, cubierto con la máscara ritual idéntica a la del Patriarca respondió a la orden del insolente gemelo.  
  
"¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! El Gran Maestro sabe perfectamente lo que debe de hacer..."  
  
"'¿Ah sí?" preguntó Kanon burlón "¿Entonces por qué se encuentra callado sin decir y sin hacer nada?"  
  
En postura de meditación, el Cosmos del Patriarca pudo sentirse cubrir el Coliseo completo, y levantando los brazos de manera súbita, la arena brilló con fulgor dorado. Justo al lado de Kanon, un par de rayos dorados surgieron de la nada, y de pronto, junto con ellos, cayó un vencido Tecrit.  
  
"¡...aaaaad!" el cuerpo del joven se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza. Y de pronto, dándose cuenta que había materia allí donde él se encontraba, pudo reconocer con júbilo el brillo del sol y el azul del cielo.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon indignado en voz baja. "¿Qué insulto es éste? ¿Por qué has devuelto a este gusano que resultó vencido en lucha justa? ¿Porqué anciano?, ¡responde!"  
  
El drama que se desenvolvía allí, enfrente de todos, hacía que nadie se moviera, un gesto de rebelión tal, era considerado el peor de los insultos en el Santuario, osar hablarle así al máximo representante de Athena en La Tierra.  
  
"Kanon..." respondió finalmente Shion con tono sereno. "Eres el victorioso en este combate, indudablemente. Tuyo es el derecho de contender en el encuentro final que se realizará el día de mañana para obtener la armadura dorada de Géminis, tu victoria no es negada al otorgar un poco de piedad a tu rival."  
  
"¿Piedad?" preguntó como con asco Kanon ante la mención de la palabra que Shion profiriera. "¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué piedad puede haber en traerle de vuelta tras haber perdido este combate como lo hizo? ¡Habla!"  
  
Shion guardó silencio. Arles tomó al pequeño Mu y lo llevó dentro de la sala detrás del balcón Patriarcal.  
  
"Kanon... la piedad es un acto generoso que un Santo de Athena debe de estar dispuesto a realizar, aún entre tus contrincantes puedes encontrarte con la oportunidad de salvarle..."  
  
"¡Bah!" gritó ardiendo de furia el mayor de los gemelos. "¡Cómo siempre la moralidad hipócrita de la que hacen gala! ¿Qué piedad puede enseñar una Diosa que convirtió a su enemiga en araña? ¡Tú no sabes nada de justicia ni de piedad divina, viejo! ¡Eres un auto engalanado obtuso que cree conocer a la Diosa mejor que los demás! ¡Yo te mostraré lo que la piedad de la Diosa haría con este guerrero!"  
  
Brillando con fuerza, el Cosmos de Kanon explotó al tiempo que se volvía hacia Tecrit, el cual, retrocedió asustado.  
  
"¡Obtén mi justicia, Tecrit...! ¡Vaga por toda la eternidad en la oscuridad absoluta!" Y a punto de lanzar su técnica, una ráfaga majestuosa, como una flecha cruzando el cielo, le detuvo la mano.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Frey, Hero of Love and Justice]  
  
"¡Detente, Kanon!" gritó una voz.  
  
"¿Quién?" preguntó asombrado Kanon volviéndose hacia el que le hubiera puesto una mano encima, al volverse encontró un rostro odiado por el. "¡Aiolos!"  
  
Con gran esfuerzo, el joven muchacho observó horrorizado el aspecto de la fría furia de Kanon, en un gesto que le recordara tanto a su último entrenamiento con el hermano de éste, Saga.  
  
"¡No desobedezcas al Gran Maestro, Kanon! ¡Atiende la lección que te está dando! ¡Acéptala y agradécela! La piedad divina y el perdón de un compañero en armas es algo que entre guerreros es muy apreciado... ¡quizá algún día te halles ávido por obtenerla y por desobedecer en este momento Metis te lo niegue! ¡No seas irreflexivo, Kanon!" dijo Aiolos imprimiendo voluntad y fuerza a sus palabras.  
  
Kanon, molesto, lanzó a Aiolos lejos de él.  
  
"¡Bah!" y volviéndose hacia Aiolos, el mayor de los gemelos habló con profundo rencor. "¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme, advenedizo? ¿Crees que por ser el "hermano" de Saga puedes venir aquí a decirme como comportarme en el campo de la batalla? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo necesite algún día o no? ¡Más te valiera haberte no cruzado nunca en mi camino! Mi pelea con Tecrit era una movida por la pura justicia del honor de ser derrotado por alguien con poder como yo, pero mi furia contra ti emana del más puro odio..." y viendo a Aiolos con desprecio infinito concluyó. "Como te odio, Aiolos, desearía que estuvieras muerto."  
  
Aiolos se estremeció... no pudo relacionar esas palabras con Saga... era como ver a su amigo volviéndose contra él.  
  
Ya el globo de Artemisa comenzaba a asomarse a lo lejos, para cuando el Coliseo se encontró listo para el segundo encuentro por la lucha final de la Armadura de Géminis. Todos los asistentes ocupaban su sitio, aún impresionados por el despliegue de arrogancia demostrado por Kanon, por lo cruel de su última técnica.  
  
"¿Crees que alguien que tenga esa actitud podría alcanzar el rango dorado, Shura?" preguntó el compañero de este joven español, participante del público en el Coliseo.  
  
"Tales, solo sé una cosa: Athena jamás permitiría que un Santo que le fuera infiel llegara a estos estadios, estoy muy indignado con la actitud del anterior competidor, es por eso que mantengo la esperanza de ver que el nuevo ganador de esta pelea sea un ser honorable..."  
  
"¿Como el joven que detuvo al campeón anterior?" preguntó desde detrás el intermitente participante de la discusión entre Tales y Shura, el bello niño de cabellos azulados y acento extranjero.  
  
"¿Tú también eres extranjero?" preguntó Shura con interés al muchacho.  
  
"Si, soy de Suecia, soy Afrodita..." dijo con gesto grandilocuente el niño observando fijamente a Shura.  
  
"Yo soy de España, y busco convertirme en un guerrero Sagrado de Athena portando la armadura de Capricornio algún día." Dijo el joven espigado ofreciendo su mano al compañero de gradas.  
  
Afrodita miró hacia la mano del joven y sonrió. Dándole la mano de vuelta, respondió. "Yo quisiera ser Santo de Piscis..."  
  
Un murmullo recorrió a la multitud y Tales gritó:  
  
"¡Atención, ahí vienen ya!"  
  
Por una puerta salió imponente el hermano gemelo de Tecrit, que, como su hermano, llegara a estos niveles de la lucha de igual manera.  
  
"¡Qué asombroso parecido!" dijo Shura. "¡Qué inquietante es observar esto!"  
  
Afrodita, con tono cínico agregó.  
  
"¿Y ya has visto a su rival?"  
  
Shura movió sus ojos velozmente hacia la otra puerta, y en una extraña escena parecida a un déjà vu, el hermano menor de Kanon hizo su entrada con regio porte.  
  
"¡Pero qué...!" exclamaron muchos asistentes. "¡Otra vez él!"  
  
"No" dijo Aiolos hacia su hermano. "No son iguales... este es otro, observen sus ojos."  
  
La calidez de la mirada de Saga era evidente, la emoción, llegada al límite. No, no era igual que el anterior, al menos, no totalmente, este irradiaba un sentido de justicia que dio esperanza a los otros.  
  
"Un líder" pensó para sus adentros Shion orgulloso de Saga. Aunque algo le estremeció por dentro, gesto que no pasó inadvertido para Arles, el cual, se acercó al Sacerdote Gobernante.  
  
"¿Su Excelencia?" preguntó preocupado.  
  
"No es nada, Arles" dijo prontamente Shion. "Es el paso del destino ¿no lo ves delante de ti?"  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello del anciano sacerdote, como si la muerte rondara cerca.  
  
"Finalmente voy comprendiendo..." dijo con un dejo triste. "Finalmente voy comprendiendo que todo se mueve como debe de moverse..."  
  
Ambos contendientes se acercaron y se arrodillaron ante el Máximo de los 88 Santos de la Orden.  
  
"Señor..." dijo arrodillándose el primero, su rubio cabello tapó por instantes su rostro. "Mi vida es dedicación a la causa de la Diosa y sus deseos, acataré el juicio de ellos en otorgar la victoria el día de hoy..."  
  
Saga escuchó este discurso como el de alguien que llega vencido con anterioridad a su derrota. Y sin pensarlo, se encontró hablando.  
  
"Mi Señor, mi Diosa..." dijo volviéndose hacia la estatua. "Como siempre mi vida las consagro a ustedes, no hay nada que mi alma no haya deseado más que poderles servir en la guerra que se avecina, si Niké llegase a coronarme, honraré sus deseos y el esfuerzo de mis rivales..."  
  
Arles y Shion asintieron complacidos.  
  
"Zarkón, Saga... ustedes han llegado aquí sin la ayuda de nadie, más que el de su propia dedicación y fe, está en esta oportunidad, poder seguir avanzando, tómenla y que los Dioses los cobijen". Respondió a las palabras de ellos el Sumo Sacerdote.  
  
Ambos asintieron y se levantaron resueltos.  
  
"Mucha suerte" dijo Zarkón sonriendo. "¡La necesitarás!"  
  
Saga, sorprendido, sonrió de vuelta a la amenaza de su contrincante diciendo.  
  
"No necesitaré eso, amigo Zarkón..." dijo finalmente. "Lo que realmente necesito es el favor de Athena."  
  
Y entonces, ambos adoptaron posturas de combate.  
  
Zarkón se lanzó contra Saga rápidamente de manera fulgurante, casi elevando su Cosmos desde un inicio, no aún a un nivel de Séptimo Sentido, pero si cercano a éste. Saga evadió los golpes ágilmente, y de vuelta lanzó una patada que acertó en las piernas de su combatiente el cual cayó de inmediato.  
  
Un grito de asombro recorrió el Coliseo. ¡Caído! Casi de manera inmediata.  
  
Pero Zarkón, en un movimiento ágil, se impulsó desde el suelo y subió tan rápido como un cometa golpeando el rostro de Saga, el cual, sorprendido, salió disparado hacia atrás.  
  
"¡No los puedo ver!" dijo asombrado Aioria a su hermano. "¡Qué rápidos son!"  
  
Pero su hermano no dijo nada, observaba, atentamente el encuentro que Saga estaba teniendo allí abajo.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Saga? ¡No eres el de siempre!" dijo con un poco de angustia.  
  
Saga dio dos vueltas antes de parecer caer, pero entonces, recuperándose como un felino, se movió grácilmente, tomando ventaja de la inercia, y cargando su puño con un destello dorado, lanzó una ráfaga de golpes, que apenas su contrincante pudo evitar, brincando en el aire a velocidad asombrosa. Saga volvió su mirada hacia arriba y hacia atrás, ya que Zarkón había logrado brincar poniéndose a una distancia sana, por detrás de Saga.  
  
"¡Eres bueno, Saga!" dijo finalmente Zarkón con una sonrisa. "No esperaba menos de mi rival en esta pelea."  
  
Sonriendo una vez más de vuelta, Saga dijo cerrando los ojos...  
  
"¿Estás satisfecho, Zarkón?" preguntó finalmente. Y entonces abrió los ojos.  
  
Aiolos sintió su sangre helarse.  
  
"¡Cambió!" pensó para sus adentros. "Su mirada... su cara, se ha tornado pétrea en esa sonrisa..."  
  
Unas nubes taparon el fulgor del disco de la luna. Las antorchas alrededor del Coliseo se hicieron más evidentes y dos sombras se proyectaron sobre el suelo de la arena. Alargadas, ambas, proyecciones distorsionadas, casi siniestras de los contendientes.  
  
"Parece que La Luna no nos iluminará más, Saga..." y viendo a su alrededor dijo. "Creo que nuestro público ya querrá irse a descansar, y yo también, para prepararme a mi verdadera pelea mañana."  
  
Saga desdibujó su sonrisa. Serio. Sereno miró hacia el cielo, para comprobar lo que Zarkón había dicho. Y sin ninguna inflexión, informó.  
  
"No es la Luna la que quiero que observe mi desempeño, Zarkón, sino los ojos grises de nuestra Sabia Señora..."  
  
(Tema de fondo: Icarus no Imoi)  
  
Haciendo estallar su Cosmos en un refulgente dorado, el aspirante a Santo de Géminis, hermano menor de Kanon agregó.  
  
"Si temes a la oscuridad puedo iluminarla con el fulgor de mi vida, entregada desde siempre a ella... ¡a Athena!" dijo señalando con fuerza hacia la estatua que presidía todo el lugar. "Estaré honrado en cumplir tus deseos de descansar pronto. Esto concluirá ya."  
  
Zarkón dio un paso atrás, percibiendo el Cosmos de Saga.  
  
No era agresivo, pudo pensar Aiolos. Pero es terrible. Es como un cazador... el joven Sagitariano abrió sus ojos asombrados. ¡Era la segunda vez en el día que pensaba de Saga como eso! ¡Como un cazador! Y entonces pudo darse cuenta que ahora Saga había quedado de frente a todo el Coliseo para explotar su Cosmos, dando la espalda al palco Papal y a Athena. Como si se hubiese querido poner en esa posición y lucirse frente a todos. ¿Sería posible que hubiera medido desde el comienzo que Zarkón se posicionaría detrás de él?  
  
"Ora, Zarkón..." dijo finalmente Saga mientras cerraba los ojos. "Que las manos de los Dioses guíen nuestros últimos golpes esta noche..."  
  
El Cosmos de Saga ardió más vivazmente. Más imponente. El viento se calentó. No se llenó de un olor ajeno como ocurriera en el encuentro pasado, era una presencia que les parecía escudriñar a todos. Como un par de manos que los cubrieran.  
  
Afrodita abrió los ojos asombrado.  
  
"¡Este hombre... es magnífico!" pensó asombrado. "No puedo imaginar que un Dios sea menos que él..."  
  
Zarkón se agachó para quemar su propia Cosmoenergía. Estaba asombrado. Sabía que no podía permitir que su rival pudiera alcanzar esos niveles, y cerró los ojos exigiéndose más y más. Su aura comenzó a extenderse, apenas rechazando la energía de Saga. Se alzó y sostuvo su mirada desafiante a su rival.  
  
"¡No... ganarás!" dijo al tiempo que alzaba una mano y sus puños brillaban. La energía de su Cosmo se comenzó a concentrar en éstas. "¡Que Zeus me conceda el relámpago para terminar con este combate!"  
  
Y un trueno marcó sus palabras.  
  
Pero Saga observaba a su alrededor, como ¿orando? Se preguntaron algunos. ¿Acaso el hermano de Kanon percibía su derrota?  
  
Pero Saga en su mente no oraba. Calculaba.  
  
"¡¡RAYO DE ZEUS!!" gritó Zarkón finalmente. Un par de ráfagas emergieron de sus manos y se unieron a velocidad de la luz, que nadie vio. Todo parecía un simple destello, como el que acompaña la caída del rayo. La velocidad era mortal.  
  
Saga al ver la fiereza del ataque gritó:  
  
"¡Insensato! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Acaso no ves que pones en riesgo a Su Santidad?" Y en gesto rápido, extendiendo sus manos, Saga lanzó la misma miríada de golpes que Aiolos viera durante su entrenamiento en la mañana... los cientos de golpes pasaron de lado a Zarkón, abalanzándose contra la gente que presenciaba el encuentro. Un grito de terror los inundó, todo parecía como lleno de luz, Aiolos pudo observar como esos golpes se elevaron justo antes de tocar a la gente hacia el cielo, perdiéndose finalmente de un tiempo.  
  
"¡Ja! ¡No me has tocado siquiera!" gritó triunfante Zarkón sonriendo satisfecho, pero de pronto, paró su sonrisa. "¿Qué?"  
  
Delante de él, Saga, con gesto grave permanecía con los brazos extendidos delante de él, y un fulgor dorado resplandeciente, como a punto de explotar en sus manos.  
  
(Tema de fondo: Doukoku, Kyuukyoku no Shou'uchuu)  
  
"¿Ha detenido mi mejor golpe... con sus manos?" preguntó Zarkón asombrado.  
  
Shion se puso de pie, con gesto preocupado.  
  
"¡No! ¡Saga... si sigues así, ese golpe podría arrancarte las manos ya que no portas una armadura!"  
  
Sudando por el esfuerzo, Saga habló.  
  
"No permitiré que dañes... al Patriarca, por un error cometido en tu torpeza, Zarkón..."  
  
El Cosmos de Saga se extendió un poco más, al tiempo que todos contenían la respiración. El cabello de Saga voló hacia atrás, y sus manos adquirieron un tono rojizo al tiempo que se ampulaban.  
  
"¡Saga!" dijo Zarkón arrepentido, echándose para adelante.  
  
"¡No te acerques!" gritó Saga imperativamente, deteniendo la determinación de Zarkón en su intento. "Si te acercas... ¡morirías! Eres poderoso... Zarkón..." dijo tragando saliva.  
  
"¡Saga...!" pensó Aiolos preocupado, pero no dejando de admirar la hazaña que su amigo estaba realizando. Una lágrima asomó a su rostro. Shion, bajo la máscara, no pudo contener tampoco la emoción de las lágrimas.  
  
"¡Saga!" susurró agradecido. "En verdad... ¡eres extraordinario!"  
  
Pequeñas y finas heridas se abrieron en la piel del antebrazo de Saga, mientras que chispas de poder del ken de Zarkón se desprendían, y Saga comenzaba a echarse hacia atrás.  
  
"Si..." dijo Saga con los ojos apretados, y su rostro echado hacia atrás por el esfuerzo. Pero de pronto, no siguió avanzando hacia atrás, al tiempo que su Cosmos se iluminaba. "... Eres bueno... ha sido un honor combatir contra ti..." Y alzando su vista, con decisión dijo. "Sin embargo... ¡no eres mejor que yo!"  
  
Comenzando a separar sus manos, como trazando un arco de 180° delante suyo, Saga comenzó a separar con sobrehumano esfuerzo la energía de El Trueno de Zeus. Sus músculos dibujados en sus extremidades, en su cuello.  
  
"¡No lo logrará!" pensó Aiolos en tensión. "¡Morirá! Sus brazos se separarán por la fuerza de la energía... ¡nadie podría hacer lo que el pretende!"  
  
Y entonces, un sonido extraño se escuchó, como un grito de agonía... ¡Era la voz de Saga!  
  
"¡No eres mejor que yo! ¡Y yo protegeré a Athena!" con fulgor dorado Saga concluyó su grito moviendo sus brazos y... ¡partiendo la energía del Rayo de Zeus de Zarkón! Abriendo sus brazos, pero sin que estos miembros se desprendieran, la luz del Rayo desapareció entre chispas... dejando a un Saga respirando con dificultades... y con manos humeantes.  
  
Respirando con agitación, Saga se volvió hacia arriba viendo a la gente, que, conteniendo su respiración, lo aclamó de pie aplaudiendo, chiflando.  
  
"¡Lo hizo!" dijo Aiolos brincando con alegría. "¡Sólo el podría hacerlo!"  
  
Satisfecho, Saga se volvió hacia el Patriarca y sonrió al verle, allí, sentado sereno, impasible, su honor no le habría permitido moverse. Solo recibió como agradecimiento, un discreto saludo con la cabeza, y Saga miró hacia la estatua de Athena. "¡Gracias!" dijo agradecido en voz baja.  
  
Zarkón, desde su lugar, dijo gritando.  
  
"¡Saga! ¡Fue asombroso! Acepta mi renuncia a la contienda, y por favor, combate por mí en la siguiente fase, mi error fue garrafal."  
  
La sonrisa de Saga se borró entonces, y adoptando una postura seria que silenció al quórum preguntó fríamente.  
  
"¿Renunciar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú eso no puedes hacerlo..."  
  
Shura abrió los ojos asombrado exclamando.  
  
"¿Pero este individuo es necio? ¡Es que puede ser tan obstinado como su hermano?"  
  
Zarkón, con la misma sorpresa preguntó:  
  
"Pero es que... ¿acaso pretendes que sigamos luchando, Saga?"  
  
Saga se sonrió y miró al cielo, solamente diciendo.  
  
"Mi ataque solo esperó a este momento..."  
  
Viendo hacia el cielo, donde Saga mirara, todos observaron, y como una lluvia, los golpes que lanzara parecieron volver de entre el cielo... estos cayeron sobre Zarkón el cual gritó al ser golpeado fuertemente por cientos de lanzas de luz de Cosmo. Perdió el sentido después de un momento.  
  
"Te prometí que descansarías bajo esta luna pronto..." dijo Saga seriamente dando la espalda a su contrincante y arrodillándose.  
  
Shion se levantó para decir:  
  
"Saga, has ganado el derecho de competir por la armadura de Oro de Géminis porque esta noche el favor de los Dioses estuvo de tu lado..." la gente, emocionada aplaudió. Saga arrodillándose agregó.  
  
"Agradezco que Athena y Niké hayan escuchado mis ruegos y me creyeran suficiente para alcanzar el siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, Maestro." Y viendo a Shion agregó. "Y que pudiera haberle protegido el día de hoy, como todo Santo de la Diosa tiene que hacer."  
  
Shion y Arles asintieron complacidos al tiempo que El Patriarca agregaba.  
  
"Así como yo agradezco que estuvieras aquí, para ser quien me salvara la vida, Saga. Te la debo... yo, te doy las gracias."  
  
Dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia al joven, y la multitud, inspirada, hacía lo mismo. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro del joven gemelo. Su camino estaba marcado, había demostrado que podría defender al Santuario, y ser un Santo Dorado.  
  
"Defensa y Ofensa... asombroso..." pensó Aiolos, al tiempo que emocionado aplaudía la hazaña de Saga. "Es magnífico".  
  
Le media noche era anunciada por la Luna justo en el medio del firmamento. El cielo del Santuario, tachonado de estrellas cubría el sueño de los fieles de Athena en expectativa del gran día que se avecinaba al despuntar el alba.  
  
Durante estos días, las peleas finales por la armadura de Géminis había sido el tema de conversación en todos lados, pero nada comparado, con la pregunta que se hacía todo el mundo respecto a lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, en el encuentro que solo sería presenciado por El Patriarca de Athena y Arles, ministro de éste. Tecrit y Zarkón, reposaban cada uno ya, exhaustos e intentando resignarse encontrando un nuevo camino al haber sido sacados de la contienda por aquello que hubieran luchado todas sus vidas.  
  
En las afueras de la cabaña de Saga, no había luz, pero el lecho vacío, indicaba que el gemelo menor no estaba reposando entregado al sueño de Morfeo. Y era verdad... el muchacho caminaba por los alrededores de ésta, con una mezcla de sentimientos, que le impedían dormir de manera tranquila. Repasaba los detalles de su pelea con Zarkón, y del hecho de haber podido salvar a su maestro, El Gran Patriarca. Repasaba la escena de la gente aclamándolo, escuchándolo, de la reverencia que le hicieran a manera de agradecimiento, del éxtasis del triunfo... y se sonrió, al recordar la emoción que le recorriera en esos momentos.  
  
No había sombra ahora que se proyectara, solo un leve manchón negro que le acompañaba a sus pies, la luna llena estaba justo sobre su cabeza, no había sombra.  
  
Como un acto de deferencia, habían permitido que su amigo Aiolos lo visitara tras el encuentro, acompañado de Arles, para saber de la calidad de pelea de su hermano en la lucha. Su hermano... Saga frunció el ceño al recordarlo... su rival, su eterno oponente.  
  
"Dime Aiolos... ¿es Kanon diferente de otras veces? ¿Está empeñado en portar la armadura de Géminis para ejercer la justicia de Athena?"  
  
Aiolos lo miró gravemente, al tiempo que éste miraba a Arles. La impenetrable máscara del ministro no reveló nada, así como su postura espartana, militar, Saga miró hacia el ministro preguntándose si acaso Aiolos no podía ni siquiera hablar de ello... y pareció, por unos momentos, ver que Arles negaba con la cabeza a su pregunta. Pero fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, tanto, que el propio Saga por instantes dudó de que siquiera hubiera ocurrido.  
  
"Saga..." dijo Aiolos comenzando con un poco de renuencia. "Yo quiero pedirte, como respuesta, que seas tú el que gane el encuentro de mañana..." fue lo único que acertó a decir.  
  
Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había recibido una respuesta que, de cierta forma era la lógica, pero que, de igual manera, deseaba no fuera cierta.  
  
"¡Kanon!" susurró Saga con dolor a sus palabras. "Hermano... ¿porqué siempre has sido tan difícil?" pensó con dolor.  
  
Ahora, mientras en la soledad meditaba sobre su encuentro al otro día, y rogaba a la Diosa porque aquello fuera una simple mala percepción de Aiolos, Saga pensaba, dentro de su idealismo, que quizá eso no fuera lo más acertado... finalmente, si Kanon había llegado hasta allá, también había sido por el favor de los Dioses, no pudiera haber llegado hasta allá simplemente por que sí, y eso hablaba, que quizá, su hermano fuera más virtuoso de lo que todos pudieran concebir.  
  
Dio la vuelta por una de las esquinas de su cabaña y entonces, distraídamente se dio cuenta que su pie había tropezado con un obstáculo curioso. Saga bajó la mirada y encontró que aquello que había tocado de manera involuntaria era la mano de uno de los guardias que le vigilaban.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
Preguntó asombrado en voz alta, al tiempo que se agachaba para corroborar su misión.  
  
"¡Erecteón!" exclamó reconociendo al guarda tirado... "¿Qué te ha pasado?" pensó angustiado. Bajando su mirada para ver a su alrededor buscando la causa de el desmayo de su guardia, Saga abrió los ojos asombrado... ¡todos sus vigías! ¡Caídos en el suelo!  
  
Saga se puso de pie de inmediato, aguzando su vista y su oído en espera de descubrir al agresor.  
  
"No te molestes en buscarme con Cosmos... hermano..." se escuchó la voz conocida de...  
  
"¡Kanon!" dijo Saga abriendo una vez más los ojos y volviéndose hacia donde escuchara la voz de su gemelo mayor. Lo encontró, recargado en la pared de la cabaña, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, y los ojos cerrados, dibujando una sonrisa enigmática. "¿Qué les has hecho, hermano?"  
  
"No te preocupes..." dijo Kanon abriendo los ojos y viendo directamente hacia Saga, sin cambiar su postura más que levantando su rostro y girándolo levemente hacia él. "No están muertos... sólo los puse a dormir un poco..."  
  
Saga se aproximó a Kanon con gesto asombrado.  
  
"Pero... ¿qué pretendes haciendo aquí?" preguntó Saga reprochando. "¡Sabes que te está prohibido visitar a tu rival una noche antes del encuentro final por la armadura!"  
  
Kanon escupió, el proyectil cayó justo delante de los pies de Saga, el cual se detuvo para no ser alcanzado por el proyectil.  
  
"Idiota... ¿desde cuándo he seguido yo las reglas que no me interesan?" preguntó Kanon viendo a su hermano. "Ya era hora de que supieras que esa clase de nimiedades nunca han sido un obstáculo para mí..."  
  
Saga recordó el incidente en Cabo Sunion hacía un par de años ya... eran verdad sus palabras, pero...  
  
"Esperaba que el escarmiento que habías recibido desde entonces te hubiera hecho recapacitar, Kanon... ¿no te das cuenta, hermano? ¡Pones en riesgo tu enfrentamiento conmigo por la armadura de Géminis!"  
  
Kanon abrió los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa y carcajeó fuertemente. Desde lejos, podían escucharse esas carcajadas, en el silencio de la noche. La Luna se había movido ya... y ahora, las sombras comenzaban a alargarse detrás de cada objeto y ser de la noche.  
  
"¿Quién me lo impediría? ¿El inútil viejo Patriarca? ¿Su acompañante? ¿Tú hermano, Aiolos?" preguntó Kanon, haciendo hincapié en el nombre del joven Sagitario, que fuera su constante desencuentro. "No hermano, no temas, nos veremos las caras nuevamente el día de mañana, contendiendo por la Armadura dorada de géminis, de eso puedes estar totalmente cierto".  
  
Saga miró a Kanon con tensión, al tiempo que Kanon disfrutaba de ver a su hermano menor tan descontrolado, tan desorientado.  
  
"¡Jajaja! ¡Qué gesto de idiota tienes!" dijo Kanon mientras cerraba los ojos. "Tienes la expresión de un perro perdido." Dijo con desprecio.  
  
Saga, tranquilo, recibió los insultos de parte de su hermano. No perdería el control como en otras ocasiones él lo lograra... si Kanon no temía perder su oportunidad en el coliseo, él sí, y no arruinaría ese momento por nada del mundo, ni siquiera arriesgándose por su hermano.  
  
"Ya entiendo a lo que has venido..." dijo Saga tras un silencio tenso entre ellos.  
  
"¿Ah sí?" preguntó Kanon interesado. "¡Qué bien! Esto hará más fácil el encuentro, aunque te confieso que era toda mi intención sorprenderte... desbalancearte."  
  
Saga ahora fue el que reflejó un gesto de repugnancia en su rostro. No, Kanon no había cambiado nada durante su entrenamiento, la leve esperanza de Saga se desvaneció al tiempo que escuchaba y miraba ahí a su hermano, como siempre, desafiándolo todo, buscando el conflicto contra todos.  
  
"No dejaré que esta vez influyas en mi estado de ánimo, Kanon... no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme encolerizar como otras ocasiones... yo no arriesgaré mi sitio en el encuentro de mañana." Dijo con tono sereno, pero firme.  
  
Al fin, Kanon se movió, levantándose replicó.  
  
"¿En verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer yo para cambiar tu estado de ánimo, Saga?" preguntó Kanon fingiendo desilusión en su tono. "Bien... ya veo, creo entonces que todo lo que he hecho, ha sido inútil pues... ¡Caray! Ahora entiendo como deben sentirse toda esa bola de perdedores que fueron vencidos por ti y por mí en el camino..."  
  
Saga miró a Kanon con reproche y respondió:  
  
"No son perdedores, son humanos dignos que buscaron alcanzar la dignidad y la oportunidad de servir al Santuario y a nuestra Diosa en hacer este mundo uno mejor..." dijo con convicción el hermano menor de Kanon a este.  
  
Kanon se sonrió. Y pensó que su hermano en verdad no había cambiado nada durante todo este tiempo. El mismo tonto idealista y engañado que creía todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente siempre y cuando trajera el nombre Athena o el Patriarca.  
  
"¡Qué aburrido eres, hermano!" dijo Kanon como primera frase tras reflexionar lo anterior. "Siempre dices lo mismo, ¡qué cerebro tan influenciable el tuyo!" dijo con tono punzante.  
  
[Tema de fondo: Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu vs. Odysseus]  
  
Saga se sonrió diciendo.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, hermano... no has cambiado nada, y eso, también te puede hacer aburrido, al menos, lo eres para mí. Vete Kanon, no hay nada que puedas hacer hoy para asegurar tu victoria mañana, pelearé con todas mis fuerzas, aunque, si los Dioses son justos, seré yo el ganador, no mereces servir a Athena." Dijo Saga queriendo insultar a su hermano.  
  
"¡Ay!" se lamentó Kanon burlón. "¿Qué palabras has dicho? ¡Me has herido sobremanera, hermano! ¡En verdad!" dijo mientras se acercaba a Saga diciendo. "Está bien, me voy, ya veo que no puedo hacer nada para hacerte dudar salir de ese estado de idiotez eterna en el que te tienen sumido las palabras de ese viejo decrépito, ya veo que no puedo hacer nada, incluso, si te demostrara que has vivido engañado todo el tiempo..." dijo al momento que cruzaba caminos con Saga y pisaba la mano de Erecteón de manera deliberada, rompiéndole un dedo, dolor que este no sintió en el momento, por la bendición momentánea de no estar en sus sentidos.  
  
Saga abrió los ojos sorprendido ante estas últimas palabras de Kanon...  
  
"¿De... demostrar que estoy en un error?" preguntó Saga en su mente asombrado, incrédulo. Se volvió hacia Kanon, el cual caminaba sereno, alejándose cada vez más... si su hermano, en medio de un mar de dudas en ese momento pudiera haber visto su rostro, habría quizá dudado, pues Kanon sonreía, esperando a que Saga lo detuviera de un momento al otro. "No... ¡sólo lo dice para molestarme! Para hacerme dudar... ¡no le seguiré el juego! ¡No lo permitiré!"  
  
Vio hacia el suelo, tratando de alejar todas esas dudas de su mente... ¿Demostrarme? ¿Demostrarme? ¿No estaba hablando por hablar? ¿Ofrecería pruebas?  
  
"Vamos Saga" pensó en su mente. "Conoces a Kanon, le gusta molestarte... ¡déjalo ir!" dijo su voz interna. "Has dicho que no le seguirías el juego..."  
  
"Pero..." interrumpió otra voz, idéntica en su mente el diálogo interno de Saga. "¿Y qué si fuera cierto? ¿Qué si hubiera algo que no te han dicho todo este tiempo? ¿Recuerdas lo que te reveló el Patriarca hace unos días? ¿No fue una conversación que te despertó dudas? ¿No las has sentido de vez en cuando?"  
  
"¡Calla!" dijo la primera voz, al tiempo que Saga miraba desesperado que su hermano estaba a punto de desaparecer en la oscuridad. "No puedes buscarle, Saga... ¡este encuentro está prohibido! ¡No desobedezcas a Athena!"  
  
Saga dio un paso adelante y gritó:  
  
"¡Kanon, hermano, espera!" al tiempo que corría detrás de su hermano mayor. Kanon no había avanzado más allá de un punto lejano, pero esperaba esto.  
  
"¿Sí?" preguntó deteniéndose. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Saga?" dijo al tiempo que se volvía a él.  
  
Saga se detuvo viendo a su hermano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Saga preguntó ansioso... angustiado.  
  
"¿Dices que puedes probármelo? ¿De qué manera?" preguntó Saga imprimiendo esas emociones en su tono. "¡Dímelo!"  
  
Kanon sonriendo respondió.  
  
"Con esto..." dijo mostrando un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba en su mano. Un arma mortal. Peor que un cuchillo, peor que una espada... Kanon ondeaba delante de su hermano un secreto.  
  
Saga tomó el papel y lo leyó, comenzándolo a estrujar conforme avanzaba en su lectura.  
  
"¡Esto...!" dijo al tiempo que leía asombrado. "¡Es lo que mi maestro me contó... pero... diferente!"  
  
"¡No, no puede ser! Tu maestro jamás te ocultaría nada... no te engañaría... ¡es el representante de la Diosa sabia! ¡De la Diosa leal! ¡Él te quiere, la verdad es lo que siempre han ofrecido!"  
  
"¡Mentira!" gritó Saga al tiempo que arrojaba el papel lejos de él. "¡Todo lo que dice ahí es mentira!"  
  
Kanon se sonrió y gozó de ese momento... ¡cuánto lo había esperado! ¡Cuánto había esperado por ver a su hermano retorcerse de dolor ante el conocimiento de aquello verdadero! ¡De que no eran ellos más que marionetas de los Dioses y de los hombres!  
  
"¿Ahora entiendes lo que es el poder de los Dioses y sus representantes, Saga?" preguntó Kanon mordaz. "El poder que ellos tienen es el de inventar sueños que se hacen realidad... que los demás, creyentes, hacen realidad en sus mentes, pero que no son, a final de cuentas más que espejismos, promesas huecas que te pueden llevar al Elíseo, y a ser un soldado común... ¿acaso quieres eso, Saga?" preguntó Kanon a su hermano, que abrió sus ojos asombrado al escuchar esas palabras. "Esa clase de poder que no podemos permitir que nadie ejerza sobre nosotros... ¡porque nosotros somos diferentes! ¡Somos mejores, hermano!"  
  
Saga miró a Kanon, sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras... de pronto, si esto fuera cierto (¡no, no es cierto!) sus palabras podrían ser adecuadas a su visión de no ser más que el instrumento de la Diosa (¡no, Saga, la Diosa no quiere instrumentos, quiere marionetas!)... miró desesperado al cielo, buscando un signo, algo que le salvara de pensar en todas esas tonterías con las que su hermano le llenaba la cabeza (¿y si todo lo que el creyera fuera mentira?) ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! (¿y si por eso ella no te mandó una señal cuando debió?) No estamos solos... ¡no somos esclavos! (no, peor que eso... son mascotas) ¡Athena ayúdame! (¡Malditas Parcas, malditos Dioses!) ¡Calla! (¡Maldita burla!) ¡Calla! (¡Me las pagará mi maestro!) ¡Callaaaaaaaaaaa! Terminó gritando Saga queriendo extinguir la voz de su mente, esa voz que hace minutos le comenzara a hablar fustigándole en su conciencia... en su fe.  
  
Kanon esperó a que su hermano se calmara... se callara, quedando solo el sonido de su respiración agitada.  
  
"¿De dónde... sacaste esto, Kanon?" preguntó Saga finalmente.  
  
Kanon miró solamente a Saga de manera enigmática. Y sonrió.  
  
"¿De dónde... has sacado esto... Kanon?" preguntó Saga perdiendo el control y sacudiendo a Kanon tomándolo de su camisa.  
  
Kanon sonriendo, viendo la furia de su hermano al verle a los ojos sonrió diciendo:  
  
"De la bóveda de secretos del Santuario, hermanito... ¡de Star Hill mismo!" dijo mientras que Saga abría sus ojos asombrado y dejaba de sacudir a su hermano mayor.  
  
"¿Has... estado en Star Hill?" preguntó Saga tranquilizando su furia. "¿Qué has dicho?"  
  
"Miente... ¡nadie puede subir a Star Hill!" pensó Saga tranquilizándose. "Me ha mentido todo este tiempo..." dijo sintiendo el alivio de volver a sentir que su mundo no se derrumbaba, que había sido salvado. Y soltó a Kanon, un poco arrepentido, un poco apenado.  
  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?" preguntó Kanon a Saga... "¿Porqué dejas de lado tu furia?"  
  
Saga, sonriendo respondió.  
  
"Nadie puede subir a Star Hill que no sea El Patriarca." Dijo finalmente. "Eso lo sabemos todos."  
  
Kanon se sonrió y preguntó.  
  
"¿Ya lo has intentado tú alguna vez, Saga?" dijo punzante. "Te aseguro que te llevarías una sorpresa..."  
  
Saga lo escuchó con una sonrisa. (¡Qué tonto he sido al caer en su treta!)  
  
"Claro que no lo he intentado porque está prohibido, hermano, y yo, a diferencia tuya, siempre he sido un respetuoso de la ley..." dijo Saga dando una explicación que creía que no era merecida, pero que al darla, le ayudaría a calmar su ánimo.  
  
Kanon ahora mostró sus dientes con furia, no era una sonrisa, acercándose a su hermano, le dio un golpe en el rostro que no hizo mella en Saga realmente.  
  
"¡Estúpido ciego obstinado!" dijo con desprecio. "¿No te das cuenta de lo que te he revelado? ¡Lo que tienes es auténtico, Saga! ¡La prueba del engaño al que han sometido a los Santos de Athena por generaciones! Como son las cosas... ¡quizá ni siquiera exista ella ni su encarnación!"  
  
"¡Calla blasfemo!" dijo Saga indignado. "¡No digas tonterías! ¡Mientes! ¡No has podido subir a Star Hill, es imposible!"  
  
"¡Pues yo lo he hecho!" digo Kanon interrumpiendo a su hermano. "Aunque te quieras escudar en ese argumento tan idiota como el 'que los Dioses lo prohíben', es verdad, aunque te pese. ¡Yo subí a Star Hill!"  
  
"Ya veo." Dijo Saga sonriendo. "¿Has subido a Star Hill... ¿así como has destruido Cabo Sunion?" preguntó Saga irónico.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Kanon desconcertado.  
  
"Sí... sí... ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Juraste que un día romperías Cabo Sunion! Hasta ahora no he visto que hayas cumplido esa amenaza... me imagino que quizá lo has hecho ya, en uno de tus sueños de engaño y de rencor... ¡Qué mal estás, hermano!"  
  
Fúrico por el tono paternal de su hermano, Kanon ahora fue el que le sacudió de la camisa.  
  
"¡Escúchame imbécil! ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así! Vine hasta aquí para mostrarte que tú estás mal, y debes de quedarte con ello... ¡si te digo esto es porque ahora lo sé! ¡Y tengo testigos de que subí a Star Hill!"  
  
Saga abrió los ojos. ¿Verdad? ¿Tenía testigos? (Seguro otra mentira) ¿Y si era cierto? (¡Que no!)  
  
"¿Testigos?" preguntó Saga extrañado. "¿Quién puede ser, Kanon? ¿Y cómo sabría que diría la verdad?" preguntó defendiéndose, acallando la voz, la duda que seguía siendo acallada pero quería gritar.  
  
Kanon sonrió. Al menos ahora ese estúpido joven sería útil en sus planes. Y en cierta manera era apenas justo, que por medio de él, y que fuera él su pobre sustituto que diera el golpe de gracia.  
  
"Aiolos." Dijo con simpleza Kanon con sonrisa maliciosa a Saga, entrecerrando sus ojos.  
  
Saga abrió los ojos. ¡Aiolos! ¡Aiolos lo había visto! ¡Y no le había dicho a el nada! (¡No le hagas caso!) ¿Por qué? ¿También Aiolos lo engañaba? (¡Saga! ¡Saga! ¡No sufras! ¿Dónde está tu fe?) ¡Tendría que preguntarle! (¿Y descubrir que esto era otra treta de Kanon?)  
  
"No te creo." Respondió una vez más Saga, acallando sus dudas, su angustia.  
  
"Pregúntale." Replicó Kanon a su hermano con sencillez. "Eso es muy simple de corroborar."  
  
Saga se sacudió con violencia las manos de su hermano que aún lo sostenían de la camisa.  
  
"¡Idiota! Sabes que nos está prohibido ver a nadie hasta después de nuestro encuentro mañana... para entonces será muy tarde... pues habré ganado el honor de portar la armadura de Géminis, tus actos deshonrosos esta noche, tus mentiras, sólo demuestran que yo soy el único merecedor de ella."  
  
Kanon rió efusivamente.  
  
"No, Saga... lo único que ha demostrado hoy tu actitud cerrada, de no admitir la verdad, es que el que tiene los motivos correctos para portarla soy yo... ¡yo que la quiero para ejercer el poder! ¡Para aquellos que ha sido diseñada un arma con la túnica de Géminis! Si quieres ganármela... ¡tendrás que demostrar una sed mayor que la mía por el poder...! Y eso... lo dudo mucho."  
  
Saga miró a Kanon sereno, pero con una mirada diferente. Su hermano pudo sentirlo. Kanon miró a su hermano... ¡qué le pasaba a Saga! ¿Qué pasaba con su mirada?  
  
"Tu, Kanon, desconoces la clase de poder que yo ansío... y para qué lo quiero. Mi mente no es tan simple como la tuya, que anhela el poder por tenerlo..."  
  
Kanon tembló ante lo dicho por Saga. Nunca había visto ni sentido de el esta clase de vibración.  
  
"...Tengo fe de que con este poder, podré yo llevar a cabo la última cruzada de la Diosa Athena y detener este círculo de guerras que han dañado a ella y a su Orden por tantos años..." dijo recuperando su mirada cálida.  
  
"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kanon en su mente. "¿Qué pasó?"  
  
Saga dando media vuelta caminó hacia su cabaña, al tiempo que decía.  
  
"Y te agradezco, hermano, lo que has hecho hoy por mí... venías a desestabilizarme, lo único que has logrado es aclararme mi propósito: ganar la armadura, aunque sea pasando por encima tuyo."  
  
Kanon observó intrigado a Saga alejarse y maldijo gritando:  
  
"¡Perro infernal!" respiró agitado... y volvió su mirada al suelo, buscando el trozo de pergamino que fuera su única y fallida arma por vencer a su hermano moralmente. "¡No está!" dijo tras buscarla. "Y no ha habido viento que la arrastre... ¿será posible qué?" y meditando, Kanon sonrió. "¡Saga!"  
  
Y rió hacia sus adentros, pero su risa fue creciendo, y creciendo hasta volverse una carcajada burlona y casi malsana.  
  
El Palacio Papal se encontraba lleno de gran movimiento a la mañana siguiente. Los guardias y sirvientes preparaban las instalaciones que serían utilizadas por los contendientes al título de la armadura, al tiempo que preparaban que la caja de Pandora de la armadura de Géminis, aunque siempre brillante, estuviera colocada en el lugar principal justo frente al palco papal.  
  
Shion observaba esta meditabundo. Arles entró a sus espaldas para observar al anciano, sin máscara en esos momentos, mirando el prodigio del brillo de ésta.  
  
"¿Su Santidad?" preguntó Arles, al tiempo que Shion se volvía a ver a su cuestionador. Rostro arrugado, pero de una increíble apariencia de juventud para un ser tan anciano como él. Su mirada recta, noble, leal, desprendían bondad, pero en parte, parecía haber un dejo de tristeza detrás de ese brillo de su mirada, no apagado ni por el pasar de los años.  
  
"Quería observar con mis ojos, sin máscara, la gloria del fulgor de Athena, mi querido amigo." Dijo Shion al tiempo que caminaba hacia el Santo compañía del Patriarca. "Es algo digno de mirar, tras todos estos años, mi misión comienza a cumplirse, hoy entregamos esta armadura, la primera de doce..." y caminando hacia su trono, Shion se sentó tranquilo, con fuerza resuelta, su malestar del día anterior, parecía haberse desvanecido tan misteriosamente como hubiera aparecido... era como si el entusiasmo de saber que su misión comenzaba a cumplirse, hubiera llenado al anciano de un nuevo vigor.  
  
"Así es, Su Ilustrísima..." dijo Arles concediendo la razón de Shion y sin agregar más. No debía de interrumpir las palabras de este sabio venerado.  
  
"Los nuevos jóvenes que estarán dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por nuestra Diosa, y por este mundo, de ser necesario, en una guerra terrible que se desatará seguramente en esta generación, pues los signos de esta comienzan a dibujarse ya en las cercanías... como ver las nubes negras en el horizonte y que amagan con tormenta, justo ahora estamos en ese momento." Y poniéndose su máscara, El Patriarca prosiguió. "No cabe duda, que no el destino trazado por las Parcas es inevitable."  
  
El Patriarca cayó, y tras una breve pausa, Arles supo que podría hablar.  
  
"Si Su Excelencia me lo permite..." dijo Arles pidiendo permiso para hacer una acotación.  
  
"Habla, habla con confianza, viejo amigo, que no es necesario que pidas permiso para ello, no en balde por eso te elegí para que ocuparas el lugar de mi hombre de confianza en El Santuario, no puedo confiar en nadie más que en ti."  
  
"Gracias, Mi Señor" dijo Arles genuinamente honrado de recibir tales palabras. "Yo he rogado a Athena toda la noche que sea su voluntad que sea Saga el elegido para portar la armadura de Géminis, tras lo visto ayer en los últimos encuentros, dudo mucho que Kanon sea un candidato honroso para portar la armadura de Géminis."  
  
Shion asintió gravemente, recordando que, en el destino que había descifrado para Saga como para Kanon, figuraba portar la armadura de Géminis, como un misterio que no se le desvelaba aún en su totalidad. Sin embargo, notando que su allegado experimentaba un momento de ansiedad, habló con la intención de tranquilizar su espíritu.  
  
"Calma, calma, amigo mío" dijo Shion. "El combate no es más que la penúltima prueba que deberá enfrentar el ganador de éste, puesto que la última, la real y más difícil, es que la armadura de Géminis lo acepte como su portador, si esto llega a ocurrir, no habrá la menor duda, de que este habrá recibido la anuencia de nuestra Diosa para ser su elegido, el primero de una nueva generación de jóvenes que son la esperanza de nuestro Universo."  
  
Y al concluir sus palabras, El Patriarca se volvió hacia la caja de Pandora, con el grabado que mostraba a un par de hermanos gemelos: Cástor y Polideuces. Arles hizo lo mismo, volvió su rostro hacia la caja y asintió.  
  
Saga aspiró profundamente antes de salir a la arena. Estaba listo para enfrentar a su hermano. Para demostrarle que todo ocurría siempre como debía de ser en El Santuario, en base a la justicia, al propósito en comunión con su Diosa.  
  
"Señora, acompáñame, permíteme ganar el honor de ser tu Santo... de ser el que finalmente libere, con tu ayuda, a este mundo, de las interminables guerras que han dejado solo un rastro de sangre entre tus fieles, y lágrimas de sufrimiento en tu rostro."  
  
(¿Y si ella fuera igual que los otros Dioses?) Silencio. (¿Si Athena disfrutara de tener estos encuentros cada cierto tiempo y esa fuera la respuesta a porqué no ha terminado con estas batallas absurdas que se dan desde los tiempos del mito?) Si no te callas yo...  
  
Una voz le interrumpió. Era un soldado del Santuario que le avisaba que era momento de salir a la arena.  
  
"¿Señor?" preguntó respetuoso. "Es la hora, salga a la arena."  
  
"¿Eh?" preguntó distraído Saga ante las palabras. "¡Ah sí! ¡Gracias!" dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se dirigía al pasadizo que lo llevaría al centro del coliseo.  
  
"Que Niké lo corone, Señor" dijo el guardia a Saga, el cual se detuvo ante estas palabras y se volvió a sonreírle.  
  
"¡Gracias!" dijo sinceramente.  
  
"Puedo decirle que no habría nadie mejor para ser un Santo de Oro que usted, Señor... tras lo que demostró ayer salvando al elegido de Athena... sólo un verdadero siervo de la Diosa, podría demostrar tal fuerza y virtud."  
  
"Te lo agradezco en verdad." Dijo Saga al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombro del guardia. "¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir esa expectativa... ¡siempre!"  
  
[Música de Fondo: Twin Salas]  
  
"Siempre" meditó Ares al tiempo que vigilaba atento el curso de los acontecimientos en el Santuario de Athena. "Siempre es una palabra tan vaga..." dijo el Dios de la Guerra con pensamiento sereno. "Y que los humanos no sabrían comprender... para ello tendrías que ser un Dios, Saga, para poder pensar como un Dios... algo que quizá pueda ayudarte a alcanzar."  
  
Caminando fuera de su habitación, Ares pudo observar como Areópago, la Montaña del Juicio, se comenzaba a llenar cada vez más de actividad.  
  
"Hades ha comenzado a cumplir su parte del trato, ya mis seguidores han comenzado a salir del Hades y sus almas se revuelven inquietas presintiendo que el momento de volver a gozar la gloria de la batalla se aproxima..."  
  
Almas que reflejaban ira, salvajismo, impiedad, furia, se revolvían abajo. Sus antiguos Berserkers, sus fieles guerreros, muertos junto con él en la última guerra contra Atenea. Sus gritos de ansia, de saber que tenían una nueva oportunidad, llenaban a Areópago de energía.  
  
Kanon escudriñó con su mirada el aspecto de su hermano. El Coliseo se encontraba solo, con la excepción de El Patriarca y Arles sentados en el Palco Papal.  
  
"No durmió bien" pensó satisfecho Kanon. "La duda ha seguido royendo su fe, su estúpida y mal fundada fe... esta pelea está resuelta."  
  
Dijo al tiempo que volvía su mirada hacia la Caja de Pandora de Géminis.  
  
Saga, evitó la mirada de su hermano, pero se puso delante de él, finalmente desafiante. Ambos se miraron, viéndose a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo. Sólo Kanon encontró aquello que buscaba, Saga, para su intranquilidad, no.  
  
"Kanon" dijo la voz de El Patriarca obligándolos a volverse hacia él. "Saga." Dijo el Anciano Representante de Athena. "No hay nada nuevo que pueda decirles, sólo que la Diosa los proteja, y que no quiten de vista nunca, que es la misericordia a un rival, sobre todo uno, que es temporal, no enemigo a muerte, una virtud que los verdaderos Santos de Athena tienen."  
  
"¿Temes que mate a tu consentido, Patriarca?" preguntó Kanon divertido. "¡Vaya! ¡Así juzgarás mi poder! ¿Y así juzgas a mi hermano?" preguntó el hermano mayor del implicado al escuchar esas palabras. "No temas, anciano..." dijo concluyendo Kanon. "No es mi intención matar a Saga... en realidad, ahora que lo medito, nunca lo ha sido..." dijo, suavizando ligeramente el tono.  
  
Saga observó a Kanon sorprendido. ¿Podría ser que acaso, Kanon...?  
  
"Tampoco es intención mía destruir a mi hermano, Patriarca..." dijo Saga finalmente, con un brillo en su corazón de que su hermano, tras ver su sufrimiento, pudiera comenzar a comprender la fe en la Diosa. "Las Parcas han decidido este encuentro desde antes de nuestro nacimiento, nosotros somos asistentes únicamente al escenario que nos han determinado."  
  
Kanon bufó burlonamente y respondió.  
  
"¡Qué tontería!"  
  
Arles se aproximó a la orilla del Palco y levantando los brazos, gritó:  
  
"¡Que inicie el duelo final!"  
  
Saga y Kanon. Kanon y Saga. Estudiándose. Enfrentándose. Odiándose y queriéndose. Uno, será el ganador, el otro, el perdedor irremediable. Uno el héroe, el otro, el olvidado.  
  
"¿Sabes, Saga? Agradezco que El Patriarca nos haya interrumpido la última vez que nos vimos de esta manera... sé que entonces hubiera disfrutado de sobremanera el derrotarte, pero ahora entiendo, que en estos momentos será mejor, puesto que mi derrota sobre ti será absoluta..."  
  
"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Saga recordando su último encuentro con Kanon en combate, frente al mar enfurecido junto a Cabo Sunion. "¿Sigues creyendo que me hiciste el daño que pretendías?"  
  
Kanon sonriendo responde.  
  
"No me puedes engañar, Saga... soy tu hermano y te conozco. Puedo leer cada movimiento tuyo, y noto que tu Cosmos no está armonizado correctamente... es volátil, inestable... y el Cosmos, es un reflejo de quien lo quema."  
  
Ambos hermanos habían comenzado a elevar sus Cosmos de manera terrible, ambos Cosmos agresivos y terribles.  
  
"Hermano... si lo sientes así no es más que está demostrando lo difícil que resulta, después de todo, tener que librar esta batalla contigo..." dijo Saga con dolor. "El destino me ha dado un hermano, y tengo que luchar con él, en aquello que ambos nos propusimos." (Mentira, lo odias. Odias que siempre se burle de ti. Lo odias, porque piensas ahora, que quizá tenga la razón.) Y elevando su Cosmos una vez más, pequeños relámpagos dorados cayeron en la arena, como una pequeña tormenta descargándose en medio de la arena del coliseo.  
  
"Si tú lo dices..." respondió Kanon ante la declaración de Saga. Y quemando su Cosmos de manera más eficiente, más controlada, Kanon logró comenzar a levantar, nuevamente una tolvanera detrás de él.  
  
Las piedras comenzaron a partirse, y un aire lleno de la estática del Cosmo de Kanon, pudo sentirse, mientras los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban. Lanzando la tierra contra su hermano, el mayor de los gemelos se lanzó detrás de este, con gran rapidez, una rapidez cercana al Séptimo Sentido.  
  
Extendiendo sus manos para proteger su vista, Saga mostró estas, vendadas, cubriendo las heridas recibidas por detener el extraordinario proyectil de Zarkón. Kanon, mostrándose frente a él, golpeó las manos abiertas con fuerza inusitada, impulsados sus puños por el Cosmos.  
  
Saga sintió dolor, al tiempo, que de inmediato, algunas ámpulas se reventaban. Las vendas dibujaron el rastro de sangre que estas heridas comenzaban a causar. Pero resistió, la fuerza de su hermano era grande, pero igualmente era la suya.  
  
Aprovechando el ataque tan frontal de Kanon, Saga bajó su brazo izquierdo y lanzó un gancho al hígado de su hermano. Impulsado por Cosmos, pero no tan fuerte como el primero hiciera. Kanon recibió el golpe y se separó, al tiempo que se sobaba.  
  
"Jajaja, hermano..." dijo mientras miraba a Saga quien lo miraba. "¡Golpeas como una niña! ¿Será posible que te hayas debilitado tanto en tu entrenamiento! ¡Eras más fuerte de niño! ¿O acaso estás dejando de pelear con todo tu esfuerzo?" preguntó comenzando a indignarse. "Está bien, si ese es tu deseo, te libero de tu promesa... cuando te hice jurar que siempre lucharías con todas tus fuerzas contra mí... mirándolo bien, ahora es algo que me conviene."  
  
Saga bajó sus brazos indignado.  
  
"¿Siempre eres igual, verdad hermano?" preguntó Saga molesto. "Te gusta manipular a tu placer, todo siempre debe de moverse a tu conveniencia, sólo así está bien, ¿cierto?"  
  
Kanon abrió los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.  
  
"¡Vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa... parece que si me conoces bien..." y viéndolo con desprecio, Kanon prosiguió. "Tienes razón, me gusta manipular a mi antojo, me parece una buena actividad! Me gusta manipular los eventos, ser yo el responsable y no lo que ustedes, las mentes débiles califican de voluntades de las Parcas..."  
  
"No dejaré que sigas diciendo esas tonterías" dijo Saga al tiempo que levantaba una tolvanera similar a la de su hermano y se lanzaba, en movimiento idéntico hacia éste. Para su sorpresa, Saga percibió que Kanon se impulsaba sobre su mismo sitio al aire, evitando el ataque de este, y descendiendo con fuerza sobre su espalda, el menor de los gemelos cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
  
Kanon, explotando su Cosmos, comenzó a patear las costillas de su hermano caído, al tiempo que se reía, gozando cada golpe.  
  
"¿Sabes una cosa?" dijo mientras seguía golpeando a una velocidad similar a la de la luz a su hermano, e interrumpiendo sus carcajadas. "Puedo ser muy voluble... atacarme con mi propia técnica fue algo muy estúpido, hermanito... tu pusilanimidad me está resultando asquerosa, creo que, no me serías útil si sigues viviendo, considerando que estoy disfrutando tanto este encuentro."  
  
Shion y Arles observaron preocupados el último acontecimiento. El Sacerdote había notado en Saga un incremento de los períodos erráticos de su alumno en los últimos días. ¿Sería posible que fuera víctima de uno de ellos en estos momentos? ¿Pero porqué esto ocurría de pronto, con un joven que había demostrado siempre estabilidad y una voluntad apenas igualadas? Siempre, desde pequeños, creyó que Saga sería el elegido, a pesar de los signos, a pesar de lo que las estrellas indicaban.  
  
Kanon seguía riendo mientras golpeaba a su tirado hermano. Finalmente, conseguiría lo que había anhelado tanto tiempo. Una victoria sobre Saga, el poder de la armadura, el poder callar a ese viejo que todo el tiempo lo había tratado como un segundón... cuando había sido Saga el que había nacido después que él. ¡Era él el que merecía la victoria! ¡Era su destino!  
  
Soportando el castigo, Saga apretó sus manos tomando polvo en sus manos. Iba a ser derrotado. (Levántate, Saga, sabes que Kanon no es rival para ti) ¡Athena! Señora mía, sabes que no he podido acallar esas voces que desde en la noche me molestan, si pudiera dejar de escucharlas... ¡pero me hacen dudar! (Eso es porque estás negándote con todas tus fuerzas... piensa, Saga, ¡piensa! Si lo que sabes es verdad, ganar ha sido siempre tu meta. Si es mentira, entonces, como Santo de la Orden, tendrás acceso a más sitios del Santuario que ahora mismo no puedes visitar... ¡tienes que ganar!) Tengo que ganar. (Tienes que ganar, para saber). Quiero saber... ¡quiero saber la verdad! (¿A qué precio?) A cualquiera... ¡no hay precio muy corto... (¿Aún estarías dispuesto a sacrificar aquello que has tenido toda tu vida? ¿Tu mismo espíritu? ¿Tu fe?) ¿De qué me serviría mi fe si estuviera fundada en una mentira? (Te habría servido para llegar a un sitio que has querido desde joven, y podrías corregir aquello que debe de ser corregido). Sí. Puedo hacerlo. Si es verdad, ganaré, y ofreceré penitencia a la Diosa... (¿Y si es mentira?) ... (¿Y si es mentira, Saga?) Entonces... ¡castigaré a los responsables! Los castigaré por engañarme... ¡por jugar conmigo! ¡Con mi destino! ¡Con mi vida! (Ya has encontrado el camino, Saga... ¡nada podrá vencerte ahora! ¡Ni los Dioses!)  
  
Saga abrió sus ojos, para darse cuenta que seguía recibiendo el castigo de su hermano. Pero ya no dolía. Sus ojos brillaron, de manera extraña, y Kanon se estremeció.  
  
"¿Quéee?" preguntó al tiempo que Saga se ponía en pie. Imponente, el Cosmos de Saga se había convertido en una tormenta inmensa alrededor suyo, y alrededor de Kanon.  
  
"Estoy cansado... ¡de tu obsesión conmigo, hermano!" gritó Saga levantando su rostro y lanzando con este energía acumulada de Cosmos que se materializó como un viento furioso que obligó retroceder a Kanon sorprendido... casi asustado.  
  
"Quizá te haga sentir bien pensar que tus palabras han hecho que algo en mí cambie, hermano..." dijo Saga tranquilamente, al tiempo que Kanon adoptaba una postura de defensa. "Quizá te haga sentir bien saber que has hecho de manera efectiva que sufra una crisis de fe... eso ¿era lo que buscabas, cierto?"  
  
Kanon tragó saliva. Una crisis de fe. Si. Eso era lo que había buscado siempre.  
  
"Bien, quizá lo que no imaginabas, es que, pudiera adaptarme al concepto... a la situación."  
  
Y pensando, únicamente pensando, de Cosmos a Cosmos, Saga logró decirle a su hermano.  
  
"Ahora se que no debo de castigarte a ti, si esto es cierto..." la voz, sonó cavernosa, profundamente oscura.. Kanon pudo percibir algo que había cambiado en la presencia, generalmente fuerte, pero parsimoniosa de Saga. "Esto es obra tuya, Kanon... disfruta lo que has peleado tanto por obtener... ¡qué mal que se te concediera esto, antes de obtener lo otro que anhelabas más que verme así..." Y viendo directamente a Saga, Kanon, vio que comenzaba a hacer unos pases con sus brazos. "La armadura, ahora será mía... es lo justo, que ambos ganemos lo que tanto hemos anhelado... ¿no lo crees?"  
  
"¡Tú! ¡No eres mi hermano!" gritó Kanon asombrado, al tiempo que comenzaba a incrementar su Cosmos como defensa, preparándose una vez más a lanzar su última técnica. "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?"  
  
"Gracias a ti, hermano..." dijo Saga con dolor. "... ahora no lo sé".  
  
Su Cosmos alcanzó el brillo dorado.  
  
Arles y Shion se miraron entre sí.  
  
"¡El Séptimo Sentido!"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Senki no Koutou]  
  
Llorando, Saga extendió sus manos hacia su hermano, al tiempo que Kanon hacía lo mismo. Y observó.  
  
"¡Está sufriendo!" pensó para sus adentros. Pero no llegó consigo de ese conocimiento, al júbilo que pensó le seguiría.  
  
"Ahora... me siento solo... muy solo..." pensó Saga con dolor. "Athena... ¿estás conmigo?" (Tú estás contigo... no pierdas la determinación por llegar, Saga...)  
  
Recordó ese momento en que miró a la hormiga trabajar.  
  
"Yo quiero algo más..." llegó su propia voz en recuerdo retumbando en su oído interno. "No quiero ser un simple soldado..."  
  
(Solo alcanzando tu meta, podrás acceder a esa verdad que tanto buscas, Saga... a la verdad).  
  
"Pero..." dijo mientras sus lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. "Para mí la verdad siempre fue simple contigo, Athena... ¿porqué? ¿Por qué me dejas en esta hora en que más te necesito?"  
  
"¡GALAXIAN... EXPLOSION!"  
  
Kanon abriendo los ojos, observó una multitud de planetas formarse alrededor suyo, como saliendo de las manos de su hermano.  
  
"¡TRIÁNGULO DE LA MUERTE!"  
  
Gritó a su vez el hermano mayor de Saga, en plena defensa.  
  
Arles cubrió con su cuerpo a Shion gritando:  
  
"¡Su Santidad!"  
  
Susurrando, el Patriarca dijo:  
  
"¡Crystal... Wall!"  
  
Una luz ambarina protegió el palco papal, al tiempo que las colosales formas de energía se encontraron. Un fulgor dorado se vio desde fuera del palco, fulgor que todos los habitantes de El Santuario pudieron ver. Como un segundo amanecer que se estuviera dando en el Coliseo. Como si el Sol de Apolo se hubiera caído en medio de la arena.  
  
Ares asintió.  
  
"Sí, humanos... justo es eso, el amanecer de una nueva era, de una Revolución que cimbrará y cambiará la faz de su Santuario para siempre..."  
  
El fulgor fue desapareciendo... el polvo, asentándose. Arles se levantó, al ver que todo había pasado, y que habían sobrevivido al choque de energías extraordinarias. La pared de cristal del Papa, desapareciendo rápidamente. Ambos miraron a la arena para descubrir el resultado.  
  
Saga y Kanon. Kanon y Saga.  
  
Ambos de pie, ambos mirándose uno al otro. En silencio, esperando, heridos.  
  
"Has peleado muy bien, hermano." Digo Saga finalmente, con tono triste. "Te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado, a pesar de todo."  
  
Kanon miró a su hermano, el cual, derramó una lágrima. Una lágrima por su inocencia perdida. Sabía que, de no ser cierto lo que su hermano le dijera, el simple hecho de experimentar esta duda sería algo que le atormentaría siempre. Descubrir que la duda era verdad, sería peor. Una cosa era cierta: había perdido su paz interna para siempre.  
  
"Lo mismo digo, hermano." Dijo Kanon. "Tu técnica final ha sido algo digno de verse, de no haber sido por mi propio ken, ahora mismo no estaría vivo..."  
  
"Y yo... no estaría en este mundo." Dijo Saga complementando a Kanon. "Finalmente, creo que ninguno de los dos, hemos luchado totalmente con todas nuestras fuerzas."  
  
Kanon abrió sus ojos. ¿Qué decía? El había hecho todo lo posible. El Cosmos de su hermano, lo había cubierto, lo había golpeado.  
  
"Creo que así es..." dijo aparentando confianza. "Sin embargo, ambos estamos heridos... ¿esperando que uno caiga antes que el otro, acaso?"  
  
Saga miró a su hermano. Kanon lo estudió. El hermano menor habló.  
  
"YO no voy a ser el que caiga, Kanon. Eso, ya lo sabes."  
  
Kanon abrió los ojos.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó.  
  
Su cuerpo comenzó entonces a reaccionar a los golpes que Saga le habría dado a la velocidad de la luz tras lanzar la Explosión de Galaxias.  
  
"¡Arghh... ARGHHHHHH!"  
  
Su ropa, haciéndose jirones, se destrozó, y Kanon, perdiendo el brillo de su mirada cayó pesadamente, dejando escapar saliva mezclada con sangre de su boca semiabierta al caer de bruces contra el suelo.  
  
Saga bajó la vista, triste. Kanon, su hermano, había caído.  
  
"No te preocupes, hermano... siempre hay manera de adaptarse a una pérdida, yo estoy buscando ahora mi camino, espero ayudarte a encontrar el tuyo..." Dijo llorando.  
  
Shion observó esto, y lloró igualmente. El despertar de un Santo, generalmente era acompañado del júbilo del ganador. Y él, esperaba eso ciertamente este día, al ser el inicio del cumplimiento de su misión desde que la Diosa lo asignara cabeza de su Santuario. Pero ninguno, ni el ganador, ni él como Patriarca, sentían júbilo... pues ambos reconocían que algo se había perdido en esta victoria.  
  
Aunque, Shion, no conocía la magnitud de la pérdida de Saga, él pensaba que era el dolor de Saga al tener que luchar contra su hermano.  
  
"Señor..." dijo Saga inclinando su cabeza.  
  
Shion mirando a Saga, no esperó más diálogo del usualmente más expresivo Saga. Estaba agotado, y era justo ya declararlo ganador.  
  
"Saga" dijo serenamente. "Has ganado el derecho de ser un Santo de Athena, hijo mío, hoy el rostro de la Diosa te sonrió, y Niké posó la corona de la victoria en tus sienes... ¡regocíjate hijo mío! Pues Athena no olvida a quienes creen en ella..."  
  
Y pensando en su hermano, Saga dijo en su mente: ¿Y en los que no creen? (¿Y en los que no creemos?)  
  
"Que la justicia de Athena guíe siempre tu paso, Saga de Géminis... ¡Santo de Oro de Athena!" dijo Arles al tiempo que soltaba varias palomas, que volaron al cielo anunciando la victoria de uno de los contendientes.  
  
Continúa...  
  
Nota 1: Arles lo utilizaré aquí más como un título real otorgado a Shion en su rol como Patriarca y a su acompañante, el que introducen en la animación y en Excalibur, el cual, ha sido por ser llamado un Santo de Plata, quizá de el Altar, pero que también asume el rol de un kagemusha, título que los señores japoneses poseían que era un doble, el cual, vestía y era llamado igual, para engañar al enemigo en caso de que el portador del título original muriese sin asignar un sucesor. El kagemusha entonces, subía al trono en este caso. Curiosamente, puede ser también equiparado a un rey sucesor temporal (interregnum) costumbre de los antiguos griegos en ritos, sobre todo, de primavera.  
  
Nota 2: La Estampida de Caballos seleccionada como técnica de un gemelo no es descabellada, puesto que Cástor del mito griego, era un domador de caballos estupendo, según se cuenta, nadie hubo después de el quien controlase a los caballos con tal maestría. — Nota del Autor.  
  
Nota 3: Por supuesto, Kanon hace referencia al mito de Aracne, la joven que ofendiera a Athena por afirmar que sus tejidos eran mejores que los divinos, tras una desigual competencia, Aracne fue vencida por la Diosa y castigada a hilar eternamente hilos destinados a romperse en la forma de una araña. —Nota del Autor.  
  
Nota 4: Fue Zeus el que mató a Idas finalmente vengando la muerte de Cástor a manos de éste. Polideuces fue herido por éste en la cabeza con una piedra. – Nota del Autor.  
  



	4. Capítulo IV

La voz estentórea de Saga, vestido con su impecable armadura dorada, resonó en el salón donde se realizaba la audiencia. Impolutas columnas blancas realzaban el tono marmóreo del suelo y de las paredes, allí, sentado frente de él, en pleno consejo, tres hombres de gran poder presenciaban y escuchaban las palabras del Santo de Oro de Géminis, defendiendo a su hermano: En medio, y con su actitud siempre serena, El Patriarca, con traje blanco ceremonial y casco enmarcado en dorado prestaba su atención a cada sílaba, a cada gesto que Saga hiciera. Tras él y a su derecha, como siempre, de pie, el imponente doble de El Patriarca, su sombra fiel: Arles, que recibía el nombre ceremonial al mismo tiempo que Shion, en actitud parecida pero un tanto más reservada que la del venerable anciano, al pendiente siempre del lenguaje corporal de su Señor y amigo. Y a la izquierda del Patriarca, el recién nombrado Santo Dorado de Sagitario: Aiolos, mejor amigo de Saga y su casi hermano, el cual, observaba con desdén hacia atrás de Saga, donde se encontrara su hermano gemelo, Kanon, con gesto de fastidio. Su imponente armadura dorada brillaba tanto como la de Géminis.  
  
Sosteniendo el casco de su armadura con su brazo derecho, Saga lo depositó en una media columna, al tiempo que proseguía con sus palabras.  
  
"Mi Señor, te pido perdón" decía Saga con convicción. "El comportamiento de Kanon en este último año ha dejado mucho que desear, pero compréndelo, como yo lo hago, es su ira y su frustración las que hablan por su boca, él tiene el poder de convertirse en un Santo de Athena, todo es cuestión de que se le brinde la oportunidad..."  
  
Aiolos suspiró fuertemente en una actitud de franco rechazo ante la idea. ¿Kanon? ¿Santo de la diosa Athena? En todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, jamás había mostrado un comportamiento que pudiese ser llamado honorable y mucho menos digno para portar una armadura... para sus adentros se preguntó qué armadura podría aceptar a tal portador.  
  
El movimiento de Aiolos no pasó desapercibido, ni para Saga, ni para Shion , ni para Kanon, el cual entrecerró sus ojos con profundo desprecio.  
  
"Saga... hermano" respondió Aiolos con voz tranquila. "El Maestro y todos los aquí reunidos sabemos que Kanon es un ser de poder extraordinario, pero su actitud conforme ha pasado el tiempo, no ha demostrado que haya aprendido las virtudes que nuestra diosa exige a sus Santos: la tolerancia, la disciplina, el respeto y la compasión, son palabras que no entran en su vocabulario."  
  
Shion, Arles y Saga observaron al Santo Aiolos mientras hablaba y exponía su punto de vista, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para hablar.  
  
"Ya hace un año que obtuviste en justa lid la Armadura de los Gemelos, y todo lo que han obtenido, tanto tú como nuestro venerable soberano, son insultos y descalificaciones... ¿ acaso no ha llegado hasta hablar mal de ti?" Preguntó cuestionante.  
  
Saga por pura respuesta se mordió el labio inferior lleno de vergüenza. En los pasados meses, Kanon había iniciado una campaña de desprestigio en su contra, al acusarle de ser un hombre que guardaba un alma tormentosa y motivos no muy honestos para portar la armadura. Desgraciadamente, para Kanon, esta campaña se había vuelto en su contra, ya que nadie creía que el Santo que había salvado a Shion delante de toda la comunidad del Santuario, pudiera guardar un corazón tan malévolo y tan impío... y en verdad, muchos se llegaban a preguntar como podía haber dos hermanos tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez.  
  
"¡Bah!" espetó Kanon desde detrás de Saga con desprecio al oír las palabras proferidas por Aiolos. "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo." Dijo en voz alta.  
  
Saga, abriendo los ojos sorprendido se volvió hacia su hermano mayor, como pidiéndole que guardara silencio, que no colaborara en contra de su causa, sino que cooperara para poder ubicarlo en un lugar digno dentro del Santuario.  
  
"¿Crees que me conformaría con una armadura de Plata, Saga?" preguntó burlón Kanon. "¡De ninguna forma! Toda mi vida peleé por obtener la misma armadura que ahora ostentas orgullosamente. Es imposible que me conforme con algo menos, es obvio que todos han caído engañados por tu personalidad y tus palabras... pero también sabes que yo no... que de ninguna manera puedes engañarme pues conozco tu verdadera naturaleza..."  
  
Saga lo miró con dolor. Con vergüenza. Su propio hermano lo había hecho dudar en el pasado, y ahora se lo recriminaba. ¿Acaso este había sido su plan todo el tiempo? En verdad, ahora pensaba diferente a como lo hiciera tan sólo un año antes, sin embargo, intentaba aferrarse a su fe y sus principios. Un esfuerzo arduo que lo desgastaba y que le estaba ocasionando trastornos. Se sentía enfermo.  
  
"¿Lo ves?" interrumpió la voz de Aiolos los pensamientos del Santo de los Gemelos. "Además es un malagradecido contigo, ni siquiera coopera contigo y ni agradece el esfuerzo y el riesgo al que te expones al venir ante nuestro Maestro para pedirle que piense seriamente en otorgarle una armadura de plata..." y mirando con desdén hacia el hermano mayor de Saga, Aiolos concluyó: "Kanon es una causa perdida, Saga... hasta para sí mismo."  
  
[B]CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN  
  
CAPÍTULO IV: MENE, MENE TEKEL[/B]  
  
Con gracia regia, Aiolos se sentó tras haber dicho sus palabras, dejando una estela de emociones en Saga, una de incomprensión, si bien no esperaba que su mejor amigo le respaldara del todo, al menos esperaba que no se interpusiera en sus propósitos.  
  
"¿Porqué, Aiolos?" preguntó Saga adolorido viendo a su mejor amigo sentarse.  
  
El Patriarca habló al fin.  
  
"Aiolos, yo, como Saga, no considero que Kanon sea una causa perdida..." dijo con voz augusta. "... Sólo pienso que está un poco extraviado del camino. Sin embargo..." Dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia el Santo Dorado de Sagitario. tú, considero que Kanon no muestra las virtudes que todo Santo de Athena debe de ostentar con orgullo."  
  
Todos escucharon atentos a las palabras del máximo representante de Athena en La Tierra, y regidor del Santuario de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.  
  
"Ciertamente, Kanon es un ser poderoso, tanto como para haber aspirado en alguna ocasión a portar el máximo honor que un creyente de nuestra Diosa Justa puede portar: la armadura dorada. Sin embargo, Kanon..." dijo volviéndose ahora hacia el hermano mayor de Saga. "... Portar una armadura de Plata no es menos honroso, ni menos digno, pues es el servicio a Athena lo que debe impulsar nuestras ansias y nuestros deseos, si acaso llegases a usar una armadura de dicho grado, no te haría menos valioso ante los ojos de nadie, siempre que abrazaras la causa de ella..." dijo al tiempo que alzaba el brazo y señalaba un icono de la diosa sapiente que parecía estar en todos lados, en cada rincón de este Santuario.  
  
Las carcajadas de Kanon fueron la respuesta que este joven diera a las palabras benévolas del anciano. Arles sorprendido se irguió indignado, pero para ninguno de los demás asistentes esta reacción resultaba sorprendente. Saga comenzaba a creer las palabras que hubiera recién pronunciado Aiolos.  
  
"Kanon..." se lamentó en sus pensamientos Saga. "Eres un hombre que destila hiel y amargura... hermano, ¿No te das cuenta que el único que se daña de esa manera eres tú mismo?"  
  
Kanon dejó de reír escandalosamente. El silencio cayó en la sala. Tenso. Kanon habló.  
  
"¿Dices que nada me desmeritará portar una armadura de menor rango que la dorada cuando toda mi vida he luchado por ella? ¿Cuándo ella era mi destino? ¡Y no intentes negarlo, Patriarca...! La armadura de Géminis es mi destino... ¡yo era el verdadero dueño de ella desde que nací en esta era! De no ser por mi hermano, yo estaría ahora mismo, usándola, saboreando su poder, enseñoreándome, tal y como ahora hacen ustedes ante mí... ¿les parece un acto digno? ¿Humilde? ¿Pavonearse delante de mí, una víctima que fue despojada de su propio derecho, con aquello que más ansíaba? ¿Es esta la clase de misericordia que la diosa quiere que sus Santos practiquen?" Y escupiendo, Kanon dijo. "¡Guárdense su piedad entonces! ¡No la necesito!"  
  
Aiolos, indignado, no pudo soportar más la actitud del hermano mayor de Saga y se puso de pie haciendo arder su Cosmo.  
  
"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" preguntó indignado el Santo de Sagitario. "¿Te has vuelto loco al renegar y blasfemar de esa manera contra los dioses y contra sus representantes en La Tierra? Tus insultos han alcanzado un nivel intolerable..."  
  
La indignación en el rostro de Aiolos era evidente, y tal arranque comprometía la seguridad y la paz de la audiencia. Kanon lo miró retadoramente de vuelta, e hizo a su vez, arder su Cosmo.  
  
"Tú siempre has sido un tonto, y morirás siéndolo, Aiolos" sentenció Kanon con profundo desprecio. "Tu virtud es la de estar siempre en el lugar y momento más inoportunos... eres tan molesto como ridículo, con tus aires de grandeza y santidad inmaculada..." y lanzando su Cosmo en un aura ofensiva, Kanon dijo. "Al menos sabemos ambos, tú y yo, que nos odiamos, que nos despreciamos, que no nos soportamos."  
  
Aiolos, olvidando por un momento el lugar, se preparó para lanzar de vuelta una onda de viento impulsada por su Cosmo, cuando, de manera inesperada, un Cosmo más se agregó al de Kanon para agredirle... ese Cosmo no era otro que el de...  
  
"¡Saga!" exclamó en su mente Aiolos sorprendido viendo hacia su amigo. "¿Qué haces?" Se preguntó con confusión.  
  
Saga, observándolo fijamente dejó que el Santo de Oro de Sagitario se tranquilizara, al tiempo que Arles intervenía.  
  
"Caballeros, este acto es por demás vergonzoso, se están exponiendo ante Su Santidad, sin contar que le están exponiendo a él."  
  
Saga tomó control de la situación.  
  
"No lo hemos olvidado, Arles" dijo con un dejo de desprecio al mencionar el nombre de la sombra de El Patriarca. "Mi reacción ha sido para calmar los ánimos, pues es evidente que, aunque Aiolos está defendiendo su punto de vista y a nuestra Señora, iba a ser el primero en agredir de manera seria a alguien que se encuentra dentro de este recinto..." dijo al tiempo que volvía su vista hacia Kanon. "Y tú ya puedes ir guardándote tu Cosmo para una mejor ocasión, aquí no estamos en una arena de combate, Kanon. No peques de aquello que acusas, de ser ridículo."  
  
Kanon escuchó a su hermano con una sonrisa cínica. Levantando sus hombros en gesto de indiferencia, dejó de quemar su Cosmo.  
  
"Como digas, yo lo único que quiero hacer es salir de aquí y terminar con esta obra trágica que te has empeñado en montar hasta sus últimas consecuencias."  
  
Volviéndose hacia Shion, Saga bajó la vista y concluyó.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con él, mi Señor, ofrezco una vez más disculpas en su nombre y en el mío, por haberlos expuesto a una situación tan intolerable como esta. Retiro mi petición en este momento."  
  
Aiolos escuchó las palabras de Saga con un dejo de satisfacción. Al menos su amigo parecía haber abierto sus ojos al fin ante la realidad de su hermano. Kanon no merecía la intercesión de alguien como Saga, no cuando no era uno de sus intereses ser perdonado, hasta ahora, todas las disculpas habían venido de parte de su hermano menor.  
  
Shion asintió ante las palabras de Saga al tiempo que volvía a intervenir.  
  
"Lo ocurrido aquí sólo demuestra dos cosas. La primera, que Kanon sigue siendo un hombre de gran poder, y que no es conveniente en estos momentos que salga de El Santuario." Volviéndose hacia él, Shion prosiguió con sus palabras. "Quizá con un poco más de tiempo, Kanon pueda reflexionar sobre las ventajas de portar una armadura al servicio de la Diosa, es un hombre poderoso, y siendo tu hermano, seguro tiene el potencial de llegar a ser un honrado Santo de Athena."  
  
"Veré porque así sea, mi Señor" dijo solícito Saga al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de El Patriarca. Kanon levantó las cejas harto.  
  
"La segunda..." continuó con su discurso Shion. "Es que es un hombre indisciplinado, y que no tiene respeto por nada y por nadie, y esto, podría mandar un mensaje erróneo a todos los guerreros que ya entrenan aquí... dejar que siga demostrando la conducta que muestra sería mandar un mensaje erróneo a los demás de que aquí, ni hay autoridades, ni hay disciplina, por lo que he tomado una decisión: Queda estrictamente prohibido quemar Cosmo en áreas de convivencia dentro del Santuario, con excepción de aquellas que estén destinadas en su totalidad, a ser de entrenamiento."  
  
"¿Lo has entendido, Kanon?" preguntó Arles con tono severo al hermano mayor de Saga.  
  
"Esto va para todos." Interrumpió Shion. "Va tanto para Kanon, como para Saga y como para Aiolos, que han expuesto su poder en un momento inoportuno. Todos, sin excepción, deberán acatar mis órdenes a partir de este momento."  
  
"Si, Señor" dijo Arles al tiempo que bajaba la vista, demostrando pena por la corrección que recibiera de parte de su maestro.  
  
Tanto Aiolos como Saga bajaron también sus vistas, en actitud humilde. Kanon, volviéndose hacia Shion cuestionó.  
  
"¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya me puedo ir?"  
  
"Puedes hacerlo" dijo El Patriarca asintiendo serenamente.  
  
Kanon se movió al fin, y antes de salir escuchó la voz de Aiolos que le decía en tono firme:  
  
"Te estaré vigilando, Kanon..."  
  
Kanon se volvió lentamente con una sonrisa retorcida, para luego salir por la puerta de la Sala. Aiolos miró con ceño fruncido a la puerta. Tras unos momentos, sintió la mirada de Saga, el cual lo miraba con gesto duro.  
  
Shion y Arles se movieron al fin. El primero, poniéndose de pie, listo para irse junto con Arles hacia el Palacio Papal. De no ser por el aura diferente de poder que ambos emanaban, se pudiera haber pensado que fueran hermanos... un rumor, que entre la gente común del Santuario se había comenzado a expandir, y que comenzaba a darse por cierto.  
  
Cuando se habían ido ya, Aiolos bajó del estrado donde se encontraba para acercarse a Saga, el cual, sosteniendo su casco de la armadura que aún reposaba sobre la media columna en actitud de derrota, disponía a irse.  
  
"¡Saga!" dijo al fin Aiolos, con tono firme.  
  
"No tengo humor, Aiolos" fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta de parte de su otrora, siempre feliz amigo. Desde que asumiera el cargo de Santo de Athena, la aparente alegría que Saga tenía antes había desaparecido misteriosamente, como si algo le pesara demasiado, tanto como para borrar su sonrisa.  
  
"Amigo... lo lamento." Fue lo único que acertó a decir Aiolos ante el rechazo franco del Santo de Géminis. "Comprendo lo que es querer a un hermano, y querer su bienestar, pero, Saga..." dijo finalmente Aiolos con gesto apenado. "...Debes de abrir los ojos. ¡No te dejes engañar por tus sentimientos!"  
  
Saga volvió su cabeza hacia Aiolos sin moverse más, en un gesto serio que parecía cuestionar.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó al fin.  
  
Aiolos, al escuchar la pregunta, respondió.  
  
"Desde que ganaste el derecho de portar esa armadura, desde que asumiste el hecho de ser un Santo de nuestra diosa Athena, nuestras motivaciones personales han quedado hechas a un lado. Debemos preocuparnos por el mundo y por la protección de la Diosa... ¡Lo que pides es arriesgar a la Orden y al Santuario!"  
  
Saga volvió su rostro una vez más al casco de Géminis y bajando la cabeza, replicó a las palabras del Santo Dorado de Sagitario.  
  
"Todos cometemos errores, Aiolos" fue su única respuesta. "Todos los hemos cometido en algún momento ¿no es cierto? Todos hemos dicho o guardado cosas que debimos de haber dicho en el momento adecuado... ¿no es verdad?" preguntó Saga al recordar que, siendo aún ahora la fecha, Aiolos jamás había comentado el hecho de haber sorprendido a Kanon bajar de la Colina Estrella.  
  
Extrañado ante ese cuestionamiento y ese argumento, por demás fuera de lugar, Aiolos movió su cabeza en un gesto de extrañeza para responder.  
  
"¿De qué estás hablando, Saga?"  
  
Saga se sonrió levemente, descalificándose en su mente y adoptando una postura más relajada.  
  
"Supongo que de nada importante" dijo al final. Tomando entre sus manos el casco y poniéndoselo finalmente sobre su cabeza, Saga concluyó. "Me retiro ahora, amigo."  
  
La capa blanca de la armadura de Géminis flotó detrás de los pasos de Saga cuando su andar fue interrumpido una vez más por la voz de Aiolos.  
  
"Saga..." dijo una vez más en tono conciliador. "Sé que aceptar la idea te está siendo difícil, pero mi interés es únicamente en la Diosa y en el bienestar de su comunidad. Kanon es un hombre peligroso, difícil de controlar..." Saga prosiguió sus pasos, ignorando las palabras de Aiolos, palabras que, por lo demás, le habían quedado ya claras desde un comienzo. "Siendo que es una tarea que comprendo se te dificulta, yo vigilaré a Kanon, amigo..."  
  
Saga se detuvo ante la puerta y volvió su rostro cubierto por la máscara del casco, al tiempo que decía:  
  
"No, Aiolos, tú no harás nada previniendo a Kanon..." dijo con un tono que Aiolos no supo interpretar si era una amenaza o una petición. "Yo lo haré, gracias." Dijo entonces, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa, enmarcada por un par de máscaras, para salir del recinto, dejando un eco detrás de él, al cerrarse las puertas, y a un solo Santo de Sagitario totalmente desconcertado.  
  
Protegido de los rayos solares, Saga pudo dejar de hacer cualquier gesto al salir del recinto. Con gesto grave, miró a su alrededor y vio a un joven que lo miraba interrogante. Ningún rastro de Kanon ni de su acompañante en los últimos días, el llamado por todos Máscara Mortal.  
  
Sintiendo la mirada del joven espigado ante el, Saga detuvo unos momentos sus ojos en el. Gesto que Shura aprovechó para acercarse a un hombre al cual había llegado admirar y que deseaba emular desde su acto heroico en su pelea por la lucha de Géminis.  
  
"¡Señor Saga!" dijo acercándose con gesto alegre. "´¡Es un privilegio poderle observar tan de cerca, señor!" exclamó alegre el joven ibérico. Saga lo miró sin hacer ningún gesto que denotara emoción alguna. Serio, escuchó cada palabra del explosivo capricornio que le veía como se ve a un ídolo. "¡Desde que lo vi pelear en la arena por la armadura, Señor, supe que usted sería el indicado! ¡Quiero que sepa que mi deseo más grande es llegar a ser algún día como usted o como el Señor Aiolos!"  
  
Saga miró fijamente a Shura tras estas últimas palabras, sin cambiar ni un poco sus facciones, ensombrecidas ahora por el extraño casco dorado. Shura borró su sonrisa cuando Saga prosiguió su camino tras unos momentos, ignorándolo, sin hacer ningún comentario. Shura lo miró extrañado.  
  
"¡Vaya pero qué hombre tan enigmático! Su máscara demuestra más emociones que el mismo..." dijo Shura preguntándose si acaso todo lo que este casco mostraba era solo rostros sin habla. Observó como el Santo Dorado de Géminis tomaba camino hacia el Camino Zodiacal o de las XII Casas, sin prestar atención que era ahora Aiolos el que salía del recinto.  
  
"¡Shura!" exclamó sorprendido Aiolos al encontrar a Shura, el cual se había vuelto en los últimos días, alguien que le seguía para todas partes, incluso más que su propio hermano Aioria, el cual seguía confinado al área de entrenamiento general.  
  
Sorprendido ahora Shura, se volvió rápidamente para mirar a Aiolos. Sonriendo le dijo.  
  
"¡Señor Aiolos! ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?" preguntó al ver el mismo rostro serio que observara minutos antes en Saga. "¿Acaso El Patriarca les regañó?"  
  
Aiolos lo miró. Cuatro años de diferencia eran ahora el mundo. Pero pronto sería el momento en que este joven pudiera ser un compañero de Orden, uno que, se había ganado su simpatía por la lealtad y coraje que ponía en sus entrenamientos. Shura no dejaba de sorprender a Aiolos, al observarlo practicar de manera aislada, aún cuando los entrenamientos cesaban, orando consagrado a la diosa Athena todo el tiempo... en verdad era admirable la lealtad de éste.  
  
"No exactamente" respondió Aiolos al tiempo que emprendía su camino junto con Shura. "Pero digamos que fue bastante desagradable."  
  
"Le creo" respondió Shura afirmativamente. "Solo hay que verles las caras para adivinar eso, antes de usted salieron esos hermanos que lucharon por la armadura de Géminis, el primero, el perdedor, salió con una sonrisa, pero tan pronto llegó afuera la borró y se dirigió al área de entrenamiento junto con ese desdichado de Máscara Mortal..." dijo Shura con antipatía. "Luego salió el otro, el Santo de Géminis... ¿en verdad ese hombre es su amigo, Señor Aiolos?" preguntó asombrado. "¡Es un hombre muy misterioso! Nunca demuestra emoción... ¿acaso sólo lo hace en los momentos de pelea?" preguntó Shura recordando la magnífica pelea entre Saga y Zarkón hacía ya casi dos años.  
  
El rostro de Aiolos se ensombreció al escuchar las palabras de Shura. ¿En verdad Saga era su amigo? Desde que obtuviera la armadura de Géminis, Saga había tomado un rumbo diferente al que había recorrido antes, su carácter, antes franco y alegre, se había tornado generalmente en una mueca sin vida, que difícilmente demostraba cualquier emoción, sólo ocasionalmente ésta mostraba una sonrisa, pero no era como la de antes, franca, abierta, espontánea, ahora era estudiada, forzada, amable al punto del esfuerzo.  
  
"Saga es un hombre muy difícil de comprender últimamente, Shura" respondió Aiolos con tristeza. "Pero antes no era así..." dijo con tono nostálgico, viendo hacia el cielo. "No sé qué clase de pesos carga ahora mi hermano en su alma, pero espero con sinceridad, que éstos pronto desaparezcan."  
  
Shura miró a Aiolos sin comprender del todo lo dicho por éste.  
  
El eco de los pasos de Saga retumbaron en la Casa de Géminis al entrar en ella. Totalmente ordenada y limpia, el Santo de Géminis caminó hacia los pasajes secretos que lo llevaban hacia su habitación. Iluminando con su Cosmo su camino, Saga no se molestó en encender las velas de la casa, las cuales estaban como nuevas.  
  
En penumbras, y apenas iluminada, el menor de los gemelos ingresó a la intimidad de su habitación. En fuerte contraste con el exterior de la Casa, ésta parecía haber sido azotada por un viento enorme que la hubiera sacudido. Con hojas y más hojas de libros antiguos, Saga se despojó de su armadura, la cual se ensambló hasta formar la estatua de dos hombres, con rostros distintos: uno benévolo, uno malévolo.  
  
Saga se dejó caer en su cama, sobre una gran cantidad de papeles.  
  
"Mi Señora... heme aquí, una vez más, buscándote" (¿Y ya la encontraste?) Preguntó esa voz que comenzara a hablarle desde hacía un tiempo ya, y que se había convertido en su eterna acompañante. "No me dejes caer en la tentación, Señora..." suplicó Saga. (No le importa, Saga, para ello tendría que engañarte... ¿quieres eso?) "¿Engañarme" preguntó el gemelo atormentado. "¿Porqué todos callan cuando quiero que hablen? ¿Por qué hablan quienes quiero que callen?" (Porque somos seres liberados, Saga, somos seres que conocemos, lo que los otros se empeñan en ocultar. La verdad te ha liberado, ¿no lo agradeces?) "¡No!" dijo Saga llevándose las manos a la frente intentando taparse los oídos como para no escuchar esas palabras. "¡Quiero ser feliz, feliz como antes!" (Tú nunca fuiste feliz, Saga, y si lo fuiste, todo fue basado en una mentira... en un engaño.) "Pero ¡no me mintieron! Sólo callaron." (Eso es una forma de engañar, Saga... ¿Por qué lo ocultaron? Responde...) "¡No!" dijo Saga lanzándose a su cama. "¡No quiero!" (Responde...) Insistió la voz de su mente sin piedad. "¡Señora! Ilumíname con tu verdad!" (Responde Saga... has encontrado esa respuesta en tus múltiples visitas a Star Hill, ¿no es verdad?) Lanzando los pergaminos, Saga intentó pensar en su deber hacia su Diosa, en lo necesaria que le era un poco de paz, la paz que antes sentía. (¿No acaso has llegado allí contra todo pronóstico tuyo? ¿No acaso se suponía que los Dioses no te dejarían llegar hasta allá?) "Eso... no hace imposible que Kanon hubiera estado allí antes..." dijo Saga ante este pensamiento ¿o era una voz real la que le hablaba? (Claro que no, Saga, Kanon estuvo allí antes que tú, abriéndote la brecha para descubrir la verdad... esa verdad que te empeñas en no declarar...) "¡Cállate!" dijo Saga cerrando sus ojos, negando con la cabeza desesperado al tiempo que lloraba y adoptaba una posición fetal. (Esa verdad que te cuesta trabajo aceptar, porque te indigna... ¡te llena de coraje!) "Yo soy un fiel sirviente de Athena" Una carcajada resonó por la habitación, una carcajada que heló la sangre del gemelo. (¡Iluso!) "No soy una mascota... un juguete divino, condenado desde antes de mi nacimiento a participar en un juego interminable de Dioses, que no tienen respeto por la humanidad, ni por nuestro derecho a autodeterminarnos..." (Por fin lo has dicho, por fin te atreviste a aceptarlo...) "¡No! ¡Yo no he atentado contra la Diosa!" (¿Seguro, Saga?) "¡Sí!" dijo poniéndose de pie resuelto. "¡No lo he hecho!" (Y entonces... ¿cómo le llamarías a lo que ves a tu alrededor, Saga?) Abriendo los ojos, Saga miró a su alrededor, a la cantidad de tomos saqueados de Star Hill, al icono de Athena roto a sus pies. Saga suspiró fuertemente y dejó de aplicar presión a sus sienes. Sí, él había atentado contra la Diosa Athena. Su rostro, vuelto hacia el otro lado, separado de su cuerpo, en uno de esos arranques de furia que había tenido lleno de decepción, de frustración, por que le falló. ¡Todos le fallaron! Y entonces, las lágrimas calientes, de humillación y vergüenza acudieron a sus ojos sin invitación, y tirando sus brazos hacia los lados, Saga se arrodilló, lleno de remordimiento a recoger la cabeza de la estatuilla, al tiempo que la abrazaba y la llevaba a su pecho con desesperación. Lloró. Como un niño perdido. Lloró como un hombre rechazado. "Aiolos se equivocó, Athena... no es Kanon la causa perdida..." dijo al tiempo que sollozaba. "La causa perdida... soy yo."  
  
"¡Maldito hijo de una perra lemuriana!" gritó Kanon al tiempo que partía con intensidad a su paso, varias rocas, en las cercanías de las afueras de El Santuario. Observándolo de lejos, Máscara Mortal, suprimió un temblor interno.  
  
Kanon estaba furioso. Sin embargo, esto era natural en él, desde que le conoció, era el estado de ánimo que siempre había mostrado, y el rostro que enseñaba a los demás, el que todos conocían. Pero el sabía más, pues Kanon era su amigo, además de ser su maestro, el único ser que le había enseñado hasta ahora la realidad.  
  
"¡Y ese maldito bastardo, Aiolos!" gritó con más fuerza Kanon con gesto perdido. "¡Debí de haberlo matado cuando tuve mi oportunidad! ¡Ahora al menos no tendría que haber soportado sus miradas desdeñosas, su desprecio auspiciado por todos... ¡hasta ese maldito Arles tuvo el descaro de hablarme en tono paternal! ¡Maldito sea!" gritó al tiempo, que Kanon partía una columna.  
  
El sol comenzó a ocultarse tras las nubes. La tarde caía ya sobre Grecia.  
  
"Prohibir y atentar contra mi propio poder, ¿puedes creerlo, Máscara Mortal? ¡Me temen!" dijo con un cierto aire de orgullo. "Saben que soy necesario, que mi clase de poder en su contra podría ser un error que les llevaría a perder esta guerra... ¡Yo seré determinante en el resultado de esta Guerra! Pésele a quién le pese..."  
  
Kanon dejó de hacer brillar su Cosmo y se volvió hacia Máscara de la Muerte que lo observaba en silencio, con una sonrisa que encubría su temor. Confiaba en Kanon. Pero a veces, le resultaba difícil poder confiar en nadie.  
  
"El poder es lo único que importa, Máscara Mortal" dijo finalmente el mayor de los gemelos. "Es lo único absoluto, y ante lo que los Dioses y los hombres se rinden... todos son unas rameras que buscan el poder, ya sea el moral, ya sea el físico, pero siempre, quiere todo mundo tener la razón..." Con una sonrisa amarga, Kanon dijo. "Por eso, tener poder y no usarlo, es una tontería abominable, sólo comparado a aquello que la necia doctrina de El Patriarca y esa diosa mojigata llaman pecado."  
  
"Sí, señor" respondió Máscara de la Muerte a estas palabras.  
  
Kanon reflexionó momentáneamente pensando en su hermano. No podía decir que fuera un tonto como antes, no al menos con la seguridad que tenía hacía un tiempo.  
  
"Saga..." dijo en voz alta. "¿Por qué ocultas la verdad? Yo sé quien eres, sé que has cambiado, no está en tu discurso la palabrería barata de los libros doctrinales, te has convertido en una efigie tan hueca como lo son todas esas estatuas de Athena... has cambiado hermano... ¿Pero de qué forma? Yo sé que algo te atormenta en tu interior..."  
  
Saga concluyó de pegar la estatua de la Diosa y la miró. Le faltaban algunas piezas, y seguro si quería ponerla de pie en su pedestal, tendría que utilizar una piedra para que no resbalara y cayera.  
  
Saga se limpió una lágrima.  
  
"Intentas ser el que algún día fuiste, Saga..." prosiguió Kanon su diálogo con su hermano ausente. "Pero es tonto negarse a aceptar lo que somos... seres con necesidades y planes propios... seres que hemos nacido para ostentar aquello que nos regalaron los Dioses."  
  
Saga terminó de apoyar la estatua en la piedra y cerró los ojos en actitud de humilde oración. Pidió perdón por su actitud. Por su duda. Por su atrevimiento de blasfemar contra lo que conocía de ella...  
  
Lo que conocía de ella. Saga bajó la vista y vio un pedazo de papel tirado con su propia letra. En trazos aparentemente vehementes, se podía observar que cuando lo escribió no estaba bien.  
  
"¡No soy un títere, yo quiero más!"  
  
Se leía en la leyenda escrita por él. Saga cambió su gesto, por uno que demostró total enojo, y miró de vuelta a la Diosa.  
  
Kanon sonrió y dijo.  
  
"Quizá, cuando lo termines por aceptar, Saga, encontrarás una nueva clase de propósito, de paz, y entonces me buscarás, hermano, porque sabrás que los Dioses no nos condenaron a separarnos, sino que nacimos juntos para desafiar a los Dioses... ¡para cambiar las reglas de sus juegos!"  
  
Saga tomó con gesto sereno la estatua de Athena y la acercó una vez más a sus ojos. El mismo gesto, benévolo o indiferente de la Diosa lo miraba, con una sonrisa amable, con una sonrisa idiota. Y abriendo los ojos una vez más con furia, destrozó haciendo polvo la figura.  
  
El sol terminó por ocultarse.  
  
Observando fijamente las sólidas paredes del Palacio Papal en la base del Camino Zodiacal, Saga suspiró profundamente. Cada vez que era requerido para una audiencia con el Patriarca últimamente, se sentía intranquilo.  
  
Lejos estaba ya esa sensación de gusto que le invadía en los años anteriores a su conversión en Santo de Oro de Athena por ver a su maestro y beber de su sabiduría, en aquel entonces, tomada como ilimitada. Ahora, esa sensación había sido sustituida por la incertidumbre de saber si había sido descubierto en sus múltiples visitas a la Colina de la Estrella, a sus continuos saqueos de material prohibido para todo aquel que no fuera un Patriarca, o temiendo quizá, recibir de nueva cuenta el reporte de algún abuso en la conducta de Kanon. Todo era ahora preocupación cada vez que era hora de visitar al máximo de los Caballeros de Athena.  
  
Al subir los escalones del edificio, Saga se encontró a la entrada de éste, guardado por cuatro guardias, a su amigo Aiolos.  
  
"¡Saga!" le saludó el Santo de Sagitario al verle con genuina alegría. "¡También te ha llamado a ti!"  
  
La sorpresa de Saga no fue demostrada evidentemente, pero sí, por un momento, su paso firme y seguro se detuvo ante el encuentro inesperado.  
  
"Aiolos, que Athena te bendiga." Fue lo que devolvió Saga como saludo a su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. "Lo mismo te deseo, amigo" respondió Aiolos finalmente. "Pues no llegamos tan temprano como quizá el Patriarca hubiera deseado"  
  
Dijo al tiempo que los guardias abrían paso a los dos prominentes hombres. Saga pudo sentir una mirada furtiva de parte de ellos, ya que su relación con Kanon era algo que lo ponía ante el escrutinio público, de no ser porque Kanon jamás se presentaba en ese Palacio, con toda seguridad las medidas de seguridad para permitirle el acceso al Palacio serían mayores, o quizá se le exigiría que viniese siempre portando su armadura de Géminis.  
  
"¿Para qué querrá vernos en esta ocasión?" preguntó Saga cambiando el tono de la conversación amistoso a uno más formal. "No es común que nos llamen a los dos juntos para reunirnos con él."  
  
Aiolos prosiguió su camino junto con Saga mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta.  
  
"Sea lo que sea..." respondió finalmente tras meditar un rato su respuesta. "Ahora mismo vamos a averiguarlo."  
  
Guardando la puerta del recinto final donde reposaba El Patriarca, una figura familiar les recibió. Ataviado con una máscara reluciente y un casco de tiara dorada, el imponente santo Arles aguardaba el arribo de este par de hombres. Al verlos, inclinó su cabeza de manera respetuosa a manera de saludo al tiempo que decía:  
  
"Que Niké les corone, valientes Santos de Athena"  
  
"Que Niké te corone, Arles" respondió atento Aiolos, mientras que Saga devolvía el saludo con una discreta inclinación de cabeza. "¿Para qué nos ha mandado llamar Su Santidad con tanta urgencia?" Preguntó el Santo de Sagitario haciendo eco de las preocupaciones expresadas por Saga hacía unos instantes.  
  
Arles se inclinó para abrir las puertas al tiempo que respondía descubriendo la espaciosa sala de Trono del Patriarca.  
  
"No lo sé, amigo mío, en verdad yo mismo estoy sorprendido por la premura que se ha realizado todo, lo único que sé es que Su Santidad no se encuentra bien de salud esta mañana."  
  
Estas últimas palabras dichas por Arles con tono preocupado, alarmaron a Aiolos, al tiempo que hacían que Saga abriera sus ojos inquieto... algo dentro de su mente, de su pecho se movió, parecido a la angustia de saber que su querido maestro pudiera encontrarse enfermo.  
  
Al final del pasillo, en alfombra roja, el trono imponente del soberano del Santuario mostraba la figura cansada de un hombre mayor, que portaba un traje idéntico al usado por Arles. Los tres Santos de Athena se acercaron y se postraron ante el Patriarca.  
  
"Su Majestad" saludó Arles servilmente. "Tal y como has pedido, los guerreros al servicio de la diosa nos presentamos ante ti."  
  
Arles asintió a las palabras dichas por el Santo de Plata al tiempo que les pedía que se pusieran de pie.  
  
"Por favor, de pie, mis amigos" dijo con voz cansada el hombre, que a pesar de todo, emanaba una paz infinita en su Cosmo. "Hoy no me encuentro muy bien por lo que puedo prescindir de los formalismos protocolarios."  
  
Poniéndose de pie los tres Santos, Aiolos miró a Saga preocupado, el rostro del gemelo no decía nada de vuelta, ni siquiera un gesto de comprensión. Arles por su parte, subió al estrado para tomar su lugar de pie a la derecha del representante de la Diosa en La Tierra.  
  
En silencio, los tres llamados esperaron con un poco de impaciencia las palabras del soberano sacerdote. Finalmente, tras una pausa que les pareció eterna, Shion habló al fin.  
  
"Desde ayer había planeado el verles, hijos míos" dijo el Patriarca aludiendo de manera notable y única a Saga y a Aiolos. "Pero los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar ayer no me permitieron informarles a tiempo, así que no se sobresalten, todo está bien, perfectamente bien..." dijo al tiempo que emitía una pequeña tos.  
  
"¡Señor!" dijo Arles inclinándose ante el Patriarca. El cual, sacudiendo la mano, rechazó cualquier intento de ayuda por parte de éste.  
  
"Estoy bien, Arles, gracias." Dijo el Patriarca. "Es decir, creo que estoy como se supusiera que estuviera, finalmente, todo se mueve en preciso movimiento de destino y hasta mi salud es consecuencia de los Dioses."  
  
Saga escuchó estas palabras con el ánimo de rebatirlas, pero decidió callar. No era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para iniciar una discusión, no enfrente de Aiolos y de Arles, en cualquier caso, que lo único que harían sería callarlo.  
  
"Bien, como les decía..." prosiguió Shion "... el motivo de mi llamado había sido ya tomado en consideración hace unos días, el día de hoy que se ha repetido esta aflicción misteriosa que va y viene, no ha hecho sino demostrarme que este es el mejor momento para llevarla a cabo."  
  
Pausa una vez más. Una pausa que parecían siglos. Ni siquiera un pensamiento cruzaba en las mentes a nadie de lo que el Máximo de los 88 Santos de Atenea diría en esos momentos, ni una ligera sospecha.  
  
"Con la proximidad del nacimiento de Athena en esta Tierra, el Santuario de Athena se ve en la necesidad de encontrarse fuerte y bien guardado, ya que, sabemos, este hecho no significa otra cosa sino el advenimiento de una nueva Guerra Sagrada..."  
  
A la mención de tales palabras, los tres hombres se pusieron alertas, aún el generalmente impasible Saga ahora demostró interés. Así que Las Guerras Sagradas iniciarían una vez más, en ese bizarro reflejo de Juegos Olímpicos, los Dioses habían decidido comenzar nuevamente las justas entre ellos.  
  
"Como saben, soy uno de los dos supervivientes de la última Guerra, y yo de primera mano, conozco lo duras que estas pueden resultar y las exigencias que estas tienen para sus participantes. El Cosmo de la Diosa ayudará a proteger este lugar Santo, pero eso, hasta que ella tenga la edad suficiente y sólo tras haber recibido el entrenamiento adecuado que es responsabilidad de una sola persona..." y respirando profundamente prosiguió. "... Esa persona, es El Gran Maestro, en sí. De allí su título magisterial."  
  
Abriendo los ojos, Aiolos y Saga escucharon estas palabras tragando saliva. ¡El Gran Maestro en persona entrenaría a la Diosa de las Guerras Justas!  
  
"¡Maestro! ¿Usted conoce la fecha de la natividad de Athena?" preguntó asombrado Aiolos.  
  
Shion, tras escuchar esta pregunta negó con la cabeza.  
  
"No de manera exacta, sin embargo, es muy cercana, nuestros puestos en Cabo Sunion han comenzado a detectar un incremento de actividad en Atlantis, lo que significa que Poseidón será uno de los posibles participantes en esta Guerra, y con esto se abre totalmente la posibilidad de que Athena esté por nacer en los siguientes años."  
  
Saga entonces habló.  
  
"Si hay actividad en Atlantis y tenemos conocimiento de ello, este sería el mejor momento para atacar previniendo que la guerra se torne mucho más cruenta en el futuro, Su Santidad... ¡Permítame atacar Atlantis y así colaborar con una causa justa!"  
  
A su mente vino el recuerdo de la existencia de la Daga hecha del metal de la Hoz de Crono... arma suficiente junto con su poder para poder terminar con esta guerra aún antes de que inicie. Con la Daga en su poder, podría equiparar el poder de la Armadura de Sagitario.  
  
"No, hijo mío, no puede ser eso" respondió Shion a la petición de Saga. "Tal permiso no te lo puedo conceder."  
  
Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Saga preguntó:  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
Shion mirando hacia Saga respondió.  
  
"No puedo arriesgar que un Santo de Athena, uno de los únicos dos que ahora tiene el Santuario, pueda resultar muerto en un ataque de esa naturaleza... El Santuario los necesita a ustedes vivos y preparados para formar a la siguiente generación de guerreros que combatirán junto a ustedes. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que justo lo que ahora mismo estás pensando puede ser exactamente lo que los enemigos de la Diosa esperan para entrar en el Santuario y destruirlo?"  
  
Saga, sin entender bien a bien las razones, insistió en el punto.  
  
"¡Pero Señor, cuando un Dios encarna en un niño es el momento en que más vulnerables son!" Exclamó. "Una guerra preventiva sería la respuesta para detener el sufrimiento y las catástrofes a las que el mundo tendrá que enfrentarse como consecuencia de una Guerra Sagrada..."  
  
Shion volvió a interrumpir al Santo Dorado de Géminis.  
  
"Precisamente porque es cuando un Dios encarna su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad, es preciso que El Santuario se encuentre protegido totalmente..."  
  
Ahora fue Aiolos el que habló ante la respuesta de Shion.  
  
"Mi Señor, comprendo que el poder asombroso de Saga sea necesario para mantener la seguridad del Santuario, pero seguramente el mío no es menos suficiente..." dijo con humildad y respeto a su amigo. "Seguramente yo podría encargarme de una misión de la naturaleza que exigiría una expedición a Atlantis y poder atacar el Santuario Marino, previniendo un capítulo de esta Guerra que se aproxima..." Saga observó a Aiolos con un dejo de celos... ¿Permitir que él fuera el que previniera esto cuando era su sueño el detener el curso de esta nueva maraña de acontecimientos?  
  
Shion suspiró profundamente, quizá perdiendo algo de su paciencia, resultado de su padecimiento, al escuchar las palabras de estos jóvenes necios. Una vez más negó con la cabeza, y Arles agregó.  
  
"Dejen que Su Santidad termine, por favor, Santos de Athena". El doble del Patriarca comenzaba a comprender las intenciones de esta charla, y su corazón se entristeció.  
  
"Gracias, Arles" dijo Shion finalmente. "Hijos míos..." dijo una vez más El Patriarca volviéndose hacia los dos Santos Dorados. "Como les digo, ambos son necesarios para el bien de la Diosa y su Santuario, así como para el éxito de ella en esta guerra, son piezas fundamentales... ciertamente, en ambos existe un poder totalmente equiparable uno del otro, no podría decirles quién de ustedes es el más poderoso, en verdad." Declaró para sorpresa de Aiolos y para desánimo de Saga.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó en su mente Saga sorprendido. "¿Compara el alcance del poder de Aiolos con el mío propio? ¡Está loco!" Exclamó negando en su mente la posibilidad.  
  
"Sin embargo..." prosiguió Shion con su discurso. "... Aunque ambos son formidables, es solamente unidos como podremos llegar a tener la esperanza de poder ganar las batallas que hacen una guerra. Ustedes llevan el peso de la responsabilidad de esta tarea, mis hijos, puesto que será el siguiente Patriarca el que cuidará de las fronteras de este lugar Santo y del entrenamiento de la Diosa que amamos y veneramos con nuestras almas..."  
  
Arles bajó su cabeza entristecido, su sospecha se confirmaba. Aiolos y Saga abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz alta el Santo de Sagitario. "¿El siguiente Patriarca?" Preguntó totalmente asombrado.  
  
"¿Se va? ¿Se hace a un lado?" se preguntó Saga asombrado en su mente. "¿Acaso nos está diciendo que uno de nosotros será su sucesor en el Trono?"  
  
Tosiendo un poco, El Patriarca prosiguió con sus palabras.  
  
"En efecto, Santos de Athena, uno de ustedes dos deberá de asumir el papel de Gran Maestro, y bajo su mando, El Santuario deberá de fortalecerse con las semillas que he sembrado yo ya para que esta guerra sea exitosa. Mi debilidad y mis años, ponen en peligro al Santuario, mi Cosmo no es lo de antes, y alguien con un poco más de poder del esperado, podría traspasar las defensas del hogar de Athena. Eso nos pondría en peligro a todos, y provocaría un derramamiento de sangre terrible, peor quizá que si estuviéramos preparados, Saga, puesto que la mayoría de nuestros habitantes ahora mismo, no son Santos ni tienen aún el nivel necesario para enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso."  
  
Saga y Aiolos bajaron la vista comprendiendo el significado de las palabras y la negativa de Shion para intervenir en Atlantis.  
  
"¡Su sucesor!" pensó para sus adentros Saga acariciando la idea que desde niño se hiciera. "¡Podría hacer algo más para poder hacer de este mundo un sitio mejor!"  
  
Poniéndose de pie, Shion bajó los escalones que le separaban de los dos Santos Dorados, y emanando paz en su Cosmo de manera más concisa, les tomó de los hombros a cada uno inclinando su cabeza.  
  
"La decisión de quien de ustedes dos será el que asuma mi lugar se las daré en un tiempo de ahora, pero, a manera de entrenamiento, debo de darles misiones por separado, Santos de Athena."  
  
Tanto Aiolos como Saga, bajaron su vista e inclinándose dijeron.  
  
"Estamos a sus órdenes, Señor"  
  
Aiolos y Saga esperaron con la vista baja y los ojos cerrados las palabras que habría que decir el Máximo de los Santos de Athena. Aiolos, con expectativa. Saga, con emoción. Demostraría que era él quien debía de asumir el control del Santuario, exhibiendo una mayor capacidad.  
  
"Aiolos, tú te encargaras de seguir entrenando a tu hermano dentro del Santuario, así como auxiliar en la defensa del Santuario de manera interna" dijo Shion con seriedad. Y caminando de vuelta al Trono, se sentó al llegar a este. "Y tú, Saga, te encargarás de vigilar a Poseidón desde Cabo Sunion. Será tu responsabilidad informar de la actividad, grande o pequeña que ocurra allí, para evitar una posible invasión de su parte..."  
  
"Sí, Su Excelencia" respondió Saga sonriendo para sus adentros. "¿Tan cerca de Poseidón? Seguro que si se le había elegido para esta tarea era porque el Patriarca confiaba en que su poder sería suficiente para evitar que cualquier fuerza extranjera pudiera ingresar al Santuario ahora que su Cosmo estaba debilitado.  
  
Volviéndose a poner de pie, Shion concluyó.  
  
"Esto es todo lo que tengo que decirles por el momento, hijos míos. Regresen a sus respectivas casas y comiencen a llevar a cabo las misiones que les he encomendado. La Diosa y su Representante confiamos en ustedes, y sabemos que en cualquiera de ustedes dos, yo tengo un digno sucesor. Que Niké les corone." Fue su último saludo.  
  
Asintiendo, tanto Saga como Aiolos se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron afuera de la Habitación Patriarcal. Adentro, Shion se sentó al tiempo que Arles le cuestionaba.  
  
"¿Está usted bien, Señor?"  
  
Su preocupación era evidente, era la ocasión en que más débil había notado al Patriarca en años. Este asintió agradecido ante la preocupación de su amigo.  
  
"Sí, sí, Arles, me encuentro bien, débil, pero bien" fue lo único que dijo.  
  
"Señor" dijo Arles sin dejar pasar mucho tiempo como generalmente hiciera. "¿Creé usted prudente poner a competir a estos dos jóvenes por el puesto de Patriarca?"  
  
Shion miró fijamente a su doble e ignoró su pensamiento de que quizá, el pudiera temer por la seguridad de uno de ellos ante esto. No, Saga no sería capaz de... Sorprendido, Shion calló a su mente y se acusó de sospechar de un Santo de la diosa.  
  
"Ambos están acostumbrados a ello, amigo mío" respondió Shion rápidamente para dejar de pensar en sus sospechas.  
  
Arles guardó silencio también, pero dentro de su pecho, sentía intranquilidad.  
  
Afuera del Palacio Papal, el sol brillaba fuertemente. Aiolos y Saga, salieron serios sin pronunciar palabra, hasta llegar a la Calzada que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas.  
  
"¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud de responsabilidad que se nos ha conferido, Saga?" preguntó Aiolos acertando al fin a expresar sus pensamientos. "¡Uno de los dos seremos Patriarca, amigo! ¡Y entrenará a la Diosa Athena! ¡Es asombroso!"  
  
Saga bajó la vista con un ligero dejo de tristeza. Ante esto, Aiolos reflexionó que quizá Saga estuviera preocupado por lo que eso, al final, significaba respecto a Shion.  
  
"No te preocupes, Saga..." dijo Aiolos con una sonrisa apenada. "Nuestro Maestro se ha ganado un lugar en los Campos Elíseos por su servicio a Athena. Además, no necesariamente eso significa que él esté anunciando su muerte, seguro que él vivirá durante mucho tiempo más..."  
  
Saga volvió su rostro hacia Aiolos y le puso una mano en el hombro. Aiolos abrió los ojos asombrado, era la primera vez en meses que Saga manifestaba una emoción de ese tipo hacia él.  
  
"¡Saga!" dijo abriendo los ojos y llevando su mirada de la mano de su amigo hacia su cara. Los ojos del Santo de Géminis demostraban tristeza.  
  
Viéndolo de esa forma unos momentos, Saga al fin habló.  
  
"No puedo dejar de notar, que las Parcas han diseñado un destino para mí que no es mucho de mi agrado respecto a las pruebas que debo de enfrentar, Aiolos." Dijo Saga con voz nostálgica. "Pues me pusieron a competir con mi hermano de nacimiento por la obtención de la Armadura para separarme de el, y ahora, me ponen a competir con mi hermano de espíritu por la obtención de un título..."  
  
Las palabras dichas por Saga llegaron hasta lo más profundo de la mente de Aiolos, el cual, solo atinó a repetir el nombre de su amigo.  
  
"¡Saga!" dijo en un susurro lleno de compasión por el dolor que experimentaba su amigo. "Hermano... ¡no temas! Conmigo no te ocurriría nunca lo que pasó con... Kanon..." dijo Aiolos apenado. "Yo estoy consciente de que eres tú más que probable el ganador de ese título, yo no te guardaré rencor."  
  
Saga bajando su mano del hombro de su amigo, volvió a su actitud habitual de seriedad absoluta. Agregó.  
  
"Quizá si ganara yo ese título... mi hermano podría recuperar el derecho de portar la armadura de oro de Géminis... un Patriarca deja su Armadura para acudir al llamado de Athena en ese servicio."  
  
Aiolos abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Kanon? ¿Tomando el lugar de Santo de Athena de Géminis? Una consecuencia que no había medido... ¡No! No podría dejarlo pasar, si tenía la determinación de hacer su mejor papel para realizar la labor de Guardián del Santuario para adquirir el título, ahora está lleno de convicción de que, era lo más beneficioso para El Santuario que él fuera el próximo elegido.  
  
Bajando la cabeza tristemente, Saga encaminó sus pasos hacia el Camino Zodiacal despidiéndose con la frase que se usaba entre Caballeros: "Que Niké te corone... Aiolos".  
  
"Sí, Saga, y que ella lo haga contigo." Respondió seriamente el Santo Dorado de Sagitario.  
  
Ignorado por todos, un buitre sobrevoló la Colina Estrella. Inquieto observó cómo Saga encaminaba sus pasos hacia la Casa de Géminis.  
  
Areópago. La Colina donde se había efectuado el primer juicio contra un Dios. Lugar de residencia de Ares, el juzgado.  
  
"Ha llegado el tiempo adecuado para hacer mi movimiento... las piezas están dispuestas ya, para que la caída de Athena en esta Guerra se determine."  
  
Sus ojos rojos, brillaron entre la bruma de humo y sangre que se respiraba en Areópago, fortalecida por la muerte de tantos guerreros en incontables guerras, entre Dioses y hombres desde los tiempos más remotos.  
  
Saga ingresó a su casa aún meditando sobre las posibilidades que podría tener al adquirir el título de Patriarca. Acceso directo a la Diosa Athena, ¡Quizá aún había manera de rescatarlo todo! Si pudiese instruir a la Diosa de que en esta generación todo terminase, con un ataque frontal y decisivo, todos los engaños del pasado podrían ser olvidados... ¡Quizá escuchando alguien que pensara diferente a ella y adquiriendo estos principios podría pensar seriamente en terminar con esta cadena de sucesos desafortunados! Finalmente, la Daga y la Flecha de Sagitario se encontraban en su poder, siendo esta guerra dirigida con voluntad, podrían vencer a los enemigos del mundo...  
  
Saga se detuvo en seco. Y miró a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos sorprendidos. ¡La Casa de Géminis!  
  
"No estoy solo" dijo en su mente al notar una presencia ajena. Poniéndose en guardia, y llamando con su Cosmo a la armadura que era su derecho e insignia, Saga brilló en su Cosmo lanzando un llamado que se escuchó como una melodía de guerra. Ajustando sus vibraciones a las de su armadura, un fulgor irradió toda la casa lleno de la gloria que sólo este objeto sagrado podía transmitir. Ajustándose a su portador, la armadura cubrió por completo a Saga, Santo Dorado de los Gemelos mientras hacía brillar su Cosmo de manera amenazante. Detrás de él, apareciendo el aura de Cástor y de Pólux como sus guardianes, quienes lo acreditaban como un verdadero Defensor de la Diosa.  
  
Caminando con cautela, Saga miró a su alrededor, extendiendo su Cosmo para detectar la presencia de un enemigo potencial.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" preguntó finalmente con autoridad. "¿Qué cobarde eres para atacar entre las sombras? Si has llegado hasta aquí es para algo, enfrenta con valentía tu decisión y sus consecuencias, pues has retado a un Santo de Athena!"  
  
Saga calló pendiente de cualquier cambio en la atmósfera. Aguzando sus sentidos para percibir el menor movimiento... lo que vino después, fue algo totalmente inesperado para él. El interior de la Casa de Géminis se llenó de un color rojo sangriento, al tiempo que su Cosmo era atacado con una intensidad inédita.  
  
Saga se quejó con dolor. Sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas. La presencia que estaba en ese momento en la Casa de Géminis no era el de un enemigo común, ¿A esto se refería El Patriarca al hablar de un enemigo mucho más poderoso de lo que pudiera imaginarse?  
  
Llamando a todas las fuerzas que tenía, Saga logró mantenerse en pie sin proferir ninguna queja. Un Santo de Athena tiene dignidad y no demostraría debilidad ante su enemigo.  
  
"¡Sal!" ordenó Saga finalmente haciendo brillar sus ojos con un Cosmo dorado que salió desde lo profundo de su ser y extendiendo su aura. "¡Te lo ordeno!"  
  
Una risa llenó el lugar sorprendiendo a Saga, el cual solo acertó a abrir sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Era la misma risa que le helara la sangre la noche anterior? No... esta era distinta, una risa llena de poder, y que le inquietaba de una manera mucho más efectiva que la escuchada la noche anterior.  
  
Mirando a su alrededor, Saga sorprendido notó que los interiores de la Casa de Géminis habían desaparecido, para encontrarse en un llano rocoso y desértico, en donde el color rojo predominaba.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó algo asustado. "¡Ya no estoy en la Casa de Géminis! ¡Ya no estoy en El Santuario de Athena!"  
  
Y entonces, comenzó a sentir esas presencias malignas, llenas de sangre y pensamientos violentos. Debajo de la roca donde se parara, en lo que conformaba el valle entre los dos montículos más prominentes, un mar de figuras grotescas aparecieron. Seres repulsivos cuyo mismo Cosmo maligno le rechazaban y le atacaban, mirándolo con sed de sangre, pero sin atacar.  
  
"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" se preguntó asombrado. "¿Quiénes son ellos?"  
  
Un trueno pudo escucharse, y entonces Saga sintió una presencia mucho mayor que la de todos ellos combinados. Una presencia tan tóxica para su Cosmo, que el Santo de Géminis tuvo que combatir con las ganas de vomitar que le invadieran.  
  
"Saga" dijo una voz profunda e inhumana. "¿Quién crees tú que eres para ordenar a un Dios que se presente ante ti?"  
  
Abriendo los ojos, Saga notó que esa voz venía justamente de delante de él, de la otra cumbre que sobresalía por encima de él. Ahí, de entre los iones de los rayos que caían, de una extraña tonalidad negra, y del humo de mismo color, Saga notó que una figura terrible emergía... ¿Un Dios? ¿Estaba ante un Dios?  
  
"¿Quién eres tú que me llama por mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú que osa invadir el recinto de Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra?" preguntó con valentía, sobreponiéndose al temblor que recorría sus interiores.  
  
La figura lo observó profundamente mientras adquiría forma humana. Los ojos brillantes y rojos lo miraron fijamente, como estudiando su alma, su mente... un escalofrío erizó su piel.  
  
"Yo soy Ares, dios de la Guerra, Santo de Athena. El verdadero Dios de la Guerra." Declaró con autoridad que hizo que las hordas que se encontraban en el valle se agitaran. "Y te he traído ante mí para hacerte una proposición."  
  
Saga, escuchó estupefacto a esa voz que hacía vibrar hasta a su propia armadura. ¡Así que este era el Cosmo de un Dios! ¡Jamás lo había pensado! Era un Cosmo penetrante que... ¿tenía un olor?  
  
"¿No dices nada?" preguntó satisfecho Ares ante el impacto causado en el Santo de Athena. "Haces bien en reconocer cuando debes de dejar hablar a uno que te supera en todo..."  
  
"Silencio, Dios de la Guerra..." ordenó Saga firme, pero sin emoción. "Mi silencio no se ha debido la sorpresa que me hayas causado, sino por el hecho de que estoy calculando los motivos que te hicieron aparecer ante mí... porque una cosa es cierta, y que te quede clara, tú eres el que se ha puesto frente de mí y no al revés..."  
  
El Cosmo de Ares vibró con ira, y una ilimitada cantidad de rayos negros cayeron alrededor del Santo de Athena, que brillando en glorioso dorado, no se movió, ni se inmutó. Las hordas horrendas se agitaron llenas de furia al percibir el enojo de su amo. Pero Saga, siguió sin demostrar ninguna emoción.  
  
Ares tranquilizó su furia. Era evidente que no estaba atemorizando al Santo de Athena, y ésta entre otras tantas, era una de las razones por las que, en efecto, estaba realizando este movimiento, puesto que ahora no podía arriesgarse a destruirlo. Este hombre, estaba llamado a ser un elemento clave de esta Guerra. Un elemento de revolución... un caudillo, y como tal, no podía desprenderse del hecho de tener que convertirse en un asesino, un asesino de Dioses.  
  
"Saga, te reconoces un hombre muy diferente del resto, sabes que no eres ningún común ser humano, y eso te lleva a portarte arrogante, ante tus iguales, como ante tus superiores..."  
  
Saga, al fin demostró una emoción cerrando los ojos, y profiriendo una sonrisa cínica de manera descarada. Bajando el rostro, y congelando esa mueca burlona, Saga preguntó:  
  
"¿Te dices mi superior y requieres de mi ayuda, Dios muerto?" preguntó con desdén.  
  
Ares volvió a hablar con tono amenazante.  
  
"No presiones tu suerte, hijo de humana, pues si bien reconozco tus habilidades, eso no te pone a mi altura. Un dios no "requiere" de nadie de manera total, hay más que me podrían servir, pero te he dado el privilegio de elegirte de entre todos."  
  
Quitándose su casco, Saga se volvió hacia el Dios mirándolo de frente, sin desviar su mirada, en un gesto retador y altivo.  
  
"No mientas, Dios de la Guerra... si quieres ganar mi atención, deberás de hablarme con sinceridad: la ruda del enemigo o la conciliadora del negociador. Pero si te empeñas en seguir hablando tonterías, estás perdiendo el tiempo, puesto que no te prestaré ni un segundo más de mi tiempo."  
  
Ares una vez más desde este encuentro, tuvo que contener sus ganas de acabar con ese chiquillo insolente. Su aire autosuficiente le comenzaba a molestar, y para sus adentros se sonrió. Una vez que tomara su cuerpo, jamás dejaría que éste volviera a salir. Lo aprisionaría dentro de su propio cuerpo en castigo a los insultos que profiriera esta tarde.  
  
"Bien, Santo de Athena, dado que has optado por la vía directa, tomaré el camino que pones. Bien has calculado, Saga, que mis intenciones son las de negociar. Hace unos momentos, me llamaste un Dios muerto, sin embargo, esto no es más..." ahora, Saga borró su sonrisa del rostro y miró fijamente a su interlocutor, prestando atención a cada palabra, y analizando en su mente cualquier sentido que se le pudiera dar a estas palabras. No caería en una trampa, si acaso el Dios de las guerras brutales pretendía hacerlo. "Mi alma inmortal vagó por el Inframundo esperando una oportunidad como la que se me ha brindado de salir y volver a encarnar. Tú eres el humano que ha nacido bajo la estrella favorable a mí, con las características de poder ser el vehículo en el cual encarnar mi viril magnificencia."  
  
Saga lo observó fijamente y comprendió entonces la causa del acercamiento del Dios... ¡Deseaba renacer!  
  
"Pero como entidad espiritual, carezco en estos momentos del cuerpo adecuado para poder llevar a cabo mis planes, Saga... ganar esta guerra y poner fin a estos sucios juegos... ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no es verdad?" preguntó Ares en tono tentador. "Piénsalo, Saga. Dentro de tu cuerpo, tendrías el poder de un Dios, y la mente de un Dios... ¡Tú ya eres formidable! De esta manera te convertirías en alguien invencible... ¡Nadie te resistiría! ¡Ni hombre, ni Santo, ni Dios...!" concluyó Ares.  
  
Saga miró a Ares y recordó la sensación de ser observado que le acompañó en varias ocasiones. A veces, el atribuía esta sensación al mismo fenómeno de la voz que escuchaba en su mente, esa que le empujaba a situaciones límites, que le hacía decir lo que prefería callar... Era obvio que este Dios le conocía, y conocía el deseo de su corazón. ¿Era acaso tan transparente? ¿O era cierto que los Dioses eran omniscientes?  
  
"¿Qué dices del ofrecimiento que te hago, Santo de Géminis?" preguntó el Dios finalmente al esperar un tiempo mientras dejaba pensar al humano. "¿Aceptas este don divino que te ofrezco?"  
  
Saga guardó silencio un momento más. Y mirando de vuelta a Ares, le preguntó atrevidamente.  
  
"¿Y qué pasaría si me negara, Ares?"  
  
Fue la sencilla respuesta que hizo que los ojos rojos de Ares brillaran con furia. La paciencia de este Dios estaba siendo llevada a los límites. ¿Qué se creía este descarado? ¡Nadie rechazaba el ofrecimiento de un Dios! Mucho menos cuando ese Dios se trataba del Señor Oscuro: Ares.  
  
"Mira hacia abajo, Saga..." ordenó por respuesta Ares, con voz estruendosa. "Esas almas que percibes debajo, llenas de sed de sangre, son los espíritus de todos mis Berserkers, de mis guerreros sagrados que lucharon por mí y mi causa en contra de tu inmoral Diosa... si acaso osaras desafiarme, y negarte a mi ofrecimiento, entonces, les ordenaría que liberaran toda su furia, y tomaran como aperitivo el precio de tu vida y de tu sangre... ¡Jamás nadie sufrió muerte tan dolorosa! Eso es lo que ocurriría... Santo Dorado de Athena." Concluyó con un dejo de desprecio el hermano de Athena.  
  
Saga respondió rápidamente.  
  
"Entonces, tú no has venido a negociar, has venido a imponerme."  
  
Una risa maléfica resonó por todo el sitio, y la carga de electricidad en el aire se incrementó al punto de destruir piedras y brillar contra el material de la sagrada armadura de Géminis.  
  
"Al fin comprendes que no tienes salida, Saga." Sentenció Ares. "Sería mejor que cooperaras, es un trato que nos beneficiaría a ambos, ya que obtendríamos lo que ambos deseamos con esta unión... el rechazarla tiraría por tierra nuestros planes, y ante eso, sin un propósito, lo mejor que le queda al humano es la muerte."  
  
Saga sonrió. Vida o muerte. Le parecía un trato justo. Todo era cuestión de decidir y sopesar qué tan ciertas serían las palabras de este Dios. Saga meditó y concluyó al final lo que tendría que decir.  
  
Mirando hacia el expectante Ares, Saga lo miró fijamente.  
  
"Tengo una respuesta, Ares..." y poniéndose el casco, concluyó. "Y ésta, es no."  
  
Abriendo los ojos, y brillando con furia, Ares preguntó gritando, al tiempo que descargaba su ira.  
  
"¿Qué?" Cerrando sus puños, colérico, el Dios guerrero respondió. "Entonces habrás de morir por esta afrenta, estúpido, después de todo, no eres tan listo como te entendía..."  
  
Y lleno de furia, el Cosmo de Ares que retenía a los Berserkers, los liberó en un instante.  
  
"¡Vayan todos ustedes y hagan pagar la necedad de este humano estúpido que se ha atrevido a rechazar la gloria por aferrarse a un orgullo efímero, como la vida de un hombre!"  
  
Sintiendo emoción y una retorcida ilusión de alegría, los guerreros de Ares se abalanzaron entre sí para destruir al humano... ¡Todos querían una pieza para sí! Algunos sabían que ni siquiera un resto de sangre les tocaría. Como verdaderos demonios, la horda maligna avanzó hacia el Santo de Oro de Géminis que los miraba con desprecio.  
  
"¡Ah, guerreros caídos! ¡Ahora son ustedes los imprudentes al juzgar presa fácil a un Santo de Oro! ¡Aprendan a temer el poder de un humano!"  
  
Haciendo brillar su Cosmo de manera impresionante, Saga extendió sus brazos al tiempo que Ares abría los ojos sorprendido por la calidad de poder destilado por un simple humano... ¡Un poder tan puro que podría llegar a ser considerado casi divino!  
  
"¡Galaxian Explosion!"  
  
Gritó Saga mientras las siluetas de los Gemelos Cósmicos, se formaban detrás de él.  
  
Los alrededores de los Berserkers se tornaron negros, y el llano árido dio paso a un cielo, más negro que el cielo nocturno, tachonado de millones de estrellas, mientras que las siluetas de incontables esferas, parecidas a las de los planetas se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos. Con rapidez de la luz, todos los planetas comenzaron a juntarse para crear una explosión imponente, que destrozó al instante, las almas de los guerreros de Ares... de manera limpia y expedita. Sin piedad, Saga había terminado con todas las hordas de guerreros del asombrado Dios guerrero, que solo se limitó a exclamar:  
  
"¿Cómo has hecho eso?"  
  
Aún brillando en el aura de su Cosmo dorado, Saga miró de vuelta a Ares al tiempo que decía:  
  
"Mío es el poder de los Dioses, así como Pólux podía destrozar las estrellas con su puño, yo soy capaz de hacerlo... ¡yo soy Saga de Géminis, Santo Dorado de Athena!"  
  
Imponente, el Cosmo de Saga lanzó hacia atrás a vuelo su capa, que descubrió la armadura sin ningún daño. Ares lo miró con asombro, midiendo sus posibilidades, y sabía que en ese estado, era imposible luchar con un hombre de poder semejante.  
  
"¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó Ares al borde del paroxismo.  
  
Su voz resonó con eco, al tiempo que el valle árido daba paso a la Casa de Géminis, dejando a un meditabundo Saga, parado solitario a la mitad del salón principal de la casa. Los estruendos, cesaron de inmediato. La oscuridad invadió al Santo Dorado, y pudo estar consciente de que estaba de vuelta en Grecia. Sin embargo, esa última pregunta que profiriera Ares, retumbó en su mente implacable, al tiempo que Saga, con dejo triste respondía:  
  
"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber..."  
  
En su Cámara Patriarcal, Shion sintió que el extraño mal que lo aquejaba desaparecía de manera prodigiosa. Tan súbitamente como le invadiera.  
  
Levantándose asombrado y de manera rápida, el Patriarca del Santuario reflexionó.  
  
"Mi Cosmo se ha recuperado..." bajando la vista, y quitándose la máscara, cobijado por la soledad del sueño del Máximo Santo de Athena, Shion pudo observar que el sol se encontraba alcanzando el cenit en el cielo. "Ya no puedo confiar en este viejo cuerpo mío..." se dijo con tristeza. "Por ello es tan importante encontrar al elegido que tome las riendas del Santuario y que dirija esta Guerra hacia la victoria."  
  
Poniéndose de pie y abandonando la cama, Shion miró por la ventana, en donde el monumento de la venerada Athena lo vigilaba todo.  
  
"Mi Señora... voy comprendiendo el propósito de la vida de los gemelos Saga y Kanon... Saga es el más poderoso, por ahora de los dos candidatos, al adquirir el título de Patriarca, se cumpliría el destino de ambos de portar la armadura de Géminis, sin embargo, mi Señora, algo me ha inquietado respecto a Saga en los últimos tiempos."  
  
Volviéndose a sentar, El Patriarca del Santuario reflexionó.  
  
"Si mis sospechas fueran ciertas, Señora... entonces me vería en la difícil posición de desafiar el dictado de las Parcas..." bajando la vista, apenado, el antiguo Santo de Aries terminó de decir. "Un acto horrendo, mi Señora, pero quizás necesario, y uno que lo haría siguiendo tus enseñanzas, pues bien es cierto, que nos has enseñado que hay momentos en los que uno debe de elegir el camino y dejar de lado aquello que es tomado como un destino inapelable..."  
  
Era una blasfemia, lo sabía. Y su corazón se entristeció. La disyuntiva era inmoral. Pero tal vez necesaria, si acaso sus temores se confirmaran.  
  
"¿Será acaso que Saga esté destinado a ser El Patriarca de este Santuario con todas estas circunstancias?"  
  
[Tema de fondo: Mermaid's Calling]  
  
El mar enfurecido chocó contra las rocas del Cabo Sunion. Observando impasible las rocas, Saga recordó claramente en su mente, el día en que estuviera allí con su hermano, dispuestos ambos a adelantar una lucha que les estaba destinada por los Dioses desde un comienzo.  
  
Pudo recordar la sangre de su hermano en las paredes de la prisión mítica, donde alguna vez, Poseidón fuera encerrado por Athena... donde se decía que su alma reposaba.  
  
"¡Algún día romperé Cabo Sunion!" había sentenciado Kanon en medio de su cólera. En unos tiempos, que entonces le parecían complicados a Saga, y que ahora irónicamente, se le antojaban inocentes y felices.  
  
"Mi vida estaba resuelta entonces..." dijo en su mente con nostalgia. "Tenía a la Diosa conmigo, y ella me tenía a mí... tenía seguridad, pero hoy..." prosiguió amargamente. "...Hoy no tengo más que dudas a cada paso que doy, la incertidumbre de estar cometiendo un error a cada decisión que tomo. ¡Si pudiera, si tan sólo pudiera creer como lo hacía entonces!" deseó con toda su alma.  
  
El mar rugió, y Saga lo miró fijamente con todo el poder de su Cosmo. Allí, se dibujaba claramente, la entrada al reino de Poseidón. Lugar secreto, sólo revelado a él, por El Patriarca del Santuario. Podía observar movimiento de tropas, alguien estaba dirigiéndolo todo, pero por más que se esforzaba, notaba que no encontraba un Cosmo tan inquietante por el mostrado por Ares.  
  
"No" dijo en su mente tranquilizándose. "Allí no hay ningún Dios."  
  
El mar prosiguió mostrando inquietud. ¿Estaba en comunión con lo que ocurría en Atlantis?  
  
(¿Te da curiosidad, no es cierto, Saga?)  
  
El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. Allí estaba esa voz otra vez. Esa molesta voz que siempre lo hacía tomar caminos que lo herían, que lo lastimaban, que lo alejaban de la vereda que tan vehementemente anhelaba volver a tomar.  
  
(Pero si sabes que muchas veces esas no son más que leyendas vanas. Fábulas para alejar a aquellos que tienen la iniciativa y el valor de tomar el hilo de sus vidas con sus propias manos, Saga.)  
  
"¿Por qué?" se preguntó Saga desesperado. "¿Por qué esta voz es siempre más tentadora que incluso la de un Dios?"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Another Holy War]  
  
(Saga, tú nunca te has conformado con el papel de simple soldado... ¡Realiza aquello que estás pensando! Shion puede estar equivocado... si logras entrar al Templo del Dios de los Mares, quizá podrías llevar a cabo aquello que has pensado... ¡Evitar un episodio de la Guerra que se avecina!)  
  
"¡Calla!" dijo Saga desesperado, dejando de lado su vigilancia, el sonido del mar, el olor de la brisa que le azotaba en la cara como una provocación. "¡No quiero escucharte!"  
  
(¿No acaso acabaste con todos los soldados de Ares en un momento? ¿Qué podrías encontrar más formidable que eso allí, Saga? ¿No acaso el mismo Dios de la Guerra retrocedió ante tu poder?)  
  
Saga escuchó esto con atención. Era verdad. Ares no había contraatacado ante la sorpresa de su poder, y después de todo, ¿Acaso él mismo no le había dicho que estaba llamado a ser el asesino de un Dios? ¿Qué tal si ese Dios era Poseidón?  
  
Mirando al frente y tomando una determinación, Saga se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
"¡Estoy harto de dudar por mis decisiones! Llevaré a cabo aquello que deseo."  
  
Y usando su Cosmo, el Santo de Oro de Géminis se lanzó a la entrada del Santuario Marino.  
  
Ares lo observó todo al punto. No se encontraba satisfecho, pero parte de si se alegró de aún poder contar con el confiable mover de los hilos de las Moiras.  
  
"Es ahora, Saga, que te darás cuenta de la magnitud de tu error, pues lo que he logrado con Shion, puedo hacerlo aún contigo... tonto joven de Athena."  
  
Ares se concentró, y siguió de cerca los pasos del joven gemelo al ingresar al Santuario de Poseidón.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: The King of Seas Comes]  
  
Saga miró a donde debiera de estar el cielo.  
  
"¡El mar...!" pensó asombrado al observarlo, pacífico, resplandeciente y reflejando la luz de Apolo en una imitación del cielo diurno sobre terra firma. "¡Es como si estuviera siendo contenido! ¡El poder de Poseidón es asombroso! Aún cuando el no se encuentra aquí de manera física, su presencia puede sentirse en todos lados... ¡He sido un tonto al no notarlo!" se reprochó.  
  
Respiró profundamente. Se había hecho la promesa de no dudar al tomar una decisión. Comenzó a caminar sobre el fondo marino. En lugar de plantas, existían los corales, endurecidos ante el contacto del aire. El paisaje lo transportaban inmediatamente a algo parecido a otro mundo.  
  
"¿Sorprendido, invasor?" preguntó una voz aguda que le sorprendió por detrás.  
  
Asombrado, Saga se volvió rápidamente buscando el origen de ese sonido.  
  
"Acá arriba, niño." Dijo la voz femenina una vez más con tono molesto.  
  
Saga siguió la dirección y encontró a una mujer. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes que lo miraba con apariencia molesta. Su cabello sobresalía cubriéndole parte de los ojos. ¡Sobresalía! ¿De un casco? Saga observó que toda ella estaba ataviada por una especie de armadura de extraño diseño, que cubría por completo su cuerpo. De color predominantemente verde y líneas anaranjadas.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Saga pasada la sorpresa.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Dead End Symphony]  
  
La mujer sonrió molesta ante la pregunta atrevida del invasor. Respondió.  
  
"Una pregunta fuera de lugar viniendo de quien viene, niño" Y frunciendo el ceño, ella preguntó alzando la mano y apuntando con dedo acusador al invasor. "¡Más bien dime quién eres qué te atreves a entrar al reino del Señor Poseidón sin temor alguno! ¿Quién eres?"  
  
Saga sintió tensión al percibir que alrededor de la mujer varias presencias se juntaban. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo observar que varios soldados, ataviados con una suerte de armaduras de color púrpura se concentraban. Armados con anclas y cadenas, con anzuelos y espadas. Estos eran seres vivos... ¿Habría cometido un error garrafal al entrar aquí de manera solitaria pasando por alto las órdenes del Patriarca? ¿Dónde estaba esa voz que lo animaba siempre ahora?  
  
"Yo soy Saga, Santo Dorado de Géminis, del Santuario de Athena en Grecia" escuchó a su voz responder casi de manera automática y asumiendo una postura de seguridad.  
  
La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ya intuía que el invasor era con seguridad uno de esos guerreros detestados, al servicio de la Diosa virgen, por el atuendo que portaba. Pero la frescura de éste era lo que le molestaba, pues no mostraba respeto ni cuando debía de hacerlo.  
  
"Santo de Athena..." replicó la mujer en escamas verdes. "...Has cometido un error al ingresar aquí de manera solitaria, con propósitos malignos, pensando que podrías salirte con la tuya sin encontrar una resistencia ¿acaso la Diosa Athena se ha vuelto tan traidora que viola los tiempos de la Guerra ahora?" preguntó inquieta. "¿O es que acaso ella ya gobierna sobre La Tierra y ha decidido comenzar desde antes esta Guerra?"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Time of Destruction]  
  
Saga sonrió interiormente. ¡Allí había temor! No se había equivocado, sí había temor, era porque no estaban preparados para enfrentar la cólera de un invasor con el poder suficiente.  
  
"No, mujer" respondió fríamente. "Yo he venido aquí por voluntad propia, buscando prevenir el nacimiento de ese ser al que llamas Dios... ¡He venido a matar a Poseidón antes de que éste nazca!" respondió ahora levantando su mano a manera de amenaza.  
  
Las tropas y la mujer escucharon esto con un gesto de asombro. Pero luego de un rato, ella comenzó a reír. A reír escandalosamente. Las carcajadas de la mujer resonaron rompiendo el monótono silencio del lugar. Saga lo observaba todo tranquilamente. Terminando su risa, la mujer habló.  
  
"¡Estúpido! ¿Dices que matar a un Dios?" y poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura, la mujer dijo. "¡Has de estar completamente loco, niño!"  
  
Elevando su Cosmo, Saga respondió.  
  
"Si me juzgas por un loco o por un niño, es un error... ¡Soy mucho más de lo que imaginas!"  
  
El aura asombrosa del Santo de Géminis se extendió de manera agresiva, rompiendo los fosilizados corales y rocas. Ante este despliegue de poder, la pelirroja ensombreció su rostro.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Legend of Poseidon]  
  
Mirando hacia las tropas reunidas, ella hizo un gesto, y sin aviso, éstas se lanzaron gritando contra Saga en un santiamén.  
  
Blandiendo sus espadas y arpones, así como haciendo girar sus cadenas y anclas, estos soldados de Poseidón comenzaron la defensa del reino de su Dios, de su señor.  
  
Tranquilamente, Saga, hizo brillar más su Cosmo, y sin moverse, lanzó una ráfaga de su poder que barrió con todo aquello que tuviera enfrente.  
  
El calor quemó los rostros y brazos de los primeros, los demás, murieron ante la ola expansiva de poder del Santo de Géminis. Gritos y gemidos se escucharon entre los aún vivos, pero tras unos momentos, ninguno de ellos podía seguirlo haciendo. Saga había derrotado, sin esfuerzo, a un ejército completo de Poseidón.  
  
La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada. ¡Éste no era un invasor cualquiera! ¡Era una verdadera amenaza!  
  
"¿Qué opinas ahora, mujer?" preguntó Saga tranquilamente sin siquiera mirar a la mujer. "¿Soy un loco o un niño aún ante tus ojos?"  
  
Llena de ira, los ojos de la mujer temblaron fúricos.  
  
"¡Maldito!" pensó. "¡Maldito sea!"  
  
Bajando ante él de un solo brinco, las escamas verdes y naranjas de la mujer brillaron reflejando el rojo tono del sol al ocultarse.  
  
"No te subestimes por haber vencido a un grupo de soldados comunes de Poseidón, extraño..." dijo la mujer. "Acepto que te consideraba mucho menos de lo que aparentas, pero ¡tu poder no es suficiente para vencer a una Marina!"  
  
Saga entrecerró sus ojos.  
  
"¿Una Marina?" pensó asombrado.  
  
La mujer, aún llena de enojo prosiguió con su discurso.  
  
"Poseidón cuenta con guerreros fieles que le protegen tal y como la Diosa Athena cuenta con ustedes, invasor, tales guerreros reciben el nombre de Marinas, y son cubiertas por la protección que nuestro dios nos da: estos trajes hechos de materiales prodigiosos y más fuertes que las suyas, llamadas Escamas." Dijo la mujer con aire orgulloso. "Ha llegado tu hora de muerte, infiel, morirás a manos de una de esas Marinas... a manos de Semiramis de Derceto." Declaró finalmente.  
  
Elevando su Cosmoenergía, Saga pudo notar que esta mujer era una guerrera versada en el uso de éste. Brillando de vuelta con poder, el joven se preparó a recibir el ataque de ésta.  
  
"No te temo, Semiramis..." dijo Saga tranquilo. "En mí encontrarás un rival difícil..."  
  
Con enojo, la mujer respondió:  
  
"¡Iluso!" y levantando las manos, la pelirroja gritó estallando en su Cosmo: "¡Lago de la Condena!"  
  
Su Cosmo se extendió, y de la misma bóveda, una columna de agua cayó sobre de ellos con furia inusitada. Saga fue cubierto por una cascada terrible que lo golpeó salvajemente. El fulgor de su Cosmo pareció ser apagado, como se extingue la luz de una vela al ser mojada.  
  
El estruendo del agua cayendo, no pudo siquiera ocultar las risas sonoras de la Marina de Derceto, confiada en la victoria.  
  
"¡Pobre tonto! ¡Jamás viste poder semejante!"  
  
Y prosiguió sus carcajadas, hasta que, de entre esa cascada que seguía cayendo, un fulgor dorado pudo ser percibido, y lo que parecía la silueta de un hombre de pie. Abriendo los ojos sorprendida, dejó su risa para dar paso a la sorpresa. ¿Sería posible qué...?  
  
Y entonces, ¡lo imposible pareció ocurrir? El agua de la cascada comenzó a hervir y a evaporarse, dejando nada a su alrededor, más que la figura libre de un orgulloso Santo Dorado, el cual, desplegaba un brillo cósmico sobre un fondo oscuro, parecido al universo.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: New Wars Comes Up]  
  
"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer?" dijo con tono sarcástico. "¡Qué desilusión, mujer! ¿Este es el poder que tiene que ofrecer una Marina de Poseidón? ¿Una ligera lluvia que hasta el más simple de los Santos de Athena puede resistir aún sin armadura?"  
  
Su cara, cambiando a una de puro gozo y de crueldad, fue una manifestación del cambio de su Cosmo, que se había tornado terriblemente fuerte.  
  
"Ahora creo que la loca eres tú..." dijo simplemente al tiempo que abría sus manos y su aura se incrementaba. "No vales la pena ni el esfuerzo de hablarte... ¡Jamás debiste de haber nacido! Tu existencia es un error, y por lo tanto, te desapareceré..." sonriendo, haciendo temblar a la otrora fiera guerrera, sentenció de manera terrible. "Nadie jamás recordará que siquiera hubieras existido."  
  
El aura del Santo cambió de manera extraña detrás de él... como si una mancha se extendiera detrás de él, de manera exponencial, el suelo tembló.  
  
"¡Su rostro!" pensó asombrada La Marina, observando la profundidad del Cosmo tomar lugar en el espacio reservado a la cara del portador del casco.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Legendary God Warriors]  
  
Con grotesca apariencia, el Santo de Athena levantó las manos con los dedos extendidos y simplemente dijo: "Another Dimension!"  
  
Un vacío envolvió a la Marina y fue engullida inmisericordemente por esa mancha que se originara detrás del terrible invasor. Lanzada a un plano diferente de realidad, la mancha se comenzó a cerrar de manera inexorable, pero lentamente, de manera cruel.  
  
"Desaparece de mi vista, despreciable guerrera..."  
  
El miedo, helando la sangre de la víctima, no alcanzó siquiera a proferir un grito. El espacio volvió a cerrarse, para no dejar rastro de la existencia de Semiramis, Marina de Poseidón de Derceto.  
  
Un silencio cayó pesado tras esto. Saga, como recuperando la compostura, se retiró el casco, para observar a su alrededor, un paisaje dañado por la manifestación de su poder, un campo sembrado de cadáveres quemados, y el vacío que parecía dejar, la desaparición de un alma.  
  
"¡Lo hice!" exclamó Saga abriendo los ojos, pero con mueca malsana. "¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy invencible!" Comenzó a festejar, riendo desaforadamente, sin control. "¡Nadie podrá detenerme! ¡Ni siquiera Poseidón!" prosiguió en su vehemente alegría.  
  
Tan absorto estaba en su festejo, que ignoró por completo, el vuelo de una capa y la presencia de un hombre que lo miraba todo. La indignación invadió a este defensor, que portaba una armadura anaranjada y completa. Cerró sus puños. Y cansado de ser ignorado, hizo brillar su Cosmo.  
  
Saga interrumpió entonces su risa, y se volvió sorprendido hacia el origen de ese poder. Allí, en donde le recibiera Semiramis, un imponente guerrero, portando unas escamas anaranjadas y doradas, lo miraba amenazante.  
  
"¿Has terminado de reír como un demente?" preguntó con tono enojado el guerrero.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Saga, molesto por el tono de la pregunta. "¿Otro de los patéticos guerreros de Poseidón?"  
  
[Tema de fondo: Cursed Goddess]  
  
El hombre lo miró seriamente para responder.  
  
"Yo no soy cualquier otro, insolente. Yo soy un General Marina de Poseidón... Soy Tiamat, de Dragón de Mar, del Atlántico Norte, y seré el guerrero que libere de esa locura, puesto que morirás..."  
  
Un silencio acompañó a la grave amenaza. Un silencio que no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Saga comenzó a reír una vez más. Como si el hombre hubiese dicho un disparate, Saga ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.  
  
"Huye ahora que me siento compasivo, inútil..." dijo en tono arrogante, desgarbado, totalmente fuera de sí y de su propia personalidad. Sus ojos, adquiriendo un tono sanguinolento. "Puedes aún salvar la vida si desistes en tu empeño por enfrentarme, Tiamat."  
  
Indignado, el hombre cerró ahora sus dos puños e incrementó su aura.  
  
"¿Qué has dicho?" preguntó ofendido. "¿Te atreves a despacharme y a rehuir a enfrentarme? ¡No eres entonces más que un cobarde que sólo se atreve a levantar su mano contra mujeres y soldados comunes!" Dijo en el mismo tono ofensivo empleado por el Santo de Géminis.  
  
Molesto, Saga, abandonó su actitud indiferente y se volvió hacia él con gesto duro. Lo estudió. Era muy probable que ese hombre hubiera presenciado su enfrentamiento anterior y aún así no le temía. Esto solo podía significar una de dos cosas: o era un imbécil o era un ser de poder grande. Cualquiera de las posibilidades divirtió a Saga.  
  
Ahora quería enfrentar a un rival digno, a alguien que pudiera acercársele siquiera en una fracción de su poder. Sonriendo, y poniéndose el casco, el Santo de Géminis habló.  
  
"Es una lástima que no hayas hecho caso a mi ofrecimiento, tonto. Ahora no me das otra opción que la de exterminarte como he hecho con esos a los que has hecho menos..." y haciendo brillar su Cosmo, la mancha dimensional apareció rápidamente detrás de él. "... He de decirte, que tus compañeros cometieron el mismo error que tú, pensar que su poder era suficiente para enfrentar la ira de Saga de Géminis... ninguno está vivo ahora para lamentarlo. Te borraré de este campo sin dejar rastro de tu vergonzosa presencia, de la burla que son ustedes para un Santo de grado superior al servicio de la diosa Athena... ni siquiera ahora morirás, estúpido."  
  
Y levantando las manos, Saga gritó:  
  
"Another Dimension!"  
  
El ataque fue más rápido en esta ocasión, extendiéndose como una mano que intenta tomar algo de manera desesperada.  
  
Pero Tiamat logró evadir el ken de Saga, haciendo que este se sorprendiera. ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¡Ese hombre se movía tan rápido como el! ¡Tan rápido como un Santo Dorado! ¡Imposible!  
  
Girando en el aire con elegancia y cayendo nuevamente sobre el mismo sitio, Tiamat se despojó de su capa diciendo.  
  
[Tema de fondo: Primer minuto y medio de Shining Armor]  
  
"Había observado tu encuentro, tonto Santo de Athena... eres poderoso, pero eres un inexperto, deberías de conocer que una técnica conocida por un rival digno, se vuelve inefectiva." Y haciendo arder su Cosmo de manera imponente, los ojos de Tiamat perdieron su pupila al tiempo que el mar se revolvía en el cielo, y el fondo marino temblaba. "¡Tu error te costará la vida cuando enfrentes mi furia... recibe ¡El Caos y El Orden!"  
  
Miles de golpes de tonalidades blancas y negras se desprendieron del imponente Cosmo del General Marina del Dragón.  
  
Embestido y tomado totalmente por sorpresa, Saga sintió como su cuerpo recibía millones de golpes lanzados a la velocidad de la luz, al tiempo que su visión se nublaba y luego sufría la explosión de luz que aturdió a su cerebro y debilitó a su Cosmo... ¡se había equivocado!  
  
"¡Este... es un poder terrible!" pensó Saga con temor. "¡Es el poder del hombre!"  
  
La vida lo abandonaba...  
  
Continúa...  
  
El título hace alusión a la escritura que se relata, Nabucodonosor vio  
escrita en su pared al recibir el juicio de Dios y que le interpretó  
Daniel. Mene: Contó Dios tu reino y le ha puesto fin. Tekel: Pesado has  
sido en balanza, y fuiste hallado falto. Esta expresión y su relato  
relacionado puede leerse en Daniel 5: 25-27. – Nota del Autor.  
  
Este pasaje es una adaptación propia tomada originalmente del  
Episodio G, escrito por Masami Kurumada y publicada en Shonen Jump.  
Increíblemente, esta escena se adaptó bien al relato que tenía pensado  
para Saga desde hace un año, ¡Parece que he tenido coincidencias con el  
Sr. Kurumada! ¡Eso me alegra! Y aunque esto suene algo vanidoso de mi  
parte (perdón), me honra en serio... ¡Perdón por el momento de ego, amigos!  
—Nota del Autor.  
  
Saga muestra rasgos de un desorden psíquico llamado "Esquizofrenia",  
curiosamente, en una lectura, me encontré con que este nombre es de  
origen griego, y se le denominaba también por este pueblo como "la  
enfermedad que mandaban los Dioses", dado el carácter tan perturbador de  
ésta, y que se supone, mandaban los Dioses a todos aquellos que habían  
cometido pecados imperdonables, tales como la blasfemia.—Nota del Autor.  
  
Semiramis, el nombre de la hija producto de una unión prohibida,  
según el mito, su madre, habíase involucrado con un sacerdote. Condenada  
por este acto, la mujer decidió borrar con su pecado, matando al  
sacerdote y abandonando a la niña. Luego de esto, ella enloquecida se  
arrojó a un lago. Los dioses (asirios), se compadecieron de esta mujer a  
la cual juzgaron valiente, y la tornaron en una diosa, con la forma de  
una mujer, mitad humano, mitad pez. –Nota del Autor.  
  
Tiamat, según el mito Babilónico, fue la diosa representante del mar primordial, asesinada por el dios Marduk. Un mito relacionado entre los griegos es el de Perseo matando a la Quimera.—Nota del Autor. 


	5. Capítulo V

Luz y Sombra  
  
Nada más podía ver Saga al sentir que el hálito de la vida parpadeaba al tiempo que recibía los terribles golpes propinados por el General Marina de Poseidón del Dragón Marino, Tiamat.  
  
"¡El poder de este hombre... es asombroso!" exclamó en su mente, herido en su orgullo, totalmente fuera de sí. Saga tembló. ¿Sería posible que encontrara el final de su lucha aquí? ¿Ante un hombre y no ante un Dios? ¡El mismo Ares le había temido, se había echado hacia atrás al enfrentarle! ¡Había destruido las legiones del Señor Oscuro! ¡Había destrozado legiones de Marinas del Señor de los Mares! ¡Era un Santo Dorado de Athena! ¡El Santo Dorado de Géminis! ¡No perdería!  
  
Invocando todas sus fuerzas, Saga dio vuelta sobre el suelo rodando ante la mirada impasible del Dragón del Mar, el cual sonrió.  
  
"Veo que no eres cualquier cosa... pero tampoco eres algo extraordinario, hasta un Marina regular pudo haber sobrevivido a un ataque tan básico como éste..."  
  
La voz y la actitud del enemigo del Santo Dorado de los Gemelos era acogedora, temible. Nunca antes, Saga había sentido tanta incertidumbre en un combate.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió Saga sonriendo, fingiendo confianza y escondiendo su miedo. "Tu ataque tampoco demuestra que seas mucho, y para corresponder a "tu atención", permíteme demostrarte algo de mi poder básico..."  
  
Moviendo sus manos rápidamente de un lado al otro y sin perder más tiempo, Saga grita:  
  
"¡Another Dimension!" dice al tiempo que la mancha terrible volviera a aparecer tras de sí y su rostro desapareciera en cuestión de milisegundos. Callado, Saga... ¿ora?  
  
"Athena..." dice en su mente. "¡Ayúdame!"  
  
[Música de Fondo: 108 Ma Sei]  
  
Una risa terrible que enciende el aire, que consumiría cualquier cosa que estuviese viva a su alrededor, suena por todo Areópago que sigue de cerca el desarrollo de los eventos en el Templo Submarino del Dios de los Mares.  
  
"¡Tonto!" exclama en su mente, al tiempo que sus ojos se incendian. "Athena no puede ayudarte en estos momentos, acudes al Dios equivocado, estúpido humano, sólo uno te escucha y espera el tiempo que reconozcas que eres el adecuado para la tarea..." alrededor del ente espiritual, Ares se regocija lleno de energía. "¡Hazlo humano! ¡Hazlo!"  
  
Urge el Señor Oscuro de la Guerra.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Young Saints Oh]  
  
Sin gran esfuerzo, Tiamat evade el ataque del Santo Dorado de Géminis una vez más y le responde:  
  
"¡Imbécil! ¿Qué pretendes al atacarme con esa aburrida técnica una vez más? ¿Es así como pelea uno de los máximos guerreros de la Diosa Athena? ¡La Guerra está ganada!"  
  
Las carcajadas burlonas de Tiamat llenan el aire, al tiempo que Saga abre los ojos interrumpiendo la inútil técnica.  
  
"¿Qué me pasa?" pregunta sorprendido a sí mismo. "¡No estoy concentrado!" Las risas de Tiamat se escuchan con más insistencia y Saga, frunciendo el ceño, le observa preocupado. "¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo de este hombre!" dice apretando los dientes.  
  
"Y debes de hacerlo, tonto Santo de Athena..." interrumpe Tiamat altaneramente a Saga, el cual, sorprendido le mira, preguntándose "¿Te preguntas cómo logré escucharte, Géminis?" pregunta en voz alta Tiamat como si leyera el pensamiento.  
  
Calla para observar los ojos temblorosos de Saga, llenos de preguntas sin respuestas... ¡Llenos de miedo! Volviendo a reír, Tiamat prosigue.  
  
"No, no, niño, no leo las mentes si eso te preguntas, solo es que, mis sentidos son muy desarrollados, puedo escuchar el caer de un alfiler a cientos de metros de distancia, de otra manera, no podría ser el mejor guardián de este reino marino, en donde el silencio reina cuando su señor no se encuentra." Y brillando amenazadoramente, con fulgor anaranjado, el General del Dragón Marino prosigue. "¡Pero eso no durará una vez que nuestro Señor Poseidón aparezca, imbécil! Pues la tierra temblará ante su poder y será destruida ante la cólera de nuestro Señor... cuando Atlantis decida emitir sonidos, será el último que la humanidad escuche..." y como en extraña danza, Tiamat hace una extraña reverencia invocando el poder de su Cosmo. "Pero no debes de preocuparte tú, Saga de Géminis, puesto que para entonces, tú ni siquiera serás un recuerdo... ¡Muere al enfrentar la furia de mi técnica... Vida Primigenia!"  
  
Y lanzando sus manos hacia arriba, Tiamat libera toda la energía, calentando de inmediato el aire. El rostro de Saga se cubre de un fino rocío.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta sorprendido al sentir la humedad en su rostro. "¡Esto no es agua del mar! ¡Es mi propio sudor! ¿Qué... qué pasa?"  
  
Volviendo a su alrededor, Saga se encuentra envuelto de un extraño Cosmo que transfigura los alrededores, distorsionándolos como si a través del agua se mirase y la temperatura, aumenta... ¡sin control!  
  
"La Tierra era un lugar muy caliente cuando la vida surgió... Saga." Dice Tiamat sonriendo, satisfecho de mostrar una mejor técnica que la anterior. "El mar primordial era muy caliente... pero en este surgió el cultivo de la vida... lamentablemente, la evolución ha hecho de los descendientes de sus moradores, entes que no logran sobrevivir a tales circunstancias... la biosfera cambió tanto desde entonces." Dice lamentándose. "La vida que yo regalo... ¡es muerte para los demás!" dice al tiempo que con Cosmo, lanza una ráfaga de aire caliente que arremete contra Saga.  
  
Como si el supuesto mar se revolviera, Saga es lanzado al aire, asfixiándose, y recibiendo cientos de golpes, al tiempo que su casco, vuela lejos de él y su capa, se destroza ante la furia del ataque.  
  
"¿Athena? ¿Porqué me has abandonado?" pregunta Saga lleno de miedo al tiempo que la lluvia de impactos y el Cosmo abrasador le envuelve. "Si muriera ¿guiarías mi alma a los Campos Elíseos? ¿O acaso te olvidarías de mí?"  
  
CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS: REVOLUCIÓN:  
  
CAPÍTULO V: LA TORRE DE BABEL  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Elysium]  
  
Nada.  
  
Saga no podía ver, ni escuchar nada.  
  
"¿Estaré muerto?" se preguntó tras un rato, al tomar conciencia de que no estaba en ningún lugar que reconociera. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentir su cuerpo, el cual, parecía no existir simplemente. "¿Estoy muerto? ¿Es esto el Seol?"  
  
Preguntó en voz alta. Nada, ni siquiera el eco de su propia voz le acompañó en esos momentos.  
  
"¿Dónde estás, Athena? ¿Dónde estás para guiarme a los Campos Elíseos?" preguntó sin temor, mas con un dejo de rencor, con desesperanza. Ya no daba en su mente cabida a la duda de que en algún momento, la Diosa de los ojos grises respondiera a su llamado... si pudiera reiría, pensó.  
  
Algo estremeció sus alrededores. Saga se puso alerta. Sin embargo, en esa oscuridad que le envolvía, en esa vacuidad de existir, no pudo expresar emociones, por medio de gesticulaciones... su cuerpo no existía, su cara no era. Su voz no existía. Quería gritar. Pero no tenía forma de hacerlo.  
  
Entonces pudo observar claramente, como enfrente de él, la oscuridad se rompía en dos enormes orificios que proyectaban una temible luz roja... más allá de esa luz, al fondo cristalino, podía observar como... ¿un par de puntos negros?  
  
Y entonces, sintió el peor estremecimiento de todos los que había sentido desde que aprendiera a sentir miedo este día, ésos no eran dos agujeros abiertos en la nada... ¡eran un par de ojos temibles! ¡Absolutamente llenos de ira, de poder! ¡Eran los ojos de Ares! ¡Aquellos mismos que viera retadoramente!  
  
"Saga" escuchó la voz del Dios de la guerra atronadora, llenando el total de la especie de dimensión donde se encontraba. "Saga escúchame... yo soy Ares, Dios de la Guerra, Señor de la Furia, a quien acudían los guerreros a invocar la victoria en una pelea"  
  
El gemelo escuchó atento las palabras que retronaban, al tiempo, que los ojos de Ares, parecían inyectarse más de poder.  
  
"Soy el Señor que se regocija en acabar con sus enemigos, el que pisotea su orgullo y se posa sobre sus cadáveres, el que lanza a los buitres para comer sus despojos... ¡Mía es la gloria de la matanza, Saga!" su voz se volvió un poco menos belicosa ahora, mientras prosiguió. "Sin duda, eres fuerte, humano, mucho, pero aún en esta Tierra hay quienes pueden superarte... y no sólo entre los Dioses, sino entre los mismos hombres, como éste que ahora te ha atacado, éste que te ha superado."  
  
Ares guardó silencio un momento para dejar que sus palabras surtieran efecto y se registraran en la conciencia del humano, sirviente de Athena.  
  
"Es sólo con la ayuda de mi poder que podrás salir adelante ahora, Saga... ¡Imagina! ¡Tu gran poder aumentado con la gloria que sólo un Dios puede proporcionar! Nuestros poderes juntos nos harían invencibles, Saga de Géminis... ¡Acéptame dentro de ti! ¡Permíteme entrar y juntos destrocemos a quienes se pongan delante de nosotros! ¿Qué dices, Saga?"  
  
Preguntó Ares. No hubo respuesta.  
  
Lejos, más allá del cada vez menos fuerte ruido de la voz de Ares, Saga pudo percibir el sonido de agua, como la del mar al alcanzar la orilla. Y entonces, notó que esos ojos habían desaparecido, dando lugar a un punto de luz que se hizo más grande.  
  
Y abrió sus ojos. La luz le lastimó. Estaba vivo.  
  
Tirado sobre el suelo, pudo notar que ahora podía sentir el peso de su armadura, el peso de su cuerpo. Levantándose con dificultad, Saga pudo notar que Tiamat lo observaba con gesto serio.  
  
"Así que... no mueres aún, ¿Eh, tonto Santo de Athena?" preguntó frustrado.  
  
Saga, sosteniéndose con dificultad y con visión borrosa, enfocó con dificultad al Dragón del Mar, al cual primero veía triple, luego doble, finalmente, para unir ambas visiones que se fusionaban en una inestable imagen...  
  
Saga, sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Tosió con dolor y, llevándose la mano al cuello, liberó por su boca una gran mancha de sangre que cayó a sus pies. El acre sabor de la sangre inundó sus papilas y un olor aferrado escoció a su nariz, la cual también comenzó a sangrar, lastimada de haber respirado un aire tan caliente como el provocado por la última técnica de Tiamat, el Dragón Marino.  
  
"¡Estás más muerto que vivo, Géminis!" exclamó el General Marina con desdén. "Es inmoral que un sirviente de una Diosa de la Guerra no sepa renunciar a una lucha cuando debe... pero te prometo que esto me servirá de importante lección, y recordaré que los Santos Dorados son como insectos que se aferran a la vida, ya sea por testarudos, ya sea por miedo... ¡No les daré tanto tiempo cuando les encuentre de nueva cuenta!"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Greatest Eclipse]  
  
Saga tosió nuevamente. Dolía. Y mucho. Cerrando sus ojos, invocó a su Cosmo. Su cuerpo se llenó de un fulgor glorioso que le envolvió totalmente, levantando su cabello. Ya no hablaba. Estaba guardando sus fuerzas, ya diezmadas, para otras cosas.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Tiamat bajando sus manos, intrigado ante la persistencia del guerrero que tenía frente de sí. Sin gesto aparente, como si de un muerto se tratara, Saga explotó sus sentidos alcanzando el Séptimo, prueba irrefutable de su rango entre los Santos de Athena. "¿Cómo es posible? ¡Casi está muerto y su Cosmo sigue creciendo!" pensó el Dragón Marino asombrado. "¿Es éste el poder de un Santo de Athena?"  
  
Saga volvió sus ojos contra su oponente, y dando un paso adelante, pareció desaparecer de pronto.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó exclamando Tiamat, volviendo su vista a un lado y al otro buscándole. Saga, apareció detrás de él y comenzó a golpearle con una ráfaga impresionante de golpes. Sorprendido, el General Marina recibió estos con sorpresa más que con dolor, intentando volverse de pronto, lo más rápido posible para defenderse de estos, inútilmente.  
  
Abandonado al Séptimo Sentido, Saga descargó sus golpes llenos de poder, Tiamat, cayó al piso lleno de dolor, mientras seguía recibiendo las patadas y golpes del Santo de Géminis a la velocidad de la luz. Lanzado hasta el otro lado, Saga permaneció de pie y abrió ambas manos proyectando el resto de su Cosmo contra su adversario.  
  
Alrededor de Tiamat, cientos de esferas parecidas a planetas se proyectaron a su alrededor.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el Dragón Marino asombrado, sin alcanzar a acertar a dónde ir para evitar el temible Cosmo que le rodeaba.  
  
"¡Galaxian...!" respiró con dificultad Saga para invocar su máximo poder. "... ¡Explosion!"  
  
En un santiamén, todas las esferas se juntaron sobre Tiamat y descargó millones de golpes contra éste, el cual, sobrecogido por el temor de esta técnica, recibió el castigo del Santo Dorado de Athena profiriendo un grito que testimoniaba el dolor que le ocasionaba esto. Una increíble emisión de energía, inundó los alrededores, destruyendo los riscos con furia, en destellos dorados.  
  
Saga, debilitado a su límite, trastabilló y cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, respirando con dificultad, agitado pero aliviado, al sentir que el resultado de la batalla se había decidido a su favor. El estruendo de la técnica fue desapareciendo poco a poco, apenas podía ver, todo se volvía borroso, y la luz de su energía, de su Cosmo, de su vida entera fue abandonando el sitio, dando lugar al silencio absoluto, pudiendo al final escuchar, el leve trueno de su técnica desapareciendo poco a poco y el ritmo agitado de su difícil respiración.  
  
"Está... hecho" pensó Saga, sintiendo que perdía el sentido.  
  
"En verdad..." escuchó de pronto la voz de Tiamat con gran sorpresa, como si millones de cristales se fragmentaran de pronto. "... Eres un ser extraordinario, Saga, Santo Dorado de Géminis de Athena,..." con dificultad, Saga logró mirar hacia el frente, para ver a un herido Dragón Marino caminar con dificultad hacia él. "Justo cuando tu vida se escapa, lograste aumentar tu Cosmo para golpearme de una manera que nadie ha hecho jamás."  
  
Desfalleciendo, Saga se aferró a su conciencia, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, luchando contra el deseo de desmayarse. ¡No era posible lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos!  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Tenkai Hen Josou' he no Henzu]  
  
"Pero, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo insuficiente para mí..." dijo finalmente, apoyándose en sus pies de manera firme ante Saga, que derrotado, levantó su mirada con dificultad, para mirar a un enemigo que se antojaba imposible de vencer.  
  
Saga tosió una vez más, expulsando más sangre. Estaba acabado. No había más nada que hacer.  
  
"Eres el primer ser que me obliga a llegar tan lejos como para usar el Mar Primigenio... y ahora... ahora serás el primero que experimente también mi último ken..." la voz de Tiamat era cansada y sorprendida. "Es momento de que tu vida se termine y que te hagas a un lado, Saga de Géminis."  
  
Y brillando en fulgor naranja, el General Marina prosiguió, mientras que Saga bajó su cabeza haciendo paz en su mente con la idea de su derrota.  
  
"La Retracción de la Vida es mi última técnica, Santo de Athena, súfrela..." declaró finalmente el Dragón Marino sin pasión, al borde de caer exhausto.  
  
Abriendo su mano sobre Saga, proyectó su Cosmo sobre el Santo Dorado de Géminis aplicando una presión que hundió al Santo totalmente al suelo, al tiempo que, grietas se abrían alrededor del cuerpo de éste.  
  
"La Retracción de la Vida hará que tus células se colapsen, Saga, pues como dador de vida, también puedo quitarla... será tu débil llama la que ahora me alimente a mí y permitirá que salga de este encuentro lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarme."  
  
Y aplicando más furia a su ataque, Tiamat concluyó.  
  
"No te levantes más."  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Seiya to Marin y Senki No Kutou]  
  
Derrotado, Saga recibe la Retracción de la Vida resignado. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus orejas expulsando sangre, sintiendo, mientras sus sentidos no le abandonan, cómo cada poro de su cuerpo, sangra.  
  
"Mi vida... me deja... lo sé" medita Saga sin miedo. "He cometido un error del cual no puedo regresar... jamás pude cumplir aquello que siempre quise, muero, y muero engañado, sin conocer la verdad que tanto ansié en mi vida encontrar..."  
  
Mezclándose con su sangre, de sus ojos escapan lágrimas, no de dolor físico, de autocompasión, de tristeza. A su mente, acudiendo momentos felices... Aiolos disparando al cielo imaginariamente, Shion acariciando su cabeza aprobadoramente. "Se acabó..."  
  
Piensa Saga cerrando sus ojos, dispuesto a abandonarse al abrazo frío de la muerte, más allá del dolor, más allá de todo.  
  
"Sólo siento que jamás hallaré reposo... ¿Podré comprender lo que deseo después de la vida?"  
  
Y así, la oscuridad lo envuelve, un poco bienvenida.  
  
"Saga... ¡Saga!" escucha el Santo de Géminis en su inconsciencia. "¡Aún puedes vivir! ¡Yo soy la respuesta que buscas! ¡Yo soy la herramienta que requieres!"  
  
"¿Ares?" pregunta el Santo de Géminis. "¿Qué quieres de mí, un ser derrotado?"  
  
"Al permitirme habitar tu cuerpo, podrías revivir y conquistar tu destino..." responde Ares con voz tentadora. "¡Saga! ¡Yo conozco que éste no es tu destino! ¡Acéptame y comprenderás mucho más! Esto no es más que un revés... ¡Una trampa!"  
  
Sorprendido ante estas palabras, Saga escucha atento. Pensando. Midiendo sus posibilidades.  
  
"¡Tu viniste a este mundo con la estrella del cambio como guía! ¡Escapa a esta trampa impuesta por el destino, Saga! Los Dioses te temen... ¡te temen! Solo tú eres capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas... ¡Nadie más que tú, asesino de Dioses!"  
  
"¡Athena!" exclama Saga cerrando los ojos, lleno de dolor, de decepción. "¡Athena!"  
  
"¿Dónde está ella ahora, Saga?" pregunta Ares desesperado, al sentir y adivinar, que el influjo de vida comienza a abandonar definitivamente al Santo de Géminis, adivinando que es su última oportunidad para poder adquirir el cuerpo de este mortal. "¿No ves que ella también te teme? ¿No ves que ella no está y yo sí? ¿Porqué te cuesta tanto trabajo creerme? ¿No soy el que está contigo en estos momentos? ¿No soy yo acaso el que ha estado contigo en cada momento de tu vida?"  
  
Y entonces, Saga pudo sentirlo, un dolor intenso en su pecho. Su corazón, espasmódicamente, comenzó a experimentar los terrores de la parálisis.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Atenía No Seitoushi]  
  
"No te creo... ¡porque eres un Dios!" dijo con odio. "¡Calaña de Athena! ¡Mentirosos, traidores! Como desearía... acabar con todos ustedes, malditos... destruyeron mi vida... me destruyeron a mí..."  
  
Y entonces, se detuvo. El corazón de Saga, se detiene, al tiempo que su mente, experimenta la liberación de endorfinas que acompañan a la muerte.  
  
"¡Lo haré... pero para ello necesitaría... vivir...!"  
  
Con cansancio, Tiamat comprueba que su técnica se detiene.  
  
"Muerto." Dice con tranquilidad. "Estás muerto, Saga, la Retracción deja de surtir efecto cuando no hay más nada que quitar..." Y viendo a sus manos, Tiamat medita. "No era mucho lo que tenías, apenas y siento fuerzas..."  
  
Pesadamente, el General Marina comienza a caminar lejos del cuerpo de Saga para sentarse.  
  
"Debo... recuperar mi aliento para volver a mi Pilar... ¡Señor Poseidón, que las Nereidas me bendigan! Necesito su toque divino para vivir..."  
  
"Muerto" declara Ares frustrado. "¡Muerto! ¡Maldito Hijo de Perra Humana!" grita enojado Ares. "Obstinado y necio... ¡Su orgullo pudo más que el sentido común! ¡Maldito!"  
  
El aire contaminado, se revuelve furioso a su alrededor. Lleno de odio, exclama.  
  
"Ojalá que tu alma vague por el Hades eternamente, maldito Saga, padeciendo la muerte millones de veces sin encontrar jamás el descanso... "  
  
Un rayo negro cae cerca de donde el Dios de la guerra se revuelve.  
  
"Pero no eras el único, aún queda tu hermano, Saga... ¡Kanon!" y dejando atrás su furia de manera súbita, el Señor Oscuro prosigue. "Él puede ser tan poderoso como tú, si... el tiempo no es un problema para los inmortales como nosotros..."  
  
Pero la meditación de Ares se ve interrumpida de pronto por un fuerte Cosmo que inunda la Colina del Juicio de manera total.  
  
"¿Qué... es esto?" pregunta Ares asombrado. "¡Yo conozco este Cosmo...es el Cosmo de... Saga!"  
  
A la mención del nombre del Santo Dorado de Géminis, una luz asombrosa ilumina el lugar, y la presencia del hermano menor de Kanon se hace manifiesta frente a Ares, en toda su gloria, envuelto en la divina armadura de Géminis al tiempo que sus ojos, en destellos dorados, se abre para observarlo.  
  
"¡Ares!" dice sin rodeos. "¡Entra en mi cuerpo, ahora!"  
  
Tomado por sorpresa, Ares observa el prodigio frente a sus ojos, pero recuperándose rápidamente comprende, el alma de Saga, sin embarcarse aún en la barca del Estigia, se aferra a la vida de la única manera posible: accediendo a aquello que el Dios de la Guerra le ofreciera.  
  
"Así sea" responde Ares con júbilo, al tiempo que ambas presencias desaparecen.  
  
Tiamat, poniéndose de pie, observa el cuerpo de Saga inmóvil. Algo cercano a la simpatía invade su Cosmo, pero, retomando la conciencia de la naturaleza del hombre que tiene frente de sí, adquiere un gesto de desdén.  
  
"Serás comida de peces, Santo de Athena" piensa con desprecio. "Y en tu muerte nos serás útil a todos nosotros, los sirvientes de Poseidón, ya que tu armadura será el vehículo que nos permitirá entrar con libertad al Santuario de tu Diosa y poderla destruir desde adentro, antes que más como tú se atrevan a profanar el Templo de Nuestro Señor."  
  
Revisando sus escamas, Dragón Marino comprueba el daño que el último ataque de Saga le ocasionara.  
  
"Tomará un tiempo antes de que estas Escamas estén listas para volver a resistir algunos ataques..." y viendo de nuevo al cadáver de Saga, Tiamat piensa. "¡Maldito! Aún en tu muerte sigues siendo un estorbo para mí, pero ya estamos alertas... el siguiente ataque será nuestro, y el definitivo."  
  
Dando la espalda al cuerpo, Tiamat comienza a caminar al tiempo que piensa.  
  
"Serán mis tropas las que se encarguen de ti y colgaré tu cabeza como trofeo en mi habitación, Saga de Géminis."  
  
Los pasos de Tiamat llenan el silencio del Santuario Marino, lentos, casi arrastrándose, demostrando lo terrible que la batalla contra Saga fuera para él, mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera concedido antes... pero entonces...  
  
Un fulgor enorme ilumina a Tiamat desde detrás.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta abriendo los ojos con temor, con sorpresa, casi siendo lanzado hacia delante por la explosión terrible de poder cósmico que sintiera. "¿Qué es esto?"  
  
Volviéndose rápidamente Tiamat busca el cuerpo de Saga. En medio del grandísimo fulgor, y cerrando sus ojos para no quedarse ciego, la silueta del cuerpo de Saga se dibuja negra en medio de la temible explosión de energía.  
  
"¡Esto es inaudito!" exclama Tiamat en su mente. "¿Qué es este hombre?" pregunta asombrado.  
  
Notando que el cuerpo se levanta, Tiamat teme. Siente que el terror hiela la sangre desde sus venas.  
  
"¡Pero si estaba muerto! ¡Esto es imposible... Imposible!" grita al tiempo que, como un conejo asustado, inmóvil, observase la muerte aproximarse, grita. "¿Qué eres?"  
  
La luz dorada alcanza un nuevo grado de incandescencia al tiempo que el cuerpo de Saga se yergue orgulloso. Un par de manchas rojas aparecen donde debieran estar los ojos del Santo de Géminis y una mueca se dibuja siniestra. Desapareciendo el fulgor, Tiamat, observa impotente, como la presencia del otrora humano Santo, presenta un aspecto transfigurado.  
  
"¡Su cabello... totalmente gris!" exclama Tiamat en su mente. "¡Sus ojos inyectados en sangre! ¡Su postura, encorvada y amenazante! ¡Su Cosmo, más fuerte que nunca!"  
  
Una risa terrible, como si decenas de truenos cayesen al mismo tiempo en un solo sitio, inunda el lugar. Una risa emanando del mismo cadáver de Saga, un cadáver animado por la irrupción de un Dios en su naturaleza.  
  
"¡Regocíjate humano!" grita el cuerpo que ya no es Saga, sino algo más terrible. "Pues has presenciado lo que está vedado a los ojos de mis propios hijos... ¡el renacer de un Dios!"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Lucifer Child of Dawn]  
  
"¿Qué?" atina a preguntar solamente un confundido Tiamat. "¿Qué dices?"  
  
Riéndose con sorna, el cuerpo de Saga, mira a Tiamat con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que responde.  
  
"No intentes comprender aquello que está fuera de tus límites, humano" Y concluyendo su risa, prosigue. "Lo único que debes de comprender es que el hilo de tu vida ha llegado a su fin, soy las tijeras de Átropos, que concluirán con tu existencia en este plano..."  
  
"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Tiamat recuperando un poco su compostura. "¿No sabes qué estás terminado, tonto Santo de Athena?"  
  
Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, Ares observa a Tiamat divertido.  
  
"¿Santo... de Athena?" al tiempo que estalla nuevamente en esa carcajada terrible, semejante a la furia contenida de la tormenta. "¡Tonto!" exclama. "Yo no soy un Santo de Athena".  
  
"¡Soy un Santo de Athena!" exclama Saga con decisión. Envuelto en un mar de llamas, que anuncian la presencia de Ares dentro de sí, Saga se da cuenta que el Dios de la Guerra lo ocupa todo, empujándolo fuera de sí mismo. "¡Y yo soy tu amo!"  
  
La risa, la misma risa atronadora es escuchada por Saga.  
  
"No, tonto hijo de humana, nadie es dueño de Ares... ¡Has caído en mi trampa, inútil hijo de perra! ¡Cuánto esperé a derrotarte aquí, donde yo reino supremo!"  
  
Lanzando su furia, Saga recibe el embate del Cosmo agresor de Ares.  
  
Embriagado de alegría, Ares da un paso adelante, explotando el Cosmo de su anfitrión.  
  
"¡Ah! Manifestar poder es un placer tan absoluto..." dice al tiempo que Ares observa las manos del cuerpo que habita. "Estas manos segarán muchas vidas, estas manos serán las que maten a Athena, serán las que ganen la guerra."  
  
Alcanzando el Séptimo Sentido, Dragón Marino se lanza contra Ares en una lucha desesperada, lanzando golpes a la velocidad de la luz, todos ellos esquivados por la velocidad de Ares, que, sin siquiera verlo, sigue admirando su nuevo cuerpo.  
  
"¡Tiemblen todos! ¡Tiemblen todos ustedes, humanos y Dioses! ¡Ares está aquí!" dice al tiempo que vocifera, lanzando a Tiamat lejos, que, ni con la velocidad de la luz, logra evadir esta manifestación tan simple para Ares, de poder.  
  
Cayendo fuertemente, el Dragón Marino mira desde lejos a Ares, brillando en gloria.  
  
"¡Este no es el hombre al que me enfrenté!" piensa con terror. "¡Este es un monstruo que ha asumido la forma de Saga, pero su poder, la calidad de su Cosmo, emana maldad e irradia odio absoluto! ¡Es todo o nada!"  
  
Y levantándose, de pie y llamando a su Cosmo, Tiamat grita:  
  
"¡Vida Primigenia!"  
  
Cambiando los alrededores, el paisaje se distorsiona nuevamente, al tiempo que el aire se calienta.  
  
"Tus pulmones se quemarán, maldito..." exclama Tiamat desesperado. "¡Aunque yo muera, te llevaré conmigo!"  
  
Con indiferencia, Ares se vuelve hacia el General Marina, distrayendo su atención de su admiración y observa sus alrededores tras detener brevemente su vista en éste.  
  
"Piensa muy bien lo que harás, humano..." dice con una mueca maligna. "Estás por cometer un pecado imperdonable."  
  
Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, y lleno de indignación, el Dragón Marino exclama.  
  
"¿Qué palabras has dicho, Santo de Athena?" Y concentrando su energía en sus manos, Tiamat levanta las manos suspendiendo la liberación de esta para decir. "¡Has dicho tu último insulto! ¡Primero profanas el suelo de Atlantis al posar tus plantas en nuestro suelo sagrado y ahora dices que atacarte es un pecado! ¡Te has vuelto totalmente loco, solo así puedo entender la fiereza de tu Cosmo! Pero ya te había exterminado una vez... ¡Puedo hacerlo otra vez!"  
  
Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras y a la rabia de Tiamat, Ares responde simplemente.  
  
"Está escrito que aquel que ose levantar su mano contra un Dios, recibirá de vuelta su ataque con furia redoblada."  
  
Silencio. Solo el silencio siguió a esta declaración. El incesante sonido de energía producida por Tiamat era lo único audible, y su exclamación de asombro, que escapó como un susurro.  
  
"¡Estás loco!"  
  
Abriendo sus palmas en el aire, y expulsando su energía contenida, el ataque de Tiamat se reanuda, con furia inédita, desesperada, en el que reconoce que es su último ataque. Ares se vuelve con una sonrisa, y negando con su cabeza se limita a responder.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Tiamat mira atento como su ataque rodea el cuerpo de Saga, y sonríe, casi desfalleciendo al ver como ésta le rodea totalmente.  
  
"Gané..." su visión borrándose, el Dragón Marino se abandona satisfecho al sentir que su deber ha sido cumplido. Tiamat cae desmayado en un aparente, compasivo momento que las Parcas regalan al valiente General Marina de Poseidón, pues al perder el sentido, es incapaz de observar cómo su última técnica se vuelve inefectiva ante Ares.  
  
Rodeándole, la técnica se mueve hacia arriba en un haz arremolinado, y un cono inmenso de energía se posiciona sobre la cabeza de el cuerpo del Santo Dorado de Géminis. Desprendiendo energía y relámpagos, El Mar Primigenio se vuelve contra su creador y descarga su furia, redoblada, tal y como Ares sentenciara, destrozando cualquier residuo de vida que Tiamat conservara.  
  
Así, bendecido por la inconsciencia, el General Marina del Atlántico Norte, Tiamat de Dragón Marino, deja este plano de existencia. El final es terrible, pero rápido, expedito, efectivo y justamente honorable, para el guerrero de Poseidón.  
  
Ares, brillando en poder, observa sus manos, produciéndose un extraño fenómeno en sí mismo, pues su rostro, se encuentra ensombrecido como manifestación de la presencia intrusa de éste en el cuerpo que habita. Totalmente lleno de gozo, la risa malévola de Ares llena el lugar, al mirar alrededor suyo los cuerpos caídos de todos aquellos guerreros que combatieran desde el comienzo de la invasión de Saga al Santuario Marino de Atlantis.  
  
El cuerpo de Tiamat, los soldados comunes del Dios marino, calcinados, otros, muertos al instante. Y comprende que esta batalla ha fortalecido a Hades, pero también a él. Haciendo uso de su conciencia divina, Ares logra explorar hasta cada último y recóndito sitio del ser que lo alberga. En verdad el cuerpo de este humano es poderoso.  
  
"¡Soy poderoso! ¡El más poderoso de esta Tierra!" estalla en carcajadas.  
  
"¡No! ¡Yo soy el más poderoso de la Tierra!" dice la voz de Saga que, dentro de su cuerpo, lucha por recuperar su independencia, su espacio en su propio ser. "¡Si el precio de mi vida es dejarte mi cuerpo, entonces de nada vale tenerla! Pues ceder ante tu presencia no sería más que terminar siendo aquello mismo que me niego y me he negado todo el tiempo a ser... ¡Un títere en las manos de un Dios!"  
  
Ares escucha esta declaración con placer y muestra una sonrisa llena de maldad.  
  
"¡Tonto humano! ¿Tanto te valoras que pensabas seriamente que yo iba a aceptar menos que esto? ¡Tu existencia es un mero hecho fortuito! Un presagio... mi destino era tenerte, para así infiltrarme en el Santuario de la rebelde Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Estrategia... ¡Jamás ella esperaría que le pague con la misma moneda que ella diera en la valiente Ilión!"  
  
"¡Ares, escúchame...! Así como no te temí en tu reino de Areópago, no te temo en mi interior, donde yo soy el amo absoluto..." amenaza el Santo de Géminis.  
  
"¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser, Saga?" pregunta Ares comenzando a perder la paciencia ante el imparable zumbido del molesto insecto al que consideraba a este humano. "¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que no eres dueño ni de tu propio cuerpo? ¡Eres un loco castigado por nosotros! No controlas tu mente, no controlas tu cuerpo, no eres dueño sino de tus decepciones y de tus sueños de grandeza, al final, todas esperanzas vanas, pues ahora ha llegado el verdadero soberano de El Santuario de Athena y el que será el verdadero rey de todo el Universo!"  
  
"¿Castigado yo por... ustedes los Dioses?" pregunta Saga con dolor, pudiendo dar una respuesta a su tormento, y llenándose de ira infinita. "¿Castigado...?" Y herido en su amor propio, Saga reflexiona el poco respeto que todos los Dioses tienen por la vida de un humano, de un siervo. "¿Acaso no fui yo fiel a Athena todos estos años?" pregunta lleno de dolor. "¿Acaso no pudo ella defenderme?"  
  
Ares guarda silencio, sin responder el enigma de la ausencia de Athena. No estando muy seguro de que ella no estuviera enterada de todos estos acontecimientos, pero asumiendo que, siendo posible, el destino quizá había decidido que, solo para variar, en esta generación, sería la llamada Diosa de las Guerras Justas, la perdedora por vez primera en toda su existencia.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Saga?" desafía Ares a la conciencia del Santo Dorado de Géminis. "¿Acaso te has rendido ante la fuerza de los acontecimientos? ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que te he dicho podría ser verdad?"  
  
Lleno de furia, el Cosmo de Saga se vuelca dentro de sí en ataque contra el espurio ocupante.  
  
"¡Pagarán caro su castigo, Dios de la Guerra! ¡Pagarán cara su falta de respeto por los humanos! ¡Me volveré en su peor tormento y libraré a este mundo de su presencia intrusa! ¡Yo libraré al mundo de sus invasiones!"  
  
Desde fuera, el cuerpo de Saga, ocupado por Ares, no demuestra en absoluto, ni por emisión de Cosmo, ni por sonidos, la terrible lucha que se desarrolla en su interior, pero dentro, como incontenible lluvia de estrellas, Saga lanza un ataque contra Ares con furia temible.  
  
"¡Esto... es doloroso!" piensa Saga con tristeza. "Pero es mi último recurso... es mi último as."  
  
"¡Basta!" exclama a su vez Ares con fastidio. "¡Te he soportado más de la cuenta, niño! Desde que te enfrenté por vez primera, esperé el momento de encerrarte en tu propia mente, he diseñado tu justo castigo por tu arrogancia y tus aires de superioridad... osaste ser altanero conmigo, aunque admito que ser servil no te hubiera servido de mucho, el resultado al final, habría sido el mismo." Y brillando en Cosmo negro, Ares concluye. "Como los Cíclopes fueron encerrados en el Etna, ahora yo te encerraré a ti, en tu propia mente, para ser testigo impotente de los hechos que yo cometeré en mi nombre, por medio de ti... ¡Verás irse tu potencial al ser explotado por alguien que verdaderamente sabrá como hacerlo! ¡Regocíjate, Saga! En parte, verás lo que muchos no sobrevivirán... mi victoria por la obtención del Cosmo."  
  
Estallando en energía, Ares contraataca con golpes fuertes, a la conciencia de Saga que le ataca sin misericordia. El encuentro de voluntades es titánico, si este se realizara de manera física en el mundo, no habría montaña que lo soportara. Un breve temblor sacude a Atlantis, al llevarse a cabo el último de los golpes del ataque terrible... y luego, el silencio.  
  
El cuerpo de Saga, permanece de pie, pero suelto, como si nada lo retuviera en totalmente, con firmeza. Agachado, su cabello manifiesta cambios de azul a gris, de gris a azul... hasta que al final, el azul desaparece y ominosamente, el par de ojos del Santo de Géminis, se abren, abyectos en maldad, rojos como la sangre.  
  
"La victoria, como estaba predestinado... ¡es mía!" anuncia con voz temible Ares. "Saga ha sido derrotado y ahora... ¡Yo, Ares, soy el heredero de La Tierra!"  
  
A su proclamación, sigue una serie de carcajadas sonoras, escalofriantes.  
  
"¡Tiemblen Dioses todos! ¡Tiemblen los cielos, los mares y La Tierra! Al fin, la balanza cósmica se ha inclinado a favor de Ares, Dios de la Guerra... he sabido esperar mi momento, y ahora, con el poder del que soy capaz, dominaré el universo ¡Pues tengo el poder de matar Dioses!"  
  
Caminando con paso firme, Ares abre los brazos en su celebración, disfrutando cada momento de su existencia mortal, cada momento de su llegada total a esta dimensión.  
  
[Tema de fondo: Warriors of Constellation]  
  
"¡No podía tener mejor llegada! ¡Dos combates temibles con lo mejor que este mundo tenía por ofrecer! ¡Dos muertes que me fortalecen!" Y viendo a la bóveda de Atlantis, sonríe. "¡Escúchame, mundo! ¡Soy Ares, tu futuro dueño! ¿Quién le habría dicho a mi odiada hermana, que su cuidadosa labor de recolectar las armas más poderosas de este universo sólo servirían para que cayeran en manos de Ares, el Señor Terrible?"  
  
Explorando su mente, Ares nota que la conciencia de Saga ha desaparecido, pero permanece allí, dormida.  
  
"¡Cobarde! Al final no son otra cosa... ¡cobardes! Pero que duerma, todo lo que quiera... ¡No podrá hacerlo eternamente!"  
  
Extendiendo su mano, el casco de la armadura de Géminis se posa sobre la mano de Ares.  
  
"Tal parece que estas armaduras no son tan inteligentes como lo pensé" medita el Señor de la Guerra Salvaje. "Creí que me resultaría difícil conservarla sobre mí una vez que asumiera control total sobre el cuerpo de Saga, pero parece que está fascinada con mi presencia" dice riendo lleno de orgullo. "¿O acaso es que todo está destinado a rendirse ante mí?"  
  
(La armadura no se ha ido, Ares, porque sigue protegiéndome a mí... su legítimo dueño.)  
  
Interrumpe los pensamientos de Ares una voz extraña, profunda, parecida a la de Saga, pero, distorsionada.  
  
"¿Quién es?" pregunta Ares sorprendido volviéndose hacia todos lados. "¿Quién osa retar al Señor Oscuro?"  
  
Una carcajada ahogada obtiene únicamente por respuesta. Al tiempo que Ares, agudiza sus sentidos, buscando a su nuevo rival.  
  
"¡Cuando te encuentre, te exterminaré lentamente, seas quien seas!" amenaza vociferando Ares, dejando escapar un fino rocío de saliva de entre sus labios, haciendo arder su oscuro Cosmo.  
  
(¿Sabías que al encarnar un Dios es el momento en qué más débil es?)  
  
Volviéndose violentamente a sus espaldas, donde creyera que escuchara la voz, Ares se encuentra con un paisaje destrozado, que remotamente recuerda a aquel que viera Saga a su llegada. ¿Qué escuchaba?  
  
(Ares... Ares... Ares...) lamenta la voz. (Hablabas de realizar una proeza al pensar que podrías convertirte en un Caballo de Troya en el Santuario...¡Pero jamás pensaste que tu mismo podías estar entrando en una trampa que creías controlabas!) Abriendo los ojos llenos de sorpresa, Ares grita:  
  
"¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde estás?" dice al tiempo que vuelve una vez más a un lado y hacia el otro en búsqueda de su retador.  
  
(Que eres un ignorante) declara la voz con sorna. (Que ignoras el temible poder que puede tener un humano, porque siempre has sido tan tonto como par subestimar a estos. Idiota.)  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves, mal nacido?" vocifera Ares totalmente fuera de sus cabales, levantando una ráfaga de aire acompañada de Cosmo iracundo. "¡Preséntate ante mí, y repite esas palabras delante de mis ojos, si crees que eres tan valiente y estúpido como para hacerlo!"  
  
Al desafío de Ares, le sigue una carcajada malsana.  
  
(¿Tus ojos?) Pregunta finalmente la voz. (Esos no son tus ojos... Dios de los tontos, esos ojos son ¡los míos!)  
  
Y deteniéndose en seco ante esa última declaración, Ares, abre los mismo al comenzar a comprender que aquella voz no es otra sino...  
  
Oscuridad absoluta. Nada. De pronto, Ares, no pudo ver absolutamente nada, y profiriendo un grito de temor, exclama.  
  
"¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos, no veo nada!" Llevándose sus manos a los mismos.  
  
La risa terrible que le atormentara hacía momentos vuelve a escucharse.  
  
"¿Qué me has hecho, maldita víbora?" pregunta lleno de furia el Dios guerrero.  
  
(Shhh.) Ordena la otra voz. (No maldigas a las serpientes, hijo de Hera, son animales sagrados, consagrados por el mismo Zeus y Gaia. Y a lo que has preguntado, sólo te respondo... ¿verdaderamente crees que lo que hicieron fue castigarme al tocarme con su dedo?)  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta Ares volviéndose a su interior pero no encontrando nada en su interior, comprende que la conciencia de Saga duerme aún. ¿Qué misterio tenía frente de sí?  
  
(Jamás pensaste que los humanos somos seres adaptables... ¡tan poco respeto y conocimiento muestras por la naturaleza de ellos! Pero ese, precisamente ha sido tu grave error...) Diagnostica la voz cavernosa, tan temible como la suya propia. (Pues incidentalmente me dieron la fuerza agregada para poder robarles su poder y añadirlo al mío propio.)  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Another Holy War]  
  
"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" pregunta Ares totalmente fuera de sí. "¿Quieres decir que me acorralaste como a un ratón en jaula? ¿Que has jugado con un Dios?"  
  
(¿Acaso no han hecho ustedes eso con nosotros desde el comienzo de los tiempos, grandísimos desagradecidos?) Espeta la voz de vuelta llena de indignación. (¿Acaso no han jugado con nosotros de manera incansable, acabando a nuestros padres e hijos? ¡Matando poblaciones enteras para satisfacer sus entretenimientos retorcidos!)  
  
"¡Maldito! ¡Jamás comprenderías lo que es ser un Dios! ¡Lo angustiante de la inmovilidad! ¡El no tener más nada a qué aspirar!" Responde sintiendo una especie de temor, el Dios Oscuro.  
  
(Bien, pues ahora experimentarás la revolución de lo que es habitar un cuerpo humano... ¡Sabrás que hasta un Dios debe tener cuidado al desear algo, porque puede cumplírsele!)  
  
[Tema de fondo: Shining Bronze Knight]  
  
Brillando en aura dorada, el cuerpo inconsciente de Saga se levanta por prodigio, flotando en un solo sitio en el aire, totalmente suelto, sin fuerzas, pero irradiando incandescente Cosmo, que de pronto escapa como llamaradas de sus dedos, de su boca, de sus ojos en blanco.  
  
(Ahora sabrás lo que es ver a través de ojos humanos la vida... encerrado en este cuerpo del que te intentaste adueñar de manera ilegítima y por los únicos medios que pareciera, tú y tu clase parecen dominar a la perfección: por el engaño.) Y volviendo un temible fuego de vida que se vuelca dentro de si arrasando el alma de Ares, la voz prosigue. (¡Regocíjate, Ares! Pues no morirás, sino que cooperarás a la causa que es tuya y es mía... el exterminio de tu raza y el dominio del universo, sólo que esta vez, no en tus manos, sino en las mías propias... ¡en las manos de Saga de Géminis!) Sentencia jugando con las palabras que pronunciara momentos antes el altanero Dios al sentir su victoria asegurada.  
  
Ares contraataca con todo el vigor que sus fuerzas le dan, pero ciertamente, el proceso de encarnación es uno muy delicado, que exige un cierto control que requiere de toda la concentración divina del ente, uno que es fácilmente roto, por un ataque tan vicioso como el que experimenta ahora.  
  
"¡No me doblegaré!" responde Ares defendiéndose. "¡Soy Ares, Dios de la Guerra! ¡Jamás sucumbiré ante un indigno gusano como tú!"  
  
(Inútil. Palabras de inútil.) Responde la voz simplemente al reanudar su ataque con mayor intensidad.  
  
Incontenible, el cuerpo de Saga, en el mundo material, se agita como un muñeco de trapo, al ser el campo de batalla de dos seres de descomunal fuerza. Una batalla que sólo puede concluir con un victorioso y un perdedor.  
  
"¡No! ¡No! ¡No puedo terminar así!" grita Ares al darse cuenta que su ardid se ha perdido, que su movimiento lo ha puesto en un inevitable jaque. Implacable, el ataque de Saga prosigue, hasta que al fin, doblega al hijo de Hera y de Zeus. Hasta que al final, Ares, duerme, y es encerrado en un oscuro rincón del cerebro de Saga.  
  
El final de la batalla es anunciado por un viento que levanta una tolvanera en Atlantis entera. De manera serena, y dejando de brillar, el cuerpo de Saga se posa sobre el suelo y todo termina. El cabello del cuerpo retorna a su color azulado natural, al tiempo que una calma, que sigue a una tormenta, invade ahora los alrededores.  
  
Saga duerme.  
  
Filtrándose a través del océano, el sol de Apolo baña su rostro, su cuerpo, calentándole, hasta que, después de largos minutos, los dedos de Saga se mueven, como después de estar entumidos, y, frunciendo el ceño, el gemelo nota el calor del carro de Efebo que da en su cara.  
  
Al abrir sus ojos, Saga lo primero que observa, son las pacíficas aguas que cubren como un cielo el Santuario Marino de Poseidón.  
  
Y tras mirarlo un rato, Saga sonríe, de manera dulce.  
  
"¡Qué bello es el mundo!" piensa alegre. "¡Qué lugar tan frágil!" prosigue con su pensamiento tras unos momentos. "Por ello, es justo defenderlo" concluye. "Defenderlo de las conciencias malignas que amenazan con destruirlo... yo, Saga de Géminis, juro que haré todo lo posible, por hacer de este lugar, un sitio seguro para la humanidad, al precio que sea."  
  
Y cerrando el puño, Saga, se debate entre personalidades... su cabello, revolviéndose, tornándose gris y su voz cambiante.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Seven Generals]  
  
(Lo haremos, Saga... bajo el único método que es incuestionable para hombres y Dioses, bajo el yugo de hierro del poder, de la voluntad, ¡de la decisión! El conocimiento te ha puesto en un momento de privilegio... ¡serás el defensor y libertador del mundo! Acabemos con los Dioses y con sus creyentes, para hacer de este mundo un sitio de respeto... a través del temor que infundas en los demás, podrás ascender a la posición que te corresponde: ser monarca de todo un universo... ¡ser más que un Dios!)  
  
Saga sonríe. Hoy, por fin pudo darse cuenta, que esta voz estuvo allí para impulsarle, cuando nadie más lo hiciera.  
  
Y el ir y venir de las Horas se sucede sin fin como desde comienzos del tiempo. La Carroza de Apolo recorre la bóveda celeste, completando un ciclo anual. El Año Sagrado de Capricornio se sucede y Shura obtiene tras grandes esfuerzos y voluntad férrea, el preciado trofeo el cual avala sus esfuerzos, convirtiéndose en el Santo más joven de la historia en obtener su Armadura. En la búsqueda de su perfeccionamiento, éste abandona el Santuario, intentando convertirse en un ser digno y lleno de fuerza para servir a Athena, en emulación a su amigo, Aiolos de Sagitario.  
  
El Santuario, transformado en su faz de manera casi absoluta, ahora es un sitio lleno de actividad sin límite. Nuevos Guerreros se ordenan y parten a distintos lugares del mundo, para entrenar a los nuevos guerreros que se irán adhiriendo a las legiones de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.  
  
Aiolos y Saga, en la perspectiva del reto de ascender al Trono de Patriarca cada quien, recuperan algo de su relación anterior, volviéndose en figuras incuestionables de inspiración y respeto entre los habitantes del Santuario, contrario a Kanon, hermano del Santo de Géminis, y guardián del Santuario. Sus actos viles son un reflejo distorsionado de la gloria que envuelve a su hermano.  
  
Y Shion, a la expectativa del nacimiento de Athena, cada vez más debilitado en este tiempo, da vueltas y vueltas en su mente, el asunto que le ha atormentado desde todo este tiempo... el dejar del asiento de Patriarca al siguiente joven, que recibirá a Athena y que será el encargado de dirigir a las tropas de ésta, junto con la Diosa, en la nueva Guerra Sagrada.  
  
Sumido en profundo estado de meditación, el marchito Santo Shion, se lamenta y reflexiona, reflexiona y se lamenta. Se revuelve entre el deber de la sumisión que exige la fe absoluta, o el cumplimiento de sus propios deseos, basados en temores, que piensa, perfectamente juzgados.  
  
Mirando hacia el cielo, en el risco oracular de la Colina Estrella, el antiguo Santo de Aries observa el movimiento de las estrellas en esta noche... el brillo de una constelación que se anuncia a entrar... Virgo...  
  
"Te escucho, Señora, sé que vienes" dice Shion en oración al escuchar el sonido imperceptible de las estrellas hablándole directamente a su Cosmo. "Y todo está dispuesto para tu llegada, tus defensores entrenándose y los maestros de éstos, ordenados... tu lucha será terrible, Señora, tanto como la de tus Santos, pero tu grandeza de espíritu, te hace acompañarles en el campo de batalla..." y evocando viejos tiempos, el lemuriano ve en el ojo de su mente, escenas de tiempos idos, en los que combatiera con la Sagrada presencia de Athena a su lado.  
  
Inclinando su cabeza en un momento de su meditación, Shion parece escuchar un cuestionamiento, al cual responde asintiendo con gravedad.  
  
"Puedo permanecer un poco más esperándote, Señora, no estoy listo aún para tomar la decisión" y con pena prosigue. "Mi Cosmo se ha debilitado y no es lo de antes, pero, a pesar de saber la decisión de Las Hadas, no puedo sentirme tranquilo ante ésta... ¡Señora! ¡No considero que la elección sea la adecuada! El poder de Saga es impresionante, pero guarda dentro de su alma, aquello que su hermano anuncia... una oscuridad impenetrable, aún para mí... ¡compréndeme, Señora!" suplica el anciano en aparente monólogo lleno de angustia. "¿Cómo poner en manos injustas el trabajo de toda mi vida? ¿Cómo entregar aquello que más amo a alguien que no lo cuidará sino que significará su ruina absoluta?"  
  
Las estrellas, en prodigio asombroso, parecen girar alrededor de la punta de la Colina Estrella, en conversación con Shion, sus rutilantes emisiones, parecen encenderse una tras otra, como si la conversación se hubiera tornado áspera. Shion escucha atentamente.  
  
"Tú nos has sabido hacer esperar, mi Señora... yo espero tu llegada, y con el dulce y bendito regalo de tu presencia, con tu Cosmo en comunión conmigo, quizá podamos, de alguna manera, poder dilucidar esto que se me presenta como un enigma incomprensible..."  
  
Dentro de sí, Shion, reprimiendo su culpa, piensa.  
  
"El enigma que me es el saber que esta decisión parece un error que cometes tú, señora Sabia, de forma deliberada... Saga ¡no puede asumir su destino! ¡Saga no debe de ser el siguiente Patriarca! Y quizá, si es necesario, tenga que utilizar la técnica que me he prohibido utilizar, pero que es derecho y privilegio de tu representante en La Tierra para evitarlo..."  
  
Las estrellas dejan de girar alrededor de Star Hill. Shion se da cuenta de esto y suspira con alivio. El peso del cielo, como lo soportara Atlante en el tiempo del mito, parece venírsele encima, empeorando su situación.  
  
De todos los sitios del Santuario, el único que no es visitado con frecuencia, el único que aleja a los posibles visitantes, es la misteriosa tercera Casa del Zodiaco: La de Géminis. Aunque la presencia de este Santo es ignorada, sólo entre rumores, se cuenta que este Santo existe. Mucha gente nueva en el Santuario, que comienza a tratarle más como una especie de "leyenda urbana". Sangre nueva que ha ido reemplazando a muchos desertores, a varios habitantes que en los últimos tiempos, se fueron, quizá al no soportar los rigores de la vida espartana que éstos llevaran.  
  
En medio de la cámara secreta que sirve como habitación de el Santo guardián de ésta, un silencio absoluto es lo único percibible, con el constante fluctuar de la energía dorada que envuelve su cuerpo desnudo en estado de meditación.  
  
Con los ojos cerrados, Saga sintoniza sus propios sentidos a la Cumbre de la Colina Estrella para saber lo que acontece allí. Con el formidable poder del Dios de la Guerra en su cuerpo y siendo manejable a su antojo, Saga, ahora tiene la temible habilidad de estar prácticamente en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, como si verdaderamente de dos personas se tratase.  
  
Detrás de él, columnas de pergaminos se apilan. Pergaminos y documentos extraídos de la Colina Estrella sin conocimiento del Patriarca. Su conocimiento, ahora más grande de la naturaleza de los Dioses y de la naturaleza de las Guerras Sagradas. Un dejo de tristeza y de enojo recorre la mente de Saga al escuchar las últimas palabras de Shion.  
  
"¡Ladrón!" piensa al escucharlas. "¿Cómo te atreves a intentar robarme aquello que por derecho es mío?"  
  
Dice sin tener que requerir de preámbulos para saber la naturaleza de las palabras del antiguo lemuriano, sabiendo que no es de su agrado el que él, Saga de Géminis, se convierta en el siguiente Patriarca del Santuario.  
  
"Eres un ser corrupto, Patriarca" acusa Saga en su mente. "El poder te ha podrido y ha nublado tu razón... ¡Yo soy el verdadero heredero del título! ¿Por qué me temes estás dispuesto a pasar por alto aquello que tiene que ser? ¿No eras tú el que me enseñó que era deber de un creyente fiel a Athena y a los Dioses, el aceptar el destino que se nos tenía presagiado?"  
  
(Mentira tras mentira son su legado, Saga) habla la voz que le acompaña, esa voz llena de ira contenida y de amargura intoxicante. (Pero si piensan quitarnos lo que nos pertenece por voluntad de los Dioses... ¡Nosotros lo tomaremos para nuestra propia conveniencia, y el de toda la humanidad!)  
  
Frunciendo el ceño en su meditación, y apretando la mandíbula, Saga, cambiando su tono de cabello nuevamente al azul replica.  
  
"Pero... ¿si en verdad con la llegada de Athena todo pudiera ser diferente? ¡Parece que ella está abogando porque nuestro destino se cumpla! ¡Quizá ella no nos ha abandonado del todo!"  
  
La remota llama de la esperanza brillando aún en el interior de Saga, aferrándose a su creencia de que una, sólo una de entre todos los Dioses, es justa, es compasiva.  
  
"Si sólo una fuera justa..."  
  
(¿Qué?) Interrumpe la voz molesta. (¿Les salvarías a todos? Los Dioses no conocen la piedad, Saga... ¡eso es sólo humano! Y la piedad se debe de regalar a quienes la merecen, en este caso, la piedad debe de ser entregada a nuestra raza, por haber sido objeto de humillaciones sin fin, a manos de estos seres tan corruptos como su representante... ¿o acaso debiera de decir que la corrupción de éste es reflejo de quien representa?)  
  
Con gesto triste, Saga abre los ojos. A veces, quisiera que esa voz no le respondiera con esos argumentos. Y volviéndose hacia delante, observa la armadura de Géminis, de pie, delante de él, mostrando sus dos caras, la bondadosa, sonriente, y la otra, la de gesto duro e incompasivo. Y luego, volviéndose a sus espaldas, observa otra armadura, brillando, sin tanta gloria, recuperándose aún de las heridas que sufriera en su última lucha. Un Dragón Marino, de fulgor anaranjado, que vibra acompasado tras recibir su sangre.  
  
(Athena escuchará al anciano, Saga... no te engañes. Y si acaso le llegaras a perdonar su vida ¿no temerías que intentara un doble juego como el que intentó su hermano jugar con nosotros?) Pregunta inquisidora la voz. (No des pie a ser débil, Saga... para cumplir nuestra misión, debemos de ser inflexibles... y aunque fuera justa al nacer e influenciable, no habría manera de evitar que ella intentara traicionarnos como saben solo ellos hacer... ¡El Patriarca en su traición es otro testimonio de esta verdad innegable!)  
  
Endureciendo el ceño, Saga se vuelve nuevamente al frente con ojos cerrados y gesto sombrío.  
  
"A cualquier precio... ¡a cualquier precio liberaré a esta Tierra de la invasión de los Dioses!"  
  
Promete con indignación, con enojo.  
  
La carroza de Apolo se posó en el cenit, anunciando la mitad del día.  
  
Encontrándose fuera del Palacio Papal, Aiolos de Sagitario, en túnica de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, en túnica dorada se encontraron, con gestos graves, ambos hombres se observan.  
  
"Saga..." dice Aiolos a aquel que hacía tiempo considerara su hermano. "¡Qué Niké te corone!"  
  
Respondiendo con una sonrisa sin vocación, el Santo dorado de los Gemelos responde al saludo.  
  
"Y que Niké te corone, Aiolos."  
  
Mirándose uno al otro con gesto grave, Aiolos se atreve a hablar.  
  
"¿Crees que Su Santidad ha decidido por fin?" pregunta con mezcla de ansiedad y de temor. Estudiándolo fijamente, Saga siente revolverse algo en su interior al decir.  
  
Lo ignoro, Aiolos" Responde con serenidad. "Pero tranquiliza tu Cosmo, si no quieres que él piense que es algo que estás deseando en demasía, amigo..." concluye haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, que le sabe amarga al pronunciarla.  
  
Aiolos aprieta su puño ofendido.  
  
"¡Cuánto ha cambiado!" reflexiona una vez más. "Habla sin pensar en lo hiriente de sus palabras... ¡Qué terrible eres, Saga!"  
  
Abriéndose paso por el pasillo, ambos Santos avanzan hasta el final del pasillo para hallar a Shion, de pie y con vestiduras ceremoniales.  
  
"Gran Maestro..." dicen ambos ante el venerable anciano que se acerca a ellos para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de cada quien, Saga a su izquierda, Aiolos a su derecha.  
  
"Hijos míos, de pie por favor." Dice con voz profunda y totalmente fuerte. Con el extraño mal que le aqueja habiéndole dado un respiro.  
  
Ambos Santos observan curiosos al antiguo Santo de Oro de Aries, expectantes de cada palabra. Shion adivina en el corazón de ambos aquello que les afecta, pero decide no alentarlo, sino hacer todo lo contrario.  
  
"Les he llamado..." comienza a hablar con voz pausada. "... Para pedirles que me acompañen a dar una de las vueltas que suelo dar por El Santuario."  
  
Saga observa alrededor de la espaciosa estancia, deteniendo por segundos sus ojos en la Silla Patriarcal, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Shion, cubierto por la brillante máscara.  
  
"¡Cuán grande es su sed por el poder! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el esté consciente de ello totalmente." Los pensamientos de Shion pesan en su mente, pues al observar a ambos Santos, al medir su potencial, reconoce que dentro de Saga, el poder duerme como una fiera que guarda reposo. Ese mismo poder, grandísimo que adivina, pero que le hace temerle. "Sí, Saga... es como si tu destino te llamara, como si la Silla estuviera tan viva como la armadura que traes puesta y que afinara sus vibraciones urgiéndote a sentarte en ella..." Un sentimiento de inquietud recorre la espina dorsal de El Patriarca al considerar. "¿Podría ser esto algo real? ¿Acaso como una armadura rechaza a quien quiera portarla a destiempo, el trono podría rechazarme? ¿Si eligiera a Aiolos sobre Saga, acaso este joven padecería este terrible mal? ¡Debo de consultarlo en Star Hill!" se ordena a sí mismo.  
  
"Su Santidad... ¿Arles vendrá con nosotros en nuestro paseo?" pregunta Saga curioso, al notar la ausencia del eterno compañero del Patriarca.  
  
Aiolos registra en ese momento la ausencia de la sombra del Patriarca, al tiempo que refuerza la pregunta de su compañero.  
  
"Es verdad, me parece extraño que no se encuentre con nosotros en este momento, Su Santidad."  
  
A pesar del tono sin malicia de Aiolos, e incluso, de la pregunta de Saga, Shion no puede evitar un dejo de incomodidad al responder.  
  
"Arles se encuentra meditando en estos momentos bajo mis órdenes, el día de hoy he hablado con el algo respecto a la sucesión..."  
  
Los ojos de Aiolos y de Saga se abren a la mención de esta frase. Cada palabra habiéndose escuchado perfectamente, a pesar de que, el Máximo de los Santos de Athena, moderara su tono de voz, en una franca demostración de su renuencia a hablar sobre el tema.  
  
Este sutil cambio de voz y su significado, no pasa desapercibido para los Santos Dorados de Géminis y de Sagitario, que optan por guardar silencio, acallando las múltiples preguntas que de pronto invadieran su mente.  
  
"Si están compitiendo por el asiento... es indudable que Aiolos también busca el lugar" dice Shion observando a ambos, meditando por una millonésima vez, lo inevitable del correr del tiempo.  
  
"Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, mis jóvenes amigos" agrega Shion al tiempo que da un paso adelante. "Hoy, deseo ver cómo se mueve el Santuario, y sobre todo, quiero observar a los futuros Santos de Athena mientras comen."  
  
Shion abre las imponentes puertas al tiempo que salen por un pasillo que comunica al Palacio Papal de manera directa, con aquellos sitios de relevancia en El Santuario. Guardado cada pasillo por vigilantes que, al observar a los tres hombres de poder que caminan por el pasillo, bajan respetuosamente sus miradas ante el paso de éstos.  
  
Estos caminan en un incómodo silencio. El Mayor de ellos, prefiriendo no hablar sobre el tema que le aqueja, un mal cálculo, al poner a competir a estos dos hombres por un sitio en la sala papal.  
  
"¡Cuánta razón tuviste, amigo mío, al cuestionar lo acertado de mi decisión al anunciar mi sucesión!" dice Shion pensando en Arles. Y riéndose amargamente en su mente concluye. "La edad me hace cometer errores."  
  
El Santo de Sagitario, prefiriendo guardar silencio por cautela y respeto. El Gran Maestro, sabio entre todos, sólo hablaba cuando el tiempo era el determinado y si acaso hubiera tomado ya una decisión, no había mucho que hacer... ¡Cuánto tuvo que resistir para no volverse a ver a su rival!  
  
Y el tercero, Saga de Géminis, guardando silencio más por cautela que por otra cosa. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y conclusiones, el sabía que el tiempo de el nacimiento de Athena no podía estar ya muy lejano. ¡La hora se acercaba! Podía percibir el aire diferente, e incluso, los movimientos del Patriarca, le demostraban su nerviosismo, conociendo totalmente sus intenciones, Saga apelaría la decisión que éste anunciara si ésta no le fuera favorable. Y mirando al Patriarca totalmente sin discreción, Saga exclamó en su mente:  
  
"¡Serías capaz de hacerlo, anciano! ¡De intentar apartarme de mi destino por tus propios temores!"  
  
¡Qué ciertas ahora sonaban las palabras de Kanon! Aquellas pronunciadas hacía tanto tiempo, cuando le dijera de manera cínica que las prohibiciones religiosas no eran sino simples medidas para limitar a aquellos que tenían la libertad y la voluntad.  
  
"Maestro..." escuchó su propia voz hablar sin control. "¿Está lejano el tiempo del advenimiento de Athena?"  
  
Aiolos miró con los ojos abiertos a Saga por haberse atrevido a hablar, entreabriendo su boca con la misma sorpresa que le ocasionaba escucharle, pero luego, guardó silencio y siguió caminando lentamente, sin mirarles, no iba a impedir que El Patriarca respondiera a una pregunta que el mismo se hacía y quería hacerle.  
  
Shion prosiguió su rumbo con los dos Santos Dorados, sin alterar su postura, demostrando cuanto le podía llegar a afectar esta pregunta.  
  
"Intentar detener el destino, es como intentar contener el paso de un caudaloso río" pensó resignadamente. No, no tenía derecho a callar esa respuesta, él mismo se había colocado en esta posición, no tenía caso evitar enfrentar aquello que tendría que hacer de manera inevitable.  
  
"¿Tú qué piensas, Saga?" preguntó Shion al Santo de Géminis, intentando prolongar el otorgar una respuesta que le apenaba dar.  
  
Saga guardó silencio pensando un momento, haciendo caso a su propia intuición, ese sexto sentido, que como Santo de Oro, tenía a su alcance todo el tiempo.  
  
Los pasos de los Santos se escuchaban ominosos en el pasillo, que apuntaba, ya hacia lo lejos, a un vestíbulo que se dividía en varios pasillos, indudablemente, comunicados a esos sitios que se deseaban vigilar.  
  
"Pienso..." respondió Saga finalmente a la pregunta. "Que el recorrido que está realizando ahora mismo, es uno muy previo a esta llegada, desea asegurarse que todo está en su lugar, para tener qué decir a la Diosa, con seguridad. Pienso que usted ya conoce la fecha de la venida de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises." Concluyó sin rodeos finalmente el menor de los gemelos.  
  
Shion abrió los ojos bajo su máscara. De sorpresa, parte de admiración. El que este joven conociera este hecho, no hacía sino acercarle más a la conclusión de que el era el siguiente Patriarca... y de pronto, al verle una vez más, miró a sus ojos, mientras los tenía de frente. A su postura. A la manera en como caminaba.  
  
Era excelso. Saga era un personaje tan lleno de ese aire autosuficiente. Miró de vuelta a Aiolos y pudo apreciar que éste caminaba tenso al lado de ellos dos. Su cara, llena de preguntas, mientras que la de Saga estaba llena de esas respuestas que Aiolos requería. Si... Saga sólo esperaba una confirmación, Aiolos, esperaba que se le pusiera al tanto.  
  
"¡Pero hay tanta pureza, tanta transparencia en el alma de este hombre, Señora!" pensó al observar a Aiolos, imaginándolo con una máscara. "¡Qué útil te será a ti, Aiolos! A Saga, en cambio, solo lo ornamentará, pues su cara ya es una máscara cuando se lo propone, una fría máscara, inmutable, por la que no se puede leer absolutamente nada."  
  
Llegando al vestíbulo, los tres se detuvieron. En ese descanso, Shion se sentó un momento para responder, sin arquear la espalda.  
  
"Si Aiolos logra crecer un poco más en sabiduría, podrá ser un buen Patriarca." Pensó Shion mirándolos. "Saga, perdóname... pero ¡No confío más en ti!" Y respirando concluyó. "Por ello me he obligado a tomar esta decisión."  
  
Un tenso silencio cayó entre ellos y el espacio breve de unos segundos, parecieron una eternidad.  
  
"Hoy he puesto a Arles en preparación para estar preparado, hijos míos, a ser mi posible sucesor."  
  
Los jóvenes Santos de Athena se miraron entre sí totalmente desconcertados. ¿Arles el posible sucesor?  
  
"Miro que mi decisión los toma por sorpresa, y no es para menos, la misma reacción tuvo el mismo Santo de Plata al anunciarle esta decisión que ya ha sido registrada."  
  
Un imponente brillo blanquecino se elevaba sobre el cuerpo en meditación de Arles, Santo de Plata, al realizar un ejercicio de meditación.  
  
Tras recibir lecciones del mismo representante de Athena, había logrado aumentar su Cosmo a uno cercano al de un Santo de Oro. Arles no pudo evitar, que en medio de su concentración, el recuerdo del anuncio que le hiciera Shion esta mañana, le turbara un poco.  
  
"He decidido, Arles, que será Aiolos mi sucesor en el trono."  
  
Bajo la máscara, un suspiro de alivio podría haberse escuchado al escuchar estas palabras viniendo del representante de Athena en la Tierra. Arles no confiaba en Saga.  
  
Las palabras de su hermano, Kanon, pesando grandemente en su juicio, no podía dejar de relacionar que algo de cierto podía existir en las palabras de éste, a pesar de ser tomado como un héroe por algunos en el Santuario.  
  
No podía evitar sentir que más allá de ese hombre imperturbable, se escondía un oscuro misterio. Un oscuro misterio que rondaba lo más íntimo del Santuario sin control. ¿Sería excesivo de su parte, relacionar a Saga con las extrañas desapariciones que se habían sucedido a lo largo de los últimos meses en el Santuario?  
  
"Ni un rastro de los desertores..." pensaba preocupado Arles en su meditación. "Y sin que Su Santidad tuviera noción de que estos dejaban el Santuario." El Patriarca había responsabilizado a sus periodos de debilidad, este hecho, pensaba que, de alguna manera, la barrera que extendía sobre El Santuario para evitar salidas y entradas, podía ser franqueada en ocasiones óptimas, y que de alguna manera, los súbditos lo habían adivinado. "Sin embargo..." pensó con un poco de remordimiento Arles, al dudar de un Santo de Athena. "Por lo que he visto, solo encuentro a dos posibles responsables de poder desaparecer a tanta gente de manera tan perfecta..."  
  
No, Arles no podía creer que hombres que caían en la categoría de "lo común", pudieran salir sin que se hallase un rastro de su huida.  
  
"Sólo Kanon... o Saga... podrían borrar a cientos de almas de este mundo sin necesidad de traspasar las barreras del Santuario."  
  
El Triángulo de la Muerte y La Otra Dimensión... ese par de técnicas que habían desarrollado los dos nativos de Géminis y que ocupaban como técnica inmediata y básica.  
  
"Némesis, no me tientes" intentó despejar su mente el Santo de Plata.  
  
Aiolos era la decisión adecuada. Convino en su mente con la decisión del Patriarca. Quizá escaso en sabiduría referente a los Dioses, algo que aparentemente Saga parecía manejar con más facilidad... ¿Producto de su vigilancia sobre Atlantis?  
  
Con un año más de preparación, Aiolos podría asumir el lugar de Patriarca en el Santuario de Grecia, pero, preparándose ante cualquier eventualidad, Shion dispuso que fuera Arles el que asumiera el control del Trono hasta que el Santo Dorado de Sagitario fuese digno de ocuparlo.  
  
"¿Harías esto por mí, amigo mío?" preguntó Shion expectante a Arles. Ambos hombres sabían que hacer esto, era un desafío a las Parcas, pero en ocasiones, los hombres tenían que hacer lo que se tenía que hacer.  
  
"Si, Su Santidad." Dijo en voz alta Arles, lleno de devoción, lleno de convicción. "Yo soy su acompañante, y le seguiré a donde sea... ¡incluso fuera de los Campos Elíseos si acaso esta decisión eso implicara!"  
  
Un gran precio que pagar. Uno que estaba dispuesto a pagar.  
  
Para su desgracia.  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Polaris Hilda]  
  
"¡Tan pronto!" exclamó Aiolos emocionado ante lo que recién revelara el Patriarca. "¡Athena estará con nosotros tan pronto como en un par de noches!"  
  
Shion asintió midiendo la reacción de cada Santo. En ambos, un ligero rubor en sus rostros revelaba la emoción que estas palabras causaban.  
  
"¡Athena!" pensó Saga para su sorpresa lleno de emoción. "¡Señora, vienes a mí!"  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron, y compartieron, como hacía años no lo hicieran, un verdadero momento de alegría. ¡La misión de sus vidas comenzaba a perfilarse!  
  
"¡Protegeremos a Athena!" dijo Aiolos con alegría, al notar en ese hombre, que por momentos se volvió ese hermano de años atrás, la emoción de poder demostrar su valentía como Santos de Athena.  
  
"¡Protegeré al mundo!" respondió Saga en voz alta, emocionado. "¡Y quizá, con la Diosa de mi lado, algunas cosas que pienso que son descubra que no lo son!" pensó con ese dejo de esperanza, que asomaba de vez en cuando, para molestia de su eterno acompañante... ese otro Saga que escuchaba y que a veces, tomaba control de todo. Como un parásito que se alimenta de nuestro cuerpo, que crece y que se expone en los momentos propicios. Así a veces, calificaba Saga a ese tirano que le obligaba a echarse adelante en momentos adversos, pero que le atormentaba con los juicios y decisiones que tomaba.  
  
"Recibiré a la Diosa, hijos míos, siendo aún Patriarca. Y será hasta dentro de un tiempo que sepan quién de ustedes dos tomará mi lugar, pero, tomando en cuenta mi enfermedad, será Arles el sucesor temporal, como lo manda su puesto, para dar paso al nuevo Maestro de Maestros."  
  
Aiolos asintió emocionado. Por el no cabía prisa, en realidad, era el advenimiento de Athena todo lo que en estos momentos le importaba. Pero el alborozo de Saga cesó al escuchar estas palabras. Congelando su sonrisa, y volviéndola una mueca sin vida, el gemelo pudo constatar, que el anciano que tenía enfrente de sí, ya tenía una decisión tomada: Y no le convenía.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, el anciano Patriarca comenzó su andar, tomando por un pasillo central.  
  
"Vengan" ordenó a que le siguieran. "Ya es la hora de que nuestros jóvenes se alimenten... quiero verles, quiero constatar que Nuestra Señora llega en el mejor de los momentos."  
  
Los dos jóvenes avanzaron detrás de El Máximo de los 88 Caballeros, con paso lento, y cada uno, sumido en sus propios pensamientos... en uno, proyectos, en el otro, decisiones por tomar, decisiones ya consideradas, pero dejadas de lado, en nombre de esa estúpida esperanza inocente, que su acompañante tanto le reprochara en sus momentos más caluroso.  
  
(No tendremos otra opción, Saga)  
  
"¡Silencio!" pensó el joven, temeroso de que los demás lo escucharan, viendo a su alrededor nervioso, viendo que Shion proseguía ignorante de todo, y que Aiolos, no borraba aún esa sonrisa. "¡Ahora no es el momento!"  
  
(Cualquier estorbo, debe de ser echo a un lado, Saga... tal y como lo hemos hecho, en los últimos meses...)  
  
Saga recordó a tantos hombres y mujeres lanzados en los últimos tiempos a La Otra Dimensión, las decenas de sirvientes que le acompañaran cuando niño, en los guardas que alguna vez le vieran... en algunos, el temor le perseguían en su conciencia, en otros, esa expresión de absoluta desilusión, al ver caer a su ídolo. Uno de ellos alguna vez le dijera: "Puedo decirle que no habría nadie mejor para ser un Santo de Oro que usted, Señor... tras lo que demostró ayer salvando al elegido de Athena... sólo un verdadero siervo de la Diosa, podría demostrar tal fuerza y virtud", momentos antes de su encuentro ante Kanon para obtener la armadura de Géminis. Esas dos caras, de esperanza y de decepción le acompañaban a Saga en los momentos en que esa terrible voz lo agobiara. Pero era entonces el remordimiento el que hacía presa de él.  
  
"Hemos llegado." Escuchó la voz del Patriarca interrumpir sus pensamientos, al abrir este una puerta al final de un pasillo.  
  
Tomado por sorpresa, Saga retomó conciencia del lugar en el que estaba, y cedió el paso a Aiolos para ingresar a una Cámara, prácticamente oculta, que les ponía sobre el comedor de los chicos que entrenaban. Pero la sorpresa de salir de sus pensamientos, fue sustituida por la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar una escena violenta desarrollándose abajo.  
  
"¡Kanon!" exclamó Aiolos indignado.  
  
Debajo, un imponente joven estudiante, se interponía entre el hermano gemelo de Kanon y el estudiante lemuriano del Patriarca. Con sorna, su hermano mayor se burlaba del joven llamándolo "gordo".  
  
"¡Kanon!" pensó Saga con una mezcla de pena y de desesperación. ¡Ya había hecho demasiado atrayendo la atención del Patriarca en su lado negativo! Había intentado abogar por su hermano demasiado tiempo y por única consecuencia, había obtenido malos tratos de parte de éste, además de la suspicacia de parte de algunos habitantes del Santuario. "¿Hasta cuándo seguirás comportándote de esta manera?" se preguntó indignado, cerrando sus puños.  
  
Saga y Aiolos se observaron uno al otro con decisión y asintiendo entre sí, supieron que debían detener esta escena, ignorantes de que Shion, observaba todo esto totalmente interesado. Observaba lo que ocurría allí debajo, pero también observaba lo que ocurría arriba. Podía percibir la indignación de Aiolos, el cual, no profesaba simpatía por Kanon, y sentía la tensión de Saga ante esta eventualidad.  
  
Shion compadeció a Saga por momentos. Kanon era su hermano. Y su punto más débil siempre. Notando que los santos de Géminis y de Sagitario estaban a punto de detener la escena interrumpiéndola, Shion les detuvo ordenándoles:  
  
"No lo hagan. Quiero ver que ocurre."  
  
"¡Pero Maestro!" exclamó Aiolos. "¡Mu puede resultar gravemente herido! Sin contar con ese muchacho que ahora lo defiende."  
  
Saga observó a Aiolos al pronunciar el nombre del pupilo del Patriarca. ¿Le conocía? Él apenas había reparado en ese jovencito, que a su parecer, le parecía algo insignificante.  
  
"Mu necesita aprender las lecciones del mundo, Aiolos. Esta es una valiosa lección la que debe de aprender... a enfrentar las peleas y que en ocasiones, una decisión mal tomada, no puede solamente degenerar en un daño para nosotros, sino en un daño en otros." Respondió Shion con decisión, sin poder disimular algo de preocupación en sus palabras.  
  
"Pero Maestro..." interrumpió Saga con tono preocupado. "Mi hermano no hace sino deshonrarme... ya no puedo más."  
  
(¡No lo podemos permitir más, Saga!) Exclamó la voz de su mente. (Le hemos dado muchas oportunidades a ese idiota, pero hacer esto ¿justo el día de hoy? ¡Jamás pudo haber sido menos oportuno!)  
  
"Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para tratar con él después, Saga... no planeo dejar que esos niños resulten heridos gravemente." Y observando de manera directa al Santo de Atenea, el Patriarca del Santuario concluyó. "Después de todo, ustedes son Santos de Oro, pueden detener que ocurra cualquier circunstancia peligrosa aquí dentro."  
  
Aiolos y Saga se observaron preocupados. Quizá Máscara Mortal, Mu o ese joven alto pudieran ser simples aprendices, pero Kanon era un guerrero con la capacidad de ser un Santo de Oro...  
  
"Si mi hermano llegase a lograr su cometido..." pensó Saga preocupado. "¡Nada podría evitar que El Maestro dejara de considerarme!"  
  
(¿Sigues aferrándote a esa tonta idea, Saga?) Preguntó la voz cavernosa de su interior, tan terrible como el trueno. (¡El tiempo ha llegado, Saga! Hoy tendrás que continuar la labor que hemos comenzado... Kanon es un eslabón suelto, una amenaza para aquello que nos proponemos...) dijo la voz con tono meloso. (El bien del mundo...) Concluyó.  
  
Abajo, los eventos se sucedían incontrolables. El bronceado y muy alto, joven que estuviera defendiendo al joven lemuriano, había logrado enfurecer en su totalidad a su hermano. El terrible Cosmo de Kanon explotó bañando a los tres espectadores, haciendo que, Aiolos y Saga, se pusieran alertas, prestos a detener el encuentro... pero de pronto, una nueva energía interrumpió los pensamientos de los Santos.  
  
Debajo, el joven alto, había comenzado a brillar con toda la gloria de un Santo Dorado y detrás de él, se dibujó la silueta de un toro furioso. Aiolos y Saga se observaron asombrados... en las vísperas del nacimiento de Athena, presenciaban ahora el despertar de un nuevo Santo Dorado.  
  
Con movimiento asombroso, el joven rechazó el ataque de Kanon, hermano mayor de Saga de Géminis, lanzándole al otro lado de la habitación. Todos los testigos admirados ante el prodigio alcanzado por este joven, observaban el acontecer de los hechos con una mezcla de temor y de duda, entre los jóvenes, de orgullo por parte de Shion y de Aiolos y de vergüenza e ira en Saga.  
  
El joven alto, tras percatarse de que Mu se encontrara bien, se acercó a Kanon.  
  
"¡Kanon no tiene perdón!" dijo indignado. "¿Desafiar las órdenes de Su Santidad de explotar Cosmo en áreas prohibidas del Santuario y enfrentar a un niño? ¿Qué más bajo puede caer?"  
  
Saga escuchó estas palabras con enojo. Lo que menos le importaba era su desobediencia al Patriarca, sino el hecho de volver a exponerse a la vista de todos...  
  
(Si quieres que olviden nuestro rostro, Saga... deberás enterrar el de Kanon para siempre.)  
  
Saga se puso su casco, al ver que el joven ofrecía su mano a Kanon. Conocía demasiado a éste como para saber que su hermano mayor se rendiría tan fácilmente.  
  
"¡Dioses!" logró escuchar antes de lanzarse sin esperar más a la sala, cuando Kanon elevó su Cosmo de manera amenazante a punto de ejecutar la técnica que era insignia de él mismo. En un movimiento rápido y cubierto por la máscara del casco de géminis, Saga asestó un golpe seco en el estómago de Kanon, con fuerza dorada, al tiempo que este gritaba.  
  
"¡Galaxian Explo...!"  
  
[Tema de Fondo: Opening Northern Legend]  
  
Cayendo de rodillas, sorprendido ante la fiereza del ataque, Kanon escupió sangre en el suelo, al tiempo, que con gesto frío, Saga reprochó, lleno de furia.  
  
"Estoy cansado de tu comportamiento deshonroso, Kanon." Su voz, rayando en lo cavernoso de su estado alterado, hizo temblar a algunos de los jóvenes asistentes a la comida esa tarde. "La humillación que te has hecho, puesto que no he sido ni yo ni este niño la que te la han causado, es algo que va más allá de lo que pueda tolerar."  
  
Escupiendo el resto de sangre entremezclada con saliva que quedaba en su boca, Kanon, se deshizo de ésta escupiéndola en el suelo, al tiempo que respondía.  
  
"¿Qué hermano? ¿Me obligarás a que le dé la mano y le ofrezca una disculpa?"  
  
Preguntó Kanon con burla, con sarcasmo, haciendo patente su desprecio por su hermano menor, su odiado hermano menor.  
  
"No." Respondió Saga con un gesto de dolor que se tornó frío posteriormente. "El que se disculpará seré yo, pero después, ahora yo tengo algo que hacer contigo."  
  
Sin deshacerse de su casco, Saga se dirigió a la puerta, decidiendo hacer uso de las palabras de Shion sobre hacerse cargo de su hermano con tiempo luego.  
  
"¡Ven!" Ordenó enérgicamente.  
  
Kanon se sonrió tras un estremecimiento, algo era diferente en su hermano, y presintiendo que algo inesperado ocurriría, se volvió hacia Máscara Mortal para transmitir el mismo mensaje que siempre había intentando transmitir en todos, y que solo había sido recibido por ese joven moreno de cabellos azulados, como los suyos.  
  
"El poder es justicia, Máscara Mortal. Los débiles, no merecen compasión."  
  
Saga escuchó estas palabras con gesto duro, oscurecido por el casco. Y con tristeza, Saga pudo reconocer que tan parecidos, más allá de lo que el quisiera admitir, eran el y su hermano en estos momentos. Y se detestó. Por lo que se había convertido, todo aquello que siempre despreciara en su hermano. Se detestó, por lo que haría. Ahogando el remordimiento, que ya desde ahora le invadía, Saga siguió su camino, sabiendo que su hermano se le uniría. Era el destino.  
  
Kanon salió del Comedor ignorando a los demás, en busca del encuentro del mismo destino que, meditara Saga apenas unos minutos, había llegado.   
  
No le tomó mucho tiempo a Kanon adivinar hacia donde se dirigían. Sonrió pensando que en la vida de uno, hay momentos y sitios determinantes. Lugares en donde sin querer, echamos raíces, lugares que hablan de nuestras personalidades. Caminando hacia la costa del Santuario, aproximándose al sitio de vigilancia de Saga, la misma roca que se manchara con la sangre de sus manos años antes.  
  
El sitio donde perdiera a su hermano para siempre al llegar ese advenedizo, ese maldito Aiolos. El que tantas veces se interpusiera entre ellos, y que ahora... Kanon, miraba de lejos a su hermano con una sonrisa. Esa tensión. Esa precisión de tiempo al llegar al comedor. El también había subido a Star Hill en los meses recientes, en búsqueda de algo que seguro su hermano buscaba incesantemente. Quizá en este lugar, podría recuperar y reunirse con su hermano. Si no fuera tan malditamente hipócrita.  
  
"Así que..." interrumpió Kanon el silencio pesado que había caído sobre ellos en ese momento de tensión al dirigirse a Cabo Sunion. "Athena está al nacer ¿no es verdad, Saga?"  
  
Saga se detuvo brevemente sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso su hermano podía estar en todos los lugares a la vez?  
  
"Como siempre, me es fácil leerte, hermano." Respondió Kanon satisfecho. "Tu reacción me lo ha dicho todo, tus palabras, tu aparición súbita, el solo hecho de enfrentarme con tanta decisión en estos momentos, no hace sino dejarme muy claro que el tiempo ha llegado."  
  
Saga prosiguió su camino, serio, ya acercándose al lugar al que se dirigían, entre ruinas, en el sitio que sirviera de frontera entre los dos reinos de dos Dioses.  
  
"Saga, nosotros hemos nacido para cambiar este mundo, tenemos el poder, los Dioses nos pusieron en una lucha cruel, en caminos que nos separaban, pero ahora, es el momento en que podremos cambiar nuestros destinos y recuperar nuestra hermandad... con propósitos comunes."  
  
Saga pensó lo irónicas de las palabras de su hermano. Las mismas que esa voz pronunciara cuando Ares fuera encerrado en su cuerpo de manera absoluta.  
  
"¡Tú y yo sabemos que cuando un Dios encarna es su momento más débil! ¡Yo tengo La Daga, Saga!" reveló el mayor de los hermanos comenzando a temer esa indiferencia aparente de su hermano. "¿Está pensando en...?" pensó sin atreverse a pronunciar en su mente aquello que comenzaba a presentir. "¿Quieres tú el privilegio de ser quien termine con la niña? ¡Hazlo! Acabemos con todos los que se interponen en nuestra visión del mundo, Saga... acabemos con el Patriarca... ¡con Arles!" y saboreando el momento concluyó. "¡Con Aiolos!"  
  
Deteniéndose frente al embravecido mar, Saga cerró sus puños. ¡Odiaba escuchar esas palabras viniendo de alguien igual a él! ¡Era como ver encarnada esa voz perjudicial que le robaba la paz en sus sueños! ¡Qué le obligaba a entretener pensamientos criminales! ¡Kanon era un hombre impío! ¡Kanon era esa voz que le atosigaba siempre! ¡Que le fustigaba día y noche!  
  
Con un movimiento rápido, y volviéndose contra este, Saga se deshizo de su casco y lanzó un golpe en el rostro de su hermano, haciéndolo caer.  
  
"¡Kanon!" exclamó con indignación. "¡Dímelo una vez más! Eres mi hermano, y tengo que la esperanza de que lo que he escuchado, es solo uno de tus arranques de rebeldía... ¿Verdaderamente me estás proponiendo que matemos a Athena que está a punto de descender a La Tierra?"  
  
Su respiración agitada. Si callaba a Kanon, callaría esa voz. ¡Sería Patriarca! ¡Podría servir a la Diosa como siempre lo había deseado!  
  
Kanon entonces percibió el momento. La apertura. ¡Saga era vulnerable en estos momentos! Era su última oportunidad. Levantándose con presteza, y llevándose su brazo a la cara, decidió responder sin rodeos.  
  
"No solo debemos de acabar con Athena, Saga, sino con El Patriarca que ha decidido que Aiolos sea su sucesor, ese inútil bueno para nada, que no tiene nada que hacer ahí..." dijo con todo el rencor que su alma daba.  
  
Sorprendido, Saga escuchó esta frase. ¿Aiolos? ¿Lo daba como el elegido del Patriarca? ¿Cómo podía saber esto?  
  
"¿Qué palabras has dicho, Kanon?" fue lo único que Saga acertó a preguntar sorprendido. Sin revelar ninguna otra emoción, el hermano mayor de Saga prosiguió.  
  
"'Afortunadamente', hermano, ya quedan muy pocos en El Santuario que saben que tú y yo somos gemelos... ¿qué coincidencia, cierto? La gente que nos conoce, la gran mayoría, ha dejado el Refugio de Athena en estos últimos meses..." dijo con ironía el gemelo de Saga.  
  
"¡Lo sabe!" pensó Saga con sorpresa, avergonzado. "¡Sabe que yo...!"  
  
"El ser igual que tú, me ha permitido tener acceso a ciertos lugares a los que se supone sólo un Santo Dorado podría entrar, hermanito, no hay secretos para mí en El Santuario" concluyó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. "Si tanto te pesa el ser tú el que termine con ellos, podríamos aprovechar esta circunstancia y ser yo el que los mate... de esa manera, podríamos controlar toda La Tierra... ¿qué piensas de mi idea, Saga?"  
  
"¡Yo soy mejor que esto!" fue el único pensamiento que invadió al avergonzado Saga, que indignado, tomó a Kanon por su camisa y lo agitó violentamente.  
  
"¿Insistes en esa locura, Kanon? ¡Los Santos de Athena estamos aquí para protegerla!" y acercando su rostro al de su hermano, agregó. "¡Si algo llegara a sucederme, serías tú el que ocupara mi sitio entre los Dorados para protegerla!" y temblando, conteniendo su ira, Saga concluyó. "¡Así que no puedo creer lo descabellado de tu propuesta! ¿Has entendido, Kanon?"  
  
Con sonrisa autosuficiente, Kanon aprieta la mano que le asía con tanta fuerza, y aplicando una similar, forcejea con su hermano. Impotente, Saga retira su mano, ante esta defensa de su hermano. Y entonces, Kanon fijó su mirada en Saga. Sonriente.  
  
"Hmm." Suspira Kanon irónicamente. "Me pregunto... ¿qué te hace ser tan poco honesto, gran hermano, dime?" pregunta haciendo énfasis en la frase, remarcando su sarcasmo.  
  
"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Saga sorprendido. Sin esperar más tiempo, Kanon responde de manera inmediata.  
  
"Todos tus admiradores en el Santuario, piensan de ti como un ángel de bondad, como si te trataras de un Dios misericordioso, porque te muestras tan amable y gentil..." y volviéndose hacia la vista del mar, Kanon prosigue. "Por otro lado, yo siempre haciendo cosas perversas, ruines ante los ojos de tantos... pero, ¿sabes? ¡Lo hice porque yo así lo deseaba!"  
  
El aire marino acarició el rostro de ambos hermanos, Kanon comienza un discurso mirando a lo lejos.  
  
"A pesar de ser hermanos gemelos, tú siempre nos has concebido tan distintos... como si nos tratáramos de la gloria de los Campos Elíseos, y aquello que algunos llaman, "El Infierno"." Sonriendo, interrumpe sus palabras para volverse a su hermano para decir. "Pero yo sé, Saga, que no somos tan diferentes como te empeñas en creer... que dentro de tu corazón llevas una profunda oscuridad."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" escucha Saga preguntar a su hermano indignado.  
  
"¡A que tu corazón es tan maligno como el mío!" responde con tono de fastidio el hermano mayor, comenzando a reír, burlándose.  
  
Indignado, Saga no resiste más y descarga un golpe nuevamente en el rostro de su hermano, que sale rechazado, pero de pie. Con sadismo, sabiendo que está haciendo sufrir a Saga, Kanon prosigue.  
  
"En el fondo, tú y yo somos iguales, hermano... ¡ya no lo niegues más!"  
  
"¡Me siento... mareado!" piensa Saga, sintiendo que está a punto de perder el control. Con furia, al escuchar nuevamente las carcajadas de Kanon, Saga se lanza contra este, descargando ahora un fuerte golpe en el estómago de su hermano mayor.  
  
Kanon se queja... y comienza a sonreír, amargamente a su hermano.  
  
"Entre más lo niegas... más puedo notar tu verdadero ser..." y cayendo de rodillas ante su hermano, por segunda vez en el día, Kanon sentencia. "Eres exactamente igual a mí, Saga..."  
  
Lleno de cólera, Saga lucha por mantener el control de su ira.  
  
"¡No soy igual que tú... no soy el monstruo que tú eres!" piensa Saga con rencor. "La única manera de librarme de esta voz... ¡de tu voz es...!" Y abriendo la boca, el Santo Dorado de Géminis condena. "¡Ya no puedo dejar libre a un ser tan malvado como tú! ¡Por eso, te encerraré en la prisión de la Roca de Cabo Sunion!"  
  
Y cargando al herido Kanon, Saga se lleva a este hasta la entrada secreta de la prisión. Recuperando sus sentidos poco a poco, Kanon abre los ojos al sentir el contacto del agua sobre su cuerpo, recostado junto a la fría y áspera pared de la prisión que su hermano diseñara para él. Levantándose, se acerca a los barrotes, para observar, como de manera dura, su hermano Saga lo observa, sabiendo que dejarlo allí equivale a prácticamente matarle.  
  
"¡Sácame de aquí, Saga!" ordena Kanon, que mira como el viento juega con el cabello y la capa de su hermano. "¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Matarías a tu propio hermano? ¡Sácame de aquí!" ordena el hermano mayor desesperado.  
  
Fríamente, Saga responde.  
  
"Kanon, estoy seguro que no saldrás de aquí, a menos que un Dios te salvara... ¿comprendes lo irónico de esto? ¡Tú que tanto reniegas de la compasión, del poder divino, tendrás que llamar a éstos para que te auxilien... para que te liberen!" Sentencia el Santo Dorado de los Gemelos sin flaquear. "Solo saldrás cuando obtengas el perdón de los Dioses... y si Athena lo hace, significará una cosa: que tu mente maligna habrá desaparecido. Si ésta no desaparece, entonces morirás y nos habremos librado del mismo mal... ese corazón podrido que guardas en tu interior..."  
  
Saga emprende su camino para abandonar el lugar, y por breves momentos, un dejo de tristeza atraviesa su mente.  
  
"Adiós hermano... lamento que no pudiera ser de otra manera..."  
  
La compasión. La compasión que su hermano necesita podría comenzar en él... si no fuera maligno, si tan sólo ahora viera una señal de arrepentimiento en esa mirada desafiante y llena de odio.  
  
"¡Un momento, Saga!" reinicia su rabia Kanon, haciendo que, el momento de piedad en el corazón de Saga desaparezca.  
  
"Es el único modo, Kanon" piensa lamentándose Saga.  
  
"¡Si tú me maldices... entonces tú también eres un maldito de Athena, por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos!" al ver que Saga se aleja con decisión, Kanon exclama. "¡Te estás engañando a ti mismo! ¡Algún día, Saga, tu maldad te controlará y te arrepentirás de lo que estás haciendo con tu propia carne! ¡Los poderosos debemos de tener el mundo, Saga! ¿Para qué nos dan los Dioses estas habilidades si no podemos utilizarlas para nosotros como todos los demás hacen? ¡Cómo los Dioses hacen! ¿Qué tiene de malo entonces comportarnos como ellos?"  
  
Ante este cuestionamiento, Saga se detiene, pensando en lo que su hermano dice.  
  
"¡Se ha detenido!" piensa con esperanza Kanon. "¡Hermano, ven por mí!" piensa para sus adentros. "¡Saga!" grita, creyendo haber encontrado la clave para que su hermano le libere. "¡Juntos podríamos gobernar al mundo, piénsalo!"  
  
"¡Esas palabras... son las que esa voz me dice interminablemente!" piensa Saga con tristeza. "¡Si se callara de una buena vez!"  
  
"¡Saga, jamás me cansaré de repetir que eres maligno!" exclama Kanon a su hermano, apretando con sus manos los fuertes barrotes que alguna vez aprisionaran a un Dios. "¡Lo diré siempre! ¡Eres maligno... escúchame bien!" Cansado más allá de todo, Saga grita con voz cavernosa y perdiendo el control.  
  
"¡Maldición!"  
  
Con furia se vuelve a ver a su hermano, de manera amenazante, su ser se torna oscuro, su cabello grisáceo y sus ojos rojos.  
  
"¡Es verdad!" piensa Kanon al verle manifestar ese oscuro poder, lleno de ira, lleno de deseos destructivos. "¡Tenía la razón!" piensa satisfecho. "Saga es maligno..." Sonriendo, Kanon reflexiona en voz alta, rindiéndose. Ante esta muestra, Kanon no duda que su hermano le abandonará aquí el día de hoy. "Realmente eres malvado, Saga... ¡realmente lo eres!" dice riendo amargamente, ante la mirada cruel de Saga, que recibe esto como una humillación.  
  
El mar embravecido ahoga la risa de Kanon. Cuando esta concluye, Saga reinicia su camino de vuelta al Santuario.  
  
"¡Quizá luego regrese!" piensa Kanon. "¡Cuando se dé cuenta de que tengo la razón! ¡De que juntos podríamos lograr más fácilmente lo que deseamos!" Y gritando, Kanon se dispone a sembrar la semilla de su salvación en Saga. "¡Estás desperdiciando tu poder si te atienes a los Dioses, Saga! ¡Te pesará, Saga! ¡Si me dejas aquí, romperé Cabo Sunion, Saga... ya he logrado lo que se decía imposible por los Dioses! ¡Y si escapo, yo mismo mataré a Athena, y dominaré solo al mundo! ¡Y entonces, te acercarás a mí, pidiéndome una oportunidad... y será tarde, Saga! ¡Cómo quieres hacerme creer a mí que es este momento! ¡Será tarde para cambiar de idea, Saga!"  
  
Caminando, escuchando como Kanon irrumpe en risas histéricas nuevamente, Saga cierra los ojos con decisión, triste, al haber manifestado de manera tan abierta... tan consciente su ser oscuro. Y en su mente, Saga se despide de su hermano con una sola frase.  
  
"Kanon... ya es tarde ahora..." y resistiéndose a mirar hacia atrás concluye. "Para mí, ya no hay marcha atrás..."  
  
El mar enfurecido cubrió las risas del prisionero Kanon. Y de esta manera, Saga dejó de ver a su hermano en vida, para siempre...  
  
Concluirá...  
  
Las Parcas, Moiras o Hadas son las hijas del Erebo y de la Noche. Sus nombres, Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, es decir "hilandera, distribuidora e inflexible", siendo Cloto el Hada del presente, Láquesis del futuro y Átropos del pasado, se les representaba hilando el destino de hombres y Dioses. Cloto hilando, Láquesis midiendo y Átropos cortando con tijeras que no tienen apelación. El Fatum (Fatalidad) latino en su absoluta trascendencia, eran tan poderosas, que incluso se contaba que el propio Zeus se rendía ante ellas. – Nota del Autor.  
  
Ilión o Troya, la mítica ciudad sitiada durante 10 años por una alianza de Ciudades-Estado griegas tras el rapto de Helena por Paris. Odiseo recibe la idea de Athena de ingresar a la ciudad en un Caballo gigante hecho de madera, con las tropas, para destruir la indomable ciudad por sus murallas, desde dentro. Relato de Homero. Como nota irónica, esta ciudad era una de las que más adoraba a Athena en los tiempos antiguos. – Nota del Autor.  
  
En la víspera de la destrucción de las ciudades de Sodoma y Gomorra, Abraham preguntó a Jehová, tras conocer su juicio de destrucción a las viles ciudades, si este no perdonaría, por amor, a dichas ciudades si dentro de ellas encontrara al menos cien hombres justos, a lo que Jehová respondió que, si hallase tan pocos justos allí, perdonaría a estas. Abraham, en un intento desesperado, aboga por estas hasta reducir las esperanzas de esta a diez hombres: "Y volvió a decir: No se enoje ahora mi Señor si hablare solamente una vez: quizá se hallarán allí diez. No la destruiré, respondió, por amor a los diez." Fue la respuesta final de Jehová. Dicha ciudad no tuvo justos más los que se salvaron, y ambas fueron totalmente arrasadas por la ira del Señor. Este relato puede ser leído en el Libro de Génesis, en el capítulo 18:16 al 33. – Nota del Autor.  
  
Para saber lo que ocurrió tras que Saga y Kanon salieran, no dejen de leer el Fanfic: Crónicas Zodiacales: Tauro: Honor, donde se relata el origen de este conflicto y el destino que Aldebarán tomara tras esto. – Nota del Autor. 


	6. Capítulo VI

Las firmes columnas del Palacio Papal brillaron con el fulgor blanco que la limpia luz del Sol de Efebo lanzaba contra de ellas, tornando los alrededores en una lámpara natural que fulguraba, magnífica en El Santuario.

Encontrándose en las escaleras, los valientes jóvenes Saga y Aiolos se miraron fijamente. Desde hacía ya días que Shion había anunciado sus intenciones de abdicar del trono en vida esperando poder recibir a la Diosa Athena cuyo nacimiento estaba por ocurrir durante las siguientes horas. El Patriarca había llamado a ambos jóvenes "para algo de suprema importancia", habían comunicado los heraldos que contactaron a ambos en las Casas Zodiacales que ocupaban.

Sin portar sus armaduras, era la primera vez que estos Santos se veían en vestiduras tan informales desde hacía mucho tiempo. Saga había regresado a sus maneras misteriosas. Figura taciturna, Aiolos lo notaba un desconocido. Un hombre del cual ahora conocía tan poco. Era como querer olvidar el pasado de ellos dos en un recuerdo lejano, para disminuir su sentimiento de pérdida. Esa misma pérdida que el Santo de Géminis alguna vez le sugiriera al comenzar esta última prueba por la tiara papal.

"Que Athena te bendiga, Saga" saludó el siempre solícito Aiolos al silencioso geminiano que tenía frente a sí. ¿Qué había pasado con Kanon? Se preguntaba Aiolos en una de esas preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer. Desde aquel incidente en el comedor, no había vuelto a ser visto... pero eso ahora no era una pregunta que se hicieran todos, poca gente en el Santuario le recordaba ya. Y meditándolo más, Aiolos ahora se daba cuenta que mucha gente del Santuario simplemente ya no estaba allí. Con un estremecimiento miró de vuelta a Saga.

"Apolo nos ha bendecido con un hermoso día, Aiolos. "Dijo Saga en un inusual tono amable para él, al pasar delante de los guardias que se inclinaron ante la presencia de los grandes señores del Santuario al traspasar la imponente entrada que dirigía a la Cámara Papal, donde Su Santidad les recibiría para darles la noticia.

Ambos caminaron, Saga, con tranquilidad aparente. ¿Confiado de ser el ganador? Se preguntó en su interior Aiolos. ¿Será posible que Saga esté tan tranquilo de ser el elegido del Papa? Al tiempo que en su interior, la duda y la incertidumbre de la noticia hizo que se estremeciera por dentro. Saga parecía siempre estar bajo control.

Pero paradójicamente, el joven Sagitario con estos pensamientos demostraba que en verdad Saga le era un total desconocido. En su interior, Saga conocía de antemano las palabras que escucharía este día de boca del Patriarca, de su decisión de hacerle a un lado en un claro desafío a Las Parcas, impulsado por su recelo y sus miedos. La desaparición de Kanon, el último motivo que llevaría a Shion a temerle del todo a Saga. El gemelo reconocía que su decisión había llegado muy tarde, pero aún así no se arrepentía de haber encerrado a su hermano en Cabo Sunion, del cual se había olvidado desde hacía días. Con frialdad pasmosa, para Saga su hermano había dejado de existir, pero miserablemente, y eso era el otro signo de que Aiolos le desconocía, era que esa voz que había pensado que dejaría de escuchar al dejar a su hermano mayor encerrado, lejos de guardar silencio se había vuelto más vocal, más presente. Saga no tenía ni el control de la situación ni tenía la seguridad de ser el ganador.

Aún así, con el cálculo preciso del cazador, con la exactitud escalofriante del asesino, Saga venía esta mañana a escuchar el juicio de Shion para poder saber el siguiente paso en su carrera hacia el trono. Miró de vuelta a Aiolos, el cual le miró gravemente, cuando ambos se detuvieron justo ante las puertas de la cámara, de color dorado.

"¡Que Niké te corone, Saga!" deseó Aiolos en voz alta, mirando fijamente a Saga quien le miró de vuelta inmutable, despojándose de su actitud cálida que solo adoptaba ante "los demás", pero nunca ante Shion, ni ante Arles, ni mucho menos ante él... "Esa mirada... esos ojos..." pensó Aiolos asomándose más allá de lo que estos mostraban. Su alma sintió un vacío, el frío de la nada. Como si de repente hubiese mirado más allá del cielo, y se hubiera quedado atrapado en otra dimensión.

Saga le estudió y dejó con cinismo y con un poco de sadismo, que el alma noble de Aiolos le inspeccionara hurgando más allá de su mirada... si era verdad que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, el pobre Aiolos pronto se vería perdido en medio de un laberinto de luz y sombras, el mismo laberinto en el que Saga se encontraba perdido por momentos, pero emergía poderoso, temible.

"No es ningún tonto" pensó al notar la insolencia con que Aiolos le miraba de manera profunda. "Sabe lo que está viendo..." y sonriéndole de manera retorcida, notó que Aiolos volvía su mirada rápidamente para no ser descubierto. Gesto que Saga despreció en sus adentros suspirando de manera profunda. "O quizá es un verdadero tonto que no sabe cuando apartar la mano del fuego cuando está a punto de quemarse..."

Las puertas se abrieron pesadamente para mostrar una brillantísima Sala Patriarcal. Sentado, de manera regia, El Patriarca del Santuario hablaba con su pupilo, Mu, el mismo joven de siete años que era entrenado por el máximo de los representantes de Athena. Se contaba que su poder era asombroso, y que era el seguro ganador de la armadura de Aries... aunque esta parecía un legado de Lemuria más que de otra cosa. Al lado de ambos lemurianos, de pie, junto a su amo, se encontraba firme el Kagemusha Arles que les miró cuando entraron.

Adelantándose mientras Shion despedía a Mu, Arles expandió sus sentidos tanto como pudo para poder percibir el Cosmo de ambos jóvenes. Sabía que ambos conocían el motivo del llamado de Su Santidad, pero algo se agitaba en su interior. Esa inquietud que experimentamos todos al ver a un domador jugar con una fiera terrible, que se muestra mansa pero que en cualquier momento su naturaleza salvaje podría tornar el juego en tragedia.

Para su sorpresa, encontró el Cosmo de Saga totalmente sereno y el de Aiolos, en medio de una tempestiva inquietud. Pero Arles no renunció a su impulso paranoico, miró desde debajo de la máscara ritual profundamente al Santo Dorado de los Gemelos.

"Lo estaré observando." Meditó, recordando los entrenamientos con Shion, para maximizar su poder si acaso llegaba la necesidad de luchar contra un Santo Dorado y defender el trono papal de un espurio gobernante... espurio no por destino, sino por decisión de hombres.

"Que Athena los bendiga" saludó el Kagemusha del Santuario. "Su Santidad los recibirá en unos momentos".

Aiolos hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante Arles, mientras que Saga lo miró profundamente e inclinando, de manera renuente su cabeza, pero jamás sin apartar su mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente.

El joven Mu miró hacia donde se encontraban los hombres que venían a ver a su maestro y su ser se cimbró en una mezcla extraña de respeto y nerviosismo, observar a dos hombres en la cumbre de su sueño, portando eso mismo que el lemuriano soñaba con portar un día como distinción, como responsabilidad, le emocionó intensamente. Detuvo su mirada en Aiolos, en el cual percibió un nerviosismo semejante al suyo y quizá por ello mismo, se identificó de inmediato con éste, pero al volver su rostro sin embargo, al del otro hombre, su emoción se petrificó... no se tornó en miedo, el joven no tenía motivos para desconfiar de este Santo que alguna vez salvara a su Maestro, pero no logró precisar el hecho de que de pronto al verle, fuera como si todo lo que fuera capaz de sentir fuera nada.

"Mu, vuelve a tus cámaras, tu entrenamiento debe seguirse, hijo mío, el día de hoy es importante y sólo marca la necesidad de estar preparados hoy más que nunca para cualquier evento desafortunado que pudiera atravesarse en nuestro camino." Aconsejó con tono amable, pero firme, El Patriarca del Santuario. El joven, volvió su mirada prestando de nuevo toda su atención al hombre que era su Maestro y asintió de manera reverencial. El niño se apartó de la sala y salió por una puerta localizada en uno de los costados del Gran Salón del Trono. Respirando profundamente, Shion se preparó para enfrentar el momento que se aproximaba, sin embargo, no había más nada que hacer en evitar que éste se llevara a cabo. "¿Orarte ahora, mi Diosa es adecuado? ¿Hoy que estoy por ir en contra de las Sagradas Moiras?" preguntó indeciso el hombre, mientras volvía su rostro para hallar el impenetrable rostro de Saga. Y en su mente, se agolpó el conocimiento de lo que este Santo de Athena había hecho... "Alguien que atenta así en contra de tus Defensores, Señora, no es digno de portar la tiara papal" dijo el hombre en su mente acallando los gritos de alerta que su temor por Saga le inspiraban. "Terrible es un hombre que es capaz de matar a sus compañeros, pero mucho más monstruoso cuando es capaz de desaparecer a su hermano... es un hombre que no tiene límites de ninguna índole".

La reflexión de Shion lo había llevado ya a tomar una decisión predeterminada por el desde hacía mucho, pero la última vista de Kanon en el Santuario era algo que el Patriarca no podía dejar pasar por alto. Ya no podía negarse al hecho de que frente de sí tenía a un Saga que era totalmente diferente al que el criara de niño, al que procurara y llegara ver en un momento, como su sucesor. Pensaba que la única manera de poder detener a este hombre era evitando que este accediera al trono mediante la sucesión de otro. Que eso lo detendría... ¡Qué poco conocía el Patriarca del Santuario a Saga de igual forma!

"Les doy la bienvenida, mis hijos, en esta fecha que nos llena de regocijo a todos nosotros, estoy seguro" dijo en voz alta y firme, con la ayuda de esa máscara que tan acostumbrado estaba a portar y que hoy, era el instrumento que imponía una barrera protectora entre el miedo reflejado en su mirada y sus acciones decisivas.

Aiolos y Saga se arrodillaron ambos delante del gran Señor del Santuario en cumplimiento del rito.

"Qué Athena bendiga al más honorable de sus Santos en este día" dijo Aiolos lleno de convicción y energía. "Su Excelencia, palabras más ciertas y llenas de dicha jamás han escuchado mis oídos."

Saga, con la cabeza baja respondió al saludo de Shion.

"Bendito sea el que habla en el nombre de Athena, El Patriarca del Santuario" dijo con un tono zalamero en propósito y que ocultaba un dejo de ironía apenas perceptible. "Y el ejecutor de la voluntad de las Parcas". Concluyó.

Shion y Arles se estremecieron ante la mención de las temibles deidades. ¿Sería posible que este joven supiera lo que ocurriría? ¿Lo que concretarían hoy como juego de escape al destino? Si lo supiera solo vendría a reforzar sus temores de lo increíblemente poderoso que era, y si no, de lo terriblemente inoportuno que era al hablar y decir las cosas.

"Levántense" ordenó el Patriarca intentando mantener la calma. "Mi llamado ha sido para confirmarles la noticia que hemos estado esperando desde hace tanto: el nacimiento de Athena." Dijo en voz alta, imprimiendo júbilo en su voz, pero sin poder acallar el dejo de angustia que este acontecimiento le significaba al portador del Manto Papal.

Con paso tranquilo, Arles se puso detrás del Máximo de los 88 Santos de la Orden, adoptando la posición que era su misión y lugar. Saga, pestañeando de manera lenta llevó su mirada del Patriarca a Arles para observar el parecido increíble que mostraban vestidos casi de manera idéntica uno con el otro, se asemejaban a gemelos. Y sonrió de manera amarga. Aiolos, tragó saliva esperando las palabras que tenía que decir el dirigente del Santuario.

"Como bien saben..." comentó Shion finalmente tras un silencio prolongado "... les he dicho que recibiría a Athena aún como Patriarca y representante de ella sobre La Tierra, mi intención era proseguir en este cargo al frente hasta que mi sucesor estuviese listo para adoptar mi lugar, sin embargo, la enfermedad que me debilita es cada día mayor, y los tiempos de entrenamiento deben de iniciar lo más pronto posible por estas circunstancias, si bien confío en el magnífico papel que mi estimado Arles podrá realizar en la eventualidad de mi ausencia..."

"¡No diga eso, Maestro!" exclamó Aiolos de manera honesta y firme, expresando un voto real de esperanza por el bienestar del hombre que respetaba tanto.

A diferencia de Saga que al escuchar estas palabras posó su mirada en Arles y la detuvo allí en callada meditación, estudiándolo como alguna vez lo hiciera con las hormigas, en aquellos años anteriores. Y a su mente acudió el recuerdo de la obrera cargando ese peso enorme, moviéndose con dificultad. En estos momentos veía tan pequeño a Arles.

Notando la mirada del Gemelo, Arles lo miró de frente esperando que este retirara su mirada. Pero de forma insolente, Saga no apartó su mirada, lo siguió observando de manera frontal, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.

"Te agradezco los deseos, hijo mío" dijo Shion en respuesta a las palabras de Aiolos. "Pero algo que he aprendido tras todo este tiempo es lo inevitable del paso del tiempo, el cual, está ya cobrando su deuda conmigo. La llegada de la Diosa no viene sino a señalar que es tiempo de hacerme a un lado dándole paso a ustedes los jóvenes."

Tras esta afirmación, y ante lo irrefutable de su verdad, Aiolos finalmente decidió guardar silencio. Como hombre, deseaba que el tiempo de la partida de Shion no llegara nunca, pero como sirviente de Athena, como Santo y como soldado, sabía que ante la terrible batalla que se aproximaba, era necesario contar con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el símbolo para dirigir a toda una hueste de guerreros a la victoria contra los terribles ejércitos enemigos.

Un sentimiento de inquietud comenzó a invadir a Shion ante la indiferencia que Saga mostraba por este momento, esperando verle con un destello de emoción, como ocurriera hacía un tiempo atrás al anunciar la llegada de Athena, al anunciar el próximo cambio. Una inquietud que era tan desagradable como cuando se comienza a percibir que una pierna está adormeciéndose.

"Y el tiempo, mis amigos, ese mismo que me indica que debo de hacerme a un lado para darles paso, es el mismo que este día tan importante, me apremia para revelar la decisión que he tomado con gran dificultad, para tomar el asiento de Patriarca y dirigir el destino del Santuario hacia la victoria de lado de nuestra Señora de los Ojos Grises."

Aiolos miró expectante a Shion. Un rocío de sudor mojó su cuero cabelludo, al tiempo que sintió que su garganta se secaba, al tiempo que el Patriarca y su sombra, fijaban su mente de manera discreta en Saga para percibir cualquier cambio en su Cosmo, en su expresión. Ni una expresión delataba si acaso sentía nerviosismo, ni un mínimo rastro de inquietud en su mente, casi con gesto aburrido esperaba y miraba el acontecer de los hechos como si estos ocurrieran en precisión absoluta a algo que él mismo había ya previsto.

Con dificultad, renuentemente, Shion finalmente decidió anunciar el nombre de su sucesor.

"Aiolos de Sagitario, la Diosa Athena te ha llamado para que acudas al servicio de ser su siguiente representante sobre La Tierra y que, a su lado y siguiendo los preceptos del destino, encamines al Santuario y a sus habitantes al camino de la victoria en estas Guerras Sagradas." Anunció de golpe, sin más preámbulos, como el arriesgado que se arroja al vacío en un momento de decisión precipitada.

De forma inmediata, moviéndose casi a la velocidad de la luz y de manera indiscreta, Arles se volvió hacia Saga para capturar la reacción del gemelo de Kanon, al tiempo que Shion lo hacía de la misma manera al volverse hacia Saga pasando por alto totalmente la reacción que se reflejaba en el rostro de Aiolos que apenas alcanzaba a acertar a decir nada.

Con ojos totalmente abiertos, su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo sin acertar a qué decir, él había entrado este día a este sitio con la expectativa de no ser el elegido, de que sería Saga el responsable por el puesto que se jugaba en todo este tiempo.

"Yo..." alcanzó a decir únicamente. "Yo..." Dijo al tiempo que su voz se apagaba convirtiéndose en un susurro.

Mientras que Shion y Arles se estremecían al ver la impasibilidad en el rostro de Saga, el cual solo cerró los ojos. Su postura no cambió de ninguna manera. Su frialdad, su indiferencia resultaba totalmente pasmosa, inesperada al menos para el Patriarca y su Sombra Real.

Sintiendo las indiscretas miradas de los dos hombres, Saga sonrió con un poco de sorna. Por la reacción de ellos. Por la reacción de Aiolos, que seguía totalmente azorado.

"Este es el hombre que eligieron sobre mí... tal es el nombre de su condena" pensó disfrazando su sonrisa burlona en una sonrisa más allegada al gusto. Sonriendo, Saga se aproximó a Aiolos al tiempo que le decía:

"Niké te coronó el día de hoy, Aiolos" dijo con voz firme, casi gentil.

"Yo..." volvió a decir Aiolos al tiempo que abrazaba efusivamente a Saga que recibió el abrazo de manera fría, sin corresponderlo. Esta reacción de Saga volvió a la realidad al Santo Dorado de Sagitario. "Disculpa, Saga... ¡es solo que la emoción...!"

"No tienes porqué disculparte, Aiolos, ambos sabíamos que cualquiera de los dos podríamos resultar elegidos, y es natural que sientas la emoción que experimentas en estos momentos, yo..." y volviéndose hacia Shion y Arles arrodillándose prosiguió. "...Acato como me enseñó siempre la voluntad que los dioses imponen, pues estoy seguro de que usted no hace sino acatar los mandatos del destino y del camino que nos trazara la venerable Palas desde los tiempos antiguos." Y poniéndose de pie, con gesto de reverencia concluyó: "Que nada tuerza el huso de las Parcas..." y con esos movimientos regios, Saga salió de manera lenta del salón Patriarcal dejando atrás la congregación sin esperar a que le disculparan la salida.

"Yo... ¡haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, Gran Maestro!" dijo Aiolos acercándose a Shion, que junto con Arles miraban hacia las puertas enormes recién cerradas por el gemelo de Kanon de forma preocupada.

"Si, si, hijo..." dijo Shion haciendo uso de sus más poderoso poder de voluntad para volver su concentración al tema central de la reunión. Aiolos no estaba del todo preparado, no había más tiempo que perder. "A partir de hoy, se te entrenará en el camino al trono, joven Aiolos."

"Si, Su Santidad" dijo Aiolos haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

"Arles, encárgate por favor del entrenamiento en cuanto a meditación que el nuevo Patriarca deberá realizar para poder realizar sus nuevas tareas en el menor tiempo posible" dijo Shion con tono imperativo y firme. "Es menester que esté listo lo más pronto posible con el nacimiento de Athena inminente."

"Si, Majestad" dijo Arles agachando la cabeza de manera presta.

"Bien." Dijo Shion asintiendo firmemente aprobando. "Bien, joven Aiolos, que Niké y Athena bendigan tu camino como líder de las tropas de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises, que su sabiduría te acompañe y que cuando llegue el momento, siempre tomes las decisiones que signifiquen el éxito de nuestra Orden, pero sobre todo, el éxito de nuestra Gran Diosa y el bienestar del mundo que defendemos en su nombre."

"Señor" dijo Aiolos solemnemente. "¡Juro que de ser necesario entregaré mi último hálito en la defensa de la Diosa! ¡Ruego tan solo a ella que me conceda la gracia de ser un Patriarca sabio y venerable como usted siempre lo ha sido: apegado a la disciplina y a la verdad que ella nos muestra con su luz gloriosa!" Impresa en su voz, la emoción y la fuerza de la juventud, impregnada del idealismo que sólo Aiolos podía transmitir en sus palabras y en sus emociones venerables... en su mente, girando ya ideas de cómo haría para poder realizar una transición no sensible de uno al otro, y esperando en su corazón llegar a ser algún día tanto como Shion.

"Puedes retirarte, Aiolos... ve a tu habitación, ora porque esta noche, con la llegada de Athena, tu Cosmo se prepare para recibir la comunión con ella..." la debilidad invadiendo de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Shion nuevamente.

"Si, Señor" dijo Aiolos al tiempo que haciendo una reverencia correspondida por los dos hombres, encaminó sus pasos, casi a trote, fuera de la habitación.

Al cerrar las puertas, Shion sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, Arles, rápidamente le sostuvo.

"¡Su Majestad!" gritó al tiempo que le sostenía. "¿Está usted bien?"

"Sus palabras, Arles..." respondió únicamente Shion al tiempo que era auxiliado por su sombra a ser llevado al Trono Dorado en el que se dejó caer pesadamente. "¡Las palabras de estos jóvenes me han herido! ¿Será acaso que mi debilidad sea un signo de que Athena no aprueba mis acciones?"

Arles no respondió tras escuchar esta pregunta. Hoy habían consumado una acción que iba en contra de todo lo que se suponía debían hacer, anteponiendo la voluntad de ellos, simples humanos, sobre los dictámenes implacables y, supuestamente, incuestionables de los dioses.

Shion miró de vuelta hacia las puertas sin esperar verdaderamente una respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho. Arles miró de vuelta hacia la puerta preocupado.

¿Qué habían hecho?

Saga caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. ¿Había tenido alguna sorpresa? No. De ninguna forma. Todos, todos le habían fallado. Hoy resultaba más claro que nunca, que las Guerras Sagradas tenían una sencilla y única causa: los errores de los humanos que permitían ser manejados por los hilos de sus propias falibilidades, de sus propios temores.

Esta debilidad, impuesta con el carácter propio de los dioses, eran una combinación que habían condenado al mundo a un eterno ciclo profano de Guerras que solo significaban muertes innecesarias de hombres y niños. La hipocresía de todos le dio asco. Eso fue lo más cercano en su mente a una reacción inesperada a esta situación.

"Todos son débiles... todos son inadecuados..." dijo al tiempo que veía como su Casa se agrandaba en su radio visual al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella. "Y solo yo sé que es lo que hay detrás de toda esta porquería... toda la trama de engaños, de traiciones que han culminado este día en lo que ha pasado el día de hoy."

Ingresando a la Casa de Géminis, rodeado de sombras, la mirada de Saga se endureció, al tiempo que se fijaba en un punto inexistente más allá de lo que nadie podía ver.

"¡La carencia de voluntad del hombre por tomar las riendas de su destino es lo que nos ha traído hasta este desastre!" dijo al tiempo que sus pasos se iluminaban con el Cosmo de su ser. "Hoy he comprendido por fin de manera lógica, cuál es el verdadero propósito del hombre." Reflexionó mientras daba las vueltas por los pasillos ocultos que le llevarían hasta su habitación. "El propósito del hombre es ser el dueño de su propio destino... ¡arrebatárselo a los dioses o a los hombres de ser necesario!"

Al entrar, la armadura de Géminis, en canto sagrado, armonizó su Cosmo junto con el de Saga, legítimo Santo Dorado de los Gemelos, al tiempo, que, Saga, volvía su mirada hacia ésta.

Era perturbadora su presencia. La armadura parecía comprenderle. Parecía estar de acuerdo con él en cierta forma. Como si de una aparición se tratara, Saga permaneció de pie mirándola profundamente. Examinándola. Y entonces, como si de entre la oscuridad se asomara la presencia inadvertida de otra amenaza, un Cosmo nuevo brilló. Lleno de furia. Amenazante entre las tinieblas, los colmillos de unas fauces brillaron. Y las Escamas del Dragón Marino brillaron de manera temible. A su izquierda, la armadura de Géminis, a su derecha, la armadura del Dragón Marino. Brillando en una canción cósmica temible, más semejante al rugir del mar y el del viento cuando una tormenta se desata. Era una furia casi elemental, casi primitiva. Y Saga sonrió. Cuatro eran sus verdaderos obstáculos. Ya no lo serían por mucho tiempo más.

Tema de Fondo: New Wars Come Up

_CRÓNICAS ZODIACALES: GÉMINIS_ _CAPÍTULO VI: REVOLUCIÓN_

Con la premura del tiempo, el ciclo de años rituales se habían todos conjuntado en un período que extenuaba al cada vez más debilitado, Patriarca del Santuario.

"Mi Diosa, presiento que pronto tendré que dejar este sitio, pero mi tranquilidad es casi completa al pensar satisfecho en la labor realizada."

Haciendo de lado los vestigios de sus preocupaciones, Shion había llegado a pensar que, todo lo que había ocurrido, incluida la elección de Aiolos por sobre Saga, habían sido acontecimientos que no podían evitarse. Sin embargo... esto último era el único motivo que opacaba su satisfacción al ver al Santuario andando con la marcha que había adquirido.

Con la presencia próxima de la Diosa justa entre ellos, los ánimos se habían encendido, y así, a lo largo de los días anteriores a su nacimiento, tendrían que ser ordenados uno a uno los Santos de Oro Defensores de la Diosa de los Ojos Grises: Escorpión, Acuario, Piscis, Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo y Virgo, ellos, aunados a Capricornio que regresaría en los próximos días de su entrenamiento fuera del Santuario de Grecia, de Dohko que permanecía en su puesto como Santo de Libra en su permanente vigía, misión impuesta hacía centurias por la misma Diosa que ellos adoraban, Aiolos, que mantendría su armadura de Sagitario para el resto de la batalla y Saga, portando la armadura de Géminis, completaban el círculo interno de la élite protectora de la Diosa gentil.

En ese mismo orden, varios guerreros ya entrenaban para adquirir el rango de Santos de Plata, y correspondería al siguiente Patriarca completar esto y realizar las tareas que llevaran al éxito del surgimiento de una nueva tropa de bronce. Con la casi cumplimento del año de nacimiento de Athena, Shion se disponía a dejar el trono finalmente, satisfecho y esperando en su corazón y su alma, que su decisión había sido la indicada, sobre todo, esta reforzada al notar el cambio en la actitud de Saga.

Saga de Géminis, en uno de esos movimientos inesperados y totalmente ilegibles, había vuelto a su ser amable, demostrando cariño por la gente que le rodeaban. A menudo, podía observar como Saga mostraba un verdadero entusiasmo al estar cerca de ellos, sobre todo de los niños, a los cuales maravillaba con sus palabras y consejos. Sin embargo, al estar cerca de él, o de Aiolos, su postura era totalmente opuesta, se convertía en un ser totalmente hermético, casi hostil.

"Hoy no comprendes muchas cosas, mi querido Saga, pero con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta que las cosas ocurren con la precisión que el tiempo exige... estoy seguro que si hubieras sido tú el elegido, este acercamiento por la gente, este amor e interés que les prodigas y que te devuelven en recompensa, no habrían sido tuyos nunca, pues el entrenamiento para Patriarca, por fuerza, te aleja de ellos... ciertamente no hay Santo de Athena más cercano a los hombres que Saga de Géminis."

Arles ingresó a la Sala de Trono Patriarcal de manera pausada. Habiendo incrementado su poder en estos últimos meses, casi su cosmo era irreconocible de entre los demás muy jóvenes Santos de Oro. Su nivel le había dado un nuevo nivel de confianza, también gracias a las miradas retadoras del joven Santo dorado de Géminis.

"¿Su Santidad?" preguntó acercándose al anciano sumido en meditación total. El Antiguo Santo Dorado de Aries no respondió. Su meditación era total, y Arles se había vuelto más activo, expresándose cada vez más, algo que no era del total agrado del Patriarca, por lo que decidió no romper su meditación.

Arles guardó un suspiro de condescendencia, a pesar de que sabía que interrumpir al Patriarca en meditación, los estados contemplativos del Máximo de los Santos Dorados de Athena eran cada vez más seguidos en este último año, callando, se aproximó al Patriarca y se posó detrás de éste. Suspirando algo insatisfecho, Shion habló finalmente.

"¿Vienes a avisarme que Shura está próximo en su arribo, viejo amigo?" preguntó con plena conciencia y aún con los ojos cerrados el anciano lemuriano.

Sorprendido porque hablara y por el conocimiento de su visita, Arles respondió con tono apenado.

"Sí, Su Santidad" dijo bajando la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

"Bien" dijo el hombre que llevaba la responsabilidad del Santuario sobre sus hombros. "Estoy preparado para su llegada, no debes preocuparte, la barrera del Santuario no se opondrá a su llegada." Arles guardó silencio tras estas palabras, sin tener más que agregar y no deseando molestar más a su Maestro. "¿Eso era todo, Arles?" preguntó finalmente, tras la pausa Shion.

"¡Sí, sí Su Majestad!" replicó de manera presta el Kagemusha del Santuario.

La paz que había sentido hasta estos momentos Shion se había roto, mientras suspiraba. Algo en el aire había cambiado de pronto, algo que no podía definir.

El aire cálido recorrió como un soplido al Santuario y sus alrededores, al tiempo que un rumor comenzaba a extenderse a lo largo de la villa sagrada de Athene, contenida en los límites del Santuario. Los niños gritaron y los adultos, hombres, ancianos y mujeres comenzaban a asomarse por sus ventanas para enterarse del alborozo y de lo que lo causaba.

"¡Saga! ¡Saga viene!" se escuchó el grito joven de un niño vestido con ropas de entrenamiento, con la ilusión dibujada en su rostro. Las sonrisas y la ilusión se reflejaron en los rostros de los oyentes. "¡El Santo de Athena viene con nosotros!"

Vestido en su armadura de Géminis y sosteniendo el casco, Saga muestra un aspecto esperanzador, con los visibles signos de su vuelta cumpliendo su misión, las mujeres le acercan solícitas vasos con agua y algunos hombres sillas. Saga sonríe emanando su más poderoso Cosmo tranquilizador... ¡El Santo de Géminis es venerado como un dios por la gente!

"Por favor, Santo Géminis, hágame el favor de tomar asiento en esta silla que le he traído" ofrece un hombre grande, que ha arrastrado la silla en la que se encontraba sentado fuera de su humilde vivienda. Observándolo con una sonrisa, Saga se siente conmovido, y acercándose al hombre, le mira con detenimiento. Todos le observan, atentos a cualquier palabra o acción que realice.

"Muchas gracias, mi buen amigo, pero preferiría que usted se sentara, no interprete esto como un signo de rechazo sino como uno de agradecimiento a usted, pero la Diosa Venerada no me permitiría sentarme quitando a uno de sus siervos nada..." y tomando la silla, Saga se acerca hasta la fuente central de la plaza. "Mejor conserve usted su silla mientras yo me siento aquí con ustedes, y se sienta usted a mi lado ¿por favor?"

"¡Oh, sí, sí, Santo Saga!" dice el hombre que le sigue, al tiempo que Saga lleva la silla hasta el sitio indicado y la deja a su lado. Alrededor de la rústica fuente, que emite el sonido grácil y tranquilizador del agua en medio de la villa que muestra los signos de la dureza y de las pocas lluvias de este verano. Mirando hacia arriba, Saga se cubre el rostro con su mano y hace un gesto de cansancio.

"Tome" escucha Saga la voz de una mujer amable que le acerca un vaso lleno de agua.

Saga mira el vaso tendido por las maltratadas manos y luego observa hacia arriba, la mujer, con ojos llenos de esperanza y admiración le sonríe de vuelta, Saga le mira durante unos breves momentos antes de tomar el vaso entre sus manos de forma delicada y se lo lleva a la boca vertiendo la dulce agua dentro de ésta. Al terminar, la devuelve al tiempo que la mujer, sin haber borrado un segundo su sonrisa pregunta.

"¿Le gustó, Santo Saga?" dice genuinamente preocupada por haber agradado al guerrero de Athena.

"Mucho, muchas gracias." Responde Saga con voz serena y tranquila. En ese mismo momento, Saga siente el toque impertinente de los niños que se han aproximado hasta el con ojos de admiración.

"¿Vienes de vigilar a Poseidón, Maestro?" preguntan aquí y allá. "¿Ya has matado a un soldado? ¿Es hora de defender a Athena?"

Preguntan las múltiples voces de los niños que le observan, con esa misma esperanza, con esa misma hambre de actos heroicos que les inspiren.

Sonriendo, Saga acaricia las cabezas de algunos de ellos. Haciendo arder su Cosmo de manera imperceptible, llenándolos a todos de una extraña alegría que influye en sus propios y desconocidos Cosmos asiente con su cabeza.

"Así es" Todos callan. Las mujeres temiendo la llegada de la Guerra, los ancianos, sintiendo pena por no ser jóvenes para así poder compartir su misión en entrega absoluta a este Santo, y los niños, imaginando en sus pequeñas mentes mil y una aventuras, donde todos logran destacar tanto como este Santo, o ganándose su respeto, al salvarle de peligros insuperables. "No ha habido necesidad de matar a nadie que deseé atacar a nuestra Diosa, debo de decir."

"¿Pero si fuera así ya habrías terminado con todos, verdad Santo Saga?" pregunta un joven de siete años, con el traje de entrenamiento destinado a los soldados comunes del Santuario.

"Así es" responde él con decisión. "Sin embargo, joven soldado..." dice imprimiendo respeto en sus palabras, haciendo sentir honrado al joven al gozar de la total atención de este guerrero admirado. "¡Siempre es hora de defender a Athena!" sacando el pecho inspirado, el niño asiente. "¡Y también a esta gente, los amados de nuestra Diosa, defenderlos es defender también a nuestra Diosa de los Ojos Grises!" Y desviando su mirada hacia el resto de la gente, Saga pregunta: "¿Están dispuestos a cumplir todos con el deber que tenemos para la Diosa que nos ha protegido? ¿Defendernos a unos y otros?"

Entusiasmados y llenos de júbilo, todos gritan un "¡Sí!" resuelto bajo la mirada aprobadora de Saga que les mira seriamente. Finalmente, y habiendo terminado su descanso, Saga prosigue.

"Puedo entonces sentirme tranquilo de que ustedes comparten mi misión y mi compromiso... ahora, tengo que ir con el Patriarca a informarle de esto que les he dicho, amigos míos, les agradezco todas sus atenciones." Dice al tiempo que encamina su paso hacia El Santuario, mientras que todos le miran contentos.

"¡Qué Niké corone al Santo más grande de Athena: Saga de Géminis!" grita el joven soldado. Así, despedido por los vítores de la población, Saga emprende su camino hacia el Palacio Papal esperando que el día de hoy sea el adecuado para llevar a cabo la campaña que iniciará la liberación de la humanidad.

Observándolo todo desde lejos, y testigo total del acontecimiento ocurrido aquí, un joven Milo en ropa civil observa como Saga se aleja de manera tranquila, pero rápida, hacia el Palacio del Máximo Caballero de Athena. En sus ojos, brilla también la chispa del entusiasmo, seducido por las palabras del joven Santo de Géminis.

Ampliando sus niveles de conciencia más allá de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, Saga hace su entrada al imponente Templo Papal al pie del Camino de las XII Casas, percibiendo algo diferente.

"Parece que tenemos a un ausente de vuelta" dice mientras camina aproximándose a la entrada del Salón Papal al tiempo que en su mente, se regocija.

"Su Santidad... yo como el Maestro Aiolos deseo contar con una misión: ahora sé que el ocupará su lugar, y que ya otros Santos se comienzan a encargar de sus propias tareas... ¿qué me dará a mí como misión?" pregunta la voz joven del recién llegado desde el interior de la Cámara.

Saga sonríe. Un gran poder y la ansiedad por demostrar su valía tiene este joven, algo que lo hace cuanto más útil.

"Arles" se escucha la voz del Patriarca responder a la pregunta planteada. "El día de mañana le indicarás al joven Shura su nueva misión en el Santuario"

"¿Mañana?" se escucha desilusionada la voz del impetuoso Capricornio. "¡Yo estoy bien, Su Majestad! ¡Puedo iniciar desde hoy mismo mi misión!"

Saga entreabre la puerta para mirar como Arles sigue al Patriarca quien se ha puesto de pie al tiempo que responde a las palabras de Shura.

"Su Santidad considera que una noche de descanso y de adaptación te vendrán bien, joven Shura, un descanso bien merecido, no te desesperes, son solo cuestión de horas antes de que se te diga qué hacer, mientras tanto, disfruta de tu hogar y termina de reinstalarte." La voz de Arles está llena de autoridad. Saga suprime bufar con desprecio.

Frente a ellos y junto al recién llegado, Aiolos observa y escucha todo en silencio.

Decidiendo que el momento preciso de su entrada ha llegado, Saga decide hacer su entrada.

"Debo de conocer a este joven... su capacidad."

Lanzando una emanación de Cosmo agresivo dirigido al Cosmo de Shura, Saga ingresa al Salón de Trono, sustituyéndolo de inmediato con la bondadosa energía que acompaña a un Guerrero Dorado de Athena.

"¿Qué es ese Cosmo agresivo?" piensa alarmado Shura de Capricornio volviéndose mientras que el Patriarca detiene sus pasos para hablar.

"¿Eres tú, Saga?" pregunta el anciano.

Volviéndose todos hacia la entrada imponente del Salón, de forma fría, Saga hace su aparición ante la reunión interrumpiéndola.

"¿Has vuelto?" pregunta Aiolos al observar al aparentemente cansado Santo de Géminis que se aproxima al tiempo que, llegando ante el Patriarca y Arles se arrodilla diciendo.

"Maestro, he venido a saludarte y a darte informes de la situación en Atlantis." Dice mientras baja la cabeza de manera respetuosa. "También he venido a aprovisionarme, mis raciones terminaron antes de tiempo, mi vigilancia de un año tuvo que ser interrumpida."

Estudiándolo con detenimiento, Shura no deja de meditar en el extraño origen de ese Cosmo terrible que sintiera, tan potente, tan agresivo, que nadie más pareció haber captado. Concentrándose en el Santo de Géminis, Shura sólo logra percibir el aura agradable de un Santo Dorado de Athena, para su sorpresa.

"¿Será posible que un intruso haya entrado en el Santuario?" se pregunta desconcertado. "Esto es muy extraño... ¡increíble que fuera el mismo Cosmo de este Santo, tan cercano al del Maestro!"

Con gesto triste, Aiolos desvía su mirada. A pesar de la calidez y el respeto que Saga mostraba, el Santo Dorado de Sagitario no podía por menos sentir un profundo dolor al observar a este hombre que le era hoy por hoy un desconocido.

Percibiendo la examinación de su Cosmo por parte de Shura, Saga se levanta frente de este y pregunta con tono distraído.

"¿Y tú eres...?"

"Yo soy Shura, Santo Dorado de Capricornio, Señor" dice orgulloso de poder presentarse como tal ante este hombre que alguna vez le pareciera un modelo de conducta a seguir.

Sonriendo casi con indiferencia, Saga le mira penetrantemente mientras que responde.

"¡Ah! ¿Eres entonces tú?" su tono indiferente habría ofendido a otro, pero Shura, más preocupado por otros asuntos, ignora la actitud de Saga, y tomando la ruta corta hacia el motivo de su preocupación.

"¿Usted vigila a Poseidón? Es que... hace unos momentos logré captar un Cosmo muy agresivo, grande y desafiante... ¿será posible que usted...?"

De manera rápida, Saga le enfrenta e interrumpe su pregunta para responder.

"No, creo que te lo has imaginado, joven Santo, parece que tu cansancio está haciendo sentirte confundido."

Sin pasar por alto en esta ocasión sus palabras, Shura con suspicacia le mira de vuelta, conteniendo su enojo y su indignación por ser descalificado tan prontamente. En su interior, Saga le mira conteniendo apenas su enojo. Ciertamente este Santo era muy arrojado y evidentemente, también tenía un cierto grado de impertinencia, esperando que callara al fin, recibe una respuesta más para su sorpresa.

"¿En verdad me lo habré imaginado? No me encuentro tan cansado como parecen creer, en realidad yo..."

Suspirando con un poco de exasperación, Saga responde sosteniendo la mirada interrogante del joven categóricamente.

"He dicho que no... Shura de Capricornio."

Con decisión, Shura observa la mirada del Santo de Géminis con tranquilidad, pero su corazón se agita al percibir en la mirada de éste un extraño brillo.

"¿Qué?" exclama en su mente Shura asombrado. "Más allá de su mirada, logro notar..."

Girando su cabeza y volviéndose hacia el Patriarca, sondeando al hombre que tenía frente a sí, Saga ignora por completo a Shura para informar al Patriarca.

"Saga..." dice la voz del Patriarca que, cansado y comprendiendo que los ánimos entre estos dos hombres podrían enervarse, decide poner fin a la situación. "¿Cómo está la situación con Poseidón?"

"No ha habido mucha actividad aún, Maestro" replica Saga prontamente. "Todo permanece igual que desde que usted nos informara a Aiolos y a mí, del comienzo de ésta en Atlantis."

"Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan inquieto con Saga como hoy" medita Shion alarmado. "¿Será posible que todo lo que he pensado en los últimos tiempos no sea cierto? Si la presencia de Saga altera el estado pacífico del Santuario de Athena, entonces, lo mejor será sacarle de aquí lo más pronto posible." Mirando de vuelta a Aiolos y a Shura que escuchan atentos el informe de Saga, Shion agrega. "Si tus raciones se han terminado, Saga, ha sido por un descuido tuyo, con Athena aquí en La Tierra, no nos podemos dar el lujo de no vigilar a Poseidón."

Con sumisión fingida, Saga responde con tono calmo.

"Sí, Su Santidad."

El corazón compasivo de Shion mira entonces al Santo de Géminis ante esta actitud sumisa y entonces repara en los signos de cansancio que su cuerpo muestra.

"Pero si la situación es tal y como lo dices, me parece que el que te quedes esta noche en el Santuario no cambiará mucho las cosas, además, deberás reaprovisionarte, eso lo harás mejor mañana temprano, quédate tú también esta noche en El Santuario y reposa, hijo mío."

"Le agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, Maestro" responde Saga arrodillándose y ofreciendo acatar la orden del Máximo Santo de Athena.

Sin despegar su vista del Santo de Géminis, Shura siente un ligero temblor interno, y se asegura en su mente que no pudo haber sido una confusión aquella señal de Cosmo que sintiera.

"Mi Diosa..." concluye en su mente, con un dejo de inquietud y otro tanto de arrepentimiento. "Perdóname si juzgo a este hombre con el cual se debe de tener cuidado..."

Poniéndose de pie, Saga agacha la cabeza respetuosamente al tiempo que dice:

"Me retiro a mis habitaciones... creo que hoy dormiré toda la tarde y toda la noche, me encuentro muy fatigado."

"Ve, hijo" responde Shion aprobadoramente. ¿No era un mandato de Athena el perdón? ¿Quizá Saga, después de todo, no había sino intentado hacer siempre lo más correcto? ¿Quién sabía que remordimiento guardaba este hombre, que ahora descargaba toda su compasión en la gente y que se comportaba de manera tan ejemplar.

Detrás de Saga, comenzaron su andar Aiolos y Shura, mientras que Arles y Shion salían de la habitación por la puerta destinada al Santo Patriarca de Athena.

Tema de Fondo: Opening Northern Legend

La noche cae pesada sobre el Santuario, el cual ha recibido a dos hijos hace mucho partidos.

Esa misma noche pesada, hace que el Santuario se encuentre más abandonada que de costumbre. Sombras inquietas se mueven entre los edificios deseando estar en otro lugar, disfrutando de la compañía casual de compañeros en armas y, departiendo con vinos y una conversación que les hiciera olvidar por un momento, el comienzo del sentimiento de guerra y amenaza que se respira en El Santuario desde el advenimiento de Athena.

Solitarias, las Casas Zodiacales, guarda su vigilancia eterna del camino al Templo principal del Santuario: aquel que guarda en sus paredes el misterio de la existencia de este sitio místico tiene por objeto, a Palas Athena, la Diosa de los Ojos Grises.

La Casa de Géminis, silenciosa y misteriosa como siempre, mientras tanto, guarda en estos momentos a un hombre que lo ha perdido todo, y lo que le hace temible, puesto que sin nada más que dejar de tener, ahora es uno que es más arriesgado, puesto que todo resulta una ganancia.

Soltando un pergamino con asco, Saga se cubre el rostro mientras cubre su rostro temblando de ira.

"¿Satán Imperial?" pregunta sosteniéndose de una pared. "¿Es posible que el descaro de estos seres pueda resultar mayor? ¿Porqué un hombre de la alcurnia de un Patriarca tendría que tener una técnica de este tipo? ¿Qué sacrilegio es este que evidencia totalmente la falta de respeto por el contrincante y toma control de su mente? ¡Qué deshonor!"

Tema de Fondo: God Warrior vs. Saint

Controlando su furia, Saga ha aprendido esta noche de páginas de un tomo de educación Patriarcal, la terrible técnica que es privilegio exclusivo de aquel que ostenta el manto papal, el Máximo Santo de Athena. "¡Nada hay más que me pueda quitar la idea de llevar a cabo esto que estoy por realizar!"

(¿Esta noche entonces? ¡Al fin! Tanto tiempo hemos esperado por llevar a cabo esto... ¿estás preparado?)

"Claro" responde Saga aproximándose ominosamente a las escamas anaranjadas y doradas del Dragón Marino. "Todo lo tengo perfectamente medido... esta noche, un Santo de Athena dejará de morar esta Tierra y este Santuario..."

(¿Y después?)

Pensando la respuesta al cuestionamiento hecho por la voz perenne en su mente, Saga concluye:

"¿Después...? Después será tiempo de llenar los huecos dejados en este Santuario."

Dice al tiempo que su rostro, enmarcado por una mirada poseída, diabólica recibe de vuelta el Cosmo de las Escamas del antiguo General Marina de Poseidón, y decide realizar una nueva transformación en orden de alcanzar el cambio de rumbo en la marea de las vastas aguas del océano de los Tiempos.

Tema de Fondo: Gold Cloth Descent

Cubierto por las sombras del Santuario, y por su velocidad superhumana de Santo Dorado, el hombre que alguna vez fuera un incondicional y fervoroso seguidor de las doctrinas de Athena se abre camino por el Santuario que conoce y reconoce de manera perfecta.

"Esta noche... un Santo de Athena... un hermano en armas, dejará morar esta Tierra..."

(¿Un hermano? ¡No pienses de esa forma, Saga! ¡Un hermano no es nada para nosotros, y menos aquellos que no comparten tu visión... y que perpetúan el engaño entre los ignorantes! ¡Son culpables que deben de pagar!)

"Culpables... ¡son culpables!" dice Saga, encubierto por la temible armadura de un rival vencido hacía ya tiempo... ¡El Dragón Marino!

(Si, no lo olvides... ¡culpables de tu infelicidad, culpables de la infelicidad y las plagas de este mundo!)

"No tiene caso repetirme lo que tantas veces he cuestionado... mis motivos son los justos... pero a veces... sólo a veces, habría deseado que esto hubiera sido diferente..." dice mientras que su cara se torna oscura, pensativa, triste.

"Esta noche, un Santo de Athena dejará de morar esta Tierra..." retumba su sentencia, mientras que ingresa al Palacio Papal.

Sin piedad, Saga lanza un par de golpes a los guardas que cuidan la entrada del Palacio, matándolos fríamente aprovechando su velocidad, y continúa dejando una estela de muerte a su paso.

"Sacrificios necesarios... ¿qué son algunas vidas cuando se trata de salvar a todo un mundo? ¿Qué importa una vida más cuando se está intentando descubrir la verdad y asegurar el futuro de toda una especie?

Al llegar a las puertas de la Sala Patriarcal, se encuentra con siete guerreros que al verlo se ponen en guardia.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué hace aquí sin autorización?"

"¡Maldición!" piensa Saga molesto al tiempo que lanza una ráfaga de Cosmo agresivo. "¿Porqué me obligan a seguir acabando con ellos?"

Tema de Fondo: Illusion of 12 Temples

Dentro de la Sala Patriarcal, Arles y Shion se observan gravemente.

"¡Su Santidad!" exclama Arles poniéndose en guardia, al tiempo que se acerca a el. "¡Tiene que salir de aquí cuanto antes, yo cuidaré su camino, Mi Señor! ¡Habrá que proteger a Athena!"

Pero la debilidad de Shion, es suficiente para que el intruso del Santuario haga su entrada al Salón Patriarcal irradiando la más pura Cosmoenergía agresiva. Enmarcado por las enormes puertas abiertas y la penumbra del pasillo central, Arles alcanza a observar, apenas iluminados por el resplandor de aura del enemigo, los cuerpos sin vida de los guardias que han cumplido con su deber al defender a su Señor, al Máximo de los 88 Santos de la Diosa de la Guerra.

"¿Cómo te atreves a profanar este sitio, intruso? ¿Acaso sabes en presencia de quién te encuentras?"

En silencio, el agresor se aproxima lentamente, despiadadamente, mientras que Arles apenas es capaz de contener un temblor... ¡jamás pudo prever una situación como ésta! ¡Tan preocupado estaba por un ataque interno que de pronto pensó que un ataque externo jamás podría ser posible!

Perdiendo el tiempo en estas meditaciones, volvió a la realidad alarmado, cuando se percató de que el asesino se encontraba ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¡Athena nos bendiga, Maestro!" gritó al tiempo que invocaba todo el poder de su Cosmoenergía. "¡Sufrirás la ira de un Santo de Athena, guerrero maligno!" Exclamó mientras que Shion, débil, intentaba concentrarse para incendiarse.

El agresor, cubierto por una máscara observa detenidamente al Kagemusha del Santuario como midiendo su poder... Arles le mira estudiándolo de vuelta, respirando agitadamente mientras mantiene su postura de defensa en alto.

"¡Esa forma de pararse!" piensa sorprendido. "¡La conozco!"

"¡Arles!" se escucha una voz agitada que hace que la Sombra Real del Santuario desvíe su mirada, al tiempo que el atacante hace lo mismo.

"¡Aiolos!" exclama de vuelta el joven Santo Dorado de Sagitario, el cual es seguido muy de cerca por el recién llegado Santo Dorado de Capricornio.

Impulsándose en el aire, Shura se lanza sobre Aiolos para alcanzar más pronto a su rival, al tiempo que desafía:

"¿Qué cobarde o estúpido se atreve a atacar al Patriarca del Santuario esta noche? ¡Revela tu nombre para saber qué nombre llevará tu tumba una vez que haya terminado contigo!" su grito se escucha interrumpido cuando Aiolos alzando el brazo, dice a su vez.

"Shura... ¡espera! ¡No le provoques!" dice mientras ambos jóvenes Santos Dorados se aproximan mostrando la tensión en su rostro... el atacante se encuentra a distancia de ataque, cualquier fallo de cálculo podría resultar fatal para cualquiera.

El asesino hace lo mismo, estudiando sus posibilidades, ahora rodeado por rivales en todos lados, pero manteniendo su postura agresiva, listo para el ataque, semejante al depredador a punto de descargar el golpe fatal.

"Tú... tú eres..." comienza a hablar Arles sospechando con un vuelco en su corazón que se angustia, que lo que presencia esa noche es la materialización de todos sus temores.

"¿Qué armadura es esa? ¡No le conozco! ¿Usted, señor Aiolos?" pregunta Shura confundido sin despegar la mirada del rival.

"No." Responde simplemente Aiolos algo contrariado ante su ignorancia. "Jamás he visto un diseño como este..."

El silencio se vuelve una vez más entre ellos, esperando que uno se mueva esperando a que uno cometa un error al bajar la guardia.

"Esas son las Escamas que protegen a las Marinas de Poseidón" dice Shion con pesar. "Han traspasado nuestras defensas..."

"¿Marinas? ¿Escamas?" pregunta confundido el Santo Dorado de Capricornio al escuchar por vez primera la mención del nombre que los guerreros del dios de los mares reciben. "¿No era el sitio que protegía...?"

"Se dice que son tan fuertes como las armaduras que protegen a los Santos de Athena" agrega Shion intentando advertir a los jóvenes guerreros que, sin armaduras, se presentan a defenderle. "Creados con el legendario oricalcum."

"¡Poseidón!" dice indignado Shura observando a su enemigo, al cual siente odiar con su más pura emoción, con su más puro sentimiento. "¡Jamás permitiré que dañes al Maestro!" grita.

Debajo de la máscara, Saga sonríe.

"Ya va siendo hora de que este mequetrefe sepa a quién se está enfrentando..." piensa con desprecio al tiempo que, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, lanza su puño golpeando el estómago de Arles, el cual, capaz de observarlo, pero incapaz de evitarlo, sujeta su vientre con dolor, al tiempo que un chorro de sangre escapa por su boca de manera inmediata.

Shura y Aiolos abren los ojos asombrados. ¡Velocidad de la luz! ¡Qué rival tan temible!

Aprovechando el momento de sorpresa, el asesino se impulsa en los aires, y con la punta de su pie empuja el trastabillante cuerpo del Kagemusha del Santuario para posarse directamente frente al Patriarca.

"¡Oh no, Maestro!" grita Aiolos, que igual que Shura se encuentra imposibilitado de moverse ante la rapidez de su atacante y la proximidad del maestro.

"¡Hoy no moriré, Guerrero de Poseidón!" grita orgulloso Shion al tiempo que, emanando un debilitado, pero aún poderoso Cosmo dorado, evita el ataque simple del supuesto Marina.

Aiolos y Shura se mueven entonces acortando la distancia entre el invasor y ellos, pero con un brinco en el aire, y girando de manera elegante, este se sitúa detrás del Patriarca, el cual debilitado por el esfuerzo es incapaz de moverse.

"¡No!" grita Aiolos aterrado, al no encontrar ningún espacio posible de ataque... ¡si atacaran ahora, El Patriarca podría ser herido por sus propias manos!

"¡No nos rendiremos, Aiolos!" grita decidido Shura, quien adopta una posición de ataque. "¡Este invasor no saldrá de aquí esta noche!"

La tensión es mucha, tensos, sudando con la angustia del momento, ambos Santos Dorados esperan al momento preciso de ataque, mientras que el asesino adopta una postura relajada.

"¡Maldito!" exclama Shura. "¡Es cómo si estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotros!" piensa indignado.

Entonces, del cuerpo del invasor comienza a emanar una vez más un Cosmo terrible, lleno de agresividad.

"¡Este Cosmo!" exclama en su mente Shura asombrado. "¡Es el mismo que sentí hoy!"

Aiolos, aterrado, percibe el ataque cósmico. Sin poder apuntar a un lugar preciso, se asombra más al sentir que este Cosmo... que esta manera de pelear ya la ha visto antes.

"¡Este Cosmo lo conozco!" dice esforzándose, al tiempo que, cansado de no hacer nada más que sorprenderse, comprende que su única esperanza es tomar control de la batalla en la ofensiva y no en la defensiva. Haciendo brillar su Cosmo dorado en toda su gloria, Aiolos se yergue.

El canto cósmico del aura de Aiolos se incrementa cuando, siguiendo su ejemplo, Shura comienza a quemar el suyo propio. Las figuras del Centauro y la Cabra Montesa se dibujan detrás de ellos.

"¡Si quieres vivir...!" amenaza Aiolos señalando a su contrincante, mostrando un fulgor dorado en su mirada y en su rostro la furia comienza a ser evidente. "¡Será mejor que dejes ir al Patriarca!"

Gratamente sorprendido, Saga disfruta el momento. ¡Vivía este momento lleno de gozo! El ver la angustia de sus enemigos le hizo sentir un retorcido placer. Riéndose, detrás de la máscara, Saga camina más sobre el borde de su sanidad. ¡Luchar! ¡Esta guerra tenía que ser luchada!

"¡Te he dicho...!" responde a la burla Aiolos indignado. "¡Que le sueltes!" grita lleno de furia y lanzando una proyección de energía a través de su dedo con furia inusitada.

Sin problemas, el enemigo evita el ataque del Santo Dorado de Sagitario, y con frialdad y precisión absolutas responde.

"¿Estás seguro que no morirás esta noche, anciano?" su puño derecho, apuntando ahora directamente al Soberano del Santuario.

Arles, tambaleante escucha la voz del atacante y no tiene más dudas... a pesar de que el color del cabello no corresponde, no puede estar equivocado... ¡este hombre no había invadido al Santuario, había estado dentro de él todo este tiempo!

"¡Aiolos no dudes!" grita desde el suelo. "¡Todo depende ahora de ti!"

"¿Dónde está Saga?" grita Aiolos como respuesta, en un momento justo de intuición en explosión del sexto sentido.

Abriendo sus ojos debajo de su máscara, Saga duda.

"¿Cómo... cómo era posible que le hubieran reconocido?" breve, pero suficientemente, el momento de duda es notado por Shion, el cual observa que la fuerza del puño amenazante del Dragón Marino se debilita y mirando a Shura, ignorado hasta ahora, sigue brillando con intensidad.

En esos instantes eternos que se dan entre segundos, los pensamientos veloces como la luz de Shion notan a Athena detrás del Santo de Capricornio, y el Cosmo de Athena otorgando una espada legendaria.

"¿Qué?" finalmente exclama el misterioso atacante, al cumplirse el segundo, y Shion no espera más para gritar:

"¡Shura, tu mano! ¡Lanza una mano cortante!"

Instintivamente, Shura mueve su mano como un cuchillo, como si supiera de antemano de forma predeterminada cómo usarla, y apunta al asesino.

Con rapidez de la luz, la energía lanzada por el Santo de Capricornio vuela penetrante contra su enemigo sin control, agachándose a la misma velocidad, algunos cabellos verdes de Shion son cortados mientras que la técnica de Shura da de lleno contra la muñeca del agresor.

"¡Diosa!" exclama Shura echando para atrás su mano sorprendido de su hazaña... ¡cuánto poder había liberado y sin poderle controlar!

Un sonido gutural de dolor escapa del asesino que retrocede un paso para mostrar que su muñeca ha sido herida y que comienza a sangrar poco a poco, protegida por las Escamas del Dragón Marino.

"¡Maldito!" exclama con dolor Saga. "¡De no haber traído esta armadura, seguro habría perdido mi mano!"

Tema de Fondo: Soldier Dream instrumental

"¡Atomic Thunder Bolt!" exclama Aiolos brillando con todo su Cosmo. Un par de flechas doradas escapan de sus manos contra el agresor. Tomado por sorpresa, Saga apenas logra esquivarlas, la pared del Salón Patriarcal detrás del trono se rompen dejando escapar las impresionantes ráfagas, en lo difícil de la maniobra, Saga es rozado en los hombros por una de ellas en el hombro.

Conteniendo un grito de dolor, las escamas del Dragón Marino vuelven a protegerle, sin haber sido destruidas, el hombro de estas se resquebrajan al recibir el embate del Santo Dorado de Sagitario.

"¡Ahora!" grita Shura lanzándose al aire y girando hasta tomar al asesino por la espalda. "¡No escaparás, bastardo!"

Lleno de ira, el Dragón Marino reúne sus fuerzas y se lanza al aire arrastrando consigo al Santo Dorado de Capricornio, al tiempo que, en una maniobra rápida, Aiolos se pone, finalmente, frente al Patriarca para protegerle, lanzando golpes a la velocidad de la luz dirigidos al asesino.

"Maestro... ¡Daré mi vida por usted de ser necesario!" le dice con gesto grave, pero confiado. "Que Niké nos acompañe esta noche..."

Shion asiente aliviado. Mientras que Arles, recuperado, se pone de pie finalmente y se sitúa en guardia, mientras que en el aire, El Dragón Marino ataca a su captor girando en el aire. La violencia del movimiento, obliga al Santo de Capricornio a soltarle para evitar perder el equilibrio al descender, algo que logra de manera precisa, pero, entorpecido por la furia del ataque, el guerrero de Poseidón cae pesadamente al suelo.

Recuperándose con velocidad aún sorprendente, el Dragón Marino se encuentra frente a un grupo que ahora tiene la ventaja. Dos Santos Dorados, un antiguo Guerrero de Oro y un Santo de Plata de un nivel muy superior.

(¡Has perdido!) Exclama la voz inclemente en su cabeza, mientras que, respirando con dificultad, retrocede, lanzándose por un vitral. Desapareciendo en la oscuridad y el caos del sonido, Shura da un paso adelante dispuesto a seguirle y a cumplir su promesa de no dejarle ir vivo, cuando la voz del Kagemusha del Santuario le impide seguir adelante.

"¡No, Shura, no le sigas!"

"¿Qué palabras ha dicho, Arles?" pregunta indignado Shura conteniendo sus ganas por seguir su impulso primero, mirando consecutivamente de la ventana al Santo de Plata.

"Shura... ¡es muy peligroso que nos dividamos ahora! ¡Salir a la oscuridad solo te pondría en un riesgo innecesario! ¡Recuerda que tú no llevas armadura!" explica desesperado el Santo de Plata, el cual nota que el Santo Dorado de Capricornio es uno de impulsos poderosos.

"Arles habla la verdad, Shura..." agrega con dificultad el Patriarca. "El asesino no volverá, ahora, ha sido derrotado."

Escuchando la voz del anciano, Shura comienza a ceder de forma renuente a su necesidad de ir tras el agresor y al mirar a Aiolos, éste desaparece del todo, al notar en éstos, una orden más parecida a una petición por obedecer las órdenes.

"Si, Su Santidad..." dice de forma agitada Shura.

Sin la amenaza del invasor ahí, los Santos normalizan sus respiraciones.

"¿Entonces ése era un asesino de Poseidón?" pregunta finalmente procurando llenar el silencio que les envuelve.

Aiolos, mirando hacia la ventana y recordando los movimientos del asesino en el aire, asiente gravemente.

"Aparentemente al menos, Shura..." dice con tono meditabundo. "¿Dónde está Saga?" se pregunta angustiado.

Arles, recuperado totalmente del ataque, dice en voz alta.

"Agradezco a Athena que hayan llegado... creo que de no haber sido así, a estas horas, tendríamos una tragedia ocurriendo."

"Es verdad, Arles." Asiente el Patriarca con gesto cansado. "Les agradezco a ambos."

"¡Es nuestro deber, Maestro!" responde Shura orgulloso, sin recordar la proeza de su hazaña esta noche al lanzar la técnica regalo de la Diosa.

Unos pasos pausados interrumpieron la conversación, aparentando sorpresa de encontrar los cuerpos tirados de los guardias, Saga ingresa a la Sala Papal con túnica larga. Shura, mirándolo, siente su sangre hervir, al recordar que el siendo el responsable de vigilar a Poseidón en su descuido de terminarse las raciones de comida dejara el Santuario y a su Santidad expuestos a este ataque.

"¡Saga!" exclama enojado. "¡Hace unos momentos un asesino intentó acabar con Su Excelencia!"

Apurando el paso, Saga llega hasta ellos para observarles, mientras que, cuidando sus movimientos para no revelar la terrible herida provocada por el Santo de Capricornio en su muñeca se mueve lo más rápido posible sin usar el Cosmo.

"¿Un asesino contra el Patriarca?" pregunta asombrado. "¿Quién pudo ser?"

"¡Un Marina!" responde Shura molesto, reprochando al Santo de Géminis, el cual, se vuelve hacia atrás del Patriarca para observar la pared del Salón rota por la técnica de Aiolos.

"¿Un Marina de Poseidón?" pregunta finalmente mirando de vuelta a Shion, el cual lo observa en silencio de vuelta.

"¡Saga, no puedes perder más tiempo! ¡Tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible a vigilar la entrada del Santuario por Cabo Sunion!" Urge Shura, molesto, con la esperanza de ver al Santo de Géminis tomar una resolución de buscar al asesino y acompañarle a terminar su misión. Pero Saga no hace nada, en vez de ello, se arrodilla ante el Patriarca.

"Mi Señor, te ofrezco una disculpa, mi cansancio me hizo dormir profundamente y no fui capaz de llegar aquí a tiempo... de hecho, vine al sentir una especie de angustia por usted..." agrega Saga con voz compungida. "Me alegro desde el fondo de mi corazón que Su Gracia no haya sufrido ningún daño por culpa de mi imperdonable humanidad..."

Arles mira duramente a Saga mientras realiza el ritual de protocolo, e intenta ver a Saga, si muestra señales de batalla, pero no logra discernir ninguna. Sintiendo la pesada mirada del Kagemusha, el Santo de Géminis vuelve su mirada de forma hosca a Arles.

"No te preocupes, Saga... esto solo es un evidente anuncio de que las Nuevas Guerras Sagradas están por comenzar, no me extraña que haya ocurrido ahora que estamos a punto de recibir a la Diosa Athena entre nosotros..."

Shura abre los ojos emocionado y mira al Patriarca con la esperanza reflejada en ellos.

"¡Athena!" exclama emocionado. "¡Mi Diosa vienes!" exclama. Sintiendo una emoción mayor a cuando recibiera su armadura dorada, Shura arde su Cosmo mental en una oración de júbilo.

"Por lo que es necesario que ahora más que nunca..." prosigue Shion con voz firme. "Nos enfoquemos en nuestro deber. Poseidón, dios del Mar; Hades del Inframundo y Eris, Diosa de la Discordia son los enemigos que generalmente luchan contra nosotros, ellos no han sido vencidos en el pasado y simplemente esta actividad demuestra que tenemos que permanecer más alertas que nunca."

Shura se vuelve hacia Aiolos nervioso y ansioso. Aiolos, sintiendo la carga de la responsabilidad se yergue orgulloso, sabedor de poseer la difícil tarea de dirigir esta guerra al lado de la Diosa que está por llegar.

"Esto solo hace más urgente que todos realicemos lo mejor que podemos en servicio de nuestra Diosa." Prosigue el Patriarca del Santuario. "Saga, tú deber es vigilar de manera más estricta Atlantis."

Saga, con tono resuelto, asiente al tiempo que afirma levantándose.

"¡Sí!"

"Aiolos, tu deber como sucesor en el Trono Patriarcal es proteger el Santuario" prosigue Shion. Aiolos asiente gravemente al recibir su misión, mientras que el rostro de Saga se torna frío, impenetrable, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Arles.

"Saga..." dice con pesar en su corazón, no pudiendo hacer de lado el inevitable sentimiento de temor que este hombre le provocaba. Sospechoso y atento, Arles vigila al Santo de Géminis fríamente.

"Y Shura..." prosigue el Máximo de los 88 Santos de la Orden. "Deberás viajar por el mundo para asegurarte que el entrenamiento de nuestros Santos comienza tal y como está previsto."

"¡Claro que sí, Señor!" exclama orgulloso Shura al recibir una importante misión para el Santuario. "¡Partiré de inmediato mañana!" En su interior, lamentando no poder estar en la Tierra de la Sagrada Diosa de los Ojos Grises para su llegada.

Agachando la cabeza, Shion hace arder su Cosmo elevando una oración.

"Que sea por medio de nosotros que el Santuario y nuestra Señora alcance la victoria justa que siempre le ha acompañado... sin importar que tengamos que ofrendar nuestras vidas en el camino."

Aiolos, Arles, Shura y Saga hacen arder sus Cosmo en unísono al orar por la victoria.

"Shura" dice Aiolos parpadeando sorprendido mirando a Shura. "¡Tu mano cortante fue muy poderosa, amigo!"

Sonrojándose levemente, Shura mira a Aiolos y luego observando su mano replica.

"¡Es verdad! Fue como si se moviera sola..." dice con extrañeza. "¡Ni yo fui capaz de controlar su fuerza!"

Shion, con una sonrisa bajo su máscara responde de inmediato a Shura, y adelantándose a que este pregunte.

"Fue imperceptible casi para todos, joven Capricornio, pero lo que observamos el día de hoy, fue el regalo que la Diosa Athena te dio a ti, el más fiel de sus Santos de Oro." Todos callando asombrados ante esta revelación observan a Shura, quien escucha absorto las palabras del Maestro. "Dicen los escritos, que Athena concede en cada generación su regalo, la espada Excalibur, la más fuerte de todas las armas cortantes, a aquel cuyo deber y lealtad están comprometidos más allá de cualquier duda a su causa... ¡eres un privilegiado, hijo!"

Observando su mano con lágrimas en sus ojos, Shura siente una emoción que le llena el alma. "Mi Señora, no estaré aquí contigo, pero con Excalibur te protegeré... ¡gracias, Diosa, gracias, bendita seas!" Mientras que en su mente se agolpan los recuerdos del duro entrenamiento al que se sometiera el pasado año para convertirse en un fuerte Santo Dorado.

""Estoy tan agradecido..." agrega, sin poder contener su llanto de felicidad, testimoniando su devoción por una Diosa que está a punto de nacer.

Aiolos se aproxima a Shura tomando su mano derecha y dice sonriendo.

"¡Esto es maravilloso, Shura!" dice con alegría verdadera. "¡Qué honor el tuyo!"

"Muchas gracias, Aiolos." Replica algo abrumado el Santo de Oro de Capricornio, al tiempo que, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, Saga le felicita.

"¡La bendición de Athena está contigo, joven Shura!" Aiolos se vuelve con gusto a Saga al ver que su compañero demuestra emoción esta noche.

"¿Quizá el nacimiento de Athena...?" piensa con esperanzas el joven Sagitario.

Imperceptible para todos, menos para Arles que sigue sin despegar su mirada del misterioso Santo de Géminis, el Kagemusha siente un estremecimiento al notar que en la manga derecha de este se filtra un poco de sangre fresca que ha manchado la fábrica de sus vestidos.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclama en su interior sintiendo la furia en la sangre. "No puedo hacer nada ahora, expondría a todos, pero yo detendré a Saga... ¡Athena protégeme!"

"Bien, no hay más que hacer..." interrumpe Shion la escena. "Esta noche ya ha sido muy agitada y todos necesitamos descansar para iniciar nuestras misiones, todo está por comenzar, Santos de Athena."

Arrodillándose, los tres Santos Dorados se despiden de El Patriarca mostrando su veneración a la Máxima autoridad del Santuario.

"Saga..." dice Arles al ver que todos parten a sus respectivas casas. "Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos." Dice alcanzando al Santo de Géminis una vez que todos, menos ellos dos, hubieran salido del Salón del Trono.

"¿Qué deseas, Arles?" pregunta Saga con tono fastidiado, sin ocultar la antipatía que la Sombra del Patriarca le causara.

"Voy a conversar contigo..." dice mostrándole con su mano un camino. "¡Ven!" Dice con tono imperativo.

Saga siente su cara arder con furia fría, y con gesto sereno, sigue el camino indicado, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Arles sigue al Santo de Géminis meditando en los hechos. ¡No podía estar equivocado! ¡El asesino tuvo que venir desde dentro! ¡Y esa sangre en su manga!

Abriendo la puerta violentamente, Saga ingresa a la habitación de la Sombra del Patriarca, mientras se vuelve con gesto torvo, ignorado por Arles que observa aún su manga sin tregua.

"¿Qué pasa, Arles?"

Sin rodeos, Arles toma la mano de Saga y se la acerca para examinarla, levantando la manga del vestido.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Saga tomado por sorpresa. Mirando la herida que ahora es evidente en su muñeca, Arles lo suelta con firmeza y le dice.

"Lo sabía, Saga..." dice con voz grave aumentando su Cosmo. "¡Sabía que tenías que ser tú!" Saga hace a un lado la sorpresa para dar paso a un gesto de ira. "¡Y pensar que todos aún guardan esperanzas contigo! ¡Jamás permitiré que dañes a nadie en este Santuario, Saga! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Antes tendrías que matarme!"

Tema de Fondo: Child of Dawn Lucifer

Con una sonrisa, Saga baja su cabeza mientras que comienza a estremecerse riendo.

"¡Pobre idiota!" dice mientras que mira de vuelta a Arles de vuelta con los ojos inyectados de sangre. "Eres tan estúpido como molesto, pobre imbécil, y por ello te mataré..."

"¿Qué palabras has dicho?" pregunta Arles tomado por sorpresa al ver la transformación de Saga delante de sus ojos. "¿Qué Cosmo es este? ¿Qué eres?" pregunta bajando el nivel de fuerza de su poderoso Cosmo.

"¿Qué soy?" pregunta Saga aproximándose con pasos lentos a Arles, quien inmovilizado por el temor, solo acierta a abrir sus ojos debajo de su máscara, lamentándose por haber creído que su poder sería suficiente para terminar con un Santo Dorado. "Yo soy Saga... ¡Santo Dorado de Géminis! ¡Futuro señor de esta Tierra al acabar con Athena y su partida de sabandijas!" Y abriendo sus manos, el Santo Dorado de Géminis proyecta alrededor de ellos un terrible Cosmo de Luz y Sombras que les aísla. "Yo devolveré a La Tierra a sus legítimos dueños: ¡Los humanos tonto Arles! Y ahora... ¡Galaxian... Explosion!" dice inmisericorde, sin dar mayor tiempo a que Arles se defienda.

El aturdido Santo sombra del Patriarca es golpeado por una infinidad de golpes tremendos que acaban con su vida en instantes, ante el rostro cruel de Saga que observa como su odiado rival perece ante su poder. La risa de Saga es lo último que Arles escucha antes de expirar... finalmente, el cuerpo del Santo de Plata cae, inerte ante Saga quien lo mira con desdén.

"Tú fuiste uno de los cómplices de ese maldito Patriarca para hacerme a un lado de mi destino, Arles, ahora es justo que enfrentes las consecuencias de tus actos desviados." Abriendo los ojos, y aún cubierto por la privacidad del Laberinto de Luz y Sombras, Saga invoca: "¡Another Dimension!"

La extraña Cosmoenergía característica de Saga se manifiesta y atrae como una bizarra succionadora el cadáver del antiguo Kagemusha del Santuario, desapareciéndolo para siempre de la faz de la Tierra, para cerrarse voraz sobre su sacrificio, y al desaparecer esta, se desvanece también el Laberinto.

Lentamente, Saga camina a tomar una máscara de Arles y con ella se cubre el rostro.

"El Santo de Géminis ha abandonado el Santuario esta noche... ¡y no volverá!" dice riendo con retorcido placer. "Te vigilé tanto tiempo, Arles, para poder acercarme al Patriarca quien también perecerá ante mis manos... ¡el muy estúpido creyó que al elegir a Aiolos sobre de mí podría hacer que yo no llegara al Trono Papal, pero dejó una puerta abierta al proclamarte su sucesor si algo saliera mal!" Y riendo con placer malsano sentencia. "Athena, Aiolos y ese perdido anciano pagarán su alianza en el robo que perpetraron para mí... ¡y yo, Saga, reinaré al fin sobre esta Tierra!"

Dentro de la cabeza de Saga, una risa malévola puede ser escuchada, y refleja el júbilo en su rostro con una retorcida sonrisa. Caminando hacia la ventana, puede observar desde el palco el Santuario durmiendo.

"¡Mío!" exclama triunfante. "¡Mío!"

A la mañana siguiente, portando el traje ceremonial de Arles, Saga se pasea por el Palacio Papal de manera impune. Su manera de andar, su acento, sus movimientos corporales imitando de manera fiel cada uno de los gestos del difunto Kagemusha del Santuario.

"Señor..." dice un Guardia aproximándose a el. "Ha venido Shura a despedirse, parte por órdenes del Santo Maestro"

"Voy en un momento" dice Saga alterando sus pasos para ir hacia el Salón Patriarcal para recibir a Shura y despedirle. Al ingresar al Salón del Trono, el pretendiente Arles se sienta en el Trono disfrutando cada momento.

"Dime, Shura." Dice con tono frío al joven quien le mira finalmente al escuchar su nombre. El Santo de Capricornio duda antes de responder, al ver a la Sombra del Santuario sentado en la silla del Patriarca. "¡Habla!"

Reaccionando, Shura responde.

"Si, Señor" dice bajando la vista. "Parto de inmediato por órdenes de Su Santidad a realizar un chequeo por los diferentes sitios que Athena ha consagrado para sus Santos, Arles, lamento mucho no poder encontrarme para recibir a la Diosa, más sin embargo yo oraré por que..."

"Suficiente..." dice Arles poniéndose de pie con tono de fastidio y agitando su mano. "Informaré al Patriarca de tus palabras, puedes irte" agrega Arles comenzando su camino hacia la puerta del vestíbulo. "Que Niké te corone... ah, y Shura..." dice antes de salir por la puerta.

El Santo de Capricornio, asombrado solo acierta a mirar como respuesta.

"No olvides que tu armadura debe permanecer en el Santuario, ayer no lo dijo nuestro Maestro, pero éstas tienen que permanecer aquí." El tono frío e imperativo de Arles desconcertó al joven Santo de Capricornio.

"Sí, Señor" dice Shura observando su Caja de Pandora, lamentando no poder llevar el símbolo de su poder consigo.

"Déjala aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de hacer que la devuelvan a su sitio, ahora, adiós, que Niké te corone." Dice Arles observando al espigado español, quien asintiendo, reverencia tímidamente de vuelta al Kagemusha y parte de inmediato.

"Estúpido..." piensa Saga con desprecio al verle alejarse.

Ingresando al vestíbulo, Arles puede sentir el placer de poder realizar aquello que desea. ¡Arles gozaba de mucho poder! Más del que él pensaba era justo, pero con ese poder en sus manos ahora, el podría iniciar los cambios necesarios que alterarían el resultado del juego caprichoso de los llamados Dioses.

Caminando serenamente por el pasillo, Saga observó de lejos al Patriarca. Respirando profundamente, se aproximó a el.

"¡Ah, amigo mío! Te buscaba... deseaba pedirte que convocaras a Saga y a Shura, hoy inician sus misiones y quiero bendecirles..."

Arles interrumpe las palabras del Maestro, poniéndose de pie y besando su mano. Con voz apenada replica.

"Lo lamento, Su Santidad, pero Saga y Shura estuvieron aquí hace unos minutos para partir, la gravedad de los acontecimientos de anoche hicieron que se sintieran más ansiosos de iniciar su misión, sin embargo, puedo decirle que se fueron ambos satisfechos de iniciar sus caminos tras recibir la bendición de usted de parte mía."

Mirando de forma extraña a Arles, Shion estudia a su Kagemusha. Su iniciativa le ocasionó una gran sorpresa, pero recordando que el nacimiento de Athena se esperaba esa misma noche, Shion atribuyó a éste un nerviosismo por tal situación.

"Comprendo..." responde Shion asintiendo. "Lamento no poderles haber visto, pero tienen razón, no podemos perder más tiempo." Mirando de frente a Arles, Shion instruye. "Yo ascenderé en unos momentos a Star Hill para iniciar mi meditación, Arles, sabes que estando allá arriba, ignoro lo que ocurre aquí si no es por ti, mi amigo, por favor, si ocurre cualquier incidente, no dudes en hacérmelo saber."

"Descuide, mi Señor" responde Arles arrodillándose. "Puede ir usted tranquilamente a esperar el descenso de Nuestra Señora de los Ojos Grises, yo velaré aquí, guardando que nada malo ocurra, además, con nuestros Santos de Oro protegiéndonos, no creo que nada malo pudiera ocurrir."

Sin poder ubicar de manera exacta la causa de su inquietud, Shion asiente tras escuchar estas palabras y finalmente dice:

"Bien, bien, tienes razón"

Con paso cansado, Shion se vuelve hacia sus habitaciones, mientras que Arles, una vez alejado se pone de pie.

"Claro que nada se interpondrá al nacimiento de Athena esta noche..." piensa tranquilamente. "Es la última pieza que requiero que se mueva a su sitio, no permitiré que nada arruine esto."

La noche aparentaba su silencio y su quietud. Las estrellas brillaban de manera inusual, al tiempo que el aire, cargado de una energía apenas perceptible, recorría las costas, los valles, las montañas, los acantilados de Grecia esta noche. En un juego de aristas sin igual, el mundo se maravillaba esta noche por las portentosas actividades que las estrellas mostraban sin igual en el mundo.

Envueltos en túnicas color blanco, en una rústica y aparentemente abandonada choza, un grupo de mujeres y hombres se revolvían alrededor de ésta con particular celo. Secreto sitio alrededor de este ignorado punto del mundo que era, en la ignorancia de casi todo mundo, el lugar predestinado en los tiempos, en el signo que la carretera de las eras tenía señalado un alto en el camino para marcar el estado de las cosas.

"¡Muévanse, la hora ha comenzado!" gritó uno de los hombres que salía de la puerta cerrándola fuertemente al tiempo que los demás se mostraban atentos a las palabras, pronunciadas en un perfecto griego antiguo, solo hablado hoy en las escuelas del mundo. "¡Muévanse he dicho!"

"¡Sí, Señor!" respondieron al unísono en el mismo idioma, los demás hombres que bajo túnicas blancas, dejaron escapar algunos brillos mostrando que debajo de su apariencia ocultaban las implacables armas del asesino, o las salvadoras del defensor.

Un grito, lo mismo que un sollozo se escuchó desde dentro. Una voz femenina que gemía, pero que no mostraba miedo. Era la voz valiente, que oraba en medio de un dolor enorme.

"¡Diosa celeste! ¡Diosa victoriosa, dame tu mano el día de hoy para poder cumplir mi misión!" exclamó, agitada, una mujer que se movió trabajosamente sobre una cama, envuelta en sábanas blancas. De cabello purpúreo, apenas iluminada por la débil luz de las velas, apretó sus manos de forma valiente las sábanas, al tiempo que un enorme dolor le recorría, haciéndole sentir que sus entrañas se abrían, que su mismo cuerpo se partía en dos.

Delante de ella, sin movimiento, una figura alta envuelta en otra túnica blanca de majestuoso brillo observaba todo de manera pacífica. Protegida su identidad por las penumbras, y a pesar del fulgor de su vestido, mantenía su rostro oculto, en un cuerpo alto y muy corpulento, en apariencia, debajo de todas esas ropas.

Un nuevo grito escapó de su boca, pero con valentía, la mujer no se dejó llevar por el dolor. Sonrió con éxtasis, con gozo.

"No estás lejos mi Señora... y ya veo a lo lejos, como se abre la puerta..." dijo casi raptada en un delirio místico. Las blancas sábanas de las cobijas se tiñeron de rojo, al tiempo que las débiles llamas de las velas se agitaron, jugando con el entorno humilde.

Un silencio se hizo de pronto, al tiempo que la mujer ahogó un grito echando hacia atrás su cabeza en un impulso violento, demostrando el esfuerzo que el trance que atravesaba, hacía con su mortal cuerpo. En lo que parecieron más minutos el silencio se profundizó, se escuchó entonces el llanto de un infante recién nacido, emergido de las entrañas de una humana, que incendió el aire con un poderoso vigor: ¡La vida!

La figura delante de la cama se movió poco a poco, hasta tomar a la recién nacida niña, al tiempo que la madre levantaba la vista, satisfecha, pero con vista borrosa.

"¡Señora! ¡Gracia, he cumplido con mi misión en servirte, con el honor de haber sido tu vehículo para la salvación de todos!" dijo intentando asir a la pequeña recién nacida, de forma inútil, ya que las firmes manos de esa figura que le había acompañado durante todo el parto, se movía tomando, de forma firme a la niña mientras que la acercaba a sí, y la ponía junto a su pecho.

"¡Señora que tus sienes se llenen de gloria y que tu vida sea larga...!" dijo la mujer en éxtasis, sintiendo el dolor de ser separada de su pequeña, al tiempo que, la figura borrosa, por debajo de su capucha asentía. "La hora ha llegado..." dijo la mujer al tiempo que la difusa imagen terminaba por comenzar a ser borrada por la apertura de un portal de luz blanca y gloriosa que le bañó... con respiración agitada, la mujer levantó la mano, intentando llevarse con ella a los Campos Elíseos la dulce imagen del ser que con ternura llevara dentro de sí. Un ser que jamás fue suyo, un ser que jamás lo sería, pues era más que cualquier cosa que la mente alcanzara a comprender... sabía desde el comienzo que esta había sido su misión, que éste era su destino y desde siempre pensó que con verla nacer, la alegría sería todo lo que ella sentiría, por el significado al mundo que este suceso significaba... y sin embargo hoy, su naturaleza de mujer, de madre, le traicionaban, todo lo que podía sentir ahora era una mezcla de dolor por no tener la oportunidad de jamás tener a su hija a su lado, de jamás poderle dar un beso y sentir la suavidad y tibieza de su pielcita. "Que las Parcas te acompañen... hijita..." dijo la mujer al tiempo que era tomada de lleno por esa luz que se aproximaba como un proyectil inevitable. Su ser cayó sobre las sábanas blancas pesadamente, al tiempo que cualquier signo de fuerza abandonaba a sus miembros, cayendo sin control, sin voluntad, tan pesadamente como las dos lágrimas que se escurrieron a cada lado de su cara, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para enfrentar la eternidad.

El llanto de la niña se hizo más fuerte, al tiempo que quien la sostenía la apretó más fuerte contra sí y volteaba a verle. Por prodigio, y al observarse a los ojos ambas figuras, el llanto de la niña cesó. Despojándose de sus vestiduras, la alta figura proyectó una sombra femenina, y un aleteo se escuchó, un aleteo proyectado en la sombra que apagó las velas finalmente, al tiempo que se echaba hacia arriba con la encarnación de Athena en las manos y lanzándose a los cielos abiertos y encaminando su volar hacia el Santuario erigido para habitación del ser llegado esta noche a La Tierra.

En el punto más alto del Santuario de Athena, la Colina Estrella, esta noche, hay una luz emanando de miles de velas que han sido encendidas el día de hoy como parte del ritual de recepción a la Diosa en su nacimiento.

Figuras tan antiguas como la civilización, grabadas en la piedra del Oráculo Sagrado y exclusivo para el representante de la Diosa. Postrado, vestido en traje ceremonial, Shion de Aries, Maestro de Maestros en el Santuario, intenta meditar y orar de forma inútil.

Saliendo al risco ocupado por los Patriarcas para interpretar las estrellas, la conciencia implacable de Shion le reprocha una vez más el proceder exhibido el día de hoy.

"Que nada tuerza el huso de las Parcas..." retumba en su mente la frase de Saga, que es sustituida de inmediato por la voz de Aiolos al decir: "¡Ruego tan sólo a Athena que me conceda la gracia de ser un Patriarca sabio y venerable como usted siempre lo ha sido: apegado a la disciplina y a la verdad que ella nos muestra con su luz gloriosa!"

Cerrando sus ojos e intentando apartar de su mente esas preocupaciones, Shion intenta iniciar su oración, al tiempo que en su mente, se apilan las imágenes de Arles a su lado.

"Mi lugar es junto a usted, Maestro... ¡así este lugar sean las profundidades del Hades y la gloria de los Elíseos nos sea negada... permaneceré a su lado, siempre!"

Sudando, debajo de la máscara, Shion se lamenta encontrarse el día de hoy en tal estado para recibir a la Diosa.

"Señora Venerable... Palas Atenea, tú que eres sabia y misericordiosa ante todo, tú que nos has hecho el ofrecimiento de tu égida protectora a aquellos que nos conduzcamos con el afán de la justicia, perdona mis pecados y mis debilidades..." ofrece el máximo de los Santos de Athena, mientras levanta su vista para observar el cielo, en búsqueda de la visión esperada: el arribo del motivo de las vidas de ellos. "Y bendícenos, pues tu nos has enseñado que el destino no es un camino de una sola vía, Señora Veneranda, sino uno que va y viene, que da vueltas..."

El aire se agita alrededor del Santuario y Shion, cierra sus ojos con dolor, sorpresivamente, sus sentidos son asaltados por una poderosa Cosmoenergía que le abruma totalmente.

"¡Imposible! ¡Yo mismo le arranqué sus cinco sentidos!" la figura imponente de un asombrado Santo de Géminis grita en medio de una destrucción temible...

Angustiado, Shion se concentra para poder observar la visión más detalladamente... los entornos semiderruidos que rodean la visión de Saga le parecen totalmente familiares.

"¡El... Palacio Papal!" piensa angustiado Shion al reconocer finalmente los memorizados detalles del majestuoso salón pontificio.

Sobreponiéndose a esa imagen, la flecha de Sagitario brilla ominosa delante de los ojos de Shion en esta ocasión.

"¡Es un traidor!" se escucha las voces repetitivas de varios hombres, al tiempo que un fulgor dorado escapa del Palacio Papal.

"¡No!" exclama angustiado en su mente al tiempo que Shion niega con la cabeza. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Es un traidor! ¡Lo sabía!"

Apretando sus manos, Shion comprende el regalo profético que el nacimiento de Athena le está brindando esta noche, y comienza a tener control de sus emociones al tiempo que llega al conocimiento de que esto es una forma de seguridad para prepararse ante lo que, resultaría, inesperado de otra manera.

"Athena, dame la luz del conocimiento esta noche..." ruega con devoción y esperanza. "... Muéstrame, Diosa Sabia, las veredas que pueden evitarse, los huecos en nuestras defensas que debemos reforzar.

"¿Llegan hasta aquí con tan poco poder?" escucha una nueva voz, serena como la de un dios. El fulgor dorado de la que reconoce como armadura de Virgo, de espaldas, con cabellos rubios volando. Delante de él, las figuras de cuerpos tirados. "Alguien debió de haber traicionado al Maestro entonces..."

Las lágrimas comienzan a apilarse sin liberarse de los ojos de Shion.

"¿Más de un traidor?" se cuestiona el máximo Santo de Athena. "¿Quiénes podrían cometer tales actos?"

Una oscura túnica cubre una borrosa figura que se yergue ante un Santo arrodillado, con sorpresa, Shion reconoce los detalles característicos de la armadura de Aries. Liberando una lágrima, Shion escucha la orden de la extraña figura.

"Tráeme la cabeza de Athena"

Deteniendo su llanto con sorpresa, Shion siente su sangre helarse al escuchar la voz. ¿Era acaso esa voz de...?

La silueta de la Diosa entonces detiene las imágenes, y Shion calla. Triste, angustiado.

"La Esperanza, Shion nunca debe abandonarlos" dice la voz con tono gentil. "¿No estoy aquí yo que soy su Diosa?" pregunta con una calidez de Cosmo no sentida por él nunca.

"¡Athena!" exclama Shion con sorpresa. "¿Eres tú? ¿Es éste tu Cosmo? ¿Tan diferente? ¿Es esto lo que viene?" concluye consolado el antiguo Santo de Aries con un sentimiento de esperanza inmenso. "Que nadie tuerza el huso del destino" concluye.

Como si las corrientes aéreas comenzaran a ser absorbidas, Shion observa asombrado por sobre el Templo de Athena... ¡formando una espiral, las nubes sobre este se comienzan a mover al tiempo que una luz semejante a la del trueno de Zeus cuando se anuncia, parpadea sobre las estepas celestes!

Una sombra se proyecta reflejando de forma alargada el Templo de Athena sobre el blanco piso del atrio del edificio más íntimo de todo el Santuario, al recibir la luz que comienza a asomarse por entre las nubes que poco a poco parecen abrir un ojo vacío para mirar al cielo de forma directa.

El aire recorre las columnas del templo con fuerza iniciando la canción aguda del viento al soplar por sobre la Tierra. Los destellos de luz haciéndose cada vez menos pausados y más luminosos, comienzan a recortar las sombras dibujadas sobre la plaza.

"Ha nacido ya de carne..." reflexiona a lo lejos Shion desde la cumbre de Star Hill "... ahora nace del Cielo".

La intensidad del golpe propinado en la oscuridad en su rostro le hizo caer de manera violenta.

Zarandeado como si de un guiñapo se tratase, Kanon tragó agua salada mientras su cuerpo daba tumbos de manera errática al tiempo que la embestida marina lo confundía y lo hacía hundirse en las entrañas de la tenebrosa tumba que su hermano había diseñado para el.

"¡Romperé algún día Cabo Sunion!" recordó sus palabras desafiantes en aquel lejano día sobre esta misma costa.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, se habría sonreído. Siempre desdeñó la voluntad de los dioses anteponiendo la suya sobre esta... ¡Qué inútil!

"Si pudiera... salir de aquí." Dijo debilitado Kanon al tiempo que con sus manos, intentaba encontrar los barrotes que le permitieran sostenerse de algo firme, encontrando a su paso, los rugosos bordes de la piedra que le envolvía y rompiendo su piel, llevándose sus uñas. Pero ya no le dolía... las heridas bañadas por el agua salada del mar ya no podían ocasionarle más dolor. "Que solo el perdón de Athena me haría salir de aquí..." recordó Kanon la condena de su hermano. "¿Dónde está ella ahora?" preguntó Kanon enmascarando con desdén su hambre de esperanza.

"¡No desprecies el perdón de los dioses, Kanon, pues tu algún día podrías requerirlo y te podría ser negado!" recordó la voz de Aiolos exclamar al finalizar su batalla por la armadura de Géminis.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó Kanon con odio en su mente al pensar que las palabras de Aiolos eran las que hoy sonaban ciertas. "¡Jamás!" pensó recobrando fuerzas, y finalmente asiéndose de los barrotes, en los cuales se apoyó para echarse hacia arriba y para poder respirar el aire de la cúpula.

"Yo..." pensó con dificultad. "¡Yo romperé Cabo Sunion!" exclamó para sus adentros con energía y fuerzas renovadas. "¡Siento que mi fuerza vuelve! ¡Mi odio por ustedes es lo que me alienta!" dijo Kanon mientras pensaba en Athena, en Shion, en Aiolos.

Como si copos de nieve comenzaran a caer sobre el Templo de Athena, ligeras y luminosas plumas blancas iniciaron su descenso. Comenzó con unas pocas, pero al poco tiempo, el sitio se llenó de estas, hasta que alrededor del templo de Athena, no podía alcanzarse a ver más nada que las plumas que rodeaban el vórtice del portal celeste.

La gloriosa luz del Olimpo entonces bañó ese radio.

El aire giró alrededor del sitio y las plumas arrastradas por las corrientes, lo hicieron igualmente en un espectáculo prodigioso de ver, en un milagro no imaginado por sus testigos, la Reina del Santuario iniciaba su llegada.

Y en un momento, pareció que incluso la luz parecía también proferir un sonido, armónico, semejante a un coro de voces armónicas, mientras que por aquí y por allá, en el medio de esa área en donde el aire ya no se movía, sólo a su alrededor en donde todo era más que luz, interrumpida por el lento caer de algunas de éstas, un aletear se comenzó a escuchar acompañado de un llanto infantil.

Un fulgor semejante a una estrella que se aproximaba, brilló en un punto alto del vórtice.

"¡Con estas manos!" exclama en su inquieta mente Saga sosteniéndolas frente de sí y en la intimidad de la habitación del Santuario. "¡Con estas manos que habré de manchar más de sangre habré de edificar el imperio del hombre y cimentaré la ruta de su liberación!"

Desnudo camina al tiempo que toma entre sus manos, una caja tallada color dorado, que brillaría de no ser por la oscuridad que reina en el sitio. Abriéndola, Saga extrae el objeto depositado entre satín rojo, que se presenta brillante y poderoso... una Daga, poderosa y aguda. Terrible. Una Daga legendaria, que posee el poder de herir, dañar e incluso matar a Dioses.

Caminando lentamente, Saga la pone delante de sí al detenerse frente a un objeto largo que parece mirarle con ojos pequeños y amenazantes en la oscuridad.

"La armonía con esta armadura he logrado el día de hoy..." dice Saga al tiempo que pone la Daga delante de su rostro. "Hoy la haré mía..."

Los ojos negros de Saga estudian el arma que sostiene y concentrándose, la alimenta con el terrible poder de su Cosmo, la cual, esta recibe y devuelve magnificada.

"Es sublime..." piensa Saga sorprendido al recibir la retroalimentación de la Daga. "¿Así que este es el poder que se posee para matar a un Dios?" pregunta con una mezcla de regocijo y temor. Sus ojos, pasando del negro al rojo intermitentemente. "¡Nadie me resistirá! ¡Nadie, ni Athena!" exclama tomando ahora la Daga con ambas manos. "¡Mi causa es tan justa que los Santos de Oro se unirán a esta causa! Deberán..." reflexiona. "De lo contrario, tendrán que ser hechos a un lado de mi camino."

(¿Y si no te obedecieran?) Pregunta la voz de Saga, su voz antigua, su voz original que ahora cuestiona al manifiesto negativo del Santo Dorado de Géminis. (¿Si ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo con nosotros?)

"Eso... ya lo he respondido" exclama con su mente fija en la Daga con fijación extraordinaria al tiempo que su Cosmo comienza a arder. "¡Les mostraré que el poder es Justicia! Y que el bien está en aquel que lo tiene... ¡seré dios y si para serlo tengo que recurrir a los medios que ellos enseñan, así sea!"

El aire del Santuario se llena de los coros celestes y Saga abre los ojos sorprendido.

(¿Puedes oírlo? ¡Ella ha llegado! ¡Athena!) Dice con esperanza esa voz que ahora molesta a Saga... esa voz que antes rogaba por silenciar a la que hoy sale de su boca.

"Puedo oírlo... si..." responde Saga levantando su mano derecha frente a sí, dejando la Daga en la izquierda. "El anuncio del final de la era de los dioses... ¡el último nacimiento de Athena y el comienzo del reinado del hombre!"

Exclama, al tiempo que, con fulgor dorado, corta su piel en un rápido movimiento con la Daga asesina de dioses, con movimiento rápido, cambia de mano esta, y rasga su brazo izquierdo. Extendiéndola y aún sosteniéndola, Saga extiende sus brazos para bañar la Armadura de Géminis.

"¡Toma mi sangre y seamos uno!" piensa Saga en medio del fulgor de su Cosmo que se intensifica exponencialmente. "¡Robemos la inmortalidad y escapemos juntos al destino del que nadie ha podido liberarse!"

Al coro de voces celestes, se une la melodía del Cosmo de las armaduras. El ruido, insoportable para cualquiera, para cualquiera menos para Saga... desde hacía mucho tiempo, el silencio no existía más ya en su mente.

Deteniendo el agitado ritmo de sus aleteos, la figura femenina que carga al valioso y pequeño bulto, toca grácilmente el suelo, posando por comienzo la punta de su pie izquierdo y finalmente, posando de manera firme ambas plantas se arrodilla hasta que sus alas, cubren el suelo a su alrededor como si de una bella capa de plumaje se tratara.

Los coros alcanzan un tono cada vez más alto en estruendoso crescendo cuando este finalmente se interrumpe para dejar que la calma retorne a la tierra de Athena, a la cual ella ha arribado en vehículo de plumas, en vehículo celeste, acompañada de su aliada eterna, de su compañera fiel en cada batalla, la cual, dirige sus actos y sostiene su mano en las batallas.

Postrada ahora delante de ella en reverente flexión, Niké observa a la Diosa que cargó esta noche, como lo hiciera en veces anteriores y su boca se flexiona para dejar salir de esta las palabras que considera su honor y su privilegio, su bautismo a la Diosa de las Guerras Justas y la Sabiduría.

"Vuestra divina presencia es ahora una realidad en el mundo, Diosa clemente, Diosa terrible, hoy como en el pasado, os he traído aquí para no separarme de vuestro lado mientras su permanencia en este mundo se prolonga. La oscuridad y las fuerzas malignas de aquellos que luchan contra el curso natural de las cosas sigue haciendo de vuestra venida un evento necesario, así como las ocurrencias sucesivas de las guerras que juntas hemos enfrentado siempre con el favor de las Parcas las cuales honran mi don: La Victoria."

Bañadas ambas en la luz divina proveniente del Olimpo, la pequeña observa a Niké mientras ella, habla con voz firme y melódica, y en portentoso prodigio, el pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida Athena brilla emanando un Cosmo poderoso que agita las plumas de las alas de Niké y de aquellas que están a su alrededor, esparcidas como hojas sueltas de un árbol desconocido.

"Esas fuerzas oscuras hoy se arremolinan buscando obtener la victoria absoluta, perpetuando el estado de las cosas y deteniendo el curso de la revolución universal que como dioses tenemos la responsabilidad de guardar y hacer cumplir... ¡los dioses comprendemos tan poco a los humanos y sin embargo a veces somos tan parecidos!"

Los pequeños ojos de la niña se posan en la mirada de Niké que la mira con entrega y devoción absolutas. Al tiempo que Niké, sonríe escuchando la voz de la Diosa en su mente y ésta se acerca, tiernamente, para acariciar la mejilla rosada de la chiquilla.

"Tal es tu voluntad, mi querida Diosa, mi amiga, mi hermana, y temo..." dice con un dejo de tristeza. "¿Qué hay si acaso estamos equivocadas en esta ocasión? Ya la última vez que estuvimos aquí estuvimos por poco a punto de sucumbir ante la fuerza de nuestros opositores."

Silencio. Sólo el Cosmo brillante y la mirada penetrante de la niña de morados cabellos observando a Niké fijamente.

"Así que... ¿entonces era verdad lo que yo me sospechaba, mi querida amiga?" dice al tiempo que una lágrima sale, plateada, brillante, que dibuja un surco brillante en sus mejillas al tiempo que cae pesadamente al suelo. "Si es así, muchas lágrimas habrán de llorarse en esta ocasión, las mías las primeras..."

Una risa infantil, gutural, escapa del cuerpecito que encierra el enorme Cosmo de una deidad, mientras cierra los ojos regocijada, y mueve sus extremidades con júbilo, para volver a abrirlos y mirar de frente a la Diosa de la Victoria.

"De pronto, ante este conocimiento, la Eternidad me ha parecido tan corta..." responde la mujer con tono nostálgico, estudiando a la pequeña. "Estoy contigo, Athena, lo sabes." Agrega solemnemente. "Pero permíteme recordar con añoranza este momento que espero llevar conmigo más allá del sitio a donde nos encaminaremos en esta ocasión... deja llevarme conmigo el retrato de tu rostro infantil encarnado por vez última."

Y poniéndose de pie, la niña parece observarla una vez más, emitiendo un último brillo antes de encerrar ese Cosmo, al tiempo que imposiblemente, pareciera con esa mirada consolar al alma más triste, más desesperanzada.

"El privilegio de la humanidad es un camino despreciado por nuestra clase... decidir recorrer esa vereda es un paso valiente, sea pues, ¡qué la luz de mi camino a tu lado, sea la que abra la vereda por el camino oscurecido por aquellos que se aferran a no recordarlo!" dice al tiempo que abriendo sus alas, levanta la mirada viendo hacia el limpio cielo, que muestra el Cosmo, abierto, como si de pronto, el cielo hubiese dado paso a lo eterno. "Que vuestra sabiduría sea capaz de interpretar el camino y yo te llevaré hacia el cumplimento de esta, en victoria, envuelta en gloria, mientras que tú jamás te olvides de mí."

Y bajando su cabeza en meditación, envuelta ahora ella en esa misma ráfaga arremolinada, se envuelve en sus alas al tiempo que sus vestiduras vuelan acompasadas por el ritmo del viento que le acaricia. Una luz brillante entonces emana de su vientre, al tiempo que las nubes comienzan a cubrir el orificio celeste y la luz del Olimpo deja de bañar a La Tierra.

El remolino, antes de cerrar las nubes, arrastra consigo todas las plumas que se levantan sin dejar un espacio a la vista libre, como si millones de palomas de pronto, hubieran alzado todas el vuelo a la vez, cuando estas se van, al cerrarse el cúmulo de nubes sobre el Templo de Athena, solo permanecen la pequeña niña sumergida en un profundo sueño, y una brillante placa de metal semejante al oro que reposa a su lado.

Un par de minutos después, el sitio fue iluminado una vez más por el fulgor de una luz proveniente del cielo. La sonrosada Aurora ya recorría el camino del Cielo, anunciando el paso del impresionante carro de Efebo.

Amanecía en el mundo.

Tema de Fondo: Polaris Hilda

Aiolos ingresó al Palacio Papal temprano, con la ilusión reflejada en su rostro. El sol de Apolo brillando intensamente sobre el Santuario parecía otorgarle la bienvenida a la Diosa Athena. Apurando el paso, el Santo de Sagitario ingresó a la Sala de Trono donde encontró a Arles de pie esperándole.

"¿Arles?" preguntó Aiolos con una sonrisa. "¡Que Niké te bendiga, Sombra del Patriarca!"

Con tono altivo, el Kagemusha del Patriarca se volvió para recibir al joven Aiolos mientras caminaba hasta ponerse frente de las escaleras, mientras que Aiolos detuvo sus pasos al pie del estrado.

"Dime, Arles... ¿dónde está Ella?" preguntó ansioso el muchacho, olvidando por un momento el peso que le significaba su nueva misión. "¿Puedo verle?"

En silencio, Arles escuchó la pregunta de Aiolos y la dejó sin responder por largos momentos, ante la extrañeza del joven, quien estudió al Kagemusha. No parecía ser el mismo el día de hoy.

"Su Santidad se encuentra con ella, joven Aiolos, preparándola para mostrarla a nosotros, sus posibles sucesores..." dijo al tiempo que Arles se sentaba en el trono desafiante, frente al joven Santo de Sagitario, quien sorprendido, no acertó a decir nada.

"Arles..." dijo tragando saliva ante la escena que miraba y no podía creer. "¿Qué haces?"

Sonriendo debajo de su máscara, Saga se burló en su interior del cándido Aiolos. Ahora mismo, delante de este usurpador podía transmitir un mensaje.

"¿Quieres esto, verdad, Aiolos?" pensó acariciando los finos detalles dorados grabados en oro de la silla sobre la exquisita madera. "Pero jamás podrás tenerla..." pensó con satisfacción. "Porque ahora está sentado en ella su legítimo dueño..."

"¿Arles?" preguntó de nueva cuenta Aiolos dando un paso por el primer escalón, alfombrado de rojo.

"Esperando a que Su Santidad nos llame, Aiolos..." replicó Arles con frialdad. "No nos reuniremos con el hasta que nos hable."

Analizando al Kagemusha, Aiolos echó hacia atrás su paso. Se sintió nervioso, pero alejó sus presentimientos pensando en Athena.

Arles, impenetrable, respiró audiblemente demostrando comodidad.

Tema de Fondo: Athena Revived

Dejando de lado su Máscara, Shion recostó el bultito en una cuna rústica, sin rebuscamientos en una pequeña y muy aislada habitación, en uno de los altos torreones del Palacio Patriarcal. La niñita, de ojos grandes, miró hacia el Patriarca fijamente.

"Mi Señora..." dijo conmovido. "¡Ya estás de vuelta con nosotros!" dijo mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos verdes. "Cuando me viste la última vez, no era más que un joven que sobrevivió a una cruel lucha que realicé a tu lado, antes de tu partida..." dice recordando los últimos mensajes que la Diosa le diera solo tras cerrar sus ojos, agotado su cuerpo mortal en la última batalla contra Hades. "Y ahora, me hallas anciano y enfermo, caído de la gracia de las Parcas, las temibles, por desafiar sus órdenes" agregó desviando su mirada.

El Cosmo de la niña se expandió hasta cubrir su habitación. En el rostro de la niña se dibujaba un gesto cálido, pero ¿acaso era triste?

Shion dejó acariciarse por el Cosmo de su Diosa amada y venerada y anheló los tiempos idos, su vieja alma de guerrero vibró con la fuerza del recuerdo y de la inspiración que la presencia de su Diosa le brindaba.

"Señora, hay cosas a las que parece no escapar nadie, ni los dioses... incluso ustedes, se rinden ante la inevitabilidad del tiempo a pesar de ser inmortales." Dice comprendiendo el mensaje de la deidad renacida. "¿Acaso yo he hecho mal?"

La niña movió sus manos fuertemente, Shion tomó esta, y la niña apretó con fuerza el dedo del antiguo Santo de Aries.

"Las estrellas están aquí para alumbrar la noche, y el Sol el día..." pensó en su oración a la Diosa. "Todo se rinde a la voluntad de las Parcas y su destino trazado... ¡a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos!" los ojos de Shion se abren asombrados. "Mientras no sea un Dios el que abra el camino que muestre lo contrario, las Parcas siempre terminarán encontrando la manera de devolver el cauce del hilo a su sitio... porque todos los nudos y todos los giros se hacen con su consentimiento..."

Con tristeza, Shion suelta a la pequeña Athena con el conocimiento de la diferencia en la misión que esta Diosa trae consigo en esta ocasión.

Con las lágrimas a punto de acudir a sus ojos, Shion se arrodilla ante la niña y musita una oración de arrepentimiento.

"Y en mi empeño por hacerte un bien, no he hecho sino oponerme a tu voluntad, Mi Señora..." piensa mientras baja su cabeza, temeroso de lo que ha conocido el día de hoy: ¡Athena no quiere regresar más a La Tierra!

Tema de Fondo: The Tears of Sad Heroes

Entrecerrando su vista, un par de lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

"Y así termina esto... y así inicia una Nueva Era... ¡no somos nosotros los que cambiaremos el destino! Será la nueva generación que te acompaña la que viene con el signo del cambio... nosotros no somos nada, más que un peldaño... ¡gracias, mi Señora! ¡Gracias por revelarme tu sabiduría y compasión infinitas! Estoy tranquilo por mí, ahora, puedo aceptar mi destino."

Poniéndose de pie, Shion se pone su máscara nuevamente, no sin antes observar a Athena con sus ojos sin cubierta.

"Meditaré en los próximos días para comprender mejor lo que buscas, mi Señora, y poder aceptarlo con la resignación que requiero... siempre es duro vivir en los últimos días de una Era que uno defendió y ayudó a preservar."

Al cubrirse el rostro, Shion se sintió más anciano que nunca, y en su espíritu incapaz de encontrar la paz y la aceptación por lo que Athena le había revelado. El cambio siempre implicaba una selección cruel, por vez primera comprendió con toda su magnitud la crueldad de la evolución: como todos parecían ser, en el plan divino, una especie de ente que tenía una misión que cumplir, viviendo, creciendo y asegurando el paso de aquellos que vendrían después a tomar lo que hicieran para poder justificar su sitio en la maquinaria cósmica, y como en la naturaleza, algunos eran los débiles y otros los fuertes. Y si esto era algo inevitable, algo que siempre había ocurrido, no pudo por menos dejar de sentir compasión por aquellos que parecían haber obtenido el sitio de eslabones de paso, los puentes intermedios que habrían de cruzarse y luego destruirse para no permitir que nada ni nadie se echaran para atrás.

Tema de Fondo: For the Lovely Earth

Para Shion, los días siguientes resultaron en realidad una verdadera carga. El saber que el destino era inamovible en el, en otros, fueron palabras que le pesaron en su avejentada existencia durante los siguientes días.

Recluido en el Salón del Trono, pasaba horas meditando, delegando cada vez más autoridad en Arles, quien, aparentemente, renovadas fuerzas, iba obteniendo un nuevo reconocimiento en el Santuario. Apenas accesible ahora para cualquiera, tomó providencias con su joven alumno Mu.

"Mi hijo..." conociendo en su alma la inevitabilidad de su partida, Shion conversó con Mu, el joven Santo Dorado de Aries para darle su última lección. "Una ola como de fuego barrerá con todos, Athena es muy importante para el mundo... ¡no debes dejar de servirle! Esta guerra será distinta, puesto que será un cataclismo oscuro, pero solo tras esa noche prolongada que viene, veremos al fin un amanecer nuevo para todos, y quiero que tú seas parte de éste."

El joven niño, solo acertaba a mirarle y a escuchar sus palabras con más preguntas que respuestas, pero eran tan herméticas sus palabras, que no acertaba a comenzar a hacer las preguntas. Reflejada la duda en su mirada, Shion respondió.

"¡Confía en tus sentidos, Mu! ¡Confía en tu corazón!" y tomándolo con angustia, sabiendo que era la lección que significaba su supervivencia, enfatizó. "Haz que tu corazón y tus sentidos apunten al mismo sitio... ¡sólo eso es importante! Si yo faltara, sal de aquí y aléjate, pregunta al Maestro de los 5 Picos, el Centinela Inamovible, que te guíe... no le cuestiones, jamás. ¡El será para ti lo que hoy yo soy para ti!"

Los ojos del joven Mu se llenaron de lágrimas, tomando con razón, estas palabras como una despedida.

"Maestro... ¿es que esto es un adiós?" preguntó con tristeza. "¡Yo no quiero dejarlo! ¡No quiero estar solo!"

Permitiéndose un momento de emoción, y con el presentimiento de su muerte cerca, Shion abrazó a su pupilo fuertemente.

"Mi corazón y mi espíritu te acompañarán siempre, Mu. Mis enseñanzas son mi legado, y la causa de Athena no te harán estar solo. Sigue el llamado que tu corazón te da... y con el poder de este amor a la Diosa, serás capaz de ver lo que nadie."

Abrazando fuertemente a su Maestro, Mu guardó este momento en su mente.

"Se lo juro, Maestro" respondió con resolución. "Yo veré lo que nadie es capaz de hacer."

El atardecer pintó de rojo el cielo, anunciando la venida de la noche. Respirando profundamente, el Patriarca se preparó para ascender a Star Hill por última vez. Su sexto sentido al máximo le hizo moverse. Al final, corroboraba, todo se mueve al ritmo que impone el destino, solo restaba aguardar.

Tema de Fondo: Blue Dream

El viaje a Star Hill le resultó más pesado que en otras ocasiones. Su debilitado Cosmo y su conocimiento le impusieron un trabajo adicional en su ascensión. Recorriendo el camino que hubiera conocido lo suficiente para pasarlo con los ojos cerrados le pareció nostálgico y triste.

Al alcanzar el último escalón secreto, observó el templo oracular que coronaba a la Colina Estrella y suspiró. Entró serenamente. Y quemó su Cosmo.

Extendiendo su palma sobre los grabados de la pared, los acarició, apreciando su belleza. Sonrió con tristeza. Es como ocurre con el cielo, a veces, lo olvidamos ver, seguros de que ahí está, con su incomparable majestuosidad. Lo más simple era aquello que más se podía extrañar, porque la cadena de detalles que se dan por sentado, son lo que hace rica una vivencia.

Ingresó a la Biblioteca Patriarcal y miró los tomos, ordenados uno tras otro. Miles de años de conocimientos recopilados, que ahora no serían más que registros de una Era que se estaba acabando y que comenzaría su final cuando esta noche él dejara de existir.

Abandonando el edificio, Shion caminó hacia el risco de Star Hill abandonando el templo, y mirando el cielo meditó.

"El cielo se parece a aquel que observara yo hace más de 230 años..." dijo en voz alta, como solía hacer meditando en la Colina Estrella. "Entonces, el Patriarca anterior me reveló que era el signo de que la Nueva Guerra Santa se estaba iniciando, con la rotura del sello de Athena."

Agachando la cabeza, Shion prosiguió con su meditación.

"Athena viene cuando el mal se anuncia sobre el mundo, y no sé si entonces no lo aprecié por mi falta de experiencia, pero hoy siento, que esta vez es diferente, como una especie de fatalidad que se extiende sobre el mundo... el final de una Era verdaderamente, más allá del propósito de nuestra Diosa de los Ojos Grises..."

Tema de Fondo: Another Holy War

Un Cosmo enorme interrumpió sus meditaciones sorprendiéndolo totalmente. Detrás de él, enorme, el poder magnificado dorado de Saga brilló con intensidad. Volviéndose de inmediato, Shion se encontró con Saga, vestido con armadura de Géminis se reveló sin secretos.

"¡Saga!" exclamó Shion sorprendido. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Este sitio está prohibido para todos!"

Arrodillándose ante el Patriarca, en un bizarro despliegue de respeto, Saga habló sin mirar al Patriarca.

"No sabe nada, Patriarca... este sitio hace mucho que no está prohibido para mí." Replicó con voz torva. "Y menos hoy, que he venido a hablar con usted..."

"¡Saga!" exclamó Shion en su mente, con sorpresa, pero no inesperada, de pronto todo le hizo sentido. La cadena de fuertes y débiles se agolpó en su mente, y simplemente dejó de luchar contra de ella. También Saga estaba aquí por órdenes del destino.

"Maestro..." dijo Saga quitándose su casco manteniendo su posición de respeto. "¿Por qué no me eligió a mí como Patriarca a pesar de que este era mi destino? ¿No ve que mi presencia aquí es solo una señal más de que era yo el que debió de haber sido elegido?"

La respiración del Santo de Géminis se tornó agitada, y gotas de sudor se dibujaron en su frente. Era obvio que este momento era uno difícil para el joven.

"¿Porqué me preguntas esto, Saga?" pregunta Shion enfrentado con el único pecado que cometiera, con su error. Todos pagamos nuestros errores... todo tiene una consecuencia. "Por su bondad, poder y valor, elegí a Aiolos para sucederme... ¿no es cierto que el tiene todo esto?"

Temblando, Saga apretó sus puños poco a poco, conteniendo su enojo, su tristeza, los restos de ese amor a su Maestro que perdió cuando conociera la verdad. ¡Le había fallado!

"Bondad, poder y valor que yo poseo en la misma medida... ¡no, más! ¡Yo soy superior a Aiolos, Patriarca!" dijo gritando, sin renunciar a su postura. "¿No es cierto esto? Respóndame ahora usted, porque esta noche he venido por respuestas, a menos que quiera callarme con la Técnica que Athena da a su representante... ese golpe mental que borra la voluntad de quien lo recibe..."

Con tristeza, pero poco a poco, recuperando su dignidad, Shion en parte se alegró de poder confrontar su error y expiarlo antes de partir de La Tierra. Era la oportunidad para que la luz brillara al fin.

"No responderé a esa pregunta Saga, puesto que eso no es lo que en realidad te interesa." Respondió con calma. "Lo que me llevó a elegirlo sobre ti, es la división terrible que existe en tu alma, no puedo negar que buscas la justicia, que la has perseguido este tiempo, pero has tomado la ruta equivocada, hijo..." Dijo con compasión. "Y jamás te robaría tu voluntad..." Dijo con tono apenado.

El aire pegó con fuerza en las alturas de la Colina Estrella. La noche cayó con más profundidad. El cabello de Saga voló con el sentido del viento, lo mismo que la capa y el cabello largo de Shion de Aries.

"¿Pero sí me roba de lo que es mío?" responde al fin Saga abriendo los ojos, que se comienzan a tornar rojos. Su cabello, cambiando al gris de manera violenta.

"Saga... he notado una maldad en tu interior, una oscuridad que no me dejaba tranquilo a dejarte el trabajo de una vida... ¡tu obsesión por el trono! ¡Tu sentido desviado de Justicia!"

El sonido del viento se interrumpió con una carcajada de Saga a esta última declaración de Shion. El Máximo de los 88 Santos retrocedió un poco ante esta reacción.

"¿Te sientes bien, Saga?" preguntó temeroso.

"¿Y usted se atreve a hablarme de justicia?" preguntó enojado, poniéndose de pie, emanando el Cosmo total, suma de su poder increíble y el de la entidad atrapada dentro de sí. "¿Usted que se atrevió a ir en contra de todo aquello que me enseñó? ¿A usted que me mintió en la naturaleza de las Guerras Sagradas? ¿A usted que ayudó a asfixiar todo aquello en lo que yo creía?"

Una ira terrible se dibuja en el rostro de Saga que se aproxima al Santo Sacerdote con paso lento, pero firme, levantando el polvo del piso que toca.

"¡Y califica de maldad todo aquello que he padecido! ¡Todo el dolor que he sentido al ser yo el que llegara por cuenta propia al conocimiento real de lo que este mundo y su suciedad es!" extendiendo su cuerpo, Saga rechaza la armadura de Géminis y se muestra sin ropa ante Shion, el cual, no acierta a hablar. "¡No tengo más motivos pues para cubrirme, para ocultar mi dolor, mi desilusión por la porquería que me han hecho usted y esa maldita que está allá abajo... y que morirá por mi propia mano!"

"¡Saga!" exclama Shion apenado, asustado, alarmado. "¡Pero es verdad! ¡Todo ha cambiado, Saga! En esta ocasión te digo la verdad..." responde con desesperación Shion al furioso Santo Dorado que se muestra terrible delante de el, con el aspecto que Las Furias debieran tener al faltar a los juramentos, o al impartir justicia.

"¿'Ahora si'?" pregunta Saga irónicamente. "¡No me dejaron nada, Maestro...! ¡NADA!" grita con fuerza, levantando consigo una ráfaga de Cosmo violento que hace que Shion adopte una postura de resistencia. "Pero encontré mi camino, porque no fue nada más usted... también fueron los dioses, mi hermano... ¡Todos! ¡Todos ustedes que siempre quisieron derribar mi fe infinita, mi amor por la Diosa!" y asintiendo con ira, y volviendo su cara a otro lado para volver a ver a Shion de frente, Saga prosiguió. "Pero al final, la verdad sola se puso delante de mí..."

Y aproximándose a Shion, Saga miró de frente al Patriarca, retirando irreverentemente la máscara de este. Debajo, encontró a un anciano que mostraba un rostro enjuto, ahora más por el llanto. Mostrando en su frente los dos lunares que revelaban la herencia orgullosa de Lemuria en su pasado.

(¡No puedo!) Escuchó en su interior Saga su propia voz, la voz lejana de los días pasados, anteriores a su infelicidad, a su amargura. (¡No puedo!)

"Saga..." solo acertó a decir Shion sabiendo que su final había llegado, y rindiéndose al inevitable momento que le esperaba. Le dolía morir a manos de Saga, pues sabía que hoy pasaría así con él, pero que Saga tampoco era quien traería a este mundo el cambio, la revolución iniciaría cuando el acabara con él, pero en otro lugar. Saga hoy era fuerte, pero en algún momento, y solo con el sufrimiento de la condena, de aquello que miró en el fondo de su mirada torva, la luz de la bondad que ahora era la que luchaba por salir, de la compasión, de su respeto, asomaba.

Ardiendo su Cosmo de forma imponente, Saga liberó unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Ver esos ojos, de ese hombre que lo fuera todo para el en el pasado, su padre, su modelo, su Maestro, había sido un impacto. No era igual con los demás, el Patriarca era más cercano para él que nadie, ¡hoy lo recordaba!

(Si tan solo pudiera perdonarle, pero no puedo... ¡no puedo! ¡Maestro, le quiero!)

"Maestro..." dijo tomando fuerzas. "La Guerra Sagrada que tanto temía, ha comenzado hace mucho tiempo ya..."

Deukalion's Big Floods

Cerrando sus ojos, y abriendo sus brazos para no interponerse al paso final de Saga, Shion solo dijo:

"Acaba, hijo..."

Su voz tembló y su mirada y su boca parecieron sonreír con tristeza.

"¡MUERE PATRIARCA!" gritó Saga lanzando un golpe final al Patriarca y atravesando su corazón de forma rápida.

(¡No!) Exclamó la voz de Saga que se refugió dentro de él. (¡No! ¡No quiero, no puedo! Maestro... mi Maestro...)

Shion comenzó su lenta caída, sintiendo que la vida se escapaba.

"Saga..." pensó. "Muchos creerán que tú eres la encarnación del mal... lo cierto, es que solo eres un participante de este final... de este inicio"

(¡Maestro!) Exclamó Saga, quien en su rostro dibujó angustia, desfigurado con sus ojos rojos y su cabello gris. (¡Maestro!)

Las lágrimas del Patriarca se desvanecieron en el aire, y otras mojaron el hombro de Saga.

"Yo mismo lo he pensado en estos momentos... pero al confrontarme con mi pecado me has salvado. Es terrible, Saga, pero la justicia así lo es." Cerrando sus ojos, Shion comenzó a dejar de sentir su cuerpo, abandonándose a la oscuridad más allá de ese momento que tantos temen, pero en estos momentos, ya no había angustia. "Y la justicia te alcanzará igualmente, hijo mío... solo espero que en ese momento, seas capaz de sentir el alivio que hoy esta al llegarme, me brinda. Que Niké te bendiga, Saga... y que los dioses se apiaden de ti..."

(¡Maestro perdón! No quiero estar aquí... ¡no quiero!) En su interior, Saga se refugia en las profundidades de su mente, como si corriera hacia un escondite que lo lleve de aquí, que le rescate de esta realidad de la que no ha hecho sino renegar durante sus últimos años.

Poniéndose de pie, Saga deja caer el cuerpo sin vida de Shion y mira sus manos.

(¡No volveré!) Y mirando al cielo, las estrellas parecen contemplar mudas el hecho terrible. (¡No volveré!) Huyendo de sí mismo, Saga da paso a su extraña reflexión. Cambiando su gesto, y adoptando una mirada fría, triunfante, esa manifestación que le hiciera a un lado, toma el casco y la capa del Patriarca.

"Para rescatar al mundo, no tengo otra opción... ¡Arles será Patriarca y yo llevaré al mundo a su salvación! ¡Yo salvaré al hombre de los dioses... yo mismo seré un Dios!"

Proclama dichoso. Pero en su interior, un pequeño Saga se abraza a sí mismo, envuelto en la oscuridad de su mente, más allá del ruido caótico, más allá del dolor que ya no quiere sentir, cansado de su intranquilidad.

"Athena..." piensa antes de dormir exhausto por el llanto. "... ¿Quién me salvará a mí? ¿Quién me salvará a mí?"

Y mientras el viento agita su capa y transporta sus carcajadas caóticas por la cima de la Colina Estrella, el cielo infinito y eterno parece responder, haciendo brillar una estrella lejana, en una constelación a la que Saga jamás prestara atención, no siendo parte del Cinturón Dorado de Constelaciones del Zodiaco.

La Revolución ha comenzado.

"...¡Qué vana es la vida, qué inútil mi impulso,

y el verdor Edénico, y el azul Abril...

¡Oh sórdido guía del viaje nocturno

yo quiero morir!"

--Porfirio Barba Jacob

"Toda rebelión tiene su origen"

--- R. Escandón

Por supuesto, la Constelación a la que hago referencia es la constelación de Pegaso. – Nota del Autor.

Y bien, ahora creo que algunas notas están en órden, jeje.

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por seguir a tí, lector amable esta historia, y disculpa el tamaño del último capítulo, es largo, lo sé, pero no podía dividirlo más.

Como podrás notar, y tomando la libertad del fanfic para sus autores, intenté apegarme lo más posible a lo establecido por Kurumada en el manga (principalmente el vol. XIII) y el anime, como el sidestory Excalibur, procurando unificarlo todo en una sola historia común.

Igualmente, también quiero decir que fué justamente difícil escribir este episodio por el mismo desenlace que la historia ya escrita me exigía, así que espero que esto te haya agradado.

El propósito era demostrar el motivo de la caída de Saga, el papel de Kanon, su relación con los otros personajes principales de este fic, así como ir desentrañando el misterio de la salvación de Saori. Notarás que hay todavía cabos que atar, pero tendremos que esperar al turno determinado para seguir explorando más de esto en otros episodios de las Crónicas Zodiacales, así que espero contar con tu compañía.

(Y bueno, también ahora más o menos pueden ir comprendiendo la explicación que doy al porqué Athena como Saori parece no ser una diosa de la guerra que todos esperábamos, pero hay motivos).

Todo puede hablarse, amigos, y si tienen observaciones o comentarios, así como dudas, estoy gustoso de recibirlos.

Quiero agradecer a Alexiel/Princesa Athenea por su valioso tiempo para leer las betas de este fic, y quiero agradecer a mi editora Zelha/Lady Dragon, quien tuvo la paciencia y dedicación para checar mis errores al escribir... Schöne... ¡Muchas gracias!

Y bien, pues por ahora ha sido todo, ya comienzo a pensar la siguiente Crónica, la de Cáncer... ¡Saludos!

Pollux Dioscuros


End file.
